Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords
by aryawaterrs
Summary: Ned Stark is dead and Arya's losing herself. She feels a hand grab her wrist and pull her in, shielding her from the roar of the crowds. Pulling away's no good, her captor's too strong. He's not letting her go, not now and not ever. What might have happened if Arya knew Gendry before she left Kingslanding? AU
1. The Black Cat

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
_Chapter One_**

There it was, finally. Arya had been chasing the black tom cat for weeks now, and never had she come as close to it as she had now. The cat was a mass of midnight fur; it pressed itself against the stone walls behind it. Arya smiled. She knew the best way to catch the cat was through fear, for Syrio had told her so. _Fear cuts deeper than swords, _he had told her. _Swift as a deer, Quiet as a shadow. Fear cuts deeper than swords. _And so that is what she must do now. She did not intend to harm the animal, truly, but she was willing to let it think that, if it meant that she could present the cat to her dance master.

She'd come this close several days before hand, she'd chased it through darkened alleys, where shadows waited, ready to pounce. She'd been _so close. _The animal was even in her hands. But the kingsguard had caught her first. At first she'd thought the knight would wish to escort her back to the castle, with not so much as a telling off. She was Arya Stark of Winterfell, after all. But then they'd started murmuring to each other, their voices to low for her to understand, but she knew it wasn't good. So she ran. She ran through the halls of the castles dungeons, where monsters lurked in the corners. She ran through the city, where merchants voices could be heard screeching for someone to buy their wares. But last of all, and perhaps the worst, she had run through the sewers, all in plain desperation to get away from the harsh voices of the men of the kingsguard.

Eventually she had ended up in a darkened passageway, well beneath the red keep's walls. She had tried not to be afraid of the monsters. She had tried not to be afraid of the evils that lurked in the dark, but she couldn't help it. So once again, she ran. As fast as she could, until she reached the gates of the kings castle. The guards of course, hadn't recognised her at first, but eventually they let her through. With some quick wit and a dash of persuasion.

She'd never dared to dream that she'd ever see the animal again, until Syrio Forel's words came back to haunt her mind. _The man who fears losing has already lost. _And so, she had not given up. Every day she had searched for the cat. And now, they had met once again.

Arya whistled and stuck her hand out to the cat, as if to offer it a treat. But the cat arched its back and screeched. Before she knew what was happening, Arya jumped forward to grab the cat, and it scurried away through a hole in the wall. The Stark girl stamped her feet on the floor in frustration. _The man who fears losing has already lost. _The voice overwhelmed Arya, and she realized, she must refuse to give up.

"There must be some other way," Arya said to herself, rather than to the benefit of the empty walls surrounding her. Crouching on the ground, Arya peered through the hole the cat had disappeared through. The city was beneath her, people moving about shouting and talking, a fair few giddy from wine, most likely. The building opposite her... It looked like a forge. _If I was trying to escape someone, where would I go? _The answer was obvious to Arya. She would go the place she would least likely be found. The solution was clear. She must go to the forge.

Arya stood up again, not bothering to brush herself off. She knew her way out of here well enough now – she'd been sure to take note of the way she came in, so as not to get lost again. It wasn't hard, and eventually, Arya found herself standing outside the forge. Black smoke floated out of it, but Arya didn't make a fuss about it, not like Sansa would have. Arya could imagine Sansa's voice in her head now, 'Come away Arya, the smoke's ruining my dress!' or perhaps, 'We can't be seen here Arya, Septa Mordane will have our heads!' Arya smiled at the thought. Her sister and herself were so unalike. Sansa preferred dressing dolls and braiding hair, whereas Arya liked adventures and did not mind getting her clothes caked in mud one bit.

There was no door to the forge, just an empty archway, so Arya slid herself inside, trying not to make herself noticed. It's true, she was almost as black with dirt as the smoke itself, so she held in hope that she would not be spotted. The problem was though, where was the cat? Determined as she was, Arya tip toed past the various different anvils and busy smiths, until she spotted an archway. The cat was right beneath it. The archway led outside, to a courtyard. Slowly but surely, Arya walked towards the archway, her eyes focused entirely on the cat. _Just a step further and she'd have it cornered. _

"What'd you think you're doing here lad?" A man was stood in front of her, blocking the cat from view. _Lad? Of course, the man must have mistaken her for a boy. _It wasn't surprising considering most people who did not know her did the same.

"Err- I was just, um," Arya struggled to find a decent excuse to give the smith. Her eyes drifted to a boy that had came to stand behind the threatening man. He was tall; she'd give him that, with hair as black as the night itself. He, like her, was covered in soot, but he was smirking slightly, as though surveying Arya.

"Um," Arya continued to stutter. What excuse could she give for being here? None of the ones she thought of seemed believable.

"_She's _not a boy," The boy behind the smith said. How had he noticed? The way Arya looked now, she could pass for a pretty convincing boy.

The man turned to the boy behind him, "Of course he's a boy! What are you, blind?"

"I'm a boy," Arya said in her most convincing boy-ish tone. She hoped her voice would not give it away to the smith. She'd probably be able to come up with an excuse for a _boy _being in the forge eventually, but a girl? She'd have no chance if she hoped to get away with it.

The boy met Arya's gaze again before looking back at the smith. "Of course sir, I'll just get back to my work then," And he left, going back into the courtyard from which he'd came.

The man then refocused his attention back on Arya. "Why are you here boy?"

Now, Arya had grown up, knowing that honesty wasn't always the best policy, but if she kept this up much longer, she'd be chucked out the forge before she could get her hands on the cat. So for probably the first time in her life, Arya told the truth. Well, half the truth.

"I was chasing that cat sir," She pointed to the cat which was currently lazing about in the sun. _How can a cat be so arrogant? _Arya thought. "It's my father's, he'd be devastated if he lost it sir. If you could just let me get it, and I'll be on my way," Arya tried to push past the man to the courtyard, avoiding his eyes, as though if she looked at him, he'd figure out her secret.

The man grabbed hold of her shoulder, forcing Arya to look at him. "Very well, but be quick about it," The man released her and Arya let out a sigh of relief.

The courtyard was bright. the hot sun beated down on Arya's back. The cat looked up at Arya as she got nearer. _Not again, please not again. _Arya knew what was coming, and suddenly, the cat had leapt up again. This time however, there were not a lot of places for it to go, so it hopped atop the anvil the boy she had met earlier was working on. The boy jumped in shock and looked up at Arya in surprise.

"You ought to keep a better hold of your cat miss; you'll lose it for good soon enough,"

"I'm _not _a girl," Arya hissed at the boy.

The boy laughed slightly. "Of course you're not, and I'm the bloody king of Westeros,"

"If you could just give me my cat, and I'll leave you to your _work," _Arya struggled to keep her temper in check. All she wanted was to give the cat to her dance master. Was that too much to ask?

The boy instead, took a hold of the cat, and held it in his arms. "You'll get your cat when you admit you're a girl,"

"But I'm not-!"

"Right well get your cock out and take a piss then!" The boy half shouted at her and Arya drew back from him defensively.

"I don't need to take a piss," It was a pathetic excuse, but Arya couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Of course you don't,"

The boy stared at Arya and Arya stared back. It was as though they were trying to out-stare each other, and the winner would be the one who was right. The boy was not giving up though, and Arya broke his gaze.

"Don't tell the smith," She told him.

"Don't worry, I won't," He said, smiling wider than she'd ever seen him, "What's your name?"

"Arya,"

"Nice to meet you Arya, I'm Gendry," He gave Arya a mocking bow, his grin never faltering.

"Can I have my cat now?" She said, ignoring Gendry's gesture.

"Come and get it," He said, jumping back slightly when Arya reached out to get it.

"But you said-"

"I said _come and get it," _So Arya ran, the courtyard was only small, but the boy managed to escape Arya easily. She chased Gendry and the boy ran from her, the cat still in his arms. Gendry laughed and Arya growled in frustration.

"It's mine!" Arya shouted and she lunged towards the cat again. Gendry dodged and ended up behind her. Arya did not know how long she was chasing Gendry around the courtyard, but neither of them seemed to tire.

"Gendry, _give_ _me my cat,_" She gritted the words through her teeth. Gendry just grinned at her again, a goofy smile. The both stared at each other again, as though daring the other to make the first move.

"What's happening here?" The voice of the smith could be heard shouting out into the courtyard. Arya smiled slyly at Gendry before turning to the blacksmith. "He's got my cat," She pointed at the young smith.

"Gendry, give the boy his cat and be back to your work! I did not take you on for you just to mess about!" Gendry flinched at the smiths every word, but Arya could not find it in herself to feel guilty.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," He looked down at the floor while handing the cat to Arya.

"Thank you," Said Arya, a satisfied smile upon her face.

The cat was finally in her arms at last. _He who fears losing has already lost, _and Arya had certainly not feared anything.

"Goodbye sir," She nodded her head towards the blacksmith, "Gendry," Gendry smiled at her again mischievously, and just as Arya turned away to leave she heard his voice again.

"She's definitely a girl,"

Arya did not wait. She ran through the smith the way she came, and through the streets of Kings Landing. All the while she was sure she heard Gendry's distant laughter behind her, but it did not matter now. She had the cat.

"Ah, well done boy," Syrio Forel told Arya in his thick Bravosi accent. Arya had made her way straight to her dance master as soon as she had escaped the smith. She gave the squirming cat straight to her dance master, who was in deep conversation with one of the guards at the time. The guard had looked at her in shock, but Syrio had smiled at her proudly.

Now, they were both stood in the room where Arya's dancing lessons took place. "I believe you have been chasing cats long enough now," He set the cat down on the floor, where it scurried away from the girl and her dance master. Arya almost wanted to cry out, as though all her hard work had been lost, but Syrio stopped her, seeming to know what she was thinking.

"It is not the animal that matters boy, what matters is your lessons," Arya knew he was right of course, but still, she could not help but feel saddened, as though all her hard work had come to nothing.

"Now boy, put this on," Arya looked at the man to see he was holding out a black blindfold to her.

"Why?" She asked, for she could not help her curiosity at the strange task her dance master was giving her.

Syrio Forel smiled at Arya, "A waterdancer must learn to see with his ears, must learn to see with his nose and must learn to see what he feels,"

The answer did not make much sense to Arya but still she obliged. She put the mask on and felt the world black out around her. A wooden sword was thrust into her hands and Arya held it in her left, turning sideways. Syrio had told her, if she was to succeed in the waterdance, she must make herself a smaller target, and so that was what she was doing.

"Now boy, I will attempt to strike you, and you will attempt to strike me. Remember, see not with your eyes,"

Arya nodded and felt the Bravosi begin to move forward. She took quick steps backward and small steps forward. Whenever she sensed the wooden sword near her, she would dart out of the way. On hearing the dancemaster step sideways, she too would move sideways.

"Faster!" Her dancemaster commanded her and Arya begin to quicken her pace. Her dancemaster begin to drive her into various different corners of the room, but Arya would be quicker. She made small steps and light touches with her feet. _Light as a feather_ she thought. All of a sudden, she sensed Syrio's sword above her head, she ducked and drew her sword out, hitting her dancemaster in the stomach. She stepped sideways around him and turned around to face him.

Arya took off her blindfold to see herself and her dancemaster with their swords pointed at each other.

"Good child, but tomorrow, you shall be better!" Her dancemaster turned around and Arya lowered her sword. In a flash however, Syrio was back at it. Arya did not have time to react, before her dancemaster had his sword pointed at her throat. Arya looked down at the sword wearily and then back to her dancemaster.

He smiled at her before they both chanted together, "The waterdance never ends until the opponent is dead,"

Syrio lowered his sword soon enough, just as one of the kingsguard came crashing into the room.

"Lady Stark, you must come with me immediately!"

Arya dropped out of the waterdance stance, looking from Syrio to the guard. "Why?"

"Your father," He panted, he seemed as though he'd been running to get her, what could possibly be that urgent? "He's been injured," The guard continued.

Arya looked back at Syrio Forel for reassurance. Surely, her father could not have been attacked. He always had members of Winterfell's _own _guards with him at all times. How could this have happened? Arya could only hope it wasn't serious.

Syrio nodded and it was all she needed before she could drop the wooden sword on the ground with a clash and follow the guard out of the room.

"What's happened?" Arya asked the guard, struggling to keep up with his fast pace. She'd never seen him before in her life, but she could only presume he was a knight of the realm. He was dressed in silver armour, a gold cloak on his back.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that, mi'lady," He said, never looking at her.

This did little to reassure Arya. Their feet echoed off the floors in the Red Keep, making Arya's head pound. Eventually they made it to the room her father was in. Another guard stood outside the door, looking grievous.

"What's happened?" Arya demanded once again. The guard said nothing and opened the door for her. She could not bear the thought that anything might happen to her father. She was close to her mother of course, but her father even more so. He did not question her when she said she did not want to be a lady. He did not force her to do any sewing lessons or over frivolous activities, and for that, she was more grateful than she'd ever told him.

So when the guard opened the door, her heart leapt in to her mouth. Sansa was sat next to her father's bed, her hands clasped together, eyes closed. Her father was laying in the bed, his eyes closed, but his breathing steady. "What happened?" Arya asked Sansa, her voice croaking in her throat.

Sansa looked up at Arya, her face solemn. Usually she'd have some sort of sarcastic remark for Arya, but her face softened at the sight of her younger sister. Her voice is weak, and Arya had to strain to hear it.

"He was attacked, outside the gates. Littlefinger says it was Jaime Lannister. Jory... Jory's dead Arya,"

Arya stood still, her eyes unmoving. How could Jory be dead? She'd known him since she was a little girl. It didn't seem possible!

"Oh," Words had escaped Arya and the incoherent sound was all she could make.

"They've given him milk of the poppy. They say he'll be okay in a couple of days. But... but it was close Arya,"

The shock had not yet sunk in for Arya, she didn't want to believe her father had nearly died. The thought of that ever happening was too much to think of. Her father had always been the invincible man to Arya. He'd never been hurt like this before.

"They?" Arya asked Sansa, for want of making conversation.

"The Maester Pycelle,"

Arya's mouth formed an 'O' again but not words came out. Instead, she pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side of the bed to Sansa. The two girls said nothing else to each other and Sansa went back to praying.

It felt like the world was crashing down on Arya. If that was the right way to put it. Shock was mainly all she was feeling. Had it really only been a few short hours ago, that she was chasing the black tom cat in the forge? It seemed hard to believe. It felt like this moment had lasted forever. She wouldn't pray. She _couldn't _pray. She wouldn't know what to say to the gods that might make them listen. They _never _listen. Arya had prayed before and she'd learnt to not rely on such activities. All it did was make you hope, and for that hope to be broken down. No. She would not pray. But she couldn't leave her father. Not now. Not until he was better. And even then, she knew she'd hold him closer than ever before.

And so, the days past in a similar fashion. Sansa left their father's bedside only for short times to bring him more doses of milk of the poppy, but Arya did not move at all. The thought that she might leave, and something might happen to her father was enough to keep her sat by his bedside. Septa Mordane would ask her to leave for meals and sleep, but one glare from Arya was enough to keep her at bay. Meals were brought to her father's bedside for herself and Sansa, but neither of them could bring themselves to eat. Arya guessed that Sansa felt as she did – sick with worry.

On the sixth day of this, their father began to stir. At first his eyes began to flicker, and neither of them noticed, but then he started murmuring something they couldn't quite make out and Arya and Sansa had looked at each other urgently. Sansa stood up immediately and began shouting to the people down the hall. Arya did not care for who she was shouting for, only that her father was alive. Arya held her father's hand and she felt him squeeze hers in turn.

Soon enough, Sansa had returned with an all manner of people. Maester Pycelle was there, along with Septa Mordane and LittleFinger. At first she could not think what Lord Baelish would be doing here, until she remembered he was with her father when he was attacked.

"Lord Stark, I see you are feeling better!" Said the Maester. None of them seemed to pay any attention to Arya as her father pulled himself up. Her father smiled at the Maester.

"Thanks to you," His voice was weak but Arya was just relieved to see her father was feeling slightly better.

"Oh no Lord Stark, you have your daughters to thank! Dear Sansa was here praying for you day and night and poor Arya never left your bedside either,"

Sansa had the good grace to look sheepish, but Arya just smiled warmly at her father.

"Thank you girls," He said, taking both the sisters in his arms and kissing them each on the head, "Has Robert been told I'm awake yet?"

Arya thought Littlefinger looked hesitant for a moment, before stepping up and saying, "Lord Stark, the king is not in kingslanding. He's taken to the woods with a hunting party... Some fear he did not want to be here while you were... feeling under the weather,"

Arya looked at her father, to see a hurt flash through his face, before it was gone. "Very well, Littlefinger. When shall he be back?"

"We do not know, Lord Stark. But before he left, he demanded you fill in the role of King until he returned, if it so pleases you, my lord,"

_King?_ Thought Arya. Her father would be acting as king. If only for a few days, but still. A king.

"I don't suppose there's any persuading Robert otherwise?" Her father did not look happy being announced temporary king.

"No, my lord," Said Littlefinger, a smile on his pointed face.

"Very well, I shall act as king until Robert it gone. But I don't want any fuss. God knows the Lannisters will be fuming,"

_Lannisters? _Of course, Jaime Lannister was the one who attacked her father. Arya doubted he would be too overjoyed at the prospect of the man he attacked acting as the temporary king. And Cersei? Well Arya knew Cersei well enough to know she would be furious. Arya could only hope Robert would be back soon, so the role of king could be fulfilled by the rightful person.

* * *

**Hi! So I wasn't originally going to publish this so soon, but I thought, I might as well since I'm writing everyday anyway :') Anyway, this is my first Game of Thrones story, and I really hope I've done the characters justice so far. So thank you for reading :D**


	2. Not Today

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
_Chapter Two_**

It had been little over a fortnight since the kingslayer had attacked Eddard Stark. Gendry had seen it all, for the forge was not far away from the outskirts of the city gates. At first he'd thought it'd just been another drunken fight, but as more people began to crowd outside the gates, Gendry realized it must have been something more serious. His master had specifically forbidden Gendry to leave the smith, but he had left anyway. Outside the smith there were people shouting everywhere, most of them commoners and tradesmen like himself, but several men with golden cloaks on had been pushing their way through the crowds, brandishing huge metal swords, that glittered in the sunlight. Gendry couldn't help but admire them, coming from the smith trade himself.

The men, who Gendry realized must have been the kingsguard, reached the gates just as the fighting stopped. The crowd had gone silent all of a sudden, but Gendry could not see why. He was tall, but there were too many people in front of him for him to make out the scene properly. He thought he saw the members of the kingsguard carrying a boy through the crowd, high out of anyone's reach, but he couldn't be sure who's. It must have been someone important, for the kingsguard to care. Just at that moment a short man past after the golden cloaks, he was wearing fine clothes, and Gendry could see a small Mockingbird pin attached to his breastplate. Gendry had no idea who he could possibly be, but just his presence unnerved Gendry.

The crowds began to disperse off in different directions after that, most of the people looking disappointed, but some looking as confused as Gendry had felt.

It was not until a week after the attack, that Gendry had found out the attackee and attacker were of royalty. A man had ventured out into the streets, proclaiming that Eddard Stark was acting as temporary king, after recovering from his attack by Sir Jaime Lannister. More shocking news was to come though – the king, Robert Baratheon had taken leave to go on a hunting trip and had returned grievously injured. There were whispers floating through the forge, that the king may take his final breath someday soon. None of it really concerned Gendry too much. He did not particularly like Robert Baratheon, but as long as someone fair and just was on the throne after him, he was happy. He'd always thought to himself, that if given the choice, he'd much rather serve the realm than the king, no matter who it was.

Kings were all the same to him. Arrogant with power, all with the same duty to govern the realm, but all of them much preferring to spend their time in bed with whores. When he'd told his smithmaster this, he had laughed. He'd said that it was the same for all men, even Gendry. But Gendry knew better. If _he _was king, he'd actually do some good for the world.

So that left Gendry stuck in the forge by himself. The rest of the blacksmiths – apprentice or not, had decided to spend today in the tavern, but had left Gendry in charge here, alone. He was finishing the bull's head he'd been making for a long time, considering no one had specified what he was to do while he was left here.

He'd almost lost the helmet a while ago, when Lord Stark had visited him in the Forge. It had been a surprise for Gendry, to see a lord in the forge wanting to see him. _Gendry, _of all people. What could the Lord of Winterfell possibly want with a bastard boy? Gendry still couldn't think of any reasons.

The sky was darkening out in the courtyard now. Gendry smiled, remembering the girl who had chased him around it. She'd been determined she was a boy, but Gendry knew she wasn't. Admittedly, she could have passed for a boy with just a quick glance, but her face was too soft, her voice too high. Gendry prided himself on noticing things others didn't, but it often got him into trouble when others didn't believe him. He'd liked the girl at first, for it wasn't in his nature to hate people without good reason, although he didn't think he could say the same for her. He was pretty sure she'd hated him after the little stunt he'd pulled with the cat.

Gendry looked up suddenly from his work, hearing a bell ringing outside. Someone was shouting something that he couldn't quite make out. He made his way out of the forge onto the streets again. All the workers had stopped doing whatever they were doing to stare at the one man in the middle of the streets. He was dressed in royal attire, and he didn't quite fit in with the rest of them.

"Dead!" He was shouting, "The King is dead!"

Everyone seemed to have stopped in shock. It was the first time a king had died since the reign of the Targereons, even though Gendry had not been alive then. He'd heard about the mad king and Robert's rebellion and it all seemed surreal.

"All hail King Joffrey!" Of course, Joffrey Baratheon would be the new king now. He did not know much about the new king, only having ever seen him once in his entire lifetime, but he'd heard he was a demanding boy, always having to have things his way. He was young too, although Gendry did not know how young. Gendry guessed he was younger than himself, but not by much. One or two years perhaps.

There was nothing else to know though, so Gendry went back inside the forge and resumed his work on the bulls head. It was almost dark now and Gendry knew the rest of the smiths would be returning very soon, so when he heard the knock on the door of the archway, he did not even bother to look up.

"Gendry," Someone was saying. It wasn't a man's voice, it was a girls, and he recognised it. Gendry looked up from his work to see a girl standing there, looking slightly nervous, holding a sword that resembled a needle in her hands.

"Arya!" He had not seen the girl since the encounter a few weeks ago, so Gendry was surprised to see her, that's not to say it wasn't a pleasant surprise.

"Could you fix it?" She held out the needle like sword to Gendry and he discovered it had been snapped in two.

"How did you manage this?" He said in shock, "It must have taken some force to break it!"

Arya looked sheepish for a moment and she smiled, "Practicing,"

Gendry took the sword towards the anvil and began to fix it, while listening to Arya explain.

"I didn't know where else to go. It was a gift, and I knew that if I'd taken it to my father he would have made me throw it away... I... I have money, if you need it,"

Gendry looked up, surprised. He hadn't even thought about payment. "No! No it's okay! I'll fix it, free of charge," He bowed at Arya again, just as he had on their previous encounter.

Neither of them said anything after that, they just sat in companiable silence, until Gendry spoke again. "Have you heard about the king?"

"Which one?" Said Arya, smiling.

"So you have then,"

"Of course I have, where d'you think I've been?"

"Chasing more cats down alleyways," Gendry raised his eyebrow as Arya looked at her feet.

"What'd you know of Joffrey?" Gendry was curious, because he knew little about the new king and wanted to know more.

Arya's face changed instantly to one of anger. "Only that he's a pretentious pig who cares for no one but himself,"

"Careful now, some people might class that as treason. You might be overheard,"

Arya shrugged "I'll just have to trust that you won't tell anyone," A warm feeling began to fill Gendry's chest at this. No one had ever trusted him, and now, Arya had basically just told him that she did. He found it was quite a nice feeling.

Arya's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "You're the armourer's apprentice, right?"

"Until I'm of age, yes. Then I'm free to do whatever I like,"

"How long until then?"

She was nosy, he'd give her that. "A year. Why?"

She shrugged again. "Curious,"

"How old are you then?" He asked her.

"Fourteen,"

"You could be out working then, getting a trade. Not still living with your father, that sort of nonsense is for highborns,"

"How'd you know I haven't got a trade?" Arya asked Gendry defensively.

Gendry smirked, "You were chasing cats through the streets,"

Arya could not help but smile back, "Well maybe I'm just not any good at anything,"

"You must be good at something... sewing? Or cooking maybe," He had not meant his words to come out so bluntly, but they did.

Arya's face formed into disgust, "I hate sewing, and anything I cook is only ever fit for the rats. The septa says I have the hands of a smith..." Her voice trailed off, realizing what she had said.

"Septa?" Gendry looked surprised again, "Why have you got-"

"It doesn't matter!" Arya says hurriedly, "My father's _very _religious. He makes us go to see the septa once a week, so she could teach us sewing and cooking and all that sort of stuff..."

"Us?" Gendry asked her.

"Me and my sister, Sansa,"

"Oh," Was all Gendry said. He liked talking to Arya. She was funny and better company than most of the men around the forge. Truth be told, he was glad she'd broken her sword and had come to _him _to fix it. The warm feeling in his chest still hadn't left him when she said she trusted him, and he found himself not really wanting it to go away.

Neither of them spoke again until Gendry had finished fixing the sword. By this time the sky was pitch black now, and the streets would be full of beggars and thieves.

"Here you go then!" He said, handing the thin piece of metal back to her.

"Thank you," She smiled at him warmly, "Are you sure you wouldn't like any money or anything? I didn't really give you much notice to fix it..."

"No, no, it's fine Arya," He waved her offer away. Gendry towered above her, for she was small for her age anyway.

"Well... I'll be going then, I'll see you soon Gendry!" She looked sheepish and backed away towards the door.

"Wait... Arya, I could... I could walk you back to wherever you live if you want? It's dangerous out there at this time of night and um... I wouldn't want anything happening to you,"

Arya looked hesitant for a moment before nodding her head. "Not all the way, just to the gates of the red keep, I'll be able to make my way from there,"

Gendry did not know where she lived, but he nodded and smiled at her again. They both stepped out into the night air; the cool breeze whipped their faces and Gendry found he enjoyed the feeling. It wasn't often he left the humid atmosphere of the forge.

The both walked through the streets in silence again. He found he liked it. There was something about Arya's company that made him feel entirely at peace. The day had been an eventful one, the king had died and been replaced by Prince Joffrey, and he'd met the strange girl again, whom he found he liked very much.

They reached the gates of the red keep and Gendry paused, not knowing what to do now.

"I'll err... I'll leave you here then," He told her.

"Night Gendry," She smiled at him again, and he could feel the warm feeling in his chest returning.

"Night Arya," He said. He patted her on the head awkwardly and with that he left. Gendry could only hope he'd be seeing more of Arya.

_Swift as a deer, Quiet as a shadow, fear cuts deeper than swords. _Syrio Forel had Arya practicing blindfolded again. After Gendry had left Arya at the red keep last night, she'd only had to walk up to the gates of the castle for them to let her in. Luckily, they recognised her this time, although Arya supposed that was because she wasn't covered in grime and soot.  
When Gendry had first asked her if she wanted him to accompany her back to where she lived, she'd thought about declining first, but the offer made sense, seeing as she'd probably only end up getting herself kidnapped into a brothel or something similar at that time of night. Besides, it wasn't as though she hated Gendry's company. A smile was growing on Arya's face as she thought of Gendry, in fact, she _may _have broken her sword on purpose. She just needed to get out of the castle for a while, with a decent excuse. It wasn't as though the former king's death was unexpected – the way he was living his life, Arya hadn't expected him to go on much further anyway. But she couldn't find it in herself to be overjoyed at the prospect of Joffrey Baratheon becoming king. How could she? He'd killed lady _and _Micah, for no valid reason other than to humiliate Arya.

"Concentrate boy," Her dancemaster called out to her from behind, and Arya realized she'd been so lost in thought, she hadn't sensed it when he had moved behind her.

"There is only one thing we say to the god of death," He told her, "And that is, _not today,_"

Suddenly he began to dance around her, jumping out of the way of each strike Arya made. She hadn't expected him to be so nimble on his feet, but he was. They continued however, to fight, neither of them hitting each other with their blades.

_Fear cuts deeper than swords, _suddenly Arya was filled with a new determination. She had to beat her dancemaster. She had to show him all his work was not lost. She used all her senses, one dart to the left, another to the right. If she could just tire him out enough, she might stand a chance.

"Better child," He moved back suddenly, but Arya was quicker. She darted forward and struck him by the side. Arya slid underneath his outstretched arm and turned back around to face his back. He tried to face her, but Arya was quicker, and her sword was pointed at his neck. She pulled the blindfold off, a look of triumph on her face. He was looking at the wall opposite him, and Arya could not see his face.

Arya knew what was going to happen next before it happened. The waterdance is not finished until the opponent is dead. Syrio moved forward again, and began to duel her into the corner of the room. "Right!" He shouted, so Arya moved right, but suddenly, her sword had flown out of her hand.

"Ah! Now, you are dead!" He said to her. Arya did not understand. He had said right, and she had gone right. But somehow he had knocked the sword out of her hands anyway.

"But you said right!" She said in protest, "But, you went left!"

"And now, _you _are a dead girl," It was the first time he had actually acknowledged that she was a girl, but Arya did not know whether she was pleased, given the context.

"Only because you lied,"

"My tongue lied, my eyes shouted the truth," He said, his thick Bravosi accent coming through, "You were not seeing,"

"I was so!" Arya shouted defensively, "I watched but you-"

Her dancemaster lowered his sword, "Watching is not seeing, dead girl," She wished he'd stop calling her that. "The seeing, the _true _seeing, that is the heart of swordplay," He jabbed at her heart with his finger quickly, an eyebrow raised.

Arya was determined not to break his gaze, he'd beaten her again, she knew it. Suddenly, there was a crash and the door on the other side of the room flew open. Several men, dressed in fine armour marched in. But they were wearing red and gold. _Lannister colours. _

"Arya Stark," One of them said, "Come with us, your father wants to see you,"

Arya moved to step forward, but Syrio Forel stuck his hand out in front of her to stop her.

"And why is it," Syrio began, "That Eddard Stark is sending Lannister men in place of his own? I'm wondering..."

"Mind your place, _dancing master," _The Lannister man spat out, "This is no concern of yours,"

Arya spoke up all of a sudden, "My father wouldn't send you," She furrowed her brow and picked up her sword, "I don't have to go with you if I don't want,"

The man laughed a menacing laugh that Arya will never forget. "Take her," He said.

Syrio spoke up again now, "Are you men, or snakes that you would threaten a child?"

"Get out of my way little man," Another guard stood up from behind the first, and started walking towards Arya and Syrio.

Her dancemaster's posture changed immediately, "I," He raised the wooden sword, "Am Syrio Forel,"

The guard raised his sword, "Foreign Bastard," He made to slice his sword towards Syrio Forel, but her dancemaster knocked the guard out with one quick hit to the head.

"And _you," _He refocused his attention on the other guards, "Will be speaking to me with more respect,"

"Kill the Bravosi," The first guard said, "Bring the girl,"

The other guards stood in a defensive position, all facing her dancemaster. "Arya child, we are done with dancing for today, run to your father," He told her.

And then the rest of the guards ran towards him, but Syrio was better than them. Arya watched as he struck the three of them on the head, making them unconscious, just as he did with the first guard. Syrio turned to face the first guard again, who had not yet approached him.

"Bloody oafs," Said the guard, holding his sword.

"Be gone now Arya," Said her dancemaster.

"Come with me!" Arya said, tears in her eyes, "Run!"

"The first sword of Braavos does not run," He told her, and Arya knew all hope of him leaving with her was lost.

The guard made a move towards Syrio, but still Arya did not leave. She watched in horror as the Lannister guard snapped Syrio's sword in two, just as she had done to her needle. Syrio eyed the Lannister guard, but there was no fear in his eyes. "What do we say, to the god of death?"

"Not today," Arya replied instantly.

"Go," Said Syrio, and Arya left.

She ran out of her dancing courtyard and down the stone steps that led to the dungeons. She hooked a torch off of the wall and continued down the corridor. She could hear screaming, echoing off every corner, and Arya could only hope that it wasn't coming from her dancemaster. There were shadows moving up a set of stairs, and Arya backed away, in fear they would meet her next. She took off down another set of stairs.

"Not today," She said to herself, in hurried whispers, "Not today,"

Because that was just it. She couldn't die. She wouldn't die. Not today.

* * *

**Hello again! Thank you to WerCub, NerdyNinjaGirl, Dani, Bercelak and an 'unidentified guest' for reviewing the first chapter so much, they made me smile :D So here I am with the second! ****Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review If you'd like to tell me anything like changes or what you liked and what you didn't and that sort of stuff :')**


	3. A Mercy

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
_Chapter Three_  
**

Arya came out of the castle by the stables. She was still carrying her wooden sword, and she realized she'd left needle somewhere near here. Instantly, she dropped to the floor in search of the little sword. _She knew she'd left it somewhere near here this morning. _She hadn't wanted anyone finding it and confiscating it from her. _If she could just find it. _

"There she is," Arya jumped and a boy of about ten was stood, his arms folding, looking at her.

"What do _you _ want?" She'd never seen the boy in her life and she couldn't think what he'd want with her. Her hands fumbled about in search for needle, until she found it. The metal of the blade grazed her hand and she felt her way down to the handle.

"I want you wolf girl," The stable boy said. Had he just said he _wanted _her? Arya couldn't figure out whether he meant for himself or for her 'father'. "Come here," He said.

Arya turned around to face him, her hands still grasped around the hidden sword. "Leave me be," She said, "My father's a lord! He'll reward you,"

"She'll reward me, the queen!" Then the boy grabbed her shoulder and what happened next, was too quick for Arya to remember.

"Stay away!" Arya jumped up and turned towards him, hands still around needle. Without realizing, Arya pushed the sword through the boy's stomach. The boy's eyes went still and Arya stared at him in horror. _She'd just killed the boy! _She knew she had to get out now, for surely she'd be punished for this. Arya pulled the sword out of the boy and he fell to the ground. And then she ran again.

Arya made her way through the side alleyways and onto the main street. Wearily, she skulked past the guards that did not seem to notice her, and spotted a flock of pigeons on the ground. Arya had a plan already. There was no going back to the castle now, they'd kill her. She had to make her own way now. Back to Winterfell. Stealthily, she crept towards the flock of pigeons. One of them looked up at her in alarm, and flew away. Arya lunged, and caught on, just as the rest followed the first pigeon. She snapped its neck in an instant, knowing this might be her only source of food for a while.

She carried on her way down the street, looking at the floor, trying not to be noticed. Any one of these men could be spies, and she was not about to let them capture her now. Suddenly, the smell of fresh bread filled her nostrils. Without even looking at the loaves, hunger filled her. She approached the baker, who was stood, guarding his work.

Arya eyed one of the loaves, and asked the shopkeeper, "Can I have one?" It was impolite yes, but she was hungry. "A lemon one... Or any of them!" She said after a pause.

The baker looked at her suspiciously, but after some thought, said "Three coppers,"

Arya looked down at the dead pigeon she was holding, "How about a nice, fat pigeon?" She held it out to the man and he laughed.

"Oh piss off now, go on," He told her, but Arya would not give up.

"D'you have any spare ones from yesterday?" She asked him, "Or any burnt ones?"

The baker looked her right in the eye and pointed a finger at her, "Piss off!" And then he pushed past her.

Arya stood there for a moment, noticing that everyone was walking in the same direction, towards the gates of the Lannister's castle. Two young boys ran past her, and she shouted to them, "Hey, where's everyone going? What's happening?"

One of the boys turned around, but he did not stop running, "They're taking him to the High Sept of Baelor!"

"Who?" Arya asked.

"The hand of the king!" The boy shouted back and then he left with the other boy.

Arya looked past the people running. People from all sorts of places. Merchants and lords and stableboys. They all seemed to be running in the same direction. _Her father was the hand of the king. _Why would they be taking him? He hadn't done anything wrong. She had to see for herself. It didn't make any sense! Arya dropped the pigeon and ran in the direction everyone else was going.

She pushed through the crowds, but she was too small. She couldn't see a thing! She'd have to find another way. She pushed herself onto her tip toes, and then Arya saw a way. She climbed onto the statue of a long dead king, Arya did not know who, needle at her side. There was no one there, until Arya saw a man being pushed through the crowd by two guards. Her father! She looked at him in confusion, and he stared back. He was her father. Except, he didn't look like her father. His hair was tangled and he was covered in grime. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen her father all day. What could possibly have happened?

She could tell her father could still see her, and Arya was determined not to lose sight of him. Arya could not help the tears that filled her eyes, as people in the crowd clawed at her father. All of them were shouting the same thing; "Traitor!"

Her father was pushed up on the stage, passed Sansa, who she realized was smiling at her father. What had happened? What had Sansa said? Queen Cersei was staring at the crowd, a smug look on her face, but Joffrey was stood next to her, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

The crowd went silent, and the guards left her father on the stage alone.

"I am Eddard Stark," Her father began. _What was he doing? _"Lord of Winterfell and hand of the king,"

Her father paused and turned to look at Sansa. "I come before you to confess my treason, in sight of gods and men,"

_Treason? _Arya did not understand. Her father had committed no treason!

"I betrayed the faith of my king," Her father continued, "And the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to defend and protect his children! But before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son, and seize the throne for myself," His voice was shaking, and he looked determinedly at the floor.

No! Her father had not committed treason! He wouldn't! He wasn't like that, he had _never _wanted the throne. He'd always told Arya so, when she asked him about his and Robert's rebellion.

The crowd began to shout again and Arya watched in horror as something was thrown off her father's head. They couldn't even leave him with a shred of dignity. Arya grasped needle, ready to use it if she needed to.

"Let the high septon and the high lord, the blessed, bear witness to what I say," Her father looked up again and stared at Arya, "Joffrey Baratheon, is the one true heir to the iron throne, by the grace of all the gods, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm,"

Joffrey smiled with glee, it made Arya feel sick in the stomach. Arya could feel another person's eyes on her, and she searched the stage for them. Instantly, she caught Sansa's eye, who looked at her, tears in her eyes. Arya shook her head at Sansa. She couldn't cry, she mustn't.

The crowd began to quieten again, and the Maester Pycelle spoke up, "As we sin, so do we suffer, this man has confessed his crimes in sight of gods and men. The gods are just! But, beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful," Arya was not quite sure what he was saying. Did they mean to forgive her father of his sins? She did not even get chance to go through the possibilities before the maester was speaking again.

He turned towards Joffrey and asked, "What is to be done with this... traitor? Your grace,"

The crowd began to shout again. Arya felt dizzy and overwhelmed. She mustn't lose sight of her father though. She can't.

Joffrey put a hand out to quieten the crowd, the smile on his face growing. "My mother wishes me to led Lord Eddard join the nights watch,"

The nights watch? No, but that means Arya could never see him again. Once you take the black, there's no turning back. That's what he'd always told her.

Joffrey continued, "Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa," He turned towards her sister. "Has begged mercy for her father,"

Joffrey paused, and bit his lip, "But they have the soft hearts of women! So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished! Ser Illyn, bring me his head!"

_No. No! _Then the crowds began to scream and shout, and Sansa's pleads will never leave Arya's ears. She couldn't think. _She couldn't breathe. _Her father couldn't die. It seemed like the impossible task. Arya had to get out, she couldn't watch this. She jumped down from the statue, and pushed her way through the crowds. The screaming and shouting faded from her ears, Arya felt deaf and blind all at once. All she knew was she had to get out. She was almost there. _Almost out. _But then she felt a hand clasp round her wrist.

Arya turned around and screamed, "Let me go! Let me go!" She didn't even look at the man's face, she just needed to get out.

"Arya, Arya!" The man was shouting to her, a firm hand clasped around her waist. Arya continued to struggle out of the man's grip. "Look at me!" The voice said, and Arya forced herself to look up. She was held in the arms of a boy, not a man. Gendry looked down at her, his eyes desperate. "You don't have to watch this!"

Arya threw her arms around Gendry for support, and she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was the blue sky, and Gendrys eyes. Then she heard the sword fall. She opened them again, just for an instant, but it was enough to see everything. The crowd flying across the sky, the crowd shouting in triumph, Sansa's screams and pleading, the sound of her father's head fall to the floor. She didn't see any of it, but she remembered Syrio's lessons well. She saw not with her eyes, but with her ears. And then she shut out the world.

* * *

Gendry had been working in the forge as normal one minute, and the next he was out on the streets. His master had chucked him out without reasoning, leaving him without a penny. He'd sold him to a cart taking men to the wall, except Gendry had ran away from the watchman before he'd had chance to take him away. He wasn't going to take some stupid oath, and pledge his life away for no reason.

Besides, he was free now. He could go wherever he wanted. He just had to find a way out of Kingslanding. He was on his way out when everyone had begun rushing towards the gates of the king's castle. Gendry had followed them, forgetting about his mission to get out of Kingslanding, only curious to see what all the fuss was about.

He'd watched as Eddard Stark, the traitor, was taken up onto the stage, and executed. He couldn't say he agreed with the execution, it seemed unlikely that Lord Stark would ever say such a thing as he was accused of. From what he had heard, King Robert and Lord Stark were close friends, and he could not think why Lord Stark would betray King Robert like that. Still, it was not his place to say or think such things, nor did he care too much.

He'd been watching with the rest of the crowd, when he caught sight of Arya pushing her way through people, looking desperate to get out. He'd stopped her, just pleased to see a familiar face. But she didn't seem to recognise him, she'd kicked and screamed until he had forced her to look at him. He'd told her she didn't have to watch Lord Stark be executed, what sort of person would want that stuck in their mind forever? So when she'd shut her eyes and leaned into him, Gendry could do nothing else, but shield the horror from her view.

When she opened her eyes again, Gendry half dragged Arya away from the crowds. She looked faint, but Gendry wasn't about to let anything happen to her. When they reached a corner away from most the crowds, Gendry stopped. Arya's eyes were moving in and out of focus, but Gendry couldn't let her pass out. She'd be kidnapped and raped surely.

"Arya," He crouched down to her height, "Arya, I have to leave. I have to leave the city. D'you want me to take you home first?"

Arya's eyes flew open now, and a look of sadness passed over her face. "Why? Where? What?"

Gendry shook his head, "My master kicked me out, long story. But I have to get out the city. Where do you live? I'll make sure you get home safely first," He did not want to say goodbye to Arya, but he had to. He had to leave the city, or the men from the nightswatch would find him.

"Take me with you," Gendry had not been expecting that. He couldn't take her with him. The way out of the city was full of rapists and murderers, he'd hardly be able to protect himself from that, never mind a girl.

"Arya, I can't-"He began to say but she cut him off.

"Please," Was all she said. The look in her eyes was one Gendry will never forget. It was the perfect mixture of sadness and desperation, and he could hardly say no now.

Gendry sighed. "Hurry then,"

He pushed Arya in front of him and she stuck by his side. People were moving hurriedly, and pushing past the two of them. How they were going to get out of the city, Gendry did not know. He realized his plan was stupid. How could he possibly get past the city gates, past the kingsguard? Especially now with Arya.

Arya seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Gendry, look!" She had hoisted herself onto the back of a moving cart, seemingly without the driver of it noticing. He did not know where the cart was going, but it was his best bet. Arya put out a small hand to him and he grabbed it, pulling himself up. He was surprised at the strength shown by such a small girl.

The driver of the cart still had not noticed the two of them on the back of it and just as Gendry had hoped, it was driving towards the gates of Kingslanding. He held a breath and kept his head down as the cart went past the guards, even though he knew there was no point. The guards were not looking for him. Still, he could not help but feel anxious that he might be stopped for some reason. However the cart passed through with no delay and he felt Arya visibly relax beside him.

They stayed on the cart until they were far away from Kingslanding for them to make their own way.

At which point, Gendry nodded at Arya and they both jumped off the cart. It was enough to alert the driver of the cart who finally noticed they'd been sat on the back of it.

"Hey!" He shouted, as he jumped off of the cart and began to run towards them.

Arya looked at Gendry, her face full of adventure, and they both sprinted away from the man in the opposite direction. He chased them for a while, until they could no longer hear his footsteps behind them. Arya laughed and Gendry could not help joining in. Just for a moment, they could forget their situation and have fun again. Gendry could not stop laughing after that, he had stitches in his sides, but it was a nice kind of pain.

After they stopped, Arya's face began to fall again, as though she'd remembered their situation. "We should keep walking," She said, her voice serious. They were off the high road now, in the dense forest, but perhaps it was better that way. They were less likely to meet anyone on the way at least.

The two of them kept walking in silence for the rest of the day. The only sound was the running of a river beside them, and the wind, which was keeping them company. Gendry knew at least, if they kept near the river, they wouldn't go thirsty. He didn't know what he'd been thinking. How could he possibly get away from Kingslanding without any food or other supplies? It was a long walk, wherever they were heading. This prompted Gendry to ask Arya where she wanted to go.

Arya looked up at Gendry and paused, "Anywhere. Just... Just away from here,"

Gendry had smiled at this, because now he was truly free. Free from his master to which he'd been sworn to for all these years. Free from the nightswatch, which he'd nearly had to join. He could do whatever he liked. _Go _wherever he liked.

"We should stop here," Gendry said. They'd been walking for what he guessed was a few hours, and the sky was darkening. "I'll get firewood,"

Arya nodded and sat on the forest floor. He wouldn't go far, not far away enough for him to lose her from his eyesight. He wouldn't risk that just yet. Like it or not, Gendry felt responsible for Arya now, and he had to protect her, at all costs.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/favourites/follows! I love you all so much :') I'm just going to say now, that I've kept some events in the rest of the story canon, however I've altered the timeline i.e; they won't happen when they're supposed to but they do still happen? If that makes sense :') To NerdyNinjaGirl: I decided to age Gendry down as well to 17, because it fit better in with what I've got planned out I think :D**


	4. An Innocent Girl

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
_Chapter Four_**

Every moment, the only thing replaying in Arya's mind was the image of her father. She hadn't seen the actual execution, so most of it was left down to her imagination. Perhaps that made it worse. It all seemed so surreal. Arya had woken up on her straw mattress in the red keep, and now she was going to sleep on the hard forest floor. The boy named Gendry laid next Arya. Gendry! She'd just run off with him without a second thought. It wasn't as though he was a stranger to her, but she hadn't exactly known him her whole life. How could she be so sure she could trust him? He was friendly enough of course, and she liked him, but if there's one thing Arya had learnt in her life, it's that sometimes, things are never as they seem. Still, Gendry was the safest way she could get out of the city, and if she thought about it properly, she couldn't imagine him trying to do anything to her. He would of done whatever he was going to do by now anyway.

Arya wouldn't let her eyes close though. She knew she'd dream of her father and that was something she really did not want. Arya wondered where Sansa was right now. The last she'd saw of her was right before _it _happened. After that, she couldn't find her sister on the stage again. Arya and Sansa had never particularly got along, but that did not stop Arya from worrying about her. She was stuck with Cersei and Joffrey in Kingslanding, with no chance of escape. Even if she did, Joffrey would probably have half of Westeros searching for her.

Arya sighed. She knew she'd regret not sleeping tomorrow, but she'd rather not be plagued with the stories she might dream tonight.

"Arya," A voice sounded out from the darkness and she flinched. She'd been so absorbed in her own thoughts, Arya had almost forgotten where she was.

"Yeah?" She replied to Gendry, her voice hoarse.

"What about your father? Won't he miss you?" A lump formed in Arya's throat, and she had to fight to keep it down.

"No," It wasn't entirely a lie, but Arya couldn't bring herself to make up stories now.

Gendry sighed this time, "I didn't even think! I-I just took you without his consent, I don't know what I was thinking! I-I,"

Arya forced herself to speak, "I asked you to, it wasn't like you kidnapped me. There...There was nothing left for me in Kingslanding. My father..." Her voice cracked but Arya still refused to cry. "My father won't even notice I'm gone," She finished.

"Of course he'll notice! You're his daughter,"

"No," She said, turning her back to Gendry, "He won't,"

The night seemed to darken just then, but Arya's mind was buzzing with thoughts. _Her father was dead! Her dancing master was most probably dead! Sansa was to marry Joffrey and she'd probably never see her mother and Robb again. She certainly wouldn't be seeing Jon again. _Somehow she'd managed to lose the most important people to her all in a day, and she hadn't been there to stop it.

"Arya," Gendry's voice called out again.

"Hmm?" She didn't want to speak again. She didn't trust herself to. She might let out something that would make Gendry suspicious. She didn't want him knowing anymore than necessary. No doubt the queen would be searching for her now and the less people that knew about her, the better. It was for Gendry's sake. _Really. _

"You're not from Kingslanding are you?" Arya's heart leapt in surprise. How he'd noticed when no one else had she did not know. She thought she'd had a pretty convincing story.

"No," There was no point in denying it if he'd already guessed.

"Where are you from?" He asked her.

"Riverrun," Her mother's home was the first that came to her mind, and at least she knew the slightest bit about it.

"What were you doing in Kingslanding?" She couldn't see him, but she knew his eyebrows were raised.

"Visiting," She said bluntly.

Gendry snorted, "Visiting? Why would you want to visit Kingslanding?"

A mischievous smile crept up on Arya's face. "To chase cats," She turned around to face Gendry, and found him staring back at her. The faintest of smiles crept up on his face, which gradually turned into laughter. Arya could not help but join in. She'd never understand how she went from being on the verge of tears to laughing in one conversation.

"Gendry," She asked him, stopping their laughter suddenly, "Have you got any money?"

Gendry paused and took the time to look conflicted, "Um, no. My master chucked me out without anything,"

"Oh," Arya said, "Why'd you get chucked out?"

Gendry shrugged, "Don't know. He didn't give me a reason. One minute I was in the forge and the next I was out on the streets,"

This seemed very strange to Arya. Surely there must have been some sort of reason for Gendry's dismissal.

"You don't have any idea why?"

Gendry shook his head.

"Then, if you've got no money how are you going to find work?"

He shrugged again. "I'll just have to haggle my way into a forge somehow. Anyway, I've got to get you home first,"

Guilt bubbled in Arya's stomach, just then, she considered telling him everything. How the traitor was her father. How her sister's still in Kingslanding. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. No. It was safer for the both of them if he didn't know. Arya smiled still. He wanted to get her home? Aside from her father and brothers, no one had ever cared for her like that. It was an odd feeling.

Gendry sighed. "Night Arya," And he closed his eyes. Arya had to fight down the feeling of disappointment that their conversation had ended. Strangely though, Arya found she was relieved Gendry hadn't turned his back to her to sleep. It was nice to have at least a vaguely familiar face to look at.

"Night Gendry," She replied and she swore she saw a smile twinge at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

No, _No! _The image of Ser Illyn holding her father's head up to the crowd replayed in Arya's mind. His eyes were lifeless, still. His matted hair was strewn across his face and his mouth ajar. It terrified Arya. She'd almost wished she'd actually seen it herself. Then the nightmares might not be left to her imagination as much.

Arya knew she had not slept a lot that night, and the precious few hours of sleep she did get were filled with the same images. She found Gendry's gentle breathing beside her was comforting though. To know she was not entirely alone. Arya thought she needed that right now. She didn't like to think what might have happened to her if Gendry had not caught her in the crowd. No doubt she would have broken down in sobs somewhere and taken to the queen before she even had the chance to blink. She didn't even want to think what might have happened then.

Gendry was still asleep when Arya stood up. She needed to get away for a moment. To clear her head. She brushed herself off and began to walk aimlessly through the forest. The further away she got from Gendry, the more the nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her it wasn't safe. But Arya ignored it. Right now, she couldn't care if the hound himself found her.

Her thoughts were muddled. One moment, she'd be thinking of how Bran was doing back in Winterfell, and then her father's face would flash in to the forefront of her mind. She missed all her brothers dearly, although none more so than Jon. She liked Rickon and Bran well enough, but there was too much of an age difference for them to really get along. And if she was being entirely truthful, sometimes she found Robb to be too pompous to spend time with. He was always showing off during his sword fighting lessons and he always had a smug look about him. That _he _was the heir of Winterfell and not the rest of them. Of course she loved him, but sometimes he was intolerable. No, Jon had always been her favourite. They'd always seemed to understand each other more than the rest of her siblings. Perhaps it was because they were both the outcasts of the family in their own rights. Jon was her father's bastard and she preferred spending her time horse riding and other activities a lady shouldn't take part in. She was determined not to lose needle – it was the only bit of Jon she had left with her, and she doubted she'd ever see Jon again at this moment. Her uncle Benjen only ever visited Winterfell from the wall on special occasions, once or twice a year perhaps. She didn't want that to happen with Jon, but her instincts told her otherwise.

Arya's stomach grumbled suddenly and she realized just how hungry she was. Arya had not eaten since this time yesterday, and she knew she'd have to find food if she wanted to survive on this journey to wherever they were going.

"Arya!" She heard a voice shouting her name and she turned around suddenly, needle in hand. Gendry stood a little way away from her.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think, I just-"She lowered her sword.

Gendry waved it away, "I woke up and you weren't there. You scared me half to death! I thought someone had taken you or something. I've been shouting for you for ages!"

Arya looked sheepish, "Sorry... I was just... walking,"

Gendry smiled and he threw his arms around her, "I thought I'd lost you and it'd be all my fault,"

Arya stiffened at first, but after a while, she relaxed, and wrapped her arm around him. It was awkward, she being so much smaller than him, but Arya could not help warm feeling that was bubbling in her chest. "Sorry... I'll tell you next time," He hugged her tighter and Arya frowned.

"Gendry," She said, her voice muffled by his sleeve, "You can let go now,"

Gendry jumped away from her suddenly, looking embarrassed, "Right well, I err... Why don't we try and find a village or something today? See if we can find some food or something,"

Arya nodded and they fell into step with each other. After a while, Arya began to speak up.

"Gendry, tell me about your family," She didn't know why she asked, but it was comforting to hear about someone else's life for once, instead of hers, which was currently all over the place.

Gendry paused. "I don't know my father. My mother worked in an alehouse. Died when I was little. Then I got sold to the forge. Nothing interesting,"

"Your father died then?" Arya asked.

"Don't know. Probably never will. Not that I care much,"

Arya was confused for a moment, before she realized what he was saying. "Your mother and father then, they weren't married, were they?"

"No," He said. Arya wasn't prejudiced. Not at all. Jon had been a bastard too of course, but she was still curious. "What about you?" He asked her, "What's life like in Riverrun?"

Arya hesitated, trying to think of something to say, "Nothing special. Same as Kingslanding, except less people,"

Gendry smiled, "I've never left Kingslanding. Wouldn't know any different,"

Arya looked shocked, "_How did you survive?_ I hated it there! There's no peace. Everyone knows everybody's business," She hadn't realized how rude it had sounded until she said it. "Sorry, I-"

"It's fine," He waved it off, "Never did like it much there anyway,"

"Oh," They walked in silence after this. The sound of Gendry's footsteps was a comfort to Arya, but they stopped when they saw thick smoke leaving the chimney of what looked like an inn. Outside men were stood, some talking and other's silent, all of them carrying swords.

Gendry looked to Arya, "Here?" Arya nodded. The men intimidated Arya, but she didn't think she could go on walking much longer without rest.

As they walked past the men, some of them jeered at Arya and one of them grabbed her wrist. "You're a pretty little girl aren't you?" His breath was stale, and stank of beer. She had to force the bile rising in her throat back down. Gendry put a protective arm around Arya and steered her away from the man. The man gave Gendry a deadly glare, but let go of her.

They made their way inside, and the tavern was filled with men. Despite being mistaken for a boy most of the time, the experience with the men outside had unnerved her, and she didn't feel any safer inside.

Walking up to the bar, a woman looked at the two of them. She wore a corset, _which clearly did not fit_, Arya thought, and her face was caked with makeup. She looked at them and when she smiled her lips pressed into a thin line. Arya had already decided she did not like this woman.

"You lookin' for a room?" Her accent was thick, and Arya had to strain to hear it.

"For two," Gendry paused, "Please," He added on as an afterthought.

"5 coppers for the nigh' then," She saw Gendry hesitate next to her, "Got no money?" She said it as though this was a common occurrence.

Gendry shook his head. The woman flexed her shoulders and bent in towards Gendry. "There are other _ways _you could pay,"

Arya was confused for a moment, before she realized what the woman meant. She had not meant it to, but jealousy filled Arya to the core. To her relief, Gendry jumped back from the woman. "I'll pass,"

The woman frowned, "Fine then." And then, to her horror the woman looked towards Arya, "You could always just let one of this lot have her,"

Arya moved further behind Gendry, trying to hide herself away from the woman's view. "_Neither _of us is going to sell ourselves for a room," He still seemed to be trying to persuade the woman, although Arya knew it was hopeless.

"Get out then," The woman gritted her teeth. Gendry drew himself up to his full height and turned around. He pushed Arya towards the door and they exited the inn. They passed the men on their way out and one of them whistled at Arya.

"Oi! You boy!" They shouted at Gendry, "How much you willing to sell her for?"

Arya tensed when she realized they were talking about her again. Gendry sighed. "I can't sell her, she's a person," He sounded almost bored, like he just wanted to get out now.

The man smiled slyly, "She's a girl. Not a person,"

Arya wasn't having this anymore. She was a person. She was. And the idea of Gendry selling her to this man was more than she could even bare to think of. She withdrew needle from her waist and stormed up to the man. Instantly, all of the men around him burst in to rambunctious laughter. "Ooh look she's got a sword!" He pretended to be frightened and laughed along with his friends, "What you gonna do with that girl? You gonna stab me?"

Arya refused to be deterred by the man. She wasn't going to stand for this. Besides, it was the perfect excuse to take her anger and frustration.

"If you carry on, _yes,_" She said. The man turned his head to look at his friends again. Arya took her chance and sliced the blade at his cheek. In an instant she had jumped back from the man, before the blood even had chance to flow.

The man's head snapped round, "How dare you!" He withdrew his own sword from his waist. _Fear cuts deeper than swords. Fear cuts deeper than swords. _

"Arya," Gendry said slowly, "Come back now,"

But Arya refused to move. She wasn't going to let this man get the better of her.

Before the man even had chance to move forward however, there was shouting behind her. Arya turned her head back to see an old man waving his arms towards the two of them.

"Put that sword down now boy!" Arya thought he was talking to her, so she put her sword back in her holster. It was only when the man stood in front of her began to slow, did she realize the old man was talking to him. "Picking on innocent girls and pretending to be a knight! Owning a sword doesn't mean you can use it! Now, be off with you!"

The man looked frightened all of a sudden, and some of his friends started to smirk at him. "Y-yes, of course sir. Sorry sir," He withdrew his sword and scurried off, some of his friends following him.

Arya made her way over to Gendry, where the old man had stopped. The old man looked at Arya in concern. She noticed his face was scrunched up, and he had very little hair on his head. "Are you alright girl?"

"Yes, um-"

The man cut her off, "The name's Alwyn. I don't think I've seen you round here before, then again my memories fading a bit..." He trailed off and Gendry coughed awkwardly.

"I'm Gendry, and this is Arya. Thank you, but we'll just be going now," He started to turn away from the man called Alwyn, but he stopped them.

"If you were looking for a place to stay, 'no use looking in there," He pointed towards the inn, "You can stay with me and the wife if you like. Just for the night. I'm sure we can find you something,"

Arya looked at Gendry hesitantly, "That's very kind of you sir," She spoke up, "But we really must be on our way,"

"Nonsense!" The man laughed. "It's getting dark. You don't want to be out in the forest this time of night. Come with me,"

Arya and Gendry met each other's eyes again, unsure of what to do. The man laughed. "You two certainly are a pair aren't you? _Come with me, _I don't bite,"

It _was _getting dark, Arya supposed. And she didn't really fancy another night sleeping on the floor. Besides if the man was lying, they could easily overpower him. Arya smiled at the man and followed him. Gendry seemed to have been thinking the same as her, because he followed easily, and they both made their way with the man, towards wherever he was taking them.

**Hi again! Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews/follows/favourites - it means a lot! :') To ****whatsgucci: It's AU, so it's not really entirely canon in any sense, however I've planned it out so a lot of events that happen in the books happen in this (without giving too much away :P), I'll update soon! :D **


	5. Grey Eyes

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords ****_Chapter Five_**

"Where are we then?" Arya asked Alwyn, the old man they had just met, as he opened the door to let them into his house. It was small, but homely nonetheless. Although it lacked the splendour and luxury that Winterfell had, it had the same had the same air of safety around it.

"About two miles from Maidenpool," A woman of the same age as the man was leant down by a fire in the corner of the room. She looked up as the three of them walked in, and her eyes travelled from her husband to Arya and then to Gendry. Her mouth opened in questioning, but Alwyn cut her off, "This is the wife, Jenet," Arya smiled and gave a small wave to the woman. She didn't want to look like she was out to harm the woman, especially after they'd just been invited into their home, but that was especially hard when Arya had needle at her waist.

Jenet continued to shift her gaze from her husband to the two of them and Gendry stepped forward to explain. "I'm Gendry. This is Arya. We were outside the Inn and Arya got herself into a bit of a... a fight, when your husband stopped it,"

The woman smiled. "Always trying to play the hero, aren't you Alwyn?" There was no accusing tone to her voice, and Arya realized this must have been a sort of running joke between the two of them.

Alwyn grinned. "You know me Jenet,"

Gendry and Arya were perched awkwardly in the middle of the old couple's conversation. They glanced at each other for a second and Arya could swear she saw amusement in Gendry's eyes. She _had _to admit, it was quite funny - she'd never seen an old couple talk quite like this before.

"These two will be needing a bed for the night. I've offered to give them a place to stay," Alwyn said.

Arya spoke up, "If it's not too much trouble. We'll be gone by the morning,"

The woman waved the offer away, "Nonsense, we're not going to chuck you out by the crack of dawn. Stay for breakfast at least. You can help me with the cooking and I'm sure Alwyn can find this young gentleman something to do. It's been a long time since I've had someone to look after..." Her voice trailed off and she turned around suddenly.

Her husband stopped her from continuing and he turned to smile at Gendry and Arya. His face looked hesitant, but he tried to hide it by showing them to another room in the small cottage that was their home. Once they were out of the same room as Jenet, he spoke again. "I'd offer you our bed but, I fear neither of us would last the night on the floor. Getting old, you see,"

Arya tensed at the thought of sharing a bed with Gendry. _That _was what he had been implying she supposed. "We've got some pillows. You could make up a bed by the fire. Still, I suppose it's better than being outside, ay?"

"Thank you," Gendry smiled beside her.

Alwyn left the room, leaving Arya and Gendry alone in what looked like some sort of pantry. He didn't say anything to her, and she said nothing to him. Pretty soon, the man was back, ushering them into the main room.

"Here, we are. Will that be okay for you?" The man pointed to a space in front of the fire. Several straw pillows had been made up on the floor and there was a thin cotton blanket placed on top of them.

"Perfect, thank you sir," Said Gendry.

"It's no trouble," The man said, shrugging, "Here, will you help me with something out the back?" He asked Gendry and Gendry followed, leaving just Arya and the woman in the room.

After her recent outburst, Arya was not sure what to say to the woman, but she didn't need to think of anything, because the woman had called her over next to her.

"Ah-ah!" She said in the type of voice a mother would use to tell off their child, "Leave that over there,"

Arya realized she was pointing to needle, and she unhooked it from the holster. The very touch of it reminded her of home, of her father. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes again, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not here. Not now.

She put needle on the table in the centre of the room. She wasn't about to let it out of her sight for one minute.

"Now, help me with this... Arya, wasn't it?"

Arya nodded and took the bowl from the woman. It was filled with potatoes and she handed Arya a knife. Arya groaned inwardly. She _hated _cooking, but she could hardly say anything now, or they wouldn't have a place to stay for the night. Still, at least she wasn't expected to cook the whole meal. _It won't be a complete disaster _she thought.

The woman sat quietly next to her as she worked. She wondered what Gendry was doing right now. She found it hard to believe they'd only been on the run for little over a day, it felt like forever. It was strange to think she hadn't known Gendry longer. He'd become such a huge part of her life lately, and she never would have got out of Kingslanding without him.

The woman beside her coughed suddenly, "So, where are you from Arya?"

"Riverrun," She repeated the same lie she'd gave Gendry previously.

"Oh!" The woman said in surprise, "Bit of a way away from here. I had a sister from Riverrun,"

"How come you're not from Riverrun then?" Arya once again, couldn't help her curiosity.

The woman paused before talking next, "She died. Before I was born. My parents moved away from there after that,"

That left them in silence again until Arya worked up the courage to speak, "Sorry,"

"My sons died too. Both of them. Killed," She carried on appearing not to have heard Arya, "It was during Balon Greyjoy's rebellion. They had fought for the Starks, and t-they died," The woman covered her mouth, sobbing. Arya really did not know what to do now, so she gently patted the woman on the shoulder until her crying ceased. All the while, her mind was buzzing with the mention of the Starks. Her father had told her only a little bit about the Greyjoy rebellion. That was why Theon had come to stay with them. She did not fully understand it, but she accepted it all the same.

"From this day," The woman continued, "I've never seen another Stark. I never want to. Calling upon innocent men to fight for them. I'll never forgive them," The woman's voice was so venomous, Arya recoiled away from her. She dreaded to think what the woman would do if she knew she was inviting a Stark to stay for supper.

The woman looked at Arya and stared, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It just all comes back to me sometimes and I-I," She broke down in to sobs again. Arya did nothing and carried on peeling the potatoes. She couldn't find it in herself to comfort the woman after she had spoken so bitterly of her family, and Arya herself. It wasn't her fault! She hadn't even been born!

"Ow!" She shouted suddenly. Arya had cut her finger with the knife and the blood was already beginning to flow.

"Oh, here you go dear," The woman took a piece of fabric from nowhere and Arya wrapped it around her injured finger reluctantly.

"I'm finished," Arya shoved the potatoes back towards the woman and stood up. She didn't want to be anywhere near her anymore.

"Oh good," The woman replied. She began putting all the ingredients in a pot over the fire and Arya grabbed needle back off the table. She felt a lot safer with it than without. At least she knew why the woman hated the sight of swords now.

Arya was not sure why she said what she said next, but once she'd started, she couldn't help the words tumbling out her mouth, "Did you hear about Ned Stark's execution?"

The woman nodded, "The traitor?"

Arya didn't reply, "Bet you were happy about that weren't you?" She practically spat the last two words, and then stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Over here lad," The old man had Gendry moving sacks of flour from one end of the small garden to the other. Gendry was exhausted from his night's sleep on the hard forest floor, but he thought it would be rude to decline after the old man had welcomed Arya and himself in to his home.

Gendry was nearly finished with his work when Arya came out of the house and traipsed past him.

"Arya?" The girl ignored him. "Arya!" He shouted again and forgetting all about his work, chased after her.

Arya ignored him as she continued to walk further and further away from the cottage. Gendry repeated her name but still she did not turn around. Gendry quickened his pace and had soon caught up with her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Go away!" Gendry caught a glimpse of her face, her cheeks red with anger and frustration.

"Arya what's wrong? What's happened?" Worry was written upon his face.

Arya walked farther away from the house, Gendry trailing at her heel.

"Nothing! Go away!" She said. But Gendry did not go away. Arya rested her head against a tree and Gendry stood a little way away, staring curiously. He knew she'd be mad at him soon if he did not leave, but he didn't want her to be left alone again. It'd be his fault if she got lost or kidnapped or raped. Gendry rested against another tree, looking round silently.

"Arya," He said more softly this time. Slowly, the girl turned her head to look at him.

"What?" She snapped but Gendry did not retreat away.

He struggled to find the words to talk to her without her temper flaring up again. He could not possibly think what might have happened to make her behave this way, but he wouldn't press her on the matter if she didn't want him to. So instead, he stared at her, the words on his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Arya continued to return his stare, her face slowly relaxing, her blush slowly fading.

"It was nothing," She pushed herself off the tree, "I was just being stupid,"

Gendry did not know why he did what he did next, but he did it. He walked over to her and encased her in another bone crushing hug. Arya instantly relaxed into him, and he saw she closed her eyes. He buried his face in her hair, never wanting to let her go. It was an odd feeling, but it was one that he never wanted to forget. He was about to say something else just then, but Arya opened her eyes and looked up at him. They were the perfect mixture of gray, and they sparkled when they hit the light, Gendry noticed. He leaned closer towards her, breathing heavy, his stomach fluttering about overtime.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "We should get back," Her voice was shaky and she bit her lip.

"Err... Yeah, we should," He couldn't help himself but stare at her for a moment longer before they continued on their way back to the cottage. He found her presence at his side a comfort. It was almost as if she _belonged _there.

When they got back the old man was no longer in the small garden outside their home, so Arya and Gendry ventured inside, where they found the couple sat at the table, eating the soup that Arya had helped prepare before her outburst.

The man looked up at them and smiled, "Sit. We would have came and got you but we didn't want to disturb anything,"

Arya and Gendry said nothing, but sat next to each other, opposite the couple. Gendry couldn't help but feel how strange this was. Never in his lifetime had he eaten a meal as a proper family, and although he had only known the old pair less than a day, he welcomed the feeling. He doubted he'd ever have it again.

The woman stared at Arya, but he noticed she kept her head down for most of the meal. It was the first proper meal he'd tasted in days, the warm soup filling his insides. When they had finished, the woman excused herself and took the dirty dishes outside. The man stood up and faced them, the flames of the fire flickering on his face, "I'll be saying goodnight now," He left and entered the room which Gendry presumed was the bedroom. Shortly after, the woman followed him.

Arya and Gendry sat in an awkward silence for a minute. After that, Gendry stood up and began arranging the set of pillows the man had made up on the floor in to two separate beds. After that, he took the one closest to the fire and settled down. He heard Arya stand up behind him and pull herself in to the bed beside him. The flames of the fire were comforting to him. They reminded him of his time in the forge, the only place he'd really ever known. He could barely remember his mother, other than her silky yellow hair and the way she used to sing to him sometimes. He often missed her, but Gendry told himself that was silly. He'd barely known her and besides, he had a better life than he ever could have had, in the forge. But now he was not in the forge and he couldn't help but think about her. What might have happened if she had lived?

Gendry began to wonder about Arya and her family. She'd been so determined to stick to the idea that she and her father lived in Kingslanding. But then she'd admitted she was from Riverrun. None of it made any sense to Gendry. She could use a sword, he'd seen that and she wouldn't talk about her family at all unless pushed for information. Still, he did not want to pry into her business too much if she didn't want him to. He classed her as a friend now and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Gendry?" Arya's voice floated into the air behind him and his stomach did another flip. He wished it would stop doing that. He turned around so he was facing her, and found those warm gray eyes staring back at him.

"Do you think I was wrong? To fight the man outside the tavern, I mean,"

Gendry thought about it for a moment. He'd completely forgotten all about that after the old man had arrived, and it was so unlike Arya to doubt herself.

"I think it was brave," He admitted but then added, "But maybe not one of your best ideas," He dreaded to think of what might have happened if the old man hadn't of stepped in.

Arya paused and he saw her eyes hovering around behind him, looking at the flames. He continued to stare at her in fascination. It was strange to think she hadn't been there his entire life. He didn't think he could have done this without her.

"I killed a boy once. That day at Kingslanding," Gendry looked at her in surprise, but she did not look at him, "He was a stable boy. It was an accident, but I didn't _feel_anything. I thought you were supposed to see their faces in your head every night, and for the guilt to kill you every day. But... but I can't even remember what he looked like,"

Her eyes returned to his but he did not know what to say. She stared at him again and he gave a comforting smile back, which she did not return. Her eyes were glazed over, like they were daydreaming.

"Sleep," He said to her and she closed her eyes. It hadn't taken much more than that for Gendry to close his too, the fire heating his back.

That night, Gendry dreamt of the fight outside the Inn again, but this time, the man she was fighting was winning. Gendry was trying to run in to help but something was holding him back. _He had to get to her, he had to save her _but he couldn't. He writhed beneath the grips holding him down, but still he could not break free. He watched as the man sliced Arya in two, a triumphant grin on his face.

He awoke with a start, a layer of sweat on his forehead. The banging on the door getting more evident, the less sleepy he became.

* * *

_To RavenGreenMoon: I'm think they did! To PartyInTheNorth: I've made Arya 14, not twelve :) But Thank you so much! It means a lot :D_

_I'm just going to say as like a final thing so I don't have to explain again, but Gendry is 17 and Arya is 14, because I thought I'd change about the ages to make things fit better in with what I've planned :D_


	6. Caught

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
_Chapter Six_**

There was drumming. Her father's head held high in the air, the force of it all splitting her head. The drumming got louder, driving her insane. Joffrey's face appeared in front of her, malicious and full of glee. The drumming kept going, forcing Arya to the floor. Joffrey grabbed a hold of her face, forcing her to look at the stage where her father's head lay. Except it wasn't her father's. It was Jon's. It was Robb's. It was Bran's. It was Sansa's. It was Gendry's.

Arya awoke suddenly, the dead heads of her family and friends still in her mind. Joffrey's face still smiling in her thoughts. _I'm going to kill him, _she thought. _No one else, me. _

She did not notice the constant banging on the door until Gendry alerted her. He gently tapped her arm and pointed behind her, to the wooden frame that was the front door.

"Should we answer it?" Arya whispered. Gendry shook his head. He got up out of the bed and Arya did the same. The knocking stopped quickly, filling the room with an eerie silence.

"Open up, in the name of the king!" A voice boomed from outside the door and Arya jumped backwards. She recognised the voice, although she could not think from where. She felt Gendry's strong hands on her shoulders, pulling her backwards.

"Yes, yes alright!" Jenet stormed through the room and opened the door. Arya stared in horror, at the sight of the knight. The knight in his _golden cloak. _They'd found her, she was sure of it. She turned, and grabbing Gendry's hand, pulled him into the small room behind them. She quickly closed the door and pressed her ear against it.

"We're looking for a bastard," He said, "Goes by the name of Gendry. Last seen leaving the city with a younger boy. They can't have made it far from the city in only a couple of days. We're searching nearby villages," Gendry pressed further into the darkness, but Arya didn't move. Why were they looking for him? Why weren't they looking for her?

Someone must have seen them leaving the city, the Spider no doubt. He had spies everywhere. But if so, why would they even let them get this far? And they had called Arya a 'younger boy'. She understood how someone could make that mistake at least, considering she'd been traipsing through the streets of Kingslanding for hours. She could never have looked anything like a girl, and definitely not the daughter of the hand of the king.

She couldn't see what was going on, but Jenet must have said no. Gendry was a common name. What were the chances they were harbouring a bastard who was wanted by the queen? No. It made sense that she told them no.

"One last thing," The knight said, "We're also looking for a girl, named Arya Stark. There've been no sightings but we're checking everywhere all the same,"

Arya gasped and she felt Gendry shrink behind her. Her secret was out now, unless she could fool Gendry again. She was sure he'd understand. Sure he'd realize that she didn't tell him for his own safety. But none of that mattered. The woman hated the Starks, and judging by the way Arya had stormed out of the room yesterday during their conversation, she'd put two and two together.

And Arya was right. The next thing she knew light had flooded the small room as the door was swung open. Ser Meryn Trant stood there, looking menacing. He grabbed Arya by the shoulder and another pulled Gendry out of the room. She breathed heavily as a dozen swords were pointed at their chests.

"So," The knight smiled and clicked his teeth, "This lady here says your name's Arya," He turned his sword to Gendry, "And yours Gendry. Come to think of it, you do look an _awful _lot like the traitor,"

Arya would not squeal. She would not make a sound. She'd never give the knight that satisfaction. She was sure he'd only seen her once or twice, but still, it was enough to recognise her. She definitely recognized him.

"Now," He carried on, "Imagine how the Queen would reward me, if I brought her the two she was looking for _together. _What luck, that you two would happen to be with each other. Varys informed me he could not find any sightings of you, little wolf, but I've never much liked the man. Never trust an Eunuch," He sniffed and spat on the floor. Arya wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You," He looked towards Gendry again, "Name?"

Gendry looked at Arya hesitantly, before replying, "Gendry," He said through gritted teeth. Arya cursed inwardly. Of course he would tell the truth. In Gendry's mind, why would the Queen be looking for him? Lying would only get him in to deeper trouble.

"And you," He pointed his sword back at Arya, "Your name?"

Arya ran through a list of names in her mind, but none of them seemed believable.

"Hurry up, before I run you through. Your name," He said.

Arya refused to speak. Perhaps that might be the only way to get them to leave them alone. The knight grew impatient, and grabbed Arya by the collar.

"We'll take this lot outside," He said to the other knights, and one of them pushed Gendry forward, "Thank you, for your kind service, sweet Lady," He bowed at Jenet and she nodded. Arya did her best to glare at her before she was pushed into the sunlight. She had done this. She could have lied, the men weren't expecting anything. She could have turned them away. But no, her hatred for the Starks forced her onwards. She'd killed them.

"In to the woods," The knight said, and they were pulled along into the edge of the woods by the other soldiers, Ser Meryn leading them.

"Perhaps, you might answer more clearly, if you see what disobedience does to you," He told Arya. He slapped her round the face before she even had time to react. Gendry shouted out to her and tried to break out of the soldiers grip. They were two strong though, and he was forced to watch.

"Name,"

Arya was silent. He slapped her again, harder this time.

"_Name, girl," _

Arya looked up at him, her eyes full of hatred. Her cheek was stinging but she wouldn't allow the pain to overcome her.

"Jeyne," She told him.

He slapped her again, "Don't lie,"

Gendry thrashed against the soldiers, "If you're so sure she's Arya, then take us! Just stop it!" His voice cracked, but Arya could not bring herself to look at him. The knight paused for a minute before turning to Gendry, leaving Arya alone.

"You know, we've been given orders just to kill the bastard on sight. If you _are _him, then you should count yourself lucky we're taking you to the queen. You'll get a few more days to live before your head's up on a spike with the rest o' them,"

Gendry was silent then and the knight walked away. "Very well," He turned to his soldiers, "We'll take these two to the queen. Maybe she'll tell us your name," He spat at Arya. Arya smiled at him sarcastically, before they were dragged along through the forest, Gendry at her side.

* * *

Gendry did not know how long they had been walking before they stopped. He could not understand why the queen would want him, of all people. And Arya. Surely, she couldn't be Arya Stark, the traitor's daughter. He didn't want to believe that she had lied to him, but Gendry was not stupid. Why else would the knights be going through all this trouble if she wasn't Arya Stark?

"We'll stop here for the night. If you to try anything," He swiped a finger across his neck. It wasn't like they could attempt to run away anyway, since they were chained to the other soldiers. He couldn't understand why the woman had turned them over. She'd seemed scared of course, but the men weren't actually expecting to find anything, she could have turned them away quite easily.

"Over there," The knight who seemed to be in charge of the others indicated to the tree. The other soldiers unchained Gendry and pushed him towards the tree. He didn't try to struggle away, the knights sword gleamed at his waist. They tied him and Arya to the same tree, and then walked away from them, to where they appeared to be spending the night. _So this is how it ends, _he thought, _tied to a tree. _

He rested his head against the trunk and felt Arya look at him. "I'm sorry," She said.

Gendry looked at her, "What for? It's not your fault they found us,"

Arya was silent. Gendry sighed and slid down until he was sat against the tree. Arya did the same next to him. After a while, Gendry said, "Why'd you think they're after me?"

Arya shrugged. "Why'd you think they're after _me?_"

Gendry studied her face for a moment. The only Stark he'd ever seen was the traitor, and he hadn't exactly got a good view of his face. For all she knew, she could have been anyone. But now, Gendry knew.

"You're Arya aren't you?" He asked her.

Arya smiled, "Yeah that's why I told you my name was Arya,"

Gendry dismissed this, "No, I mean you're _the _Arya. Arya Stark,"

She seemed to stop thinking for a minute. She just stared at Gendry and he stared back, not wanting to give her any way out of this. Slowly, she nodded her head, and then avoided his gaze. That was all he needed.

"Shit! How could you not tell me Arya? I could get arrested! I've kidnapped you and the queen wants you and..."

"The queen wants you too," She said, "And incase it's escaped your notice, we've already been arrested. I didn't tell you because the less people who knew the better. I'm still the same person," She said more gently.

"The traitor then, he was your father, the hand of the king?" He half shouted, before he realized how loud he was talking.

"Shh!" She nodded.

No wonder she'd been running away at the Sept of Baelor. Gendry had had no idea! He suddenly felt guilty. She'd just lost her father and he'd done nothing.

"Arya, I'm sorry... I-I should be calling you mi'lady!" He said in horror.

"Do not call me mi'lady!" She whispered.

Gendry smiled, "As mi'lady commands,"

She gave him a shove on the shoulder and he to laugh again, "That was unladylike,"

She gave him another shove which only made him laugh more. He was sure he saw a smile twitching at the corners of Arya's lips. When the laughter died out, they were silent.

"Don't feel guilty," She said.

"Arya, I-"

"No. Don't. I had to get out of the city. If anything you saved me. I didn't know where I was going and they would have recognised me at the gates if it wasn't for you,"

Gendry said nothing. It all seemed to fit together now. All the little things that didn't add up or make sense. Her father. He was the traitor. That's why she didn't want to talk about him. That's why she wouldn't let him walk her all the way home that night.

"Your father..." He said gently, not knowing whether she wanted to approach the subject.

She sighed. "He was _never _a traitor. Joffrey is a liar,"

"Then why would he say he was a traitor? He was the hand of the king. The hand of his father,"

Arya seemed to be getting more agitated. "I don't know. But now they obviously want me." She paused "They've still got my sister,"

He saw the way she sighed and he saw the desperate look on her face, and a look of determination washed over Gendry. He had to make Arya happy again. He had to. She wasn't the same happy girl he'd met that day at the forge, and now he knew why. "Then we'll get her back," He said stupidly.

Arya looked at him in disbelief, "How? We've got no army and everyone who enters Kingslanding is searched. There's no way out of this Gendry,"

"No," He said, "There's always a way out,"

Arya shook her head, "Not this time. Tomorrow we'll be back in Kingslanding, probably both dead,"

He hated to see her like this. Normally she was happy and so determined. She can't have lost all hope so quickly. "We'll find a way," He grabbed her hand on impulse, "Arya, listen to me," She looked at him slowly, he was whispering now, "We're not going to die tomorrow. We'll escape. I don't know how but we will. You've got to keep going,"

Their faces were close together now, and he could feel her heavy breathing on his neck. They stayed like that for a while until Arya replied, "The last time I saw my brother, Bran, he'd been pushed from one of the highest towers in Winterfell. Everyone had said he'd fell. But Bran would never fall. I know him, I... He was pushed. I don't know who by and I probably never will. Since then, my father's been killed, my older brother's been banished to the nightswatch and my uncle's gone missing. How can you tell me to keep going Gendry? I just want it to stop!" She pounded her fists against Gendry's chest, anger radiating through her. "I just want it to be over. I'm sick of having to pretend to be strong for everyone else! I want everything to go back to how it was before any of this. I want to go home and argue with Sansa and laugh with Jon and beat Bran at archery. How can I do that? How can I _possibly _do that now?"

Her voice wasn't anything above a whisper, but Gendry heard it all. He had no idea she was going through all of this! And he'd done nothing at all. He'd dragged her off into the forest without the slightest clue about where he was going. He'd never even thought about her at all.

"We keep going because we have to Arya. Because there's nothing else to do. I'm sorry for your father and your brother and uncle, but you have your sister. You have your mother and the rest of your family. And you've got me. That's why we keep going. For the people you still have with you,"

He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. All the while she didn't move. He had expected her to cry, but she hadn't. Of course she wouldn't - she was Arya. Right now though, he was the closest thing to family she had. He was going to fulfil that job the best he could, even if he didn't think of her like that, no matter how much he denied it.

"When we get out of this, we'll go back to Winterfell," He spoke softly, so she and only she could hear, "You'll be with Bran and Sansa and your other brothers. You'll be with your mother and you'll be with me. Maybe I could work in the forge there, if you'd let me. Either way, I'm going to get you home, because I have to and because I want to,"

Slowly, he felt her anger dissipate and she nodded, placing her head on his shoulder. The night was falling down now and he could hear the soldier's shouts and laughter in the distance. It seemed like the impossible task, but he and Arya would escape. Without hope, they've got no chance. The night seemed peaceful at the moment, and Gendry was determined to treasure every moment with Arya at his side. He cared about her, more than he liked to admit. Something told him he'd do anything to keep her from harm. He had to put her first. He closed his eyes when he heard Arya's deep breathing beside him, and with that, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_Thank you to RavenGreenMoon for pointing out to me that Arya's eyes are Gray and not brown, that was a really stupid mistake on my part :') And also thank you to everyone else for reviewing/following/favouriting! I know I always say this, but it helps me to get motivated to write more! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter :D _


	7. Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords****  
_Chapter Seven_**

When Arya woke, her head still rested on Gendry's shoulder, and she'd noticed he had his arm around her waist, as if trying to pull her in close. She found the contact comforting, especially when she thought of what was ahead of them for today. Gendry had promised he'd get her out. He'd promised he'd find a way to save them, but even now, she couldn't find it in herself to believe him completely. She doubted he even believed himself.

Arya was still trying to get used to the idea that Gendry knew who she was. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. Her mood wasn't lightened when she realized they'd been on the run from Kingslanding for less than a week, and already the golden cloaks had already caught up with them. It was pathetic. Whenever she thought of the woman, Jenet, her heart filled with rage. Why hate the Starks for something they couldn't control? It wasn't as though it was _purely _the Starks in the war. She'd killed them both just by wanting vengeance for her sons.

Up ahead, the soldiers were already awake, and Arya knew they'd come to untie her and Gendry from the tree soon, taking away the last bit of peace she would ever experience. _All she wanted was to go home. _She still had needle by her side. How the soldiers had not recognised the valyrian steel at her side, she did not know. But she was glad they had not – it was the only thing of home she had left.

She could hear the soldiers making their way up to the tree where they were tied, the voices getting louder the closer they got. They seemed so happy, whereas Arya felt like the world was falling around her. She tapped Gendry gently and he looked at her, bewildered for a second, before she pointed to the soldiers that were now in their view. Immediately he moved away from her, retracting his arm from around her waist. He was not quick enough though, one of the soldiers caught the movement and laughed.

"Right little pair, these too," His friend laughed, "Careful now bastard, Eddard Stark won't take kindly to the likes of you having a thing for his daughter. But, oh wait... He's dead so I suppose you two can fuck all you like,"

Anger flared up in Arya then, and when the soldier moved closer to her, she did not even think. He bent down to untie her and spat in his face. He looked at her, the shock in his eyes quickly turning to rage. Before Arya could wince he slapped her around the face. A bruise was already forming from the beatings she had taken yesterday, so her cheek stung like hell.

"How... dare you!" His voice was raspy and full of hatred. He turned to the other soldier who was watching in amusement, and to Gendry, worry written across his face. "Untie the boy,"

Arya tried to jump into action to stop them, but the chains she was held in tied her down. Once Gendry was up and away from the tree, the other soldier held onto him tightly. Gendry was strong, strong enough to break free, but he was not stupid. Even if he did break away, he'd lose his head sooner than he'd been expecting.

"I," The soldier began, and when he looked down at Arya, he smiled, "Have a right mind to fuck you here and now and force your bastard to watch," He spat at her. Arya could feel needle pressing into her side. Its presence was the only thing she could concentrate on. If only he would untie her a bit more, she could grab needle and run him through.

"But that wouldn't be as fun," She hated him. _She hated him, she hated him. _"Maybe I'll let everyone have you. You'll be a proper little whore by the time I reach you. You'll know how to do things properly. You'll know not to scream," He breathed the last part in her ear and Arya's flesh began to crawl. She risked a glance at Gendry, who seemed to be struggling against the thought of elbowing the soldier in the stomach.

"Still," His mouth was still pressed against her ear and his voice was no more than a whisper, "I suppose I _am _a member of the Golden Cloaks, and some decencies have to be attended to. Maybe I'll just keep you for myself,"

He was playing with her, Arya knew. Trying to get her to retaliate so he'd have an excuse to hurt her more. She was finding it increasingly hard keeping her anger inside.

"Just. Get. On. With it," She couldn't believe she'd said it, but if he was going to rape her, she'd rather he'd hurry up and do it. She didn't want to be in pain any longer than necessary. Anyhow, she was tied to a tree, how could she possibly fight back?

The man smiled, while he towered above her. For the first time in her life, Arya felt small. Truly small. Normally her personality had always overcome the remarks she got about her height, but the man made her feel worthless. _This is how it is going to happen. I'm going to be raped by a repulsive old man in a forest, of all places. With Gendry watching. No. No. No!_She wanted to scream as the man began to unbuckle his trousers. Arya tried to recoil away and she could see Gendry struggling out of the corner of her eye.

"No!" He shouted, "Stop it! Let her go!" He said.

The soldier turned to him, "Why? You want her for yourself? Well, we don't always get what we want,"

He turned back to Arya, still smiling. Arya closed her eyes, blocking out the world. Syrio Forel's face was in her mind. His voice was in her head. _Fear cuts deeper than swords. Fear cuts deeper than swords. _That was all the man was doing. Trying to scare her. Fear may cut deeper than swords, but swords can kill a man.

The moment Arya had been waiting for happened. The man loosened the chains on her, just as the ground began to shake. It felt as though the earth was turning, but Arya knew it was just the income of approaching horses. This was her chance. The man was distracted by the sound and in the fraction of a second in which he looked up, Arya's hands locked around Needle. She removed the sword from her side and thrust it upwards into his arm. It was not enough to mortally wound him, but she knew he'd be out of action for quite a while.

The man turned and looked at Arya in shock, the pain seemingly not coming to him at first. The blood began to trickle down his arm as Arya removed the sword. He looked at her, furious, but his arm obviously preventing him from doing anything that required too much movement.

The pounding of the horses grew louder as the four of them stood there in shock. The soldier holding Gendry was the first to react though. He shouted for the rest of the men of the Golden Cloak, arriving just as the horses in the distance stopped in front of them.

There must have been at least thirty men, maybe more. All but two of them clutching axes and hammers. Some of them even holding weapons Arya had never even seen before. Their faces were menacing, their eyes looming across the Golden Cloaks. There were only about a third of the Golden Cloaks compared to the new arrival.

Arya's eyes travelled through the crowd, before landing on the two men at the front. One of them was dressed in black armour. Arya could almost mistake him for a member of the Nightswatch, before she noticed the man sat on the horse beside him. The Imp, was looking haggard, his normally royal red doublet had been frayed at the hems and it was the tainted with mud and blood. She saw him take one look at the scene before jumping down from his horse. Arya realized what it must have looked like. A girl tied to a tree, while a member of the Kings own guard had blood pouring from his arm, his trousers half way down his legs. Arya knew the Golden Cloaks were loyal to the king, but they would never be able to deny Tyrion Lannister, especially when he had an army of imposing barbarians behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He walked over, wobbling from side to side. She knew the Imp would recognize her. She'd been in his company plenty of times. As he drew closer, Arya tried to hide her face from him, but her attempts were feeble. He'd seen her face, but if he recognized her, he'd kept it hidden.

"You're supposed to be out searching for criminals, not tying up and raping innocent girls!" The man's strength in voice certainly made up for his lack of height.

"M-My lord, we have found them. The Bastard and the Stark girl," One of the soldiers called out bravely from the crowd of Golden Cloaks.

"Nonsense! The Stark girl could never have gotten out of Kingslanding," He glanced at Arya again before turning to Gendry, "And this boy. I'm aware of my sister's plans to round up all of Roberts bastards and I know my sister. And I also know that if you bring the wrong boy to her, she'll have your head stuck on a spike before you can react. This boy has nothing of Robert in him, don't be so foolish. Gods be good, you find one person with the same name as the Bastard and you'll have his head!"

Arya risked a glance upwards at Gendry. _What was Tyrion talking about? Roberts's bastard? Gendry?_

"Now," Tyrion waddled closer and pointing to the man standing in front of Arya, "Get your pants up and find something for that arm, otherwise I might just let the girl strike you again,"

The soldier spluttered, "Y-you can't tell me what to do! I am a member of the Kingsguard!"

"And _I _am the Kings uncle, you best remember that,"

The man stood his ground however, refusing to move. Tyrion stood as tall as he could and turned to the man in black behind him, "Bronn, ensure these two are given his horse. If he speaks again, finish what the girl started,"

The man called Bronn smiled, and stood down from his horse. "With pleasure, my lord,"

"You there," He pointed to Ser Meryn, "Unchain this girl from the tree,"

Ser Meryn obliged, not wanting to be threatened by Tyrion as his companion had. Arya stood up, and wiped the blood from needle on the ground, neither noticing nor caring that everyone was watching.

"Now my lady, can you use this sword?" He smiled at her and Arya nodded. She wondered whether he'd called her 'my lady' simply out of courtesies or whether he actually did recognize her. She was so sure he would have, if there's one thing the Imp wasn't, it was stupid. "Good. Clearly, the daughter of a lord wouldn't be able to wield a sword,"

"My lord," Ser Meryn spoke out, "The traitor had the Stark girl being trained by a Bravosi before she escaped. I saw it with my own eyes. A sword very much like this,"

Tyrion waved his words away, as though they were floating in the air, "Just because a girl can use a sword does not automatically make her the girl you are looking for. I'm _telling _you, this girl is not the young Stark. Forgive me," He smiled, "But I would recognize her face better than you would, would I not?"

Ser Meryn nodded then, going silent.

"Now. The rest of you best be on your way, and be glad I won't alert Cersei of this," There was a commanding tone to his voice that Arya was scared of.

He motioned for Bronn to bring the soldiers horse forward and moved closer to Arya and Gendry as the Golden Cloaks left hurriedly.

"My lady," He bowed discreetly and Arya narrowed her eyes.

"You knew it was me?" She said, forgetting all courtesies.

"Of course I knew it was you, Lady Stark," He then turned to Gendry, "And you, I'm afraid that for all I know, you may well be the son of King Robert, or you may not. I simply cannot say. All I know for certain is that the King had more bastards than he did heirs,"

Gendry looked surprised, "But... I'm not! I can't be. I don't _want _to be the king's bastard,"

Tyrion shrugged, "And I did not want to be born and imp. There are some things we can't control,"

Now Arya came to look at Gendry, he did share some traits of Robert. The thick black hair and the piercing blue eyes. Even the same unshakable stubbornness. But no, surely he couldn't be the bastard of the king. The notion just seemed impossible to Arya, but she supposed Gendry had never expected to be travelling with Eddard Stark's daughter.

Suddenly Arya was suspicious. "You saved us? Why?"

The Imp looked hurt, but he did not let it sway him. "I am neither my sister nor my nephew Arya," It felt strange for him to use her name, but Arya did not object. It did not make sense to her and she wanted to know why. "I once told your brother I have a bit of a soft spot for cripples, bastards and broken things, being one myself of course," He looked around hastily, as if someone was listening. "Your mother is at the Eyrie, with her sister. She's been most unkind to me I hate to say, but I'm not the sort of man who wants to see her daughter get killed for it. No one deserves that,"

He handed the reins of the horse to Gendry. "You take the horse and go find her. You'll be safe in the vale,"

Arya felt a rush of affection towards the Imp. She'd always seen him as an unsightly man, someone no one would ever want to lay eyes upon, but now she realized, he was not all he seemed. Then Arya remembered. Sansa.

"What of my sister?" She blurted out. She didn't like to admit it, but she missed Sansa. She missed arguing with her and annoying her in other ways. But she knew she had to get her sister out of Kingslanding. If not for her own sake, then her mothers.

The Imp paused, "I'll take care of the Lady Sansa. I won't be able to get her out of Kingslanding I'm afraid, but I'll see the least amount of harm comes to her as possible,"

Arya smiled at the imp, "Thank you,"

The Imp bowed again and stumbled back to his horse, where the men with axes and maces were waiting. He looked at Arya again fondly. "Good luck," She had almost missed it, but she was sure she heard it. She smiled again as the horses began to pick up their pace. She waited and waited, until all that could be heard of them was a distant trotting far away.

Arya turned to Gendry, who was still holding the horse. She smiled mischievously. "I best take the reins. I bet I'm a better rider than you,"

Gendry's mouth opened and closed as Arya swung herself onto the horse. She'd missed riding, so she held the reins familiarly in her hands.

"Coming?" She laughed at Gendry who was still staring at her.

Suddenly he smiled, "Of course, M'lady," And with that, he pulled himself up onto the horse behind her. She hit him on the shoulder again and he put his hands up in surrender. "I meant no offence M'lady,"

"Stop it," Her eyes were suddenly serious.

"Okay M'lady,"

"Gendry, I swear when we get to the Eyrie I'll..."

"Of course M'lady,"

Arya realized it was hopeless so she kept quiet at kicked the horse at the side, forcing it into a gallop. As they rode off, away from the forest onto the Kingsroad, Arya realized Gendry had been right last night. They had gotten out of it.

* * *

_I wasn't entirely sure about this chapter at first, and I didn't know whether or not it was realistic, but I wrote it anyway! :') I can't believe I'd forgotten before, but obviously I don't own ASOIAF etc... So yeah, review if you liked it, review if you didn't! :D _


	8. Life's Never Fair

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords**  
_**Chapter Eight**_

"How long d'you think it will take?" They'd been on the road for half a day, Gendry asking her this question every so often just to annoy her. She would turn around and slap him but she didn't want to risk falling off of the horse.

"I don't know, Gendry," She said through a monotone voice. Maidenpool was not far from Kingslanding, but Kingslanding was not inordinately far away from The Eyrie either. She deemed they were about halfway there. He was pressed up against her back, his hands on her waist to keep himself from falling. Arya did not trust herself to speak, for her stomach was flipping incessantly. She knew it was essential, and normally she wouldn't have been bothered by it. She'd ridden on horseback plenty of times with Jon and Robb and even Bran before he fell. But this was different. Gendry wasn't her brother or even related to her in anyway at all. She had to snap herself out of her thoughts now, or she would fall off the horse.

It repulsed her to think of what might have happened if Tyrion had not turned up when he did. They'd be stuck with the Golden Cloaks and Arya did not even want to think of what the man might have done to her. It bothered her more than she cared to admit that Gendry had been forced to watch. She didn't like it, but Tyrion had saved both their lives, and what for? She still couldn't understand that.

Still, it was easier riding now on horseback. If she closed her eyes just for a second, she could almost imagine she was back at Winterfell. But she couldn't. She couldn't dream of that yet. They were going to The Eyrie, to her aunt. Not back to Winterfell. Arya had the constant nagging in the back of her mind that her aunt would not let them stay in The Vale. Would she recognize Arya? If her mother was there, then surely she would, but it had been years since she'd seen her aunt. And even if she did recognize Arya, what about Gendry? He was no more than an apprentice blacksmith. They'd never agree to him staying. _But, _Arya thought, _I can be very persuading sometimes._

"Tell me about Winterfell," Gendry said from behind her and Arya felt herself relax. It was nice to be asked something else for a change.

"Um," Said Arya, trying to think of something to say, "It's cold," She finished lamely.

Gendry laughed, "I had guessed that, Arya,"

"Oh shut up," She said, although a smile was playing across her face, "It's big and... there's the godswood but I don't go there to pray very often. I suppose it's just home,"

"You don't pray to the seven?" Gendry asked in surprise.

Arya sighed and loosened the reins on the horse, waiting for the horse to slow before she answered, "My mother does... And Sansa. I'm supposed to pray to the old gods, but I never find much time for it. There's much more exciting things to be doing! Besides, father used to only pray when something bad had happened..." She stopped at the mention of her father. She missed him more than she could say, and her heart hurt just thinking about him.

Gendry seemed to sense her unease, "When we get to Winterfell, I'd like to meet your brothers,"

Arya smiled, trying not to think of her father, "I'd like you to meet them too, but... I've been thinking. What about Sansa? Tyrion said he'd protect her, but she _doesn't need_protection, she needs saving. We need to get her out Gendry. I know it's dangerous and I know it's a foolish idea, but we can't just _leave _her! She's my sister..."

It didn't matter how much her and Sansa argued, of course Arya still loved Sansa, and she knew it would break her family's hearts if anything were to happen to her. Arya had to save her. She was the only one capable of getting in the gates without being spotted. Even if they were looking for her.

"What? Arya, we can't! We've just got out of being arrested once, and you want to go and give yourself up to them? Arya are you-"

"Yes, I know it's a bad idea, but we have to try Gendry, please..." The horse had come to a stop now, and she turned around to look at Gendry, who was looking at her, eyes wide. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes never moving from hers.

After a while he sighed, "At least wait until we've got to this aunt of yours. Maybe she'll give us help or something,"

Arya very much doubted it, but since it was a start to getting Gendry to agree to her plan, she nodded her head, "Thank you,"

Gendry smiled at her and her breath caught in her throat. She'd never really noticed his face before. Not properly at least. She'd been too busy chasing cats or escaping the gold cloaks. But now they were free, and she had her first chance to really look at him. It embarrassed her to admit it, but he was quite handsome. His thick black hair was matted across his face and his blue eyes were looking at hers, wild with something she couldn't quite place. A blush began to work its way up her face and she turned around quickly to keep him from seeing.

"We should go," She said, without moving the horse.

"We should," Gendry agreed.

Arya made no move to get the horse to move again, too lost in thought. His arms were still around her waist and she felt the presence there as though they were burning through her. She didn't even want to think of what had just happened - it confused her and with everything else going on, she couldn't afford to think of anything that might distract her.

Suddenly, she kicked the horse and it began to move, getting faster and faster, Gendry had to hold on tighter to stay on the horse. She tried to ignore his arms at her waist, but she simply couldn't. _No, she couldn't feel like this._

The horse slowly began to slow down, without Arya's notice. It stopped at the edge of the Kingsroad, and Arya heard screaming. Arya untangled herself from Gendry and jumped off the horse as easily as if it was a chair. She had to get to the screaming, she had to find who it was.

"Arya no! Come back!" Gendry shouted but Arya ignored him. _Swift as a deer, Quiet as a shadow._Syrio's voice resounded through her mind and she heeded his advice. She skulked through the forest, the screaming getting louder.

"Arya!" Gendry whispered and she found he was right behind her, making a lot more noise than she would have liked.

Her hands gripped on needle, ready to use it if she needed. She arrived at a clearing, and crouched down behind a bush, feeling Gendry do the same next to her. The screaming was coming from a girl, no younger than six. They'd stumbled upon what looked like the remnants of a camp. There were bodies littered on the ground, all men, except for the girl. Arya gasped as she saw one of the soldiers do what the man had tried to do to her yesterday. She almost cried out before she stopped herself. If they discovered the two of them, Arya would befall the same fate as the girl and Gendry would be killed.

"Arya," Gendry whispered and he put his hand on her shoulder, "We have to go,"

Arya watched in horror, as the men took turns in raping the poor girl. They were laughing, and the girls screams had long stopped. Arya did not know whether death would be the kinder mercy.

"We have to get her!" Arya told him, even though she knew it was hopeless.

"We can't! Believe me Arya I want to stop it too, but we can't. We have to get to the Vale and save your sister, remember?"

Arya scowled. She could not believe he was using that excuse against her when he had hated the idea so much only a few hours earlier. Arya's head moved from Gendry, to the girl, who was whimpering on the floor.

"Gendry..." There were only a couple of soldiers. Arya could easily take them out with needle. But Gendry had nothing. She was torn between saving the girl and returning back to her own safety, when she spotted it. The metal gleamed in the moonlight, which was quickly approaching them. She grabbed the handle of the longsword, and handed it to Gendry.

"Arya," He began to say, but Arya ignored his voice. She stepped out into the clearing, needle in her hand, and hit one of the soldiers on the shoulder. He span around in shock, and Arya took the chance to slide backwards from him. She watched the girl crawl away in shock, giving the other soldier time to sneak up behind her. _The eyes are not the true seeing._Syrio's voice was with her all the time.

She twisted and used needle to slash at the man's knees, just in time to see Gendry jump up from behind the clearing and take on the other soldier. She jumped up behind the one she was fighting with, just as he fell to the floor in pain.

"Mercy! Mercy... please," Arya stared down at him, her face red with fustration, needle pointed at the gap in his breastplate. Slowly she lowered the Bravosi sword and looked up, as she saw Gendry being held by the other soldier. Instantly, she jumped into action. Leaving the injured soldier where he was, she ran over to the two of them. The man held Gendry by the throat, and he was looking at her threatingly.

"One more step," He said, and motioned to Gendry's throat. She noticed his voice was gruff, and distrusting. Gendry never took his eyes off of her, not even hovering to the small knife at his throat. Slowly he closed his eyes, and the tears were pricking at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't let him die! She couldn't! After everything they'd been through, it came down to this. And it was her fault.

"Please," She said, her voice pathetic and weak. The soldier shifted his gaze to her, his eyes bulging. Time seemed to stand still then, and the next thing that happened was so quick, Arya didn't even realize what was happening. The young girl came charging out of the forest where she'd hidden, wielding a small dagger. She stuck it in the man's side, the highest place she could reach, and the man let go of Gendry. Gendry stumbled towards her, and they turned round together, just in time to see the man run his sword through the girl's stomach. The girl didn't scream this time. Her eyes went wide and she fell almost gracefully to the floor. A guttural sound left Arya's throat before she could stop it, as she ran towards the soldier, who didn't even see her coming. She slashed at his throat with the sword and he fell to the floor.

Arya ran towards the girl, Gendry behind her. The girl was still alive, and she was crying softly. Arya could not believe it. The girl they had tried to save, had ultimately saved them, and they could not return the deed.

"I-It's okay," Arya said, her voice shaking, "We'll take you to see a Maester, h-he'll fix you," Arya knew it was hopeless, but she didn't want to let herself believe it. To her surprise, the girl managed to shake her head. She looked over to Gendry as he kneeled down beside her, just as Arya was.

"What's your name?" Gendry asked her, and Arya noticed how gentle it sounded.

The girl shifted her gaze from Arya and then to Gendry and back again, "Faye,"

Gendry smiled at her, "Faye, I suppose I should thank you for saving me," Arya risked a glance at him, to see his face painted with remorse.

The girl smiled softly, "You saved me," Arya did not know what she was talking about at first. They hadn't saved her, they'd killed her. But then she thought of how the men had treated her. Perhaps this was the kinder mercy, as she had thought.

The girl continued, "Will I see my mother? A-and my father?" The lump formed in Arya's throat now, and all she could do was stare at the girl. They _had _saved her. Maybe this was better than living your life an orphan.

Gendry nodded and Arya fought the tears that were threatening to rise. Her father's face was playing in her mind again, even though Arya tried to push it away.

The girl blinked slowly and said, "I've missed them," Her voice was childlike and innocent, her eyes glistening with tears.

Arya couldn't bring herself to speak. Anything she might say could ruin everything. She didn't trust her voice to carry the words she wanted to say.

Gendry seemed to gulp down tears too, which was odd for Arya to see. He'd always seemed so strong to her, even when she was being threatened, "You'll see them. All of them. They'll never be taken away from you again,"

Then Arya remembered. Gendry had lost both his parents. She still had her mother and siblings. Gendry was truly alone. He should be the upset one, not her.

The girl took a deep breath in and her eyes closed. In that moment, Arya really noticed the scene around them. Dead bodies were littered all over the forest floor, the soldier she'd given mercy to had run off. It filled her with a rage she did not know existed. These were Lannister men. These were working for Joffrey. Joffrey Baratheon had killed this girl.

The girl called Faye became still as she let out one tiny wheezy breath, and the moon finally set in the sky. Arya looked to Gendry who was still staring at the girl.

"Gendry..." She said softly, and as he looked at her, she saw the tears in his eyes. Her heart gave a lurch and she saw Gendry as a child again, sold to the forge just after his mother had died.

Gendry avoided her gaze, "We should bury her,"

Arya looked around them, "What about the rest of them?" Surely they couldn't bury them all.

Gendry sighed, "We can't. Just her," He got up and hoisted Faye's body onto his shoulder.

"Where?" Arya said and they began to walk through the forest. There was nowhere appropriate to bury the girl around here.

"It doesn't matter, just away from them," She knew he was talking about the soldiers, the soldiers whose blood was still on Arya's hands. She didn't like how void his voice was of emotion. He was avoiding her gaze, and all she wanted was for him to talk to her. After a while, he said, "Here," He placed her down on the forest bed. The place he had chosen wasn't exactly the best resting place for the girl, but it was better than the clearing.

Gendry and Arya began to dig out the ground with their hands, seeing as there was nothing else to use. When the hole was deep enough, Gendry placed the girl in it, and they filled it in again. None of them spoke the entire time, not even as Arya found a nearby rock, and placed it on top of the grave, to mark the girl's final resting place.

She heard Gendry inhale deeply beside her. "Now what?" He asked her.

Arya thought for a moment before replying, "And now, we carry on," She repeated the same advice he had given her.

The two of them turned around, and walked away from the girl. Going back through the clearing felt like hell to Arya, but she knew no other way back to the horse. She guessed it was about midnight by now, but Arya was not tired in the slightest. They reached the horse after what felt like hours, and she was surprised to find it had stayed there.

"If we keep going through the night, we should get there by morning," Arya said, breaking the silence. Gendry nodded and she knew neither of them were particularly tired. They just wanted to get away from this place. The comment the girl had made about her mother and father had affected them both, and now, sleep seemed like the easy option.

They jumped on the horse, and galloped away from the place as fast as they could. Arya could not help it, but the only face replaying in her mind was Joffrey Baratheon. She wanted him dead, she knew it. And she wanted to be the one to do it. The girl's death and instilled a vengeance inside her and Arya could not be rid of. No, Arya knew. She was going to kill Joffrey Baratheon.

* * *

_Hi! I'm so sorry for this being really late, but I've had 'family problems' and I just haven't found the time to write anything all week! So, I didn't intentionally abandon the story for so long :')_

_Thank you for reviews/favourites/follows and everything so far! It really helps me to keep writing :3_


	9. The Sky Cells

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords****  
_Chapter Nine_**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Arya and Gendry reached the gates of her aunt's castle. She'd had no idea where she was going, but trusting her instinct as well as the signs on the Kingsroad got them there well enough. Neither of them had even attempted to get any sleep, knowing it would not come to either of them. Gendry had been quiet for most of the journey to the Eyrie, aside from to discuss which way to turn when they got to a crossroads. Arya didn't mind all that much. She could tell the weight of the girl's death was still playing heavily on both their minds.

The moment they had left the Kingsroad, the woods had begun to clear, until they were riding alongside a river for most of the journey. It was a lot more peaceful here, Arya sensed, and she found her fear of stumbling upon another one of the camps they had rode across earlier, weakening. She couldn't get the image of the young girl's face out of her mind, and she knew her screams would never leave her ears. It didn't matter though, it was just another reason to kill Joffrey. She found that list getting longer the more she thought about it. It was odd, when she thought about it. Before she'd gone to Kingslanding with her father, she was still a child really. She may have been four and ten already, but she didn't have the horrific memories she had now. It was as though Arya had been forced to grow up in such a short space of time.

Now, she could see her Aunt's castle in the distance. She'd never visited it before, but she knew it must have been the Eyrie, simply because there were no other buildings around of its grandeur and height. There was a narrow bridge leading up to it, on each side a sheer cliff face. She had to fight down her fear of falling - another thing she had developed since all of this started, mainly because of Bran's accident.

The gates started before the bridge however, and two guards were stood there, dressed in silver armour. She knew they were at the Bloody Gate. She'd heard of it from her mother and knew it was one of the final defences that stood between attackers and the Arryns. There were spikes atop the gate, none of them filled, which filled Arya with relief. She didn't think she could take in another sight of death so soon.

"Halt!" One of the guards called out to them and placed his sword in front of the horse. She knew this was going to happen, but it didn't stop her from flinching all the same.

Arya looked at one of the guards and gave him her best sweet smile.

He seemed taken aback by her boldness, presumably expecting someone else, "State your business here," He said, his voice official and forced.

Now Arya had to decide. She could either take the risk and tell him who she really was, in fear that he might not believe her and throw her off one of these cliff edges before she could even think, or she could try and think of a convincing lie within the space of five seconds. She chose the former.

"I was told Catelyn Stark was here," She began, trying to sound as professional as she could. She felt Gendry straighten himself behind her, removing his arms from her waist. She felt almost cold without them.

"And what has Lady Stark got to do with you?" The man spat at her and anger flashed across his eyes.

Arya took a deep breath, knowing what she did next could mean life or death, "She's my mother. I'm Arya Stark. Now, if you could let us pass please," The man began to laugh, and so did his friend. Despite the difference in their armour, she could not help but be reminded of the two men last night.

"Of course you are," He gasped, between laughs, "And I'm the fucking king of Westeros. Now state your business here," He repeated.

Arya frowned, "Take us to see my aunt, I'm sure she'd recognize me. And then, what would she do with you?" Arya knew she was threatening the man. She felt almost powerful.

"So, you're saying, we take you in and then you kill the Lady Arryn? D'you think we're stupid, little girl?"

The little girl comment angered Arya. She was not a little girl anymore.

"Fine, put us in the dungeons then. See how kindly the Lady Arryn takes to you taking her own flesh and blood captive,"

The man paused and she knew she'd got him now. He looked towards his friend hesitantly and then back again.

"What about him?" He said, pointing to Gendry.

Anger flared up in Arya again, "Touch him and I'll see to it that you never stand on solid ground again," It felt strange to have such an authority over this man, but Arya did not try and push away the feeling, in fact she welcomed it.

"That's _if _you are actually who you say you are," Said the man, still not buying her story.

Arya was getting impatient now, "Look, if I'm not who I say I am, I give you permission for you to be the one to kill me, is that fair?"

The man's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I'll accompany you to the castle. But if you're not who you say you are, I'll make sure you keep to that promise,"

Arya nodded in thanks and the narrow gates were opened. The path to the Eyrie still filled Arya with fear, and she could feel herself shaking. Gendry wrapped his arms around her again stopped shaking. She knew he was only trying to hold on, but she liked to think he did it to stop her shaking. _No, _Arya thought, _Gendry would never think of you like that, he's seven and ten._

The guard walked ahead of them, looking back occasionally to check they were still following. Arya found this more than even ridiculous. What were they going to do? Jump off the side of the bridge?

Although it felt like days, Arya knew it had only been a matter of minutes when they reached the door to the Eyrie. She kept seeing Bran's falling figure in her eyes, even though she hadn't actually seen it herself. It was much like she kept seeing her father's head being held up to the crowd, even though she had not seen that with her own eyes either. Arya decided being left to her own imagination was a much worse fate than staring death in the face.

The Eyrie was a tall tower, the stones crumbling down upon them. She doubted it was entirely safe, but she didn't want to question that right now. She'd ask her aunt or if she was here, her mother later.

The man told them to get off the horse, and they did so, Gendry holding his hand out to help Arya off it. "I can get off myself you know," She teased, but took his hand anyway.

"Just thought I'd be polite, M'lady," He smirked. It was a welcome relief from the silent and sullen Gendry she'd been experiencing for the entirety of the night.

"Don't call me M'lady," She said almost nonchalantly, just glad to have the old Gendry back.

They stopped the exchange when they realized the guard was watching them, eyes narrowed, but a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"This way," He said, opening a large set of brass doors, which led to a large, crescent shaped chamber.

The man led them through to the end of the hall, where a portly woman was sat on a throne. Arya would not have recognized her aunt, had it not been for the shocking red hair that every Tully had. She'd only been little the last time she'd seen her, and she looked entirely different. The loss of her husband had caused lines around her face, and her eyes wore a constant look of worry.

"Lady Arryn," The guard announced as he bowed, "This girl claims to be Arya Stark, daughter of your beloved sister, Catelyn,"

The widowed woman narrowed her eyes at Arya, "I see no resemblance to my wretched sister,"

Arya stepped back from the woman, feeling betrayal course through her, "I was told my mother was here. She'd tell you who I am," Said Arya and then added on quickly, "My lady,"

The Lady Arryn studied Arya for a moment, as if trying to weigh out the truth of her lies, "How did you know my sister was here?" Her tone was accusing and venomous. She could tell her aunt had grown paranoid as of late.

"Tyrion Lannister," She said, not sure whether to expand on the subject of what had happened to them yet.

"The little man! I wanted to make him fly!" The voice came from a boy of about Rickon's age, who was sat on her Aunts knee. Arya had been so preoccupied, she had not noticed her cousin.

Her aunt continued to stare at them, her flaming red hair billowing in the wind that was coursing through the chamber. Her mother and her aunt looked alike, Arya noted, but her mother had a certain kindness in her eyes that her aunt did not.

"Guard," She said, her voice high and mighty, "Take the two of them to the sky cells, I'll discuss with my sister what to do with them later,"

Arya's mouth dropped. After all of this, after all they'd seen on their way here, her aunt was going to throw them in the dungeons! Arya decided she did not like her aunt all that much.

The guard grabbed Arya and Gendry by the arms and forced them away from her aunt. He led them through winding halls and dimly lit corridors. The wind ever present, the goosebumps rising on Arya's flesh.

"I'm still holding you to that promise," The guard said as he pushed the two of them into the cell and slammed the door behind them.

Something at the end of the cell caught Arya's attention. On the far end of the cell, the wall was missing. _The wall was missing! _Arya edged over to the side of the cell and peered down. Sick began to bubble in her stomach. The drop from the cell was a long one and Arya shivered. It was cold and Bran's face kept playing in her mind. The last she'd heard of him, her father had told her he'd woken from his sleep, but he could not move his legs. It seemed impossible. Bran who was always climbing - a cripple! It simply could not have happened. No. Arya would not believe it until she had seen it herself.

Arya stepped away from the ledge and turned around to Gendry. He smiled weakly at her, but she did not return the smile. Instead she walked to the opposite wall, and pressed her back against it. She wanted to be as far away from the cliff face as possible. She slid down the wall until she was sat on the floor. Gendry stared at her oddly for a second before joining her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time. Arya did not know how long it was, but she knew her aunt must have told her mother by now. So why weren't they coming to get them? Hate flowed through Arya every time she thought of her aunt. If only she wasn't so bloody suspicious!

"I'm sorry," She said, breaking the silence.

Gendry turned his head to her and she saw him smiling out the corner of her eye, "It's not your fault your aunt didn't recognize you,"

Arya sighed, still avoiding his eyes, "Not for that. I'm not sorry because of my aunt. I mean about last night. It was my fault. I..." She trailed off, not entirely sure what to say. It was her fault. If she hadn't have been so determined to save the girl, she might still be alive.

Gendry sighed, "We did what we could," Is all he said. Arya felt odd then. He didn't forgive her nor did he say deny it was her fault. Did that mean he blamed her? She guessed she would never know, but it was enough to make Arya feel even more guilty. She'd begun to rely on Gendry's opinion as fact. What did this mean?

"How long's it been?" He asked her, changing the subject entirely.

"Long eno-" Arya was cut off when the door flew open. The guard was standing there and Arya jumped up. Behind him stood the most welcoming figure Arya had ever seen. Never in her life, had Arya been happier to see her mother. Catelyn Stark's face lit up instantly and she rushed forwards towards Arya.

She threw her arms around her daughter, eyes already wet with tears. Arya returned the embrace, her smile so wide she could not stop it. She knew she looked a state. Covered in mud and sweat and blood, but right now, she did not care. She'd found her mother again.

"Arya," Her mother mumbled into her shoulder, she released her daughter, tears streaming down her face. Her face dropped suddenly, "Where's Sansa?"

Arya forced herself to speak, her voice was shaking with happiness, "Still in Kingslanding. I couldn't save her, I barely got out myself!"

Her mother was silent for a moment, but then she smiled again, "You made it all the way here alone? Arya what if something had happened! Your father-" She stopped herself and the cell was silent.

Arya quickly changed the subject, "I wasn't alone,"

Gendry had been watching the exchange, not being able to stop the smile growing on his face too.

"Mother," Arya began, "This is Gendry. I've been with him the entire time. He got me out of Kingslanding. He-"

She was cut off when her mother threw her arms around Gendry as well, "Thank you,"

Gendry's eyes lit up in surprise, "You're welcome, M'lady," He said, remembering his manners, but her mother waved it away.

"No need for formalities now," She was still beaming, "Come on, we'll get you two cleaned up and presentable before we discuss anything,"

She led the two of them out of the cell and the guard slammed the door shut behind them, "Borin," Her mother began, looking towards the guard, "Take Gendry here to one of the chambers. Ensure he has a clean set of clothes,"

The man looked annoyed at being asked to perform a maid's duty, but he complied all the same.

When her mother led her away from Gendry, Arya could not help but feel a sense of loss. She'd been with him for so long, being away from him made Arya feel uneasy. She knew at least, she'd be with him again soon. Her mother led her away to another part of the castle, where it was less cold, and the wind less present.

"Why didn't Lady Arryn recognise me?" Arya asked, trying to approach the subject with caution.

Her mother paused, "My sister has become a little paranoid as of late. She told me of your arrival but would not let me visit you. Eventually, I managed to persuade her,"

"How?" Arya asked eagerly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I brought up the fact that both of us had lost our husbands lately. She could at least give me this small kindness," She said it without emotion, as though trying to avoid the subject of Arya's father. Arya was glad. She did not want to talk about him just yet. Instead, she asked about her family.

"Where are Robb and Brann and Rickon?" She asked, one name tumbling out after the other.

"Brann is still the same," She said slowly, and Arya knew it was true. Brann would never climb again, "Rickon is safe and healthy, the last I heard. Robb's in the north," She hesitated, as though she didn't know whether she should tell Arya what she told her next, "He's raising an army. Against the Lannisters. He wants me to join him soon. I was about to leave when you arrived. I still have to go of course, but you and your friend will be safe here," She finished as they reached Arya's chambers.

Light was pouring through the small archways which Arya presumed were supposed to be windows. There was a small bed in the middle of the room and a fire at the end of the room. It wasn't luxury, but it was a lot better than what Arya had been used to these past few weeks.

"I'll go have one of the maids make you a bath," Her mother said, and she left her in her room alone.

It felt odd to Arya. To finally be 'safe'. She certainly didn't feel safe, not with the non-existent walls and the constant breeze. She really hated heights. As Arya sat on the bed, waiting for her mother, she decided she missed the forest. She missed the hard ground and the sound of Gendry's gentle breathing beside her. She'd become so accustomed to it as of late. Her mother had told her she was to stay here when she left, but, since when had Arya been one to do as she was told?

* * *

_Okay, so I know I've gone AU here, considering Catelyn Stark left the Vale before Ned was killed, but let's just pretend she never left. _

_Thank you for reviews/follows/favourites of the last chapter! And in my mind, the girl was supposed to be Weasel, but I couldn't mention it in the story, because Arya/Gendry would never have met Hot Pie/Weasel/Lommy/Yoren etc so they wouldn't know who they were, but yes it was supposed to be Weasel :3_

_Also, this might be the last chapter for a while, because I have to go away soon, but I'll try and get another chapter up before the weekend :')_


	10. Reunion

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords****  
**_**Chapter Ten**_

Arya's mother had insisted on bathing her herself. It wasn't as though the Eyrie was short on a supply of maids, but even so, Arya found herself sitting in a bathtub by the fire, her mother at her side. It felt so strange to be told she was safe after all she and Gendry had seen the past few weeks. She wouldn't _feel _safe though, until they reached Winterfell. That was normal, wasn't it? Winterfell was her home.

Her mother said nothing as she sluiced the soapy water over Arya's back. The water was murky - a mixture of mud and blood. She was sure her mother must have noticed the blood, but she said nothing. Arya was glad. She didn't want to regale anyone with that story so soon. It was comforting, watching the fire. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine she was back in Winterfell. Her heart leapt whenever she thought of it.

"Arya," Her mother looked at her, speaking for the first time in what felt like an age, "This boy... Gendry," She continued and Arya looked at her in confusion. What was she saying? "You know, if you get back to Winterfell. You won't be able to see him. He can stay of course, but not with us. Not with you," Her mother lowered her eyes, as if ashamed of what she was saying.

"But-" Arya spluttered, "Why?" She didn't understand! Gendry had saved her from the Golden Cloaks at Kingslanding, he'd been with her the entire time. She couldn't just say goodbye!

Her mother took a breath, "It would be improper. You are heir to Winterfell, he is... He's not even... What is he?"

"A blacksmith's apprentice," Arya muttered under her breath, "Besides, _I'm _not heir to Winterfell unless Robb, Brann, Sansa and Rickon die! The only person who has fewer rights to it is Jon!"

Her mother flinched at the mention of Jon, "Arya, you are a lord's daughter. It would still be improper,"

Arya folded her arms over her chest, "I don't care whether it's proper or not! You can't stop me from seeing my friends!"

"You'll make new friends! Other lord's daughters and Sansa!"

Arya sighed. Her mother really did not know her at all. She hadn't seen her in so long, and they were already arguing.

"Arya," Her mother said more gently, "He obviously means a lot to you, and I don't doubt that he _is _your friend, but that's just not how the world works! Lords daughters stick to needlework and provide for their husbands. Blacksmith's apprentice's stay in forges and make swords! I'll make sure he's rewarded of course, but things cannot go on as they have done,"

Arya said nothing. She wouldn't believe it. She _couldn't _believe it. She wasn't going to say goodbye to her friend. Her mother continued to scrub her back and her hair. Arya sat patiently, she wasn't going to say anymore to her mother. When she had finished, her mother held out a woollen cloak for Arya to dry herself in. A dress lay on the bed, but when her mother tried to get her to change into it, Arya refused. She _hated _dresses. After a great deal of persuasion, and threatening to wear her old clothes again, Catelyn managed to get a pair of boys trousers and a cotton top for Arya to wear. She wasn't happy, but Arya did not care. She got along with her mother as she did with Sansa. And that was, not at all.

Her mother left after that, without saying a word. Arya was sure she had annoyed her in some way, but she couldn't find it in herself to care right now. The anger was still lingering within her and it wouldn't go away. She couldn't stay in this room any longer. The empty windows and the constant wind were harrowing, despite the warmth radiating from the fire that had been lit.

Slipping out the door, Arya tiptoed along the narrow corridors of the Eyrie. She wasn't sure that anyone was actually guarding her, but it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

She'd made sure to keep hold of needle throughout the ordeal. Her mother had tried to take it off her, but Arya had refused again. She would _never _part with needle if she could help it.

She had planned to go down to visit Gendry, but it occurred to her she did not know where to go, so for now, Arya just wanted to get away from the constant presence of the guards her aunt had stationed in various areas of the castle. She took a quick turning down a set of stairs and ended up on a balcony, which looked outwards towards the Vale. Unlike the rest of the castle, the breeze was peaceful here.

She considered going down to find the training yards here. Surely they'd have them. Then she could practice the waterdance with needle for the first time since she'd left Syrio. But Arya couldn't bring herself to move from this spot. Despite her newly found freedom, Arya still felt trapped. Her mind kept wondering back to what her mother had said - she couldn't see Gendry once they got out of this. Who was her mother to tell her what to do? Her father surely would have allowed it. She wasn't a child anymore. She was four and ten! If her mother could allow Sansa to be betrothed to Joffrey at the age of six and ten, surely she could allow Arya to decide who she wanted to be friends with.

She was dreading repeating the story of her journey here to her mother and her aunt and whomever else was nosy enough to listen in. She'd have Gendry to help of course, he was their guest here, despite his lower social rankings. Still, she'd have to listen through the entirety of it. The golden cloaks and the Inn and the girl. It wasn't the fact that the soldier from the golden cloaks had almost raped her that scared her - it was the thought that she'd seen it happen to the helpless girl merely hours later, and she couldn't save her. Arya had always felt invincible, and maybe she was. But other people certainly weren't.

"Good evening, M'lady," Arya jumped suddenly and turned to see where the voice had came from. Arya knew of course. She'd recognize it anywhere. Gendry was stood there, dressed in finer clothes than she'd ever seen him, but they were certainly not lord's clothes.

"_Do not call me M'lady," _She said, although she was smiling, "What are you doing here?"

Gendry pretended to look shocked, "What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here? These are my chambers,"

Arya snorted, "_Your _chambers? The last time I checked, you were a simple smith,"

He had the good grace to look sheepish, "A simple smith I may be, but for now, I'm a guest here,"

He took a step closer towards the edge of the balcony, until he was stood next to Arya. They both stood, staring at the Vale below. She'd only been apart from Gendry for a few hours, but she welcomed his company nonetheless. Arya sighed, _she'd missed him. _It was pathetic when she thought about it. She was Arya Stark, she didn't have any need for anyone else. _Anyone else but Gendry, _said the voice in the back of her head.

"My mother has to leave soon," Said Arya, for want of something to say.

"Oh?" Gendry didn't look too surprised, but she could tell he was listening, so Arya continued.

"She says she's going to help Robb. That he's building up his army against the Lannisters. She says we're to stay here," Arya added on the last part, and smirked slightly.

Gendry raised an eyebrow and paused in thought for a moment, "We're not going to stay here, are we?"

Arya grinned, "Only if it pleases you, my lord," She did a mock curtsey, which was just as well, because she was awful at them normally.

Gendry returned her mischievous smile, "Nothing would displease me more, M'lady,"

They stood in silence again, a goofy smile still on Arya's face. She was glad Gendry felt the same. Neither of them liked this place and wanted to be away from it as soon as possible. In all honesty, she missed the scent of the forest.

"We should go," Gendry said suddenly, "You're aunt wanted to meet us in the 'high hall'. You posh people have funny names for things,"

He smiled and Arya almost felt her heart stop. She forced herself to regain her composure. _You are Arya Stark. Stop it._

"At least we're inventive," She said, even though she half agreed with him.

He chuckled lightly and offered his hand to her. She looked at it and cocked her head, "I can make my own way,"

"Of course you can M'lady," He grinned. She swatted him on the shoulder, "Stop calling me that!"

"Of course M'lady,"

"Gendry, not again,"

His grin became wider and Arya could not help but feel some of her anger dissipate. As they left the balcony, she took his hand anyway.

* * *

They quickly made their way to the hall where Arya's family were waiting. Gendry still refused to call it by its name. It was stupid. It was a room, not a person, why should it have a name? Arya instantly dropped his hand as the doors flew open. He knew why of course - her mother would find some reason for it being inappropriate, still, he could not help but feel slightly hurt at the loss. _Stop it Gendry. She's a lord's daughter. You shouldn't be offering your hand to her in the first place. Besides! She's four and ten, and you're almost of age. _This was the argument that kept going through Gendry's mind. Logic was telling him one thing, and his heart another.

Arya's aunt was situated at the top of the table, her sister and son by her side. The moment she had sent them both to the dungeons, Gendry had decided he did not like this woman. She was cold and unforgiving, not to mention unreasonably paranoid. He could not say the same for Arya's mother, since he had barely even had time to speak to her, but since she had given him a room here, he could say he liked her considerably better than her sister.

The three of them looked up as Gendry and Arya entered. He noticed there were several other men seated at the table, probably just wanting to hear the story. He doubted either of them really cared about Arya. Anger bubbled in his stomach and he had to refrain from showing it. The Lady Arryn showed the two of them to the chairs next to Arya's mother and cousin. They sat opposite each other, glancing occasionally at the Lady Arryn, more out of politeness than anything. Gendry had never felt more out of place.

The meal wasn't anything extravagant, courses of soup and bread, the rest of which Gendry could not put a name to. The men around the table made pleasant conversation throughout the meal, while Gendry kept quiet. He was still a commoner compared to the likes of everyone else. Gendry got the impression that if he spoke without being spoken to, they would not continue being so kind to him.

After the meal was finished, the men at the bottom of the table entertained the Lady Arryn and her son with tales of knight's gallantry and chivalry. Arya caught Gendry's eye during one of these stories and rolled her eyes. He smirked back at her. She must have been used to this sort of thing by now.

"So Arya," The Lady Arryn finally said, and the men quietened down, "Tell us of how you came to be here,"

Gendry saw her mother give Arya a reassuring smile and Gendry did the same. She didn't have to tell the tale entirely alone. He would be there to explain the parts that she did not want to. He knew that, at least.

He saw Arya take in deep breath, as she began. She told of how Gendry had prevented her from seeing her father's head and how he had taken her out of the city. Her mother flashed him a grateful smile which he nodded his head to. It would not do to forget his manners now. When she got to the part about the inn, he noticed she left out the part about the woman wanting both of them to sell themselves. Gendry added in parts here and there, odd bits that she might have forgotten.

He could see her struggle to keep her voice strong as she spoke about the golden cloaks, and as she told them of how Tyrion Lannister had saved her, her aunt directed her attention to Gendry, "And why could you not save my niece here? Oh yes, you're quite happy to watch a filthy man rape her?" Gendry did not fail to notice the venom in her voice.

"I was held back, M'lady, by another one of the guards. There was nothing I could do!" He felt his face heat up with anger. How dare she say that! Of course he didn't want to see any man lay a finger on Arya!

Catelyn Stark spoke up, "Hush, Lysa. She's not finished,"

Gendry was grateful for this. _Yes, he definitely liked Arya's mother better than her aunt._

Arya spoke through the rest of the story somberly. He could tell she was trying not to go into detail, but he saw the look of horror on her mother's face, when she spoke of the little girl. Gendry lowered his head and avoided everyone's gaze. The death of the girl bothered him more than he cared to admit, although he thought his feelings towards it might be obvious anyway.

Arya finished and they were all silent.

"I think the two of you deserve some well earned rest," Arya's mother spoke up and Gendry realized she was talking about him.

Gendry jumped up, spluttering, "Oh yes! Thank you, M'lady,"

Arya caught his eye, smirking. When they got outside the hall, Arya burst into laughter.

"What?" Said Gendry, as they walked down the hall.

Arya was still laughing, "You!" She spluttered.

Gendry raised his eyebrow, "Yes, M'lady?"

Arya's smile dropped immediately. He had a feeling he could use her nickname for her as bribery, "Never mind,"

The two of them walked side by side, until Arya bid Gendry goodnight.

"Goodnight M'lady!" He shouted after her and he heard her scowl. He chuckled and made his way to his chambers.

Gendry lay in the straw bed that night, sleep coming to him right away. He was exhausted after all they'd been through. It felt so strange to be on such high spirits after all that had happened last night. _Last night? _Was it really only yesterday that all that had befallen them had happened? It felt like a world away. Gendry knew he was a guest here, but what about when they left? Surely he would not be treated as kindly in Winterfell. He could practically feel them sneering down at him here. If only they knew he was a bastard! He'd be thrown out the castle! Perhaps that was why he was so eager to leave this place with Arya. Even after all that had happened, he had felt equal in the forests, on the run. Arya didn't care about social standings like everyone else did, and it was easier to forget that away from all of this. _No, _Gendry decided, _he couldn't wait to be back on the run._

* * *

_With the exception of today, I've decided that I'm going to update this story every Wednesday and Sunday, starting this sunday, so the chapters be more regular/reliable etc + I'll be able to go over and double check and triple check them and it just takes a lot of stress off of me having a schedule to stick to! :)_

_So now that that's over with, this story reached 50 follows this week which is really quite a lot to me so thank you very much! And of course thank you for reviews/favourites as well! I don't really have anything else apart from yes the next chapter should be on sunday :')_


	11. Escape

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
_Chapter Eleven_**

A few weeks had passed since Arya and Gendry had arrived at the Eyrie. The two of them were allowed to visit wherever they wanted in the castle, provided it wasn't the Lady Arryns personal chambers or anywhere else that concerned her son. It hadn't taken long for Arya to become annoyed at her aunt's over protectiveness. Every meal time it was 'Robert this and Robert that,'. Arya wanted to scream. Her cousin wasn't any more gracious in accepting the attention. He'd boast of beating the knights in sword tournaments and knocking his opponents off of horses in jousting. Arya knew he was lying of course. There wasn't anywhere to joust in any of the towers. She'd searched them all.

It was today that her mother was leaving. She wasn't leaving until noon, which gave Arya a few hours of sword practice with needle, but Arya had still be strictly forbidden to leave the Eyrie. She couldn't help but feel guilty when she knew she was going to break her mother's promise, but she couldn't bear the thought of staying here any longer. She didn't think she'd stayed in any worse a place. She liked the training grounds the best, because it was in a room with no windows at all. There was no breeze that could possibly knock Arya off of her feet, so she could practice with needle all she liked without feeling at unease.

As soon as she'd been allowed to leave after her mother's lecture, Arya had made her way straight down here. There was no one to practice with normally, so Arya normally pretended Syrio was fighting with her. She'd strike left and then strike right, each time, she'd find a way to surprise her imaginary dancemaster. When Arya got angry, she would think of Joffrey or the old woman in Maidenpool. She'd pretend she was fighting them.

Arya almost didn't notice the figure emerge from the darkness. She managed to keep in a scream when Gendry jumped up behind her.

"Gendry!" She said, slightly breathless, "What are _you _doing?"

"I'm allowed to go where I like, remember?" He grinned, "Besides, I… wanted to see you,"

Arya blushed, but she was glad it was dark enough for him not to be able to see it, "Well… Now you've seen me,"

The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before Arya began to practice again. She imagined she must have looked ridiculous swinging a sword about in midair, but it was only Gendry. She doubted he cared too much.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Arya hesitated before answering, "Practising," She'd never fully explained her lessons with Syrio Forel to Gendry, and she didn't want to answer any questions as to why she wasn't practicing in the traditional way for someone from Westeros.

"What for?" He asked her and Arya rolled her eyes, turning to face him.

"In case I ever get into a fight," _Bit late for that, _she thought.

Gendry picked up one of the spare swords and began swinging it in midair like Arya had, although with a lot less grace. Arya watched him in amusement - him seemingly not noticing her.

"You should stand side face," She blurted out. It _was _annoying. Seeing him practice completely wrong.

He looked at her in confusion, "Side face?"

Arya rolled her eyes, "_Side_w_ays_," She corrected, "If you're going to practice, you should practice right,"

He continued to look at her, a bemused expression upon his face. Arya shrugged in turn. She was only trying to help. Hesitantly, he turned sideways and continued to slash the sword in the air. As she watched him, Arya noticed his grip on the sword was wrong as well. She tried to hold in the urge to correct him again - he'd only find her annoying, but Arya did anyways.

She walked over to him, and put her hands on his, turning the sword the way it was meant to be. Gendry looked at her, an expression on his face she couldn't quite place. Arya looked up at him, her breath stopping in her throat when she noticed how close they were.

"Y-you should hold it like that," She said hurriedly, releasing the sword from her grip.

Gendry seemed to snap out of his stupor, a wild look in his eyes, "Right,"

They both moved away from each other and Arya began to practice with needle again. Slashing at the air randomly. She couldn't get the look in his eyes out of her mind. When she'd moved away... had he looked almost annoyed? No, she couldn't think of that now. She tried to imagine Joffrey's face again, or Queen Cersei's or the men of the Golden Cloaks, but it was no use. She couldn't find the anger in her now that she had had earlier.

Arya eyed Gendry at the other end of the room. He seemed to be mindlessly moving the sword about in the air. He was still standing sideways, his grip on the sword as Arya had corrected him. She smiled, knowing at least someone appreciated her advice.

"Lady Stark!" A servant boy came rushing in to the room, and she saw Gendry smirk out the corner of her eye.

"Arya would do," She said through gritted teeth. She wanted to slap Gendry. She could hear his snickering behind her.

"Of course, M'lady," The boy said, "Your mother has told me to tell you that she is leaving very soon. She says you're to go meet by the main gates outside the Eyrie,"

"Okay," Arya shrugged and the boy bowed at her. As soon as he left Arya turned and slapped Gendry on the shoulder, "It's not funny!"

Gendry kept laughing, "Of course not _Lady Stark,_"

"Shut up!" She said, although Gendry did not stop laughing, "Come on!" She said, grabbing Gendry by the sleeve, "We had better go and do as my mother says,"

Gendry did not get chance to say anything then, as she pulled him through the narrow halls and up spiralling stairs, until they had reached the gates. The familiar gust of wind caught Arya and she found herself shivering.

"Arya!" Her mother shouted, and she strode towards them. She held Arya's hands and looked her straight in the eye, "You'll stay here. You'll be safe here. Do _not _go running off!"

Arya shook her head. She didn't think she could find the words to lie to her mother.

Her mother then looked towards Gendry, "Thank you, for looking after her. I'll see that you are rewarded when all of this is over,"

Gendry nodded his head and said nothing. He could talk! He was no better than her when it came to formalities!

Her mother turned to Arya again, "_Promise me _you'll stay here,"

Arya hesitated before answering, the words tumbled out of her mouth in a way that she could not be sure she ever said them, "I promise," She said quickly, "But, where will you go?"

The wind blew her mother's hair in her face, and for the first time, Arya was worried for her mother. Once she left, she'd be without any family again! "I told you Arya, Robb's waiting with over a thousand bannermen! It is said that Stannis Baratheon is going to put Kingslanding under siege. Only then, when the Lannisters are weakened, will we attack,"

Arya's heart jumped, they were seriously going to attack the Lannisters? "But Sansa's still in Kingslanding!"

Her mother suddenly looked guilty, "I know. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this Arya, but we have the Kingslayer. If we have Cersei's brother, she'll have to give Sansa up to us,"

Arya could see the flaw in the plan immediately. The Lannisters would never agree to that! They'd find some way to trick Robb and her mother. The Lannisters knew no different. Arya thought back to when they had first encountered Tyrion Lannister. She'd been so determined to save Sansa then. They were leaving here anyway, why couldn't they go and save her? They could easily sneak back into Kingslanding. Arya knew of all sorts of secret tunnels from her days chasing cats. No, she had to save Sansa.

A broad man who was holding the horses called out to Arya's mother. Her mother shouted something to him but Arya was too busy in thought to catch it. Her mother turned back to her, "I have to leave now, take care of yourself Arya. I love you," She said, and she pulled Arya into a tight embrace.

Arya returned the embrace although not as tightly as her mother. She couldn't push away the feeling that they were going to betray her promise. She had to though. She _had _to save her sister.

Her mother pulled away quickly, her eyes shining with tears. She'd always thought her mother had preferred Sansa - that she didn't care all that much for Arya. She'd forgotten how much her father's death must have affected her mother as well. She'd never really given it any thought because she wasn't there. She didn't _experience _it. But that didn't matter now. The woman had lost her husband and now she had to say goodbye to her daughter again.

"I'll see you soon," She said, smiling sadly. She mounted her horse and readied it to trot away. Arya wanted to say something, but no words would come. A part of her wanted her mother to stay here, so that she could still be close to some of her family. But the other part of her wanted her mother to leave, because she couldn't stay here any longer. She wouldn't be able to run away from her mother if she stayed here. It would only make the betrayal all the worse.

Her mother gave her one last look, and the horse started into a gallop, across the narrow bridge which led away from the Eyrie and the Vale. Even after the horses had well disappeared from her view, and the rest of the people who had came to see goodbye had left, Arya still stood there. She didn't think she could move from the spot. For all she knew, that could have been the last time should would see her mother! And she had said nothing. Not even a goodbye. Arya didn't think she could ever be so heartless.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Gendry pulling her away. She followed him, and after they were well away from prying ears, she told him, "We have to leave tonight,"

Gendry gave the slightest of nods as they began to go back down to the training centre.

Arya had been thinking about her escape for a while now. She knew they had to be discrete, because there would still be guards outside the Bloody Gate. But even if they were, stealing away with two horses in the dead of night _still _seemed like the impossible task.

As soon as the clock had struck midnight, Arya had slipped out of the bed she was staying in. The maids looking after her had made it hard for Arya to prepare the things she needed to leave, so Arya had had to hide food under her clothes until she managed to get them into a bag. If the maids noticed, none of them said anything.

She quickly dressed herself in the same clothes she had arrived in - of which had been washed now, so they were no longer covered in the girls blood. Arya grabbed the bag with her things in and made sure needle was at her side. Her heart was racing when she slid through the door, pressing herself against the shadows, in case anyone passed her.

She managed to make it down to Gendry's chambers with ease. She'd had practice avoiding people back in Kingslanding - another one of Syrio Forel's lessons.

She knocked on the door as quietly as she could and jumped when it creaked open. The room was smaller than Arya's, but she was sure it was more luxury than he was used to back in the forge.

"Arya!" He whispered when he saw her. She put a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet. She wasn't sure whether she was being overly paranoid over the whole 'stay silent' thing - maybe her aunt was rubbing off on her.

She signalled to the bag with their supplies in and he nodded. They both left the room as silently as they could, although Arya was certainly quieter than Gendry. She kept turning to him to point out when he was being too loud. Every time he shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

The managed to make it down to the stables without any trouble. Arya was surprised to find that the Eyrie had a stable. When she thought about it now, she felt stupid - of course a house like the Arryns had a stable! She'd just presumed that because they were in a tower, they wouldn't have a stable.

Arya unchained two horses from their holdings and grabbed their reigns - it would be a lot easier and quicker to get to Kingslanding if they weren't on foot. She'd also made sure that Gendry had a sword with him. Even though he couldn't wield it as successfully as she would have liked, it was still better than nothing. Besides, he was strong. He wouldn't be entirely defenceless.

Neither of them said anything as they mounted the horses. Gendry went first - the plan being just to knock the guards out than to kill them. Gendry would be better at that than Arya would.

When they got to the gates, both galloping away as fast as they could, the guards didn't even get time to look up as Gendry hit them in the face with the handle of his sword. Then they both sped away from the Eyrie as fast as they could, neither of them stopping until they got as far away from the place as possible.

When they stopped, Arya grinned and Gendry returned it. It was a relief to be away from the place. The forest was still at this time of night, but it wasn't eerie. They were still in the regions of the Vale, so they had to keep moving. Neither of them wanted to be caught just as they had finally gotten away. She had told Gendry of her plan to get Sansa and he had reluctantly agreed. She knew neither of them wanted to be back in Kingslanding, but there really was no other choice. They had to get there. They had to save her sister.

* * *

_I have to go out in literally five seconds, so I'm just going to say thank you again to everyone who is reading this, you know I love you :')_


	12. The Eunuch

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords****  
****_Chapter Twelve_**

"Arya!" Gendry called out to the girl racing away on the horse in front of him, "Slow down!" She turned around and stuck her tongue out. Gendry felt as though she was out purely to humiliate him - she could ride and use a sword better than him. Still that didn't stop Gendry from trying to beat her at the race when she'd asked him to. They were both as stubborn as the other when it came to who was going to win it.

He kicked the horse on the side and it sped up. The horse rode up so it was next to Arya's and he grinned at her. She laughed and he felt his stomach flip. There was something about her laugh that did that to him every time. He liked her. He liked how completely oblivious she was to how she was supposed to act. He liked how she'd look at him as though he was the only thing that mattered to her. And they were unbelievably alike. Not once had Gendry regretted leaving Kingslanding with her.

"I'll race you to that tree!" She said quickly.

"Which-" Gendry began to ask but she had already sped off. Gendry caught up with her, slightly breathless. He caught Arya's eyes which were alive with excitement. He couldn't help but find her enthusiasm infectious.

"Where d'you think we are now?" He asked her once he caught his breath.

Arya looked around. They had been riding all day. Once they had gotten out of the Vale they'd stopped to sleep, but they hadn't stopped for long. For all they knew, the Lady Arryn could have sent guards after them by now. Although somehow he doubted it. He'd never got the impression she cared for Arya much, as long as her son was safe.

"We must be near the Kingsroad by now," She said. They'd been wondering round aimlessly, trying to find the Kingsroad so their way to Kingslanding would be easier, but so far they had had no such luck.

They'd just about given up finding it when Arya had begun racing him. It was hard keeping up with her, but he enjoyed himself all the same.

"We should keep going," He said. He was not entirely happy about going back to Kingslanding, especially after their encounter with the Golden Cloaks, but there was no persuading Arya otherwise once she'd set her mind on something. Besides, Sansa was Arya's sister. It wouldn't be right to sacrifice her for his own safety.

They carried on riding for what felt like hours - the sun was blazing down on their backs the entire time. By the time they eventually reached the Kingsroad, Gendry guessed it was about midday, and already he felt tired. They'd been riding through the night, stopping only once. Arya had told him she knew of ways to get into the city - through tunnels underground and other secret alleyways, but there was always the risk that they would be being guarded.

The only other way there would be to disguise themselves as someone else. Gendry wasn't entirely confident with this plan, but it was the best they had.

Arya jumped off of her horse now, and began hacking off pieces of her hair. She didn't look sad about it, like most girls would, more determined just to be rid of it. Gendry dismounted his horse and walked over to her, taking the knife from her hands. She let him, as he cut her hair off, more neatly than she had been doing. It would be more convincing if it looked neat, and not hastily cut off.

She watched him as he did it, a small smile playing on her lips. When he was finished she grinned, "Do I look like Arya Stark?" She asked.

He smiled back, "_Arry_Stark," He liked the hairstyle. It suited her and he thought he'd done quite a good job of it.

"What about you?" She asked.

Gendry shook his head, "They might be looking for me but they don't know what I look like. I'll just change my name if they ask,"

Arya took the small knife back off of him - they'd stolen it from the stables back in the Eyrie. She didn't know why it was in the stables, but it had been, "What'll you say?"

Gendry thought for a moment, "I'll say _the Bull,_" It seemed appropriate, thinking back to the bull shaped helmet he'd been making back in the Forge. It seemed like so long ago since he had been there.

Arya burst out laughing, "Sounds _very_convincing Gendry,"

He slapped her on the shoulder like she had done whenever he called her 'M'lady', "Can you think of a better name then?"

Arya huffed and let out a small 'no,'

"Exactly," He said, as he mounted his horse again. He couldn't stop staring at her. He wasn't sure what it was. The hair or her new name but Gendry knew what was happening to him. He was falling for the Stark girl.

Arya was smiling at him awkwardly when he finally realized he had been staring. _Was she blushing? _Gendry couldn't help the fluttering feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away.

Arya mounted her horse and tried to hide her face. It was too late though. He had seen it. _She was blushing! _It only confused Gendry more. Did that mean she felt the same way about him?

"Come on then," She said, trying to break through the awkward silence that was as thick as fog.

"Right," Gendry said, shaking himself out of his stupor. _Stop it Gendry! She's four and ten. _He found himself realizing he was right though, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep secret his affections for Arya Stark.

Eventually they got to the outskirts of Kingslanding and they both agreed they should leave their horses somewhere, so dismounted them and tied them to a tree well out the way of any prying eyes. They could only hope they would still be there when they returned. They set off on foot towards the gates of Kingslanding where there was a crowd scattered outside. Many of them were shouting demanding entrance to the city. Arya remembered what her mother had said - Kingslanding was under siege. No one could get in or out. Those secret passages were looking more like a viable option the more she thought about it.

She grabbed Gendry's arm and dragged him towards one of the guards. It was risky, but there was really no other way in.

"Why aren't you letting people in?" She asked him, and he looked down at her in surprise.

"No one's getting in or out boy. Kings orders," The man then walked off, leaving her and Gendry stood there.

Arya turned to Gendry, "We should try one of the passages,"

Gendry nodded, "Where?"

Arya tried to remember exactly the last one she had seen was. She remembered she'd somehow ended up in the sewers, and then out not far away from the gates. She looked along the wall, looking for the entrance. And there it was! There was a small cave in the wall, with metal bars guarding it. One of them was broken however, and Arya could easily fit through it. She looked at Gendry and pointed it out to him. He might be able to squeeze through, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"You want me to get through there?" He asked in disbelief.

Arya pushed herself through the bars and ended up in the tunnel. It stank of raw sewerage she noticed, but there was no other way in. And they had to get in.

"Just try!" She shouted to him, as she tried to block the smell out.

He stuck his head through first, and then slowly pulled his torso through, followed by his legs. It was close, but he was through. Gendry looked as though he was going to wretch when he caught glimpse of where they were.

"You wanted to enter the city, _through the sewers?_" He asked.

"There was no other way!" She snapped.

Gendry laughed, although he still looked a little off colour. The tunnel sloped upwards, and they followed it until they found the exit. Arya gulped in breaths of fresh air as soon as they were out. They were still in one of the tunnels, but it was certainly smelt better than the one they had been in. Arya glanced around, looking for something that might indicate where they were. She recognized the tunnel - she'd been here before.

She hadn't been here as often as the others, maybe once or twice. But she recognized the dragon skulls on the walls. They had made her shudder in fear before, but now she had Gendry. Now she knew she wasn't alone.

The way he'd been staring at her before. She'd felt the blush creeping up her face and she had tried to hide it, but it was no use. Her stomach flipped incessantly just thinking about it.

"Are those... dragons?" Gendry asked her, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Arya shrugged. She'd seen them before, and although they scared her the first time, they didn't seem all that great now. They were just skulls, "Yeah. Come on,"

She ran through the tunnels, not bothering to remain quiet. No one of importance would be down here with all that was going on outside.

Arya had not accounted for the spider.

She bumped into his chest and looked up in horror. She could feel Gendry on his feet behind her, ready to run if needs be.

Arya and the Eunuch started at each other for what felt like an age before he giggled. It was a sweet type of laugh - one that little girls might make - and it made Arya feel sick to the core. The smell of lavender wafted up Arya's nostrils, which only confirmed what the man's identity. He was the man who'd been discussing her father before he died!

He continued to stare at her, and then back to Gendry, the shock evident in his eyes. She may look like an Arry, but her face had not changed. The man had recognized her.

"Arya Stark," He said slowly, the words playing on his tongue, "They've been looking for you,"

She noticed the use of 'they' and not 'we'. He seemed to be weighing his words in his mouth before saying them, "I thought you were to be staying with your aunt... At the Eyrie?"

Arya didn't know whether to trust this man. No one else ever did. So she lied, "I haven't been to the Eyrie," She said quickly.

Varys let out a hearty laugh, "My little birds tell me everything Arya, and I'm no fool. I can spot lies,"

Arya was silent then and the Spider spoke again, "What are you calling yourself, Gendry?" He said, gesturing to Arya's companion.

Gendry's eyes lit up in surprise. Arya wondered how the man had known his name, until she remembered what Ser Meryn had said. The Eunuch had reported Gendry leaving the city. Gendry spoke up then, "My names not-,"

Varys giggled again. It made Arya want to vomit. The man unnerved her, "Like I said, I'm no fool."

Arya looked to Gendry and Gendry looked back at her. She was trying to silence him with her eyes. Then she spoke to the man again, "You saw me leaving the city, but you didn't say anything?" It didn't make sense to Arya.

Varys diverted his attention back to Arya, but ignored her question "Pretending to be a boy?" He gestured to her hair, "Clever. Not clever enough to fool me though, and not clever enough to fool the queen. Why ever are you here?" His voice was as light as silk, and as sweet as sugar.

"Sansa," Arya said simply. There was no use in lying on that part. Why else would they have come back?

The man stared at Arya, pity written across his face. Then he spoke again, but more delicately this time, "Before your father died, I visited him several times in his cell. He... was not going to admit to the treason until I persuaded him. He said he was doing it for you and your sister. Your father died trying to save you and you want to repay him by trying to sneak back into the King's clutches?" The man looked around warily, as though someone might be watching, when he saw Arya looking curiously, he said, "I'm not the only one who can use spies. Come,"

He gestured to a darker area in the tunnels, and when he spoke, there was no echo in his voice. Arya was not sure why, but slowly she was beginning to trust this man. She wasn't sure whether or not that was a mistake.

"Believe it or not," His voice was just above a whisper, "I serve the realm, not the Lannisters. I hardly see how keeping captive two young ladies is going to benefit Westeros," He hesitated, and let out a huge sigh. Arya wrinkled her nose in disgust, _even his breath smelt like Lavender._

"I'll help get you and the Lady Sansa out of the city," His voice was barely audible now. Arya waited, her breath held, waiting for him to speak again, "But I'm afraid to do that, I'll need to take you to the queen,"

* * *

Arya had agreed reluctantly to the Eunuch's plan. Admittedly, she didn't entirely trust him, but his plan was better than their nonexistent one. The spider had led them out of the tunnels, and they had miraculously ended up underneath the castle. She recognized the walls from her days she had spent here, and the memories were flooding back. She could imagine her father walking along these halls. She could imagine Syrio lightly dancing around with his sword. It was almost too much for her to handle. Luckily, the Eunuch led them to the doors of the throne room before she got a chance to think about it too much.

She was nervous. What would the queen do? What would her sister do? The doors opened and Arya found out that neither of them would decide. Arya instinctively grabbed Gendry's hand at the sight of Joffrey sitting on the iron throne, a snarl written on his face. Gendry squeezed her hand as though to comfort her but it only made her heart race faster. There was her sister! Sansa was stood by Joffrey's side, along with Queen Cersei and the Imp. It was strange - she almost felt as though she had failed the half man.

"What is it this time Spider?" Joffrey drawled as he looked at Varys. He did not retaliate at the nickname used for him - after all, he had agreed to help them and causing an argument would only put Joffrey in a worsened mood.

"Your grace," The Spider bowed slightly and parted, so that Arya and Gendry were in the King's view. Arya caught Sansa's eyes, which widened for a fraction of a second, only to return to their normal state later. She glimpsed at Arya and Gendry's interlocked hands and Arya felt herself blush. Now, of all times! For all she knew they were about to be sentenced to death, and Arya was blushing because of Sansa! She wanted to drop Gendry's hand but no matter how much she told herself to, her body wouldn't react.

She looked to Cersei then, who was smiling slightly, she began to speak, "Arya Stark," She said, almost mockingly, "We've been looking for you. I'm so glad you have come to no harm,"

Arya wanted to punch that smug smile right off of her perfectly sculpted face.

"And who's this?" She asked, referring to Gendry.

The Spider spoke up then, "He was helping her escape, your grace,"

Joffrey looked up for the first time then. It seemed as though he had only just caught the conversation, "Helping a traitor is treachery in itself. I want both of their heads!"

Arya felt her heart jump into her ears. The spider had said it would be okay! He'd said he would get them out of this!

"How old are you, boy?" Cersei directed her attention to Gendry, and his eyes widened.

"Seven and ten, your grace," His voice was forced, and without looking at him, Arya knew his expression would be bitter.

"Joffrey," Cersei turned to her son, worry on her eyes, "The girl is not yet of age, and the boy is hardly a man! The killing of children is bad luck. Besides, if you kill the girl you can be sure we won't be getting your uncle Jaime back! And it would be wise to remember..." She said, her voice lowering to a whisper, "The city is under siege. Would it not at least be more prudent to wait until we have won and the city is safe again?"

Joffrey considered her words, Arya could see the battle going on in his mind. Finally he spoke again, "Send them to the dungeons. When the siege is over and Stannis Baratheon's head is on a spike, I shall see that those two have their heads next to his,"

Arya almost breathed out a sigh of relief. If the Spider still intended to help them, this at least, gave them more time.

She caught Sansa's eye one more time before the guards escorted the two of them down to the dungeons. Her face was unreadable. Arya wondered just how much her sister had been forced to change since their time apart.

Arya didn't pay much attention to where they were going, her mind working overtime. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the cells dungeons - which stank almost as badly as the sewerage tunnel had when they had entered the city.

"In," One of the guards roughly pushed Arya through the dark prison cell. It was dimly lit - just one small torch on the wall, and it only just provided enough light for Arya to see where she was going. She wondered if this was where her father had been before _that_day.

The guards left quickly, slamming the door behind them. Arya could barely see Gendry's face, but she knew he was feeling just as anxious as her. She wanted to say something, but no words would come to her mouth. Nothing.

She lay her head down on the straw mat, her body aching from the day she had spent on horseback. She could only hope the Spider's plan, whatever it was, would work.

* * *

_I actually quite enjoyed writing Varys as he's probably one of my favourite characters besides these two. I also had to add in Arya's hair being cut short - it just didn't feel right not to. I'm quite excited about the next chapter too, but I won't say anymore than that :)_


	13. Littlefinger's Plan

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Arya had given up any hope of getting any sleep anytime soon. Not only was she unusually nervous, but the shouting outside was preventing her from thinking. She presumed the siege had begun, since no one had come down to check on them lately. They would all be busy outside fighting. She hadn't even given any though as to what might happen if Stannis did manage to overthrow the Lannisters. She could only hope Varys' plan would work, and they would soon all be away from the city.

The Spider had told them the rest of his plan on the journey to the red keep. They were to be imprisoned, and when the fighting was at its thickest, they would escape. She had no notion of how he intended to do this, but really, who else could they trust?

Something had been replaying something the Spider had said to Gendry back in the tunnels, '_I'm no fool,'._He had known Gendry's name straight away. Did that mean what the Golden Cloaks had told them was true? Gendry was in fact Robert Baratheon's bastard. The revelation slowly settled with Arya. _But that meant that if Sansa and Joffrey had of wedded, Gendry would have been Arya's brother in law!_ Arya let out a laugh before she could stop it. It seemed so strange to think of that ever happening.

She could see Gendry look up at her when she laughed, his face illuminated by the small torch on the wall, "What?" He said.

Arya hesitated before answering,"I was just thinking... If you are Robert's bastard," Gendry flinched at the word, but Arya carried on, "And Sansa and Joffrey had wed, you would be my brother,"

Gendry raised his eyebrows, "Unlucky for me,"

"Oi!" She said in indignation and Gendry laughed, "You're like a brother to me anyway," At least that's what she told him. Her mother had not told her much of the type of love that she and her father had shared, and Sansa's idea's of fairytale romances had confused Arya completely as to what her feelings for Gendry were.

Someone screamed outside and she could hear footsteps above them. It sounded as though Stannis' fleet had already arrived. Her eyes caught Gendry again and she saw the smirk that had been growing on his face fall.

"Arya, I need to ask you something," Arya nodded, indicating he could carry on, "Is that all you think of me as?" He asked her.

"What?" Arya said in confusion. The small bars that acted as a window to the cells were suddenly illuminated with light and Arya's head twisted quickly to see what was going on.

Gendry was paying no attention to what was going on outside. He was staring intently at Arya, his blue eyes boring into her grey ones.

He broke the contact and looked at the floor suddenly, "Nothing," He mumbled.

Arya was not giving up though, "No, what?"

"I said nothing!" He snapped.

Arya scooted closer to him and he drew away from her. Arya breathed in nervously, "Gendry, what's wrong?"

His head turned sharply and they looked at each other again. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he spoke, "Do you only think of me as a brother?"

The nature of his question caught Arya off guard, and she found her throat had gone dry – she couldn't speak.

"Is it?" He pressed, urgency in his voice. When Arya didn't answer again he turned his head away from hers, so she couldn't see his face, "God, Arya! I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry for what?" Arya interrupted. _He was going to say it. She knew it. _

"It doesn't matter," He said, his voice half shouting now. She looked around quickly, in case anyone had heard and was coming down to check on them.

"Yes it does!" Arya said, her voice louder than it had been.

"No it doesn't!"

"Gendry, just tell me!" She said impatiently.

"I'M SORRY OKAY!" He roared and Arya jumped back in fright, "I'm sorry because you only think of me as a brother and I'm sorry for liking you and I'm sorry for ruining everything and-"

"Wait, what?" Arya was giddy inside, but she was enjoying tormenting the boy.

He looked at her again and shook his head for no apparent reason, "I like you – _as in the way that a man likes a woman_. And I'm sorry you don't feel the same. Gods I've been so stupid!"

Arya's eyes widened, feeling as though every breath in her body had been knocked out of her lungs.

She could just make out his face in the dark, and she knew he was a deep shade of crimson – she would have been, "Gendry are you blushing?" She said teasingly.

"Shut up," He said and he turned his back to her.

Arya took in a deep breath. Gendry's confession had completely sidetracked her thoughts, and instead of thinking of escaping, the only thing she could think was that she _wanted_Gendry.

Arya bit her lip, feeling slightly lightheaded. She couldn't look at Gendry without her stomach feeling queasy. But she didn't try to push away the feeling - it was oddly comforting.

Neither of them spoke as silence filled the air. For a moment Arya forgot that they were in the cells. She forgot they might not see the morning if Stannis won. All that mattered was that she had Gendry, and Gendry had her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, and she turned her head to the cell doors. She had been expecting the Spider to be stood there, or at least one of the guards. But it was neither. Arya recognized the small, thin man immediately.

Littlefinger waved a hand for them to walk over to him and Arya pushed herself up onto her feet, "Why are you here?" She whispered a little too harshly.

"Getting you out of Kingslanding," His voice was little above a whisper as well, but his voice was just as cunning as it was at its normal volume.

Littlefinger produced a set of keys from inside his doublet and unlocked the door. Arya took a step back, not trusting the man.

"Where's the Spider?" She said, knowing that he should have been here by now.

Littlefinger met Arya's eyes for a moment, and then shifted his gaze to Gendry, "The Eunuch does not intend to release your friend here. He wishes for all of King Robert's bastards dead,"

There was silence and Arya heard Gendry stand up behind her, placing a protective hand on her shoulder, "Why should we trust you?" He said, his voice laced with suspicion.

"I have the keys," He smiled and waved them in the air, "And if not for that, then for the love we both share for your mother, Arya,"

Arya narrowed her eyes, "What love?"

Lord Baelish smiled again, "I knew your mother as a child. I could hardly stand to watch her child rot away in a Lannister's dungeon,"

Arya relaxed slightly, although she still did not trust the man, "What about Gendry? Why would you save him?"

The man shrugged, "Why not? I have no interest in the Kings Bastards. Anyway, I'm sure that I'd hardly be able to get you to leave here without your friend,"

Arya was not done asking questions yet, his grey-green eyes caught the light outside, putting Arya at unease, "What about my sister?"

"She'll get out of Kings Landing, I promise. But all in good time Arya. Come," He gestured for Arya to move forward.

Finally, Arya took a step outside the cell. She went to walk in front of him, but Littlefinger put a hand out to stop her. He leaned close to her ear so she could feel his breath on her neck. His breath smelt of mint and betrayal. "You look exceptionally like your father," He whispered and Arya recoiled away from him. He may have been saving the both of them but there was something about him that made Arya's skin crawl.

"Thank you, Lord Baelish," She said, whether it was a compliment or not, she had to reply to him.

He nodded and gestured for the two of them to follow him. She couldn't see ahead of them, but she could sense they were heading deeper underground. She could feel Gendry's presence behind her, her mind still a bit fuzzy from the conversation they had just had. It didn't seem real. He felt that way about her? She should feel elated, but all she was feeling was embarrassment. How could she admit the same to him? She could forget about that for now though. The only thing she had to concentrate on was getting out of Kingslanding.

The screams from outside were getting fainter now, and Arya knew they would not be caught. Everyone of any importance would be outside; including Joffrey. Arya smiled when she thought of the young king's death. Perhaps she might not have to do it herself after all. Maybe he'll be stupid enough to get himself killed tonight.

"Up here," He led them up a narrow corridor, which was dimly lit by torches on the walls. Arya could tell they must be getting closer to the castle. But this was wrong! They weren't supposed to be going to the castle, they were supposed to be getting away from it!

"Lord Baelish..." She began to say but he cut her off as they reached a small gap in the wall. Arya looked through, and she could see the figures of Cersei Lannister and several other women sitting in a room. Some were praying, while others seemed determined to drink themselves to death.

"In," Arya focused her gaze back on Littlefinger, her eyes widening at the sight of the small dagger he held in his hand. She automatically reached for needle but found it wasn't there. It had been taken off of her when they had arrived in the dungeons.

Arya raised her eyebrows in questioning to the small man. She did not trust her voice to speak in case she spoke to loudly and alerted the queen.

The man did not lower his dagger as he spoke, "I've never been one fond of revealing my plans, but I suppose you're not going to live much longer anyway-"

Gendry jumped forward protectively in front of Arya and the man raised the dagger higher, so it was level with Gendry's neck.

"The Queen has been looking for a decent excuse to imprison you, so as not to raise suspicion. Why imprison one daughter and not the other? If you're caught sneaking out of the dungeons, then she can easily pass that off as treason,"

"And you're helping her?" Gendry spat at the man. Arya sighed. She should have known better, "So all that about my mother... that wasn't true?"

Littlefinger laughed, "Oh actually that _was_true. But Catelyn never returned my affections, and as I said, I will also get Sansa out of Kingslanding. You know she has more of the Tully look that yourself,"

Gendry drew himself up to his full height. In any other situation, it would have looked as though Gendry would win this fight - but Littlefinger was the one with the dagger.

"And what if we refuse to meet the Queen?" He asked. She could see Littlefinger's resolve faltering, but he did not lower the dagger.

_We should never have come to Kingslanding,_She thought, _we could have stayed at The Eyrie, where we were safe,__ But Arya knew that was never an option._

"You can't refuse," Littlefinger said and Arya's thoughts snapped back to the conversation. Littlefinger had the dagger pressed against Gendry's collarbone, a small trickle of red fell down his shirt.

"Stop it!" Arya snapped, trying to sound fiercer than she looked. She'd done this. She'd made them enter Kingslanding. She wasn't going to let Gendry die so soon. She grabbed Littlefinger's arm with all the strength she could muster. It was not hard. The man relied on secrecy and cunning, rather than muscle and skill. She bent his arm back and he cried out in pain. It did not take Gendry long to act - he pried the silver hilt from the man's hand just as Arya let go of his arm.

Arya looked down and to her horror, the man was laughing, "You can take that, but I guarantee you won't get out the city now! Stannis' army marches on all the entrances,"

Arya glared at the man, ignoring his taunts. She looked to Gendry, her breath heaving from the assault, "We have to find my sister,"

He nodded and with one last look at the man, they quickly ran away. She hadn't the faintest idea as to where her sister would be, but they had to _try. _

The tunnels were just as dark as they had previously had been, although they were moving faster in their haste to get away from The Master of Coin. Arya did not know whether what he had said about the Eunuch was true, or whether it was just another one of his lies to get them out of the cell. Arya's only thought was on her sister, they'd come this far, they couldn't just leave without her! The noise from outside was getting louder, so she knew they must be nearing the city walls.

Part of what Littlefinger had said was true - there was no way of leaving with all of Stannis' soldiers outside. She could try the entrance they had come in by, but she had no idea how to get there from here. She supposed they could try and find the Eunuch, and bribe him. He would know all the tunnels underneath the city by heart.

"Arya!" Gendry said from behind her and he pulled her against the wall. They watched as two men marched past, dressed heavily in armour. She didn't have time to wonder what they could possibly be doing here, all she knew that it Gendry had not pulled her back, she would have walked straight into them.

When the men were gone, she heard Gendry breathe out a sigh of relief, and she did the same. She smiled at him, as a way of thanks, not waiting to see whether he did the same. Arya skulked along the darkened tunnel, trying to be careful not to make a sound. It was like chasing cats again. That's all it was. She just had to be quicker than the cats to succeed.

"You there!" Someone shouted from behind them. Arya's head whipped round and a soldier was stood there, dressed in Lannister armour, the sword visible at his side. Gendry was quicker than her, and before the soldier even had chance to draw his sword, Gendry had grabbed Arya's hand, and he was pulling her away from the soldier as quickly as he could.

They ran as fast as they possibly could, never letting go of each other's hand for fear of losing the other. Arya could feel herself becoming more and more out of breath, in their haste, but she didn't stop. She was running on adrenaline now - she would keep going for as long as she could.

"This way!" Arya turned sharply round a corner, dragging Gendry with her. Their only hope of losing the soldier would be to confuse him.

They kept running for what felt like hours, the soldier's footsteps growing fainter as time wore on. Arya slowed down her pace and eventually they were walking again. She turned to Gendry, grinning, but his face wore a more serious expression.

"Arya we could have been killed!" He said, the harshness in his voice apparent.

"But we weren't!" She snapped back at him.

"Shh!" He silenced her and the sound of footsteps had returned. She pressed her back to the safety of darkness the walls provided. The shadows were getting darker as the footsteps got nearer. She tried to hold her breath, not wanting to take any chances after the encounter they had just had.

Finally, a figure emerged from around the corner. The man carried a sword and was donning heavy armour. The man turned his head a fraction, showing Arya that half of his face had been burnt away. The Hound!

Arya did not notice when The Hound look directly at her. Gendry tapped her on the shoulder and gestured to The Hound's flushed face.

"Hello Little Bird," His voice was slurred and it was clear he was drunk. He took a few steps towards Arya and cupped her face with his hands. Arya gasped in shock, but stood still as the man studied her face, her eyes boring into his, "Your sister sang a song for me. _A song for The King's Dog! _Are you going to sing a song for me too?"

* * *

_I really wasn't sure about this chapter, but I've rewritten it three times and I thought it's probably just best to write what I feel happiest with, so I hope you're happy with it too! _  
_So Gendry finally admitted to Arya, and that's it's officially the 'start' of their relationship now. I tried my best to keep the two in character in that scene, so if I haven't, please tell me because I'd like to know :D  
Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it so far :)_


	14. Little Bird

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords****  
****_Chapter Fourteen_**

"She sang a pretty song for me, the Little Bird did," The Hound's breath stank of wine as he leaned closer to Arya's face. If he was trying to scare her, he was doing a good job of it. If Arya felt threatened by him when he was like this, she could only imagine what her sister must have been thinking when the man confronted her, "And then she gave me a kiss. Right there," He pointed to the cheek on the unburnt side of his face.

Finally, he let go of Arya's face and she stumbled backwards into Gendry. Blood ran down from his skull to his jaw, whether it was his or not, he did not seem to be giving it any thought. The Hound laughed suddenly, "At least you can bare to look at me," He was referring to her sister again, Arya knew. Sansa would find The Hound's face unsightly - miles away from her fantasies about the handsome knights. Arya had seen worse than Sansa. If she could not look upon her enemies faces then who was she to fight at all?

"Go on then," Arya held Littlefinger's dagger out towards the man, "If you're going to kill us, get it over with,"

The Hound laughed at this, "I don't give two shits about killing you two. You could be the bloody queen or you can get yourself killed by Stannis for all I care, as long as it doesn't involve me,"

The man tried to move forward but Arya held the dagger up higher to him, "Watch it girl, you could cut someone with that thing,"

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To Dorne, to Harrenhal, to the join the fucking Nightswatch. As long as I get out of this bloody burning city,"

An idea suddenly occured to Arya. She did not lower the knife, but she moved away from The Dog. He was looking at her curiously, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Take us to my sister. To Sansa," She said, determination entering her.

The Hound laughed again, "Why should I do that? I offered to take her with me but she couldn't even look at me. The Little Bird's better off here, playing princes and princesses,"

"Take us to my sister," She said again, gritting her teeth, "Then we can leave. I promise... You can trust me," She added on the last bit in desperate effort to convince the man.

The Hound narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I don't care whether I can _trust _you or not. I'm leaving this _fucking _city," He tried to move again, but Arya stood in front of him.

"If you help me, I'll help you," She said, "We'll... We'll kill Joffrey,"

She thought she saw something light up in The Hound's eyes then, but in a flash it was gone, "Careful girl, you're talking of treason under the King's roof. You sure you can trust your friend there?" He pointed towards Gendry who had been watching the exchange intently.

Arya ignored him, "So you'll help me then?"

"I didn't say that, girl,"

"But you will, won't you?"

The Hound paused for a moment, a rare smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Eventually, he nodded, "I'll help you. But you make sure that once we get out, nothing ever happens to your sister again. The Little Bird deserves better,"

Arya nodded.

"And I want some bloody wine when we're finished," He said, reverting back to his normal demeanor.

Arya smirked at the man and she saw Gendry doing the same, "Which way is it then?"

* * *

Apparently The Hound had not got far when he had bumped into Arya and Gendry. As they walked around the tunnels under the Red Keep, Arya recognized the walls from her days chasing cats. She remembered the time she had been prevented from entering the castle, the guards thinking she was nothing more than a commoner. If she thought hard enough, she could still remember her father's smile when he had seen her. How long had it been now since that day? The two of them had spent weeks at The Eyrie, waiting for her mother to leave, and then there were the nights they had spent sleeping on a forest bed. And she'd been with Gendry the entire time. No wonder they had grown feelings for each other.

She wondered if Sansa had stayed in the same chambers she had while Arya had been in Kingslanding. Before everything had gone wrong.

They got to the set of stairs leading up to the Red Keep, guards were stationed at the top of them. She looked to The Hound and he smiled. It didn't suit him - it only served to make him look slightly crazy.

He walked up the stairs slowly, taking caution with every step. The guards backs were to him, obviously more concerned with preventing people leaving the city, rather than stopping people from entering it. It seemed stupid to Arya, until she realized that not many people would know about the secret passages anyway.

Arya and Gendry looked at each other while The Hound skewered one guard with his sword, and slit the others throat. When he was finished, he looked at the two of them expectantly, "Bodies," He grunted.

"Bodies?" Gendry whispered.

"We have to move them," Arya said, staring at the dead guards, "If anyone sees them, they'll know someone's in the castle,"

"Oh," Gendry walked up the stairs quickly and grabbed hold of one of the bodies, "Right," He said, pulling it down the stairs, dropping it into the shadows. He did the same with the other, and Arya watched him intently as he did. She marvelled at how strong he was. Of course she'd noticed it before, but now it was different. _Now it was attractive._

"Up here," The Hound said, disrupting her thoughts. If Gendry had caught Arya looking at him, he didn't say anything of it. She followed The Hound up the stoned steps, Gendry following closely behind her.

The halls were illuminated better than the tunnels, which would have been a good thing, if it wasn't for the fact that it now made it easier for the Lannister's to see them. She could just imagine her brother, Jon's face if she knew she had broken into the Red Keep along with The King's Dog and a Blacksmith's apprentice. She missed him more than any of her other siblings. He had given her needle, the one thing that connected him to her, and now she'd lost that. He'd still be at the wall, oblivious to anything and everything that Arya was going through. She knew he'd smile though. She'd never acted the proper lady and he was the only person, other than her father that had accepted that.

She still didn't understand why she'd had to come to Kingslanding in the first place. It was Sansa who was marrying Joffrey, not her. But that didn't mean she resented the decision. Without it, she would never have met Gendry.

She hated to think of him that way though. She felt like Sansa when she did. Arya had always been so determined that she would never be anything like her sister. _But, _She thought, _People used to say we were like two sides of the same coin. _She tried to brush the thought away. She wasn't anything like Sansa. She couldn't be.

The Hound was leading the two of them to a different part of the Keep. Most of the men would be out fighting in the battle against Stannis, but that did not mean they could be careless with their footing. She knew The Spider would know their exact movements right now, and if they _couldn't _trust him, they were as good as dead.

She felt Gendry brush at her side and shivers ran through her. _No. She would not turn into a foolish little girl every time she saw him. _She could feel him staring at her, but she refused to look back. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she felt anything for him just yet.

He didn't move away from Arya, seemingly just as determined as her when it came to trying to get Arya to notice him. She could see him out the corner of her eye, smirking. She wanted to slap the smile off his face. Now was not the time for this, she knew. She just wished he'd be a little bit more serious.

"There it is," The Hound said suddenly, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. The room looked small from the outside. She wondered just how well Joffrey had been treating his betrothed.

Arya ran forwards towards the door, forgetting all notions of being quiet. Her hand was there, outstretched onto the handle of the door. When she saw him. Out the corner of her eye, the thin, balding man stood there. He was silent. She turned her head a fraction, just enough to see his pockmarked face glaring at the three of them. If the situation hadn't have been so dire, the look on Arya's face might have been comical.

The man who had killed her father stood there, a longsword in his right hand. It was no use trying to talk their way out of it - the man had no tongue. Perhaps that was what made him all the more terrifying.

The Hound instantly drew his sword towards the man, and Arya held Littlefinger's dagger in her hand. Ser Ilyn took a step forward towards The Hound, the sword brandished in front of him.

"Go, girl," The Hound spoke to Arya without looking at her face. Was he telling her to leave now? She couldn't give up after she'd gotten this far! She tried the door handle just as The Hound swung his sword at Ser Ilyn. It was locked!

She twisted the handle in desperate hope of getting it open, but it was no use. The person inside the room made no sound, perhaps thinking Arya was one of Stannis' men.

"Help me!" She turned and shouted to Gendry, who ran forward and tried to open the door.

"It's locked!" He said, looking at Arya with wild eyes.

"I know it's locked stupid!" She looked over to the two fighting men. Ser Ilyn was holding up well against The Hound - something that most men found difficult, but it would only be a matter of time before the fight was over and one of them had won. They needed to get to Sansa, fast.

"Move out the way," Gendry said to her.

"What? Gendry, you're not-" She knew what he was thinking, and even if the door did open - smashing it down would only create more noise and draw more attention to themselves.

"We don't have a key Arya! Just move," And with that, Arya stepped back from the door, watching as Gendry studied the door. All so quickly, Gendry ran at the door with all his strength. It flew open and Gendry landed on the floor on the other side.

"Fuck, ow!" Gendry was cradling his wrist that must have broken his fall. Arya almost laughed out loud at the sight of her fallen friend, who was now pushing himself to his feet. He scowled at her but Arya just grinned modestly at him.

Arya entered the room, her eyes searching for her sister. And there she was. Shrunk against the back wall of the room, staring with wide eyes at Gendry. She was clutching the china doll Arya remembered their father had given her.

Her eyes shifted from Gendry to Arya, and then back again. She stared in disbelief at her sister, before drawing herself out the shadows of the room. For a moment, Arya thought she might not recognize her, but then her voice came out, feeble as anything and weak as a mouse, "A-Arya?"

Arya nodded, not trusting herself to speak in case she said the wrong thing, and startled her sister further. She knew she must look different from when the sisters had last seen each other. Arya's hair was shorter, thanks to Gendry, and she was dressed in boys clothes too.

Her sister stared at her for a moment longer, an expression on her face that Arya couldn't quite place. Her blue eyes were barely visible in the candlelight, but Arya knew they were her sisters.

Eventually, Sansa's curious expression changed to one of relief, a newly found confidence entering her, "Arya!" She ran forward and caught her round the waist, "What happened? Where did you go? Tell me everything, I must know,"

Arya untangled herself from her sister and looked her seriously in the eye, "I'll tell you later, we need to go now! Somebody will come looking for us. We need to go now!"

Sansa nodded, but her face had doubt written all over it. Her gaze shifted from Gendry who had been watching the exchange with a smile on his face, to outside the door at the The Hound, who was standing over the unconscious body of The King's Justice, "B-but I can't leave Joffrey. I musn't! He'll kill us all if we escape. Besides, how are we to get out of the city?"

Arya rolled her eyes, "Sansa, he'll kill us if we stay here too. If he finds out that you were anywhere near me and Gendry, you'll be marked a traitor, same as father,"

The Hound cleared his throat behind Arya, and looked down at her smiling. His eyes looked wild, and the scar on his face seemed to be burning more brightly than ever before, "I'll get you out of the city,"

"How?" She narrowed her eyes, "Stannis' soldiers have taken over the rivers, and all the entrances are watched over by some sort of guard. We could go through the passage that we came in through, but you'd hardly fit through the gap..." Arya trailed off.

The Hound snorted, "You're right, I wouldn't. That's why we're not traipsing through sewers and the like. Now, girl, who am I?"

"T-the Hound," Arya drew away from the monster of a man, the steel in his voice truly scaring her for the first time.

He smiled again, "Exactly. So we'll leave through the front gates,"

It took a moment for Arya to process what The Hound was saying. Was he stupid? They couldn't even get to the front gates with all the fighting going on, never mind get past the soldiers guarding it!

Gendry must have been thinking the same thing, because he spoke for the first time since the conversation began, "And how are you going to manage that? Do you want to get us all killed?"

The Hound ignored his question, and stood in front of him. The Hound was taller than Gendry, but only by a few inches. The man seemed not have scared him, because he did not draw away as Arya had, "Can you use a sword?" He said.

Gendry narrowed his eyes, "A bit,"

The Hound guffawed, "A bit! Well I suppose it'll have to do. How many guards did you count in the tunnels?"

"More than three I think, why?" Arya said, trying to remember how many footsteps she had heard before they had found The Hound.

The Hound drew his sword, "Because we'll need them,"

* * *

_I'm quite unhappy with this chapter ending so abruptly, so I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow! Just so you all know :D And thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments because it really helps me to keep writing :) _


	15. Help at Hand

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
_Chapter Fifteen_**

It hadn't been hard to find the guards, after all, their voices echoed through the tunnels, carrying no caution. Gendry had demanded he be the distraction for them, refusing to risk Arya or her sister getting caught by the guards. Arya had refused at first, but The Hound had stepped in and agreed with Gendry's plight. Besides, Gendry had more of a chance at fighting the guards off if they should chase after him - which they most probably would.

They didn't have much time, they knew that. Sooner of later either Stannis would take over the city, or the Lannisters would win, meaning the majority of Joffrey's men would be concentrated at their usual stations, rather than fighting a battle.

They reached the guards, trying to be as quiet as they could. The Hound's armour rattled and clicked with every step he took, and Gendry as well as Sansa were too heavy footed to be completely silent. No, the only person who managed to remain undetected was Arya. He remembered what she'd said the day they had met, about chasing cats. Maybe that's what she was thinking now. They were just chasing cats.

The guards had their back to them, which was lucky, because it meant Gendry could run out in front of them, and The Hound could sneak up behind them. So when the time came, Gendry picked up a stone he had found on the floor, and threw a well aimed throw at one of the guards. He spun around instantly but Gendry was quicker than him, not having the hindrance of armour. He stood in front of them for a moment, before they began to take action towards him. One of the soldiers darted forward and swung his sword at Gendry, but he jumped back, the soldier missing. The soldier stared at him for a second, and suddenly the blood began to trickle out of his mouth. The soldier fell, gasping for breath, and then he was still.

The Hound stood behind the soldier's lifeless body, and taking one look at the other soldier, he slit his throat. The soldiers lay on the ground for a moment, and everything seemed still. The Hound looked satisfied, and Arya looked almost nonchalant. Sansa's eyes were wide, and filled with horror. He wondered whether she'd ever seen a man be killed before, other than her father. It seemed as though Arya and himself had been busy running for their lives in the wild, while her sister was safe and locked up here. He knew she wouldn't have been treated well exactly, but he couldn't help but feel resentment towards her, considering she had at least been safe from sellswords and the Golden Cloaks.

"What do we do now?" Arya's voice was hoarse, and it almost didn't match the expression on her face.

The Hound lowered down to the soldiers and unsheathed the sword from one of them, "Now we rob them,"

Arya knelt down next to The Hound and took a dagger from one of the soldiers belts. She still had the one they had taken off of Littlefinger, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

"B-but you can't! You killed them!" Gendry looked to Sansa, her face white as a sheet.

The Hound laughed again, the dim light shimmering on his burnt face, "How else do you expect to get out of the city Little Bird? You'll be seeing a lot worse than this where we're going,"

Sansa was quiet then, and Gendry couldn't help but feel sorry for Arya's older sister. She wasn't used to seeing this sort of thing - she'd been kept locked away from the horrors of the world, unlike Arya.

Arya. He kept pushing the memory of his confession from his mind but it kept squirming back. He'd made a fool of himself in front of her, by confessing his feelings for her. She didn't feel the same way. There was no chance of anything happening. He had to stop thinking of the younger girl that way.

"Here," The Hound shoved a sword into Gendry's hand, "Take this. You may not be able to wield a sword, but it's better than having nothing,"

Gendry turned the sword over in his hands, feeling the weight of it. This had been a dead mans sword. Now it was his. It didn't matter whether he liked the Hound or not, with him on their side, their chances of getting out of the city had gone up by a thousand.

"Now," The Hound said, standing up, "It's most likely that the cunts that should be guarding you are out fighting like good little soldiers, or they'll be in a whorehouse, making the most of their last night in this stinking place. Therefore," He took one of the dagger's from Arya's hand and gave it to Sansa. She stared at it for a moment, as though it was some sort of monster. He almost laughed. She seemed to be so unseemingly innocent. She would have no idea how to kill a man. The Hound continued, "It should be fairly easy to get you out of the city without being spotted. The only thing we have to worry about are the drunks and the cravens... And the guards at the entrance," He added the last bit on, almost smirking when he said it.

"Now," He turned to Arya, "You know your way out of these bloody tunnels, don't you?"

Arya nodded, drawing herself up to her full height. He almost smiled then. Even through all of this Arya was still trying to seem threatening to The Hound. And she was. Gendry knew she could probably do more damage to The Hound with that dagger than The Hound could with a sword - if he wasn't looking.

"But wait," Gendry said, remembering about the Master of Coin that had apprehended them before, "Littlefinger. Won't he have alerted more guards by now? It'll be impossible to get out the city with people looking for _us,_"

"Lord Baelish?" Sansa spoke up, her voice confident for the first time since he'd heard her, "He doesn't have the power to send soldiers after us. Besides, the Queen wouldn't want to risk it. I've seen her. Right now she cares for nothing but her children's safety and how much wine is in her goblet. She wouldn't believe the man,"

Arya spoke then, "But he said the Queen sent him herself. We stopped him after he took us from the cells-,"

"Littlefinger took you from the cells?" The Hound grunted, "'Thought it was the Eunuch. Anyway we can have a gossip about what's happened later. You lot need to get moving. _Now,_" He said the last word with such force that the three of them were on their feet instantly.

"It's this way, I think," Arya pointed to the tunnel that seemed to get darker the further down they looked.

"You think?" Gendry said, his eyebrow raised.

"Do you have a better idea?" She snapped.

Gendry smiled, enjoying winding Arya up, "Well I could have sworn it was that-"

"Shut up, the both of you. You can have a nice chat later," The Hound pushed forward towards the tunnel Arya was pointing to. He unhooked a torch off of the wall and began to lead the way down it.

The tunnel was dark, even with the light pouring from the torch. Gendry did not know how Arya had managed to memorize the tunnels underneath Kingslanding, but he was grateful for it. Besides, he had faith in her that she would find the right way.

The tunnel began to incline upwards, so Gendry knew at least that they weren't going entirely the wrong way. Gendry was at the very back of the group, with Sansa in front of him. He found it hard to believe the girls were sisters. When Arya had spoken of the girl, he had pictured her as an older version of her, perhaps with longer hair since Arya had cut hers. But they were not alike at all. Sansa had flaming red hair, whereas Arya's was brown. Arya had a longer face and Sansa's features were more comely. Arya was beautiful in her own right though. She may not have a typical beauty, but there was something about the spark in her eyes every time she spotted an adventure that drew Gendry in. Once they got out of this, Gendry knew they would never have a chance of anything with Arya. Not even friendship. But he couldn't help what he felt, just as he couldn't help who he was and how he was born.

By the time they had reached the end of the tunnel, the shouting had gotten louder and the tunnel a lot lighter. It was still night time outside, but they no longer had any need for the torch. The city was illuminated by other lights, and in the distance, Gendry could see what looked like wildfire. No one was to be seen where they had exited the tunnel, but he could tell there was fighting nearby. Did that mean Stannis had broken through the gates? If so they had to get out now.

"Righ', this way," The Hound said and he marched forward, towards an open road. He had his sword ready in his hand, his eyes glistening with anger. Gendry doubted he would be able to look as threatening as The Hound no matter how hard he tried.

They managed to stay out of the way of any soldiers for the entirety of the journey to the gates. He knew the fighting must have been at some other part of Kingslanding, but he still thought it was odd that no one was here. He'd spent his whole life in Kingslanding and never had he known any street to be this empty. Surely there escape from Kingslanding couldn't be as easy as their last.

The gates of the city were in sight, and The Hound had been right. There were people guarding the gates, but considering all the fighting that was going on, they couldn't be the most proficient of fighters.

As though someone had been timing their actions, the moment the four of them stepped into sight of the soldiers, screaming could be heard to the left of them. A man charged towards them, his body on fire, the flames reflecting in his eyes. The Hound took a step back, his face void of any emotions. The man continued to charge towards them, the obvious pain he was in not distracting him from his target. _Them._

He heard shouting ahead of them, where the guards had caught sight of the four of them.

"Fuck," Gendry stared open mouthed at the guards running towards them, and then back to the burning man. The Hound was frozen with fear, and Sansa looked as though she might faint. That left him and Arya.

"Arya, over there!" He pointed to the guards and she followed his gaze.

She nodded, "You take care of them, I'll deal with him," She gestured towards the burning man who was getting nearer to them by the second.

"No! You can't stop him by yourself! He-"

Arya pinched his lips together, "Just shut up okay!"

Gendry nodded and watched her run towards the burning man.

The guards were closer to them now. One of them was swaying as he walked, indicating he was either drunk or wounded. He brandished the sword in front of them, but it did nothing but anger the guards. One of them took a swing at Gendry and he jumped backwards. He had no idea about sword fighting, only what Arya had taught him in The Eyrie. _Sideface__. _He thought, as the man missed a swing at his hip and he swivelled sideways. The soldier dropped his guard for a second, looking behind Gendry. It gave him enough time to slice the blade through the gap in his armour next to his ribcage. The soldier's eyes bulged and then he dropped to the floor.

Gendry quickly twisted his head around to see what the soldier had been looking at. Arya was stood over the burning man. Except he wasn't on fire anymore. Sansa stood there, a bucket in her hands. _She must have poured the bucket over the man. _The man wasn't moving anymore, presumably the flames had killed him. Or the smoke.

The Hound was no longer on his knees. He was charging towards Gendry, his eyes wild again. He yelled something at Gendry that he couldn't hear. Suddenly he felt a gash at his side. The blunt side of a blade had hit his side, and the drunken soldier looked ready for a fight. Gendry winced when he moved. The soldier may not have cut Gendry, but he knew it was going to hurt for sometime.

He swung his sword at the man, but the man darted backwards. _He may be drunk, but he's not entirely stupid, Gendry thought. Suddenly he felt The Hound at his side, and the man took one last strike at Gendry before his throat was slit. The man fell to his knees instantly, leaving the two men standing by his side._

The gate was unguarded now. This was it. They were going to escape.

"Quick," The Hound grunted. Gendry could detect no emotion in his voice. Nothing to hint that he had completely frozen when faced with the burning man. He knew better than to mention it of course, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious as to the reason why. He'd heard stories about how The Hound had gotten his scar, but he doubted there was any truth in any of them.

Gendry turned his head towards Arya and grabbed her hand. She took charge and pulled him towards the gates, a mixture of determination and elation on her face. He knew how she felt. It was almost hard to believe, but they'd done it. They'd escaped again.

* * *

_Ta da! Up the next day as promised! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments again, I love you all! _


	16. Not A Lady

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
****_Chapter Sixteen_****_  
_**

Gendry forced the gates to the city open with every ounce of strength that he had. He did not care what was beyond them, as long as they got out of this burning city. He wondered if his old forge had survived through the siege. He hadn't had many friends in the city, but he had acquaintances. If Stannis took over the city, surely they'd be dead by now. If his master hadn't banished him to the Nightswatch with no good reason, he might have been one of them. Arya would just be a girl he'd met twice. Now that he came to think of it, she'd probably be dead too. It seemed things had turned out for the best after all.

The gates opened suddenly, and the forest beyond them was dark. He could just make out the outline of the Kingsroad - the road they had ventured out on to the day of Ned Stark's death. The Hound marched forwards, as eager to get out of the city and the possibility of death as any of them. They could not see where they were going, but they had to get as far away from Cersei and Joffrey as they possibly could. If they were caught, a swift death would follow.

The clothes he had taken from The Eyrie were now stained with the soldier's blood, and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. The Hound looked much the same, and Arya was drenched in water from where Sansa had thrown the bucketful at the burning man. He'd hoped this might disguise their appearance at least a little bit, and it was dark enough for their faces to be covered by the night.

"Hurry up, you lot," The Hound grunted, without looking behind him at the three of them. Gendry could still hear the fighting in the distant part of the city. This road however, was empty, the only thing accompanying them were the shadows.

The gates slammed behind them, and Arya fell in line with Gendry. He didn't look at her, but every inch of him was aware of her presence. They hadn't spoken since their conversation in the dungeons - not properly at least, and now an awkward silence filled the air. Any chance of anything happening - he'd ruined it! She hadn't taken it as badly as he expected, but that didn't stop the both of them from being incredibly embarrassed.

He listened to the steady rhythm of The Hound's steps. When it had just been the two of them, there had been silence, and it felt odd now for sound to fill the air.

The city was long behind them now, the fires had faded to the distance and no one had come after them yet. No doubt in the morning though, the Golden Cloaks would be on their trail then. Gendry had no idea where they were going now - they could hardly go back to The Eyrie could they?

"We'll stop here," Said The Hound as he laid one of the swords he was carrying on the ground, "I'll keep watch,"

"Should we light a fire?" Sansa's voice piped up, her face covered by the shadows of the trees.

"No!" The three of them shouted together and Gendry caught Arya smirking at him, "It'll be easier for them to find us if we do," She finished.

Sansa nodded and she lay down on the hard ground. Arya lay down next to her, and Gendry watched as The Hound rested himself against a tree a little while away. Seeing that everyone else was stretched out on the floor, Gendry kneeled down beside Arya. His eyes met hers for a split second, before they fluttered closed.

Gendry stared at her for a moment longer, then with a sigh, he turned over so his back was to her.

Sleep was just drifting in when the voice startled him awake. His eyes flew open and he recognized Sansa's sweet voice.

"You've been at The Eyrie? Both of you?" He could tell her face wore a shocked expression from her tone of voice.

"Yes, but we left obviously," Arya's voice answered. He knew it was rude to be listening in to the sister's whispered conversation, but he could hardly help what he was hearing.

There was a pause in the conversation before Sansa spoke again, "You saw mother?" Arya nodded.

"And she let Gendry stay in the castle?" Gendry was tempted to join in the conversation then, but he held his tongue. Whatever he had to say could wait.

"Yes, why wouldn't she?" Arya said.

Sansa gasped, "Arya he's a blacksmith's apprentice! You have to understand that socializing with people that aren't _us _is dangerous! Mother always said so,"

"Sansa he saved me from Kingslanding! I'd be dead without him!" Arya's voice was louder now, anger beginning to creep into it.

"And so we reward him and let him be on his way!" Sansa's voice lowered again as she said something that Gendry couldn't hear.

"N-no of course not!" Arya replied to her sister, sounding half manic.

Sansa giggled, "You do! Have you told him?"

"No I haven't because I don't!" Arya stammered.

"Of course you don't," Said Sansa, smirking.

"Shut up Sansa,"

Sansa ignored her, "Do you think he likes you?"

Gendry's eyes widened when he realized what they were talking about. His heart was pounding in his ears and even though you couldn't see it, a blush was creeping up his neck. _Anything but this. Please anything. _He'd be mortified if Arya told her sister about what he had said to her.

Arya paused before answering, making way for what felt like the longest second in Westeros, "No," Gendry breathed out a sigh of relief, "He's older than me anyway! And I thought you said I shouldn't be socializing with _'people that aren't us?'_"

Sansa was quiet then. He was glad for it, because he didn't want to know what she would say to that. She was right though. Why would _Lady _Stark even take two looks at the likes of him? He should never have spoken to Arya the way he had.

"What happened?" Arya's voice startled him, "In Kingslanding. Joffrey..."

"I'd rather not talk about it Arya," Sansa snapped, "Joffrey was... _is _my betrothed and I shall not speak badly of him,"

Arya laughed, "Are you really still trying to act all loved up? Once he finds out we've escaped do you think he'll give two shits about you?"

Sansa gasped but leaned closer to Arya, "There could be someone in the trees. Speaking badly of King Joffrey would be treason. I can't!"

"If there was someone in the trees they would have attacked us already. Anyway, we've committed treason already so that's out of the question. You're not in Kingslanding anymore!"

Both the girls were silent and Gendry heard shuffling behind him. A moment later he heard Arya's steady breathing behind him, and he realized the girl's conversation must have ended there.

He turned over and caught Arya looking at him. Her eyes went wide when she met his, causing him to smile. She stared at him, her eyes looking as though they were studying his face. Gendry closed his eyes but he could still feel her eyes on him.

"Go to sleep Arya," He whispered, and she didn't reply.

He opened his eyes again, and she was smiling. She turned over onto her back, and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Gendry,"

"'Night, M'lady," He said, sleepily and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Morning came and Arya's face was buried next to Gendry's. Her eyes flew open and she pushed herself up in an instant. She looked around the forest and The Hound was pressed up against the tree still, snoring heavily. Sansa looked as elegant as ever, her auburn hair was tousled over her face, a smile painted on her lips. Arya knew she looked a state in comparison with her sister. She'd spent the night previously in a prison cell, not in the red keep.

She licked her lips subconsciously, before realizing how thirsty she was. The last time she had had any water had been over a day ago, but the adrenaline of their escape from Kingslanding had knocked all thoughts or thirst and hunger out of her mind. Kingslanding was miles away from The Trident but there was bound to be some small estuary somewhere.

She pushed herself onto her feet in search of water, leaving the other three behind. She no longer had needle with her, but she kept her hand on the hilt of the dagger she had stolen from the guards the whole time.

She moved silently, _swift as a deer, light as a feather. _She had not forgotten Syrio's lessons. A water dancer must be like a cat, even without their sword. Sometimes she wondered what happened to her Dance master. She liked to think he had somehow escaped and gone back to Braavos. Any thought of anything otherwise was pushed from her mind. She would not believe that anything had happened to him. It couldn't have.

_Crunch. _A twig snapped behind her and Arya spun round. She had her dagger and she was ready to use it if any of the Golden Cloaks dared to come near her.

The man stood there however, was not dressed in gold, and when her eyes travelled to his face, Arya breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Did I scare you?" Said Gendry, smirking.

"No," Arya said defiantly, "I just didn't know it was. That's all,"

"Of course Arya," He laughed when he saw Arya's scowl, "Where are you going anyway? I understand wanting to leave The Hound but I thought you'd have taken me with you,"

"No! I just went to find..." She trailed off when she saw a smile pulling at the corners of Gendry's mouth and she realized he was teasing her, "I went to find water," She said more clearly.

Gendry's face paused in thought, and then he walked to stand beside Arya, "How'd you know there's a river around here?"

"You listen for the water," Arya smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed,"

Arya made a face at him and carried on walking away from the camp they had made for the night. If she listened closely, she could hear the faint running of water a while away.

"This way," She gestured ahead of her to Gendry.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

Arya shrugged, "It's not that far, they'll find us easily if they need to,"

Gendry nodded then and ending the discussion there. They walked for a few minutes, the sound of the water rushing getting louder with every step. Finally, the river came into sight. The water was a crystal blue and it seemed to be calling Arya to it. It was only small, but large enough for either of them to bathe in. Arya began by taking her shoes off her feet, when Gendry coughed nervously beside her.

"What are you doing?" He said, looking directly at the floor.

"Getting in, I haven't had a wash in days,"

"But you smell fine," He said, still not meeting her eyes.

"You don't! You stink!" She said, and without a second thought Arya pushed Gendry into the river. He coughed and spluttered while Arya stood laughing, "Move out the way then!" She shouted and jumped into the water with a splash.

Gendry looked at her in shock for a second, before a grin grew on his face.

"What?" Asked Arya, when Gendry did not answer, Arya asked again. All of a sudden water flew at Arya's face as Gendry ran away from her.

"Oi!" She grinned, and splashed water back at him, "What was that for?"

"No reason," He smiled cockily and splashed water back at her. Soon enough they were wrestling in the water, both trying to beat each other. Arya screamed as Gendry lunged at her legs, dragging her underwater. She opened her eyes and watched the world blur in front of her. The water wasn't as murky as she thought it would have been, and Arya found it refreshing as the layers of grime that had caked her face float off.

She emerged from the water and saw Gendry watching her. Her clothes were now soaked with water but she found she didn't care. There was something in the way Gendry was looking at her that made her stomach flip. He ducked under the water and swam towards her. When he resurfaced, he stood over her, his height towering hers.

Arya bit her lip in hesitation and his eyes flew down to them. _Was he going to kiss her? _Arya's heart sped up as he continued to stare at her. He placed one hand on her face and leaned in towards her.

Arya placed a hand on his chest to stop him. _She wanted to kiss him, but something was holding her back, _"Gendry, I-"

"Arya!" Sansa's voice rippled through the trees and Gendry drew away from her, looking disheartened.

"Over here!" Said Arya, her eyes never leaving Gendry.

Sansa's footsteps got louder until she was in sight of Arya. Her eyes widened as she looked from Arya to Gendry.

"What are you doing in the river? Your clothes will be all wet now, and don't think I'm going to dry them! You're so irresponsible..." Sansa continued on lecturing Arya while she pulled herself out the river, "What _would _mother say Arya, you're a terrible _lady, _and you always have been-"

Arya cut her off, "Mother's not here right now and neither's father!" A lump welled up in Arya's throat again but she pushed it back down. She picked up her shoes and slipped them back on her feet. Sansa face was a mixture of hurt and the same shock she got every time Arya did something unladylike. She knew she shouldn't have spoken to harshly to her sister considering the situation they were in, _but she couldn't help it! _Sansa had interrupted the moment between her and Gendry and she was more than a little annoyed at her.

She brushed herself off and did her best to dry her hair before looking at Sansa in disgust, "And I don't want to be a lady!"

* * *

_I know, I feel slightly evil, but I've got the kiss all planned out in the future, and this is all just building up to that! To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! Your reviews always make me smile like an idiot haha! :D  
_


	17. Breathe

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords****  
_Chapter __Seventeen_**

The Hound had not moved since Arya had left him. He was propped up against the tree, staring into the distance. His eyes were glazed over and he looked to be thinking of something. The man did not make sense to her. One moment he was killing everything in his path, the next he was frozen at the sight of fire. She hated him for it. He had left her and Gendry to deal with the guards, when he had promised to help them. It was only once Sansa had had the sense to throw that bucket of water of the burning man, he had come to his senses.

"You fell asleep last night," She said to him, for want of conversation.

He shifted his gaze to her, his eyes returning to their normal stare, "_You _didn't offer to stay on watch,"

She ignored him. If he was going to treat her like that she didn't want to speak to him. She slumped down on the ground and started ripping out grass. Sansa and Gendry were here too. It wasn't as though Arya was solely responsible for the mistake. Then again, the man was sober now. Perhaps that was why his mood had worsened.

Suddenly a feeling of jealousy coursed through her. The thought of Gendry and Sansa together made her insides squirm. She'd left them both by the river in her haste, and she could only imagine Sansa batting her eyelids at Gendry. _She could be such a hypocrite sometimes. _Arya pulled grass out the ground more quickly. She was imagining it to be auburn and belonging to a certain _lady. _

"What's the grass ever done to you girl?" Arya looked up, realizing The Hound was talking to her.

"Stop calling me that," She snapped, avoiding his eyes.

"Fine, would you prefer boy?" His eyes shifted to Arya's chest for a fraction of a second and she drew her knees up. She knew what he was saying. She'd never exactly had the most _womanly _assets. It was Sansa who men lusted after.

"Where are you taking us?" She said, ignoring him once again.

"I was thinking Riverunn. Your uncle's there. God knows where your mother and brother are," Arya thought of her uncle Edmure. She'd never met him and her mother had barely spoken of her family.

There was silence and Arya continued to attack the grass, "I don't want to go to Riverrunn," She said finally.

The Hound sighed, "Well where do you want to go?"

Arya paused before she answered. _Where did she want to go? _She knew the answer, but she was afraid to say it. To say it would be to admit weakness. She couldn't do that.

The Hound interrupted her thoughts, "You want to go to Winterfell?"

Arya nodded so slightly that you would have missed it if you had blinked.

"Can't do I'm afraid. The only way north is via the Kingsroad or the crossing at the twins. The Kingsroad would be too dangerous and Walder Frey doesn't exactly love the King's dog,"

Arya ended the conversation there. She heard Gendry's heavy footing behind her, and she knew Sansa must have been close behind him. She recoiled away from him when he sat next to her. She couldn't get the thought of Gendry and Sansa out of her mind. She knew her jealousy was useless and meaningless but she couldn't help it taking over her. She just didn't want her sister having Gendry's affections as well.

Gendry looked at her, worried and he leaned in close to her ear, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Arya shivered. The goosebumps appeared over her bare flesh but she tried to act as though Gendry had not affected her at all.

He did not push the matter any further, and even though she shouldn't have been, Arya found she was disappointed. She'd have hoped that Gendry might force what was wrong out of her some way or another.

"We should keep going. If we don't want the Golden Cloaks catching up with us," Said Arya, desperate to get away from the silence that had fell over the group.

The Hound spoke, "We're not on the Kingsroad. This will be the last place the bloody bastards will look,"

Annoyance welled up in Arya, but she was not giving up, "Well then we'll find a tavern. I'm hungry and I don't fancy catching any rabbits,"

The Hound laughed, "A tavern ay? What d'you know of taverns girl?" He stopped suddenly, as though an idea had occurred to him, "Still. There'll be ale in a tavern. I could do with some,"

Arya rolled her eyes, smirking. Was ale and wine the only thing on his mind?

"Hurry up then," The Hound was on his feet already, looking almost bored.

"What, now?" The shock on Sansa's face was evident.

"Yes now. Your sister's right for once,"

If it wasn't for the fact that the Hound was actually agreeing with her, Arya would have snapped at The Hound. But she wanted to be moving again. Staying still was putting her at unease and she was sure any moment Ser Meryn or one of the other Golden Cloaks would appear behind a couple of trees.  
She didn't fancy getting to see the end of what their plans had been before they had been interrupted by Tyrion Lannister.

Arya pushed herself to her feet, Gendry doing the same behind her. As far as she was concerned, they were acting as though nothing had happened between them in the river. _It could have meant nothing Arya. _That's what she told herself, despite the memory of Gendry's confession in her mind.  
But she wouldn't let herself feel that way about him. She was not Sansa.

The four of them set about looking for a nearby village. It was harder when they were not on the Kingsroad - there, there had at least been clear signs to show them where they were going. Arya insisted that the moss was growing on the wrong side of the trees; that they were going the wrong way if they wanted to find a tavern, but The Hound ignored her, "You'll follow me or you don't move at all," He said.

Sansa kept shooting Arya sympathetic looks, but Arya ignored her too. She wouldn't have her sister pitying her on top of everything else. They walked for a good few hours, mostly in silence as any small conversation they tried to make quickly burnt out. She missed Winterfell and her brothers, but most of all she missed he father. She'd locked away all her memories of him in the forbidden part of her mind. Neither she nor Sansa had spoken about that day, other than Arya explaining how she got out of Kingslanding, and she didn't plan expanding on the subject further. She couldn't let herself grieve for him, not with all of this going on.

The sun was high in the sky, and Arya guessed it was about midday. The trees were just starting to clear, and a cool wind ran through the air. _Winter is coming. _Her father's voice echoed in her mind but she quickly brushed it away. The tales that Old Nan used to tell them when they were younger - the ones that were Bran's favourites, kept replaying in her mind. She knew the summer was coming to an end, but the the worry of that was too much. For now, her thoughts would be on the present.

"There she is!" The Hound sounded the happiest that Arya had ever heard him. He was pointing a little way ahead of them, towards a large, stone building. Arya couldn't help but think of the last time she had entered a tavern. She'd got into a fight with a fully grown man and won, and both she and Gendry had been asked to lie with one of the customers for the night. Hopefully this time might be a little different.

The building didn't look particularly inviting, but The Hound had his sights set on it, so that was where they would go. Arya longed to leave the man. He may have helped them escape Kingslanding, but he was poor company.

The Hound entered the tavern immediately, but Arya stayed outside for a moment longer. Her eyes lingered over an aged man, sat with his back pressed against the stone walls.

"What 'r you lookin' at?" His accent was heavy and his eyes angry. Arya frowned at the man and carried on walking. Behind her she heard the man mutter, "Little shits,"

She would have said something in return to the man, but Gendry was stood close behind her, preventing her from turning around. He must have sensed her fury, because he pushed her forward into the tavern.

The moment they entered the room, the wall of noise hit Arya's ears. There was laughter in one corner and shouting at the other. The Hound was already at the bar, his back to the trio. Sansa's eyes were wide, and Arya realized how vulnerable she must have felt. Aside from the occasional whore, her sister was the only apparent female in the room.

As if on cue, a voice slurred, "Come 'ere beautiful,"

Sansa turned to see who was talking to her, and drew back instantly from the man, dressed in farmers clothes and his face covered in warts, he was hardly the image of Sansa's fairy tales.

"Your loss, sweetheart!" The man said as the three of them walked up to The Hound at the bar. Two empty tankards were placed in front of him, and he ordered another just as they approached.

"Drink?" He offered the empty tankard to Arya who shook her head. She'd tried wine only once back in Kingslanding, and she hadn't much liked the taste, "'O course you don't, you women! Over here," He called to the barmaid, who looked up with wide eyes. They couldn't be that far from Kingslanding already. Surely she knew who The Hound was.

She hurried over to him, her eyes avoiding his, "Y-yes Ser?" Her voice was squeaky and vulnerable. She couldn't have been a year older than Sansa.

"A room, for the night," He flicked a silver coin at the girl. She picked it up hesitantly, as if unsure whether the man was going to take it back, but when he didn't she pocketed it and looked up at the group.

"Up the stairs, first door on the left," She said, pointing to a narrow staircase Arya had not noticed beforehand, then taking one last look at The Hound, she added, "If it pleases you Ser,"

"I'm no Ser," He grunted, the distaste in his voice evident. The girl nodded modestly and hurried away. He looked sideways towards three men who were evidently in deep conversation, their tankards discarded in front of them. The Hound grabbed them not so gracefully, and shoved them at the three of them, "_Drink_. God knows you lot need to lighten up,"

Arya reluctantly took one of the drinks and began sipping it slowly. It tasted bitter but Arya forced herself to keep it down. She'd only make a fool of herself in front of everyone, and that was something she did not want.

Gendry took his and drunk it easily, while Sansa just clutched onto hers, not daring to bring it to her mouth. Arya rolled her eyes. Her sister could not have looked more out of place in this place full of beady eyed men. At least Arya could pass for a boy.

"Hound!" A gruff voice called out and Arya spun around to see who it was.

"Oh, piss off Polliver," The Hound still had his back to the man.

"Now, now Dog," The man called Polliver walked closer to The Hound, another shorter, blonde man following behind him, "That's no way to treat an old friend,"

"I don't have any friends," The Hound glanced at the two men and his jaw hardened.

Polliver laughed, "That's right! You don't. This is Tickler. He works up in Harrenhal,"

The entire tavern appeared to be watching the exchange now. It appeared more people knew who The Hound was than Arya had originally thought.

"Harrenhal?" The Hound raised his eyebrows briefly but quickly masked his surprise, "Bit far from home, aren't you?"

The Tickler spoke for the first time, "Looking for the brotherhood. Bloody men have been capturing Lannister soldiers," His voice was high and squeaky, and when he smiled, his teeth were rotten and some were missing.

"Oh yeah? The Brotherhood without banners, d'you mean?" The Hound asked the man, seemingly taking interest in the conversation for the first time.

The Tickler nodded, "Used to work for Ned Stark before he went and got himself killed. Now they're running wild in revenge against the Lannisters. Sayin' Stark ain't no traitor. Well you know how it is. Treason is treason. And Ned Stark didn't have a drop of loyalty in him after Robert died,"

Arya's jaw clenched, her hands forming into fists. All the memories of her father that she'd locked away safely came flooding back. The look in his eyes when he had met hers before it happened. Joffrey's orders and the crowds cries. She caught Gendry looking at her, and he grabbed her hand. She didn't try to push him away. All the jealousy she had felt towards him and Sansa earlier was gone. All she wanted now was to be in his arms. Gendry had been there the moment it happened. He'd been there with her through it all. He was the only one who would understand.

"The thing about the Starks," The man called Tickler carried on, his voice getting louder as he went on, "Is that they think they're all so high and mighty 'in the north'! Ned's sons callin' himself The King in the North! Fuck that! Fuck the lot of them!"

Cries rang out around the tavern in agreement. The Hound's face was set still, and Sansa was looking at the floor. The air in the room felt heavy. It was pressing against every inch of her. Her lungs were squeezed of every breath they had ever held. She needed to get out of there. Now.

Still holding on to Gendry's hand, she pushed her way through the tavern and up the steps the young barmaid had pointed to. She turned to the first door on the left, dragging Gendry through with her.

The moment she entered the room she let go of Gendry's hand. Gasping for air, she sat down on the bed. The tears would not come no matter how hard she tried. She just felt like she was being suffocated.

The drink seemed to be working its way up to her brain, causing her skin to feel flushed and tingly.

Gendry sat next to her, putting a gentle arm around her shoulders. He pressed her into his shoulder, encasing her in a hug. He whispered something at Arya, but she wasn't listening. She still couldn't _breathe. _

"Arya, it's okay, they're gone," He smoothed her head comfortingly, as the world began to spin back into focus. She was safe here. In Gendry's arms. She would always be safe here.

Arya looked up slowly. Gendry's face was muffled in her hair, and he looked at her reassuringly. She noticed his eyes were a piercing blue and another memory that she had locked away flooded back into her mind.

They were stood in the woods in Maidenpool. She was in his arms looking up at him. So much had changed since then. She knew how he felt about her, and she knew how she felt about him. But the feeling was the same, she realized. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to kiss Gendry Waters.

"Arya," He began to say something but she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"No," She breathed in shakily, "Not now. Not again,"

Instinctively, she leaned forwards towards him, her eyes flickering from his to his lips. They were parted slightly, and he was breathing just as heavily as her. Her heart began to race as their faces got closer, Gendry's hands were wrapped around her waist, the skin tingling where he was touching her.

Then their lips touched. Arya's heart leapt as his pressed to hers. The butterflies ran through her body, exploding with every second that passed. In that moment, she was not Arry. She was Arya.

Arya Stark who had always done her best to sneer at boys and the very thought of anything romantic. Arya Stark who had run about in the mud with her brothers, doing her very best not to be a lady. Arya Stark who was kissing Gendry Waters.

He pressed his lips harder against hers, Arya pressing back just as forcefully. She had no idea whether what she was doing was right, but it felt it. She moved her hands up to his neck, their lips never parting.

Finally, Gendry broke away from her. His face was flushed, and a lopsided grin was painted on his face, "Arya, I-"

Arya didn't want to listen. She wanted him. She _needed _him. She dived towards him again but Gendry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "You could have told me a bit sooner?"

He was smiling as Arya pressed her lips to his again. Arya couldn't help but return the grin, despite the nagging feeling in her brain that anybody could walk in at any moment. Just this once, she would allow her feelings to take control.

They stood up and Arya pressed him against the wall. It felt good to be in control for once, and she was happy that Gendry let her. She wound her hands in his short, black hair, gasping for every inch of him.

His tongue flitted in and out of her mouth, Arya welcoming it. She allowed him to move his hands down below her waist, letting this new feeling overcome her. She needed him now.

"Arya," Gendry was saying her name in between kisses, "Arya," He said more forcefully, pushing her away from him.

"What is it? Have I done something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Gendry grinned, his cheeks red and his lips swollen. Arya's stomach flipped again.

"No you're perfect. It's just I think we should take things slowly for now,"

The familiar anger flared up in Arya, replacing all feelings of lust, "You were the one that told me you liked me! I didn't start this!"

"I know Arya, but I don't want to rush anything-"

Arya sighed, storming over to the door to the room. She couldn't believe he was saying this. Right after _she'd _finally worked up the courage to kiss _him. _Her hand rested on the door handle for a moment, ready to open it. Then it happened.

Arya froze, goosebumps appearing on her arms instantly. The familiar shrill screams echoing through the tavern. Suddenly she was back in Baelor. Joffrey was commanding her father's death. Sansa's screams and pleads were the only thing in her ears.

* * *

_Hello again! Wow ten reviews on the last chapter, which is absolutely amazing and I love you all so much for it! So thank you to Sacred3, baybegrl0703, ardleighstreet, Lady Blade WarAngel , grumpirah, PartyInTheNorth as well as Carlsberg, Sansaaaa and the two other 'guests'! _

_And I suppose I should say something about this chapter now! Well I went through dozens of ideas for the kiss, but I finally chose this one, and I really hope it was okay. My friend B__elén helped me a lot with this chapter, and I'm not sure whether she's reading this or not, but it you are, thank you! :D_


	18. Mercy

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
_Chapter Eighteen_**

"Arya no!" Gendry's voice urged her away from the door. He pleaded with her to stay in the room. But she opened the door anyway. This was her sister. The sister she had saved from Kingslanding and nearly gotten herself killed for. She was not going to lose her now.

She ran down the set of narrow stairs, not caring whether Gendry was following her or not. The dagger she had stolen in Kingslanding was in her left hand, Littlefinger's dagger on her hip. Her fingers trailed down the stone walls, her heart still racing from her encounter with Gendry. It seemed like she never had any time to think things through!

She mentally kicked herself for not making sure Sansa had followed them up the stairs. Not only would it have prevented this, but it would have meant the possibility of anything happening between Arya and Gendry in that moment would have been delayed. She'd thought she was being brave – taking the leap herself. No, she was just being foolish. She'd made things ten times more complicated.

Arya drew in a sharp breath, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to see. Images of her sister's dead body flew through her mind. She couldn't think like that. Sansa would be okay. She was going to be okay.

When Arya got downstairs the metal smell of blood hit her nose. Several dead bodies were slumped against the walls, the terrified barmaid was crouched in the corner, rocking back and forth. And in the middle of it all. There he was. The Hound stood with a knife at Polliver's neck. She stood there for just enough time to see him thrust it through. Sansa was nowhere to be seen.

The blood hit The Hound in the face, but he paid no mind to it. It didn't take long for the man to choke on his own blood, falling to the floor in the process. The Hound's eyes drifted to Arya's for a second, before he too, fell to the ground.

Arya rushed over to him and saw what she had previously missed. The blood was pouring from a wound in his side, but his eyes were alert, and staring at Arya with such ferocity that she drew back suddenly.

"Sansa," Her name escaped his lips and Arya knew what he was saying. Sansa was in trouble. She heard footsteps, and looked up to see Gendry had entered the room. All traces of their previous encounter were wiped from his face.

"What happened?" He slowly edged over to him, his eyes widening as he saw the corpses thrown against the wall.

"Stay here, make sure he doesn't-" Arya stopped herself. She had almost said make sure he doesn't die, but she couldn't bring herself to say that. She wouldn't admit it, but she needed The Hound alive. He was useful to them, even if he was injured.

Gendry's eyes flitted from The Hound to Arya, "Where are you going?"

"To find Sansa,"

"Arya no! Let me go, you stay here!"

Blood rushed to Arya's face in anger, "Oh yes we all want to save Sansa, don't we? Arya can't do anything for herself, she's just a little girl!" All her insecurities came out at once. It was hardly the time for it, but she couldn't stop herself.

"That's not what I meant!" Gendry drew back in indignation.

"Of course it is Gendry! Everyone prefers Sansa!"

"Arya-"

Arya stood up and stepped away from The Hound, "_I'm _going to save my sister. Stay. Here," She said the last bit through gritted teeth. Hundreds of emotions were running through her mind. Anger, apprehension, affection for Gendry. They all conflicted and served to make her mind run wild.

She stumbled over a table leg in her fury as she made her way to the door. She pulled the door open, the crisp night air hitting her instantly. It must have been later than she thought when they had arrived at the tavern.

Scanning the area with her eyes, Arya could not see any sign of movement. The man who sat outside the pub when they had entered was gone now, an eerie silence filling the village. She rushed out into the darkness, her footsteps making more noise than she would have liked.

_No Arya. Quiet as a mouse, light as a feather. Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords. _

Syrio's lessons were her faith. They kept her sane when she needed to be the most. Her footsteps were light now, the dagger held high in the air.

_Crack. _A noise echoed to the left and Arya's head turned sharply. She edged towards an alleyway behind the tavern. As she got closer, she could hear noise. A girl's soft cries, muffled by something.

Her heart should have been racing, but Arya was completely calm. She was just chasing cats.

She sped up as she got closer to the corner, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to see. It could have been anything, but Arya was not afraid now. Whatever there was, it would be there whether she was afraid or not. She wasn't going to give fear that satisfaction.

Finally, she reached the corner, her mind racing as she entered the alley. There, at the end of it, the shadows were waiting. Her eyes drifted over the area, instantly landing on her sister, and the man called 'Tickler,'

He held her by the jaw, pressed up against the wall. Her cries were softened by the hand over her mouth that acted as a gag. The Tickler had not noticed Arya enter the alley, nor had Sansa. She looked to be too consumed with fear as to what The Tickler was doing.

Arya waited silently, watching for any sign of weakness she could spot. The Tickler didn't seem like a knight, or anyone skilled in combat, but she was still a girl, and he was a man grown. She had to be cautious.

"Now aren't you a pretty one?" The tone in his voice reminded of her something. The man from the Golden Cloaks. Arya was pressed up against the tree while he prepared to take her. Gendry being forced to watch.

She knew what was going to happen. Doubt nagged in the back of her mind. She could save herself. She could get Gendry and leave. She could leave her sister and The Hound to their fates. She would live.

But she couldn't. Arya knew she couldn't. Sansa was her sister. They had come too far now just to leave.

She moved further forwards, the darkness no longer hiding her. If the Tickler turned round now, he'd see her.

She kept her eyes on the two of them, her eyes trying to get Sansa's attention. But it was no use – her sister wasn't looking at her, she was looking at the man as he whispered something to her she couldn't quite hear. Whatever it was, Sansa looked petrified.

She watched in horror as the man called Tickler threw Sansa to the ground, staring over her threateningly. Arya just had to get closer. She had to get as close as possible to him. She no longer had needle with her, and using a dagger would require her to get closer to the man. She could try and throw it, but Arya knew her aim would be off. She was calm, but she couldn't stop her hand from shaking ever so slightly.

"Scream, and I'll kill you, you got that?" The Tickler asked Sansa and she nodded frantically.

"Please," She whimpered, her voice quiet and desperate, nothing like Arya had ever heard it, "Please,"

"Shut up, stupid girl," He thrust a hand forward and pulled up Sansa's skirts.

_Just one step further. You can do this Arya. The man who fears losing has already lost. Fear cuts deeper than swords. _

"Arya no!" Her sister screamed her name, finally noticing her presence. The Tickler whirled around, his hands out ready to grab Arya, but Arya was quicker. She jumped backwards, out of his reach.

"Sansa go!" She managed to gasp out between jumping away from the man. Her sister remained glued to the ground. Her eyes were wide with shock and she looked to be frozen.

Arya refocused her attention to the Tickler. He had withdrawn a knife similar to Arya's from inside his tunic. His eyes were wild, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You trying to save this one, boy?" He sneered. Arya breathed out a sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed her name when Sansa had called it. He was either ignorant or very stupid. But that only made him an easier opponent.

Arya moved in to the Water dance, the first time she had done so for a long time. Syrio was there, in her mind, the same wide grin on his face.

The man wasn't The Tickler. He was Joffrey. He was Ser Illyn. He was Cersei.

The man made a move towards her, but she dodged sideways. Arya pretended to slash at his left arm, distracting him enough for her to spin around him. She no longer had needle, but she could still dance.

The Tickler jumped towards her again, almost causing her to lose her balance. In her moment of hesitation, he caught a firm grip on her arm. He pulled her towards him gruffly, until their faces were so close she could smell his breath. It was stale and mixed with wine. He brought his free hand towards her neck, his bony fingers wrapping around it.

She panicked. She screamed. She kicked her legs and arms. Anything to make him let go.

His fingers closed around her throat, his grip tightening. One thought ran through her mind. _I am going to die here. This is where it ends. _

Her lungs burnt, the pressure filling her chest until it was almost unbearable. Any thought of escape was gone. The only thing that existed was the pain. Sansa started to scream, but Arya couldn't see her. Blackness started to seep in to her eyes, the alleyway around her fading. There was no pain now, only darkness. She almost welcomed it.

But then she saw Syrio again. Her father. The two of them side by side. She saw herself walk towards them. Her father smiled at her. She had almost forgotten what it looked like. He said nothing. He just smiled at her.

She focused her attention on her Dance master. Was she dead? Was this what dying was?

"Syrio?" Her voice was quiet as a mouse.

The braavosi man stared at her for a while as if waiting for the right moment. Whatever a moment was here. She was dead surely. This seemed too real to be a dream. She recognized the place around her. It was Winterfell. There was no one here though. No one but them. It seemed empty, as though it had lost it's heart.

Finally he spoke.

"What do we say to the god of death, child?" His voice was warm, his accent thick. She knew the answer, but she couldn't say it. She wanted to stay here. With her father, with Syrio. Answering would mean goodbye.

She could stay here, but she would leave everyone else behind. She would leave her sister. She would leave her brothers and mother. She would leave Gendry.

She had to answer, she realized. The last persons face floated in to her mind. She couldn't leave Gendry.

Slowly, and almost hesitantly, Arya spoke. She drew in a deep breath before finally, the words left her lips, "Not Today,"

Instantly her father and Syrio disappeared from view. The force of life filled her as she returned to the world. The Tickler's determined face appeared in front of her, his satisfied smirk falling as, slowly, Arya opened her eyes again. She stopped struggling now. The more she struggled the easier it would be for him.

Determination coursed through her as the world came further into focus. She noticed Sansa was stood on her feet now, her hands over her mouth in horror. She looked to her sister, her expression never changing.

Suddenly, Arya brought her foot up in between the man's legs. She put all her power into the kick, and the man stumbled backwards with a grunt. He released his hold on Arya, and she gasped for air. It had never seemed so precious. She had never needed it more.

Her throat was raw and dry, she knew it would be bruised. But it didn't matter. She was free now.

The Tickler crouched in the corner. The look of pain evident on his face. Arya smirked. She wasn't done yet.

Sansa ran over to her sister, holding her tightly. But her eyes never left the man, waiting for him to recover.

Her breathing was heavy, her heart pounding in her ears. She knew she should run. She should escape while she could. But vengeance filled her mind. She wanted to make the man feel pain as she had. Her father's face was fading now, and she knew she would forget the memory soon. She didn't want to. She wanted to hold on forever.

Slowly, the Tickler stood up, the smile that was normally on his face, replaced by a snarl. He dove towards the girls, but Arya was ready. She held the dagger up high, and dug it in to his side.

The man seemed to freeze, his eyes bulged. There was no blood. Just the silence.

Arya pulled the blade out, and the blood began to pour. He fell to his knees, his eyes staring hauntingly at Arya's. She would never forget the look in them, she knew. But right now, Arya didn't care what she had done. Killing was becoming increasingly easy for her. It should have scared her, but it didn't.

"Who's going to save you, little man?" Her words escaped her mouth before she could stop them, and she was surprised at the venom in them. The man didn't answer.

"Arya," Sansa stood behind her, grabbing hold of her sister's arms, "We should go," She steered her away from the scene, with such force Arya didn't know Sansa had. Arya bowed her head, refusing to look again at the Tickler.

He called for mercy, but Arya ignored him. She knew it would be the right thing to do, but she didn't have the strength to go back. He was going to die slowly, and Arya found she didn't feel guilty at all. At least now she might be able to pretend he survived. She might be able to pretend none of this had ever happened. Just like she had with the stable boy in Kingslanding.

Her sister pushed her out of the alley. For a girl who had nearly been raped, Sansa's mind was steadier than Arya's. She supposed that was one of the differences between the two of them. Sansa always knew what to do. She thought about the future and her actions. Arya was impulsive. She'd let her emotions take control of her. If it wasn't for her sister pushing her away from the dying man, she'd probably still be stood over him. Waiting for him to die.

They re-entered the tavern, and Arya shook herself off her sister. Gendry looked up at them when they entered. He was leaning against the bar, chewing his nails nervously. The Hound was still on the floor, where she had left him.

"Arya!" He pushed himself up, smiling with relief. His face fell when he caught her expression. Her face was blank, emotionless, she knew. She was looking at the man on the floor. The Hound was still holding on, his eyes flickering from Arya to Sansa.

"Little bird," He croaked out, his voice weaker than Arya had ever heard him.

Sansa hurried over to the man, kneeling beside him. Arya was surprised when she took hold of his hand. She held it tightly, the colour drained from her face. Gendry stood next to Arya, his presence alone comforting her.

"W-we'll get you to a maester. We'll get you milk of the poppy..." Sansa's voice was unsure and shaky and she looked at Arya in uncertainty.

The Hound managed out a croaky laugh, "I'm not going anywhere little bird. I'll be fine here,"

Sansa sniffled and Arya saw that her eyes were filled with tears. Arya looked away. Something inside her was telling her that Sansa wasn't just crying out of politeness now. Maybe she had actually cared for The Hound, in her own strange way. The thought made Arya feel sick.

"I won't leave you," Her sister spoke again, more determinedly this time.

"You have to," His face screwed up in pain, "Wine,"

Gendry ran over to the abandoned tankard on the bar and gave it to Sansa. The Hound pushed himself up so he was sitting and took it off her. He drunk it quickly, and let out a satisfied sound.

"Stay safe, little bird. You," He looked towards Gendry, "Keep them safe,"

Gendry nodded, words failing him. Arya's throat still stung with pain from being choked by The Tickler. She couldn't make any words leave her mouth even if she had wanted them to.

"Go now," Were The Hound's final words.

Arya made a move to leave. She knew they couldn't stay here. She knew they couldn't save him. It was better to leave him now, so Sansa could still have the hope of him still being alive. So they could_ all _have the hope of him still being alive.

"Sansa," Gendry was speaking to her sister. She wouldn't move. She remained by The Hound's side.

Gendry looked to Arya for reassurance.

"Sansa, we have to go," Arya managed to croak out.

Sansa nodded. Slowly she stood up and drew away from The Hound. Her eyes never left him, until Arya pushed her out of the tavern, just as Sansa had done to her earlier.

The night air hit their faces when they stepped outside, washing away some of the tension between the group.

"Arya, we can't go without him! Where would we go? How would we get there?" Sansa seemed to have recovered her normal voice, which normally would have annoyed Arya. But now, it just served to reassure her more. Her sister was that little bit back to normal. She could pretend this wasn't happening.

Arya looked around. The conversation she had previously had with The Hound playing in her mind. Where did she want to go?

With a final breath, Arya spoke, "Home,"

* * *

_Hi! Thank you to Krizzle, Ananas123, Sacred3, twilightnemo, Lady Blade WarAngel, RavenGreenMoon and 'guest' (:D) for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it :)_

_Writing this story is sort of keeping me sane amongst all the studying I have for classes right now and I love reading all your comments and thoughts :')_


	19. Home

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords****  
_Chapter Nineteen_**

It was well into dawn when Arya deemed they had finally made it a suitable distance away from the tavern. Gendry had pleaded with her multiple times to stop, but she refused. So they followed her, into the darkness and the woods. She had no idea where she was going – she just wanted to get as far away as possible from the dead men.

They had been silent the entire night. Arya and Sansa simply not knowing what to say after the attack, and any light conversation with Gendry was out of the question. _They had kissed._ The memory kept replaying in her mind, over and over. His lips were softer than she had expected them to be, and the feeling of his hands on her waist kept coming back to her. She tried to push the thoughts away. Maybe Sansa was right. No matter how she felt, this wouldn't work.

Still, it was a bit late now for friendship.

"We'll stop here. Not for long though. The Kingsroad isn't far away, we'll make it home quicker that way," She said.

Neither of them had objected to her want to go home. She knew Sansa probably wanted the same too, and Gendry would have been outnumbered.

Gendry's eyebrows rose at the mention of the Kingsroad, "Arya, it's dangerous! I'm not being caught again just after we've gotten away!"

"What other choice do we have Gendry?" She snapped at him unintentionally, feeling guilt fill her when hurt flickered across his face.

He quickly masked it though, "Fine! If we get caught then don't go blaming me!"

"Fine! Now shut up and eat your apple," She threw the crab apple that she had picked from a nearby tree at him, hitting him on the shoulder.

She almost smiled when he looked up, his face so shocked that it could have been comical, "What sort of _lady_throws crab apples at people?"

"The bad kind," Was Arya's response.

She looked over to her sister and handed her the other apple. She noticed she looked slightly uncomfortable watching their conversation. Then again, she hadn't spoken a word all night. Perhaps she was too exhausted, the events of the previous night playing in her mind.

Arya was acting as though it hadn't happened. She had not told Gendry she killed the man called Tickler, and she didn't plan on it. For some reason, she felt it was a secret that she shouldn't share. As though if she did, he would hate her forever. She didn't understand why she felt so apprehensive about telling him. She'd seen Gendry kill the men back in Kingslanding. _But then, he'd had no choice. You could have walked away Arya. You didn't have to kill him._Maybe she was turning into a monster. Maybe that's what all of this was doing to her.

She sat and ate the apple slowly, smiling happily as it hit her stomach. She hadn't eaten for days, but the feeling of hunger had completely left her mind until now.

"Arya, are you sure you want to take the Kingsroad?" Gendry asked her, his previous anger at her fading.

She found too, that with some food in her stomach and some rest from the darkness, she was feeling a lot better. She nodded, "There's no other way,"

Gendry looked hesitant for a moment, as though was about to disagree again. Arya gave him a very pointed look and he put his hands up, "Okay, okay! We'll go on the Kingsroad. But first..." He gave her one of the grins he used to give her when they first met. Arya felt the familiar feeling in her stomach, no matter how hard she tried to push it away. In her eyes, the kiss had not happened.

Gendry continued, "We'll have to find it," He indicated to the area around them, and Arya realized what he meant.

They were surrounded by vast forests and brown leaves. It was impossible to see past the cluster of trees ahead, no matter how much the sun shone through them. For all they knew, they could have been five minutes, or five hours away from the Kingsroad.

Arya smiled sheepishly, "Shut up,"

She looked to Sansa, who was sitting silently a little way away from them. Her eyes were not on the conversation, but they were staring deeply into the distance.

Gendry caught her staring and looked at her in understanding. He nodded his head slightly towards her, and cleared his throat, "I'll... Go and see if I can find any roads,"

Sansa still did not look up.

"I'll just be over here... If you need me," He edged away slowly. Arya tried to stop him. She warned him with her eyes, but he ignored her looks. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to give Arya some alone time with her sister. He was trying to do the right thing, she knew, but she wanted nothing more than to slap him right now. Arya was awful with conversations normally, never mind ones that involved her sister.

It turned out though, Arya didn't have to do any of the talking.

Gendry walked away while Arya stood awkwardly. She chewed her lip until Sansa started talking.

Her sister did not look at Arya. Her eyes remained unmoved as she began her tale.

"Do you remember when we were little, and I would talk about handsome knights always coming to safe us? And that one day, you would understand. One day a knight would save you too?"

Arya nodded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the memory. How could she forget? It was all her sister ever spoke about, "We weren't _that_ little though,"

She said it lightly, as though trying to show Sansa she meant it as a jest. Sansa smiled sadly in return, her eyes still refusing to meet Arya's.

Arya moved and sat down opposite her, bringing her knees up to her chest. She could not know for sure where Sansa was going with this, but she had a hunch. She knew she had best listen.

"I was wrong. In real life, the knights don't slay the monster and save the princess from the tower. In real life, the monsters win,"

Her eyes finally met Arya's, full of everything and something and the nothing. She could see hatred, revenge, pity, sorrow. She could see everything in her sister's eyes.

"By law, I am still betrothed to Joffrey. He's a monster Arya! You have to understand. I watched father die! I begged him for mercy, but he wouldn't listen! He killed him anyway, and called a quick death mercy. Then afterwards, he forced me to look. He forced me to look at father... And Septa Mordane. He told me he was going to bring me Robb's head as well! Joffrey is a monster Arya. You were right... That day at the river, with your friend? He treats anyone he likes as that! He kills people for giving him the wrong sort of look! I don't want to be married to _that..._"

"He would get his knights to beat me. Ser Meryn, Ser Ilyn. All of them. It didn't matter who. But it was never him. I think... I think I would have preferred him to do it himself. At least then I would have known he could keep his word. The Hound... He did it too, but never as hard and never for as long. Only as long as Joffrey was watching him. He would tell me how to care for the bruises... He scared me, at first. But now I know, maybe he was the bravest of them all..."

Sansa trailed off, leaving silence in her wake. Her eyes were filled with tears now, but Arya's were empty. She felt no remorse for her sister, no matter how hard she tried to conjure it. She had warned her, _ant_her father. _But no one listens to stupid, horse-faced Arya._

She thought of her sister staring at her father's head on a spike. She may not feel sorry for her sister, but she would avenge her father. She found now, she had another reason to kill Joffrey Baratheon.

The day her father had died... She remembered Sansa's screams. She thought they might haunt her forever.

"I was there too," Arya spoke quietly, as though she had to say something now, but she wasn't quite sure.

Sansa looked at her curiously, and indicated she could carry on.

"When father died," Arya felt all the memories of the day flooding back. Finding Gendry in the crowd. Trying to run away from him. The sound of the birds wings as the sword went down, "I was in Baelor. I remember... Father looked at me before it happened. He knew Joffrey was going to kill him, but he never gave in. He tried to save _us_ by admitting treason,"

She was only repeating Varys' words to her, but she knew they were true.

Sansa's mouth was slightly ajar, the tears in her eyes gone, "You... You watched father die?"

"That's not what I said. I said I was there. I didn't see it... Gendry..." Suddenly, she was overcome with gratitude for Gendry. While Sansa had seen it happen, Arya had had somewhere to fall. She had someone to save her.

"Gendry caught you?" She finished Arya's sentence and Arya nodded.

Sansa looked at her oddly, smiling properly for the first time, "He cares about you,"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Arya's heart leapt when she said it. She wasn't quite sure what to say now.

"He does?" Arya tried to make herself seem nonchalant, like she hadn't noticed before, and she wouldn't really care if she did. But her voice was unnaturally high, and her sister smirked.

"Of course he does. I've seen the way he looks at you Arya. When did you meet him?"

Arya was surprised that Sansa had turned the conversation around, but she that didn't mean she was glad. While it may have been more light hearted, Arya hated talking to her sister about these sort of things. She always felt like Sansa knew something she didn't.

"In Kingslanding..." She said slowly, "I was chasing cats for my dancing lessons. I ended up in the forge and I met him there,"

She scowled, remembering when Gendry wouldn't let her have the cat back. _He was just so stubborn._

Sansa's eyebrows rose quickly at the mention of her dancing lessons. Arya knew she did not approve of them, which only served to make Arya work harder at them.

"I met him again... Once. Needle, the sword Jon gave me, broke. I had to go and get it fixed,"

Sansa nodded in understanding.

"And then on _that_ day, he said he was leaving Kingslanding. His master had thrown him out, and he had to leave. I asked if I could go with him. I had to leave Sansa! I couldn't stay in Kingslanding after that..."

She stopped talking and bit her nails absentmindedly.

"No, I understand. He seems... I think you left with the right person Arya,"

Arya smiled. It was a weird feeling – to be having a normal conversation with Sansa. Arya realized her sister had changed a lot from her time in Kingslanding. Joffrey had finally taught her the world Arya had always been trying to get her to live in. Sansa was no longer the teenage girl obsessed with Lords and Ladies. She thought she might like her sister better for that.

Sansa breathed in deeply, "I know you both clearly have feelings for each other,"

Arya's face blushed crimson and she tried to interrupt, but her sister managed to ignore her, "And I'm starting to think... Maybe it's better that way. The Hound wasn't a knight, but he turned out to be more of a Ser than Joffrey did. I think... I've realized the world is backwards. Just because he's not from a noble family, doesn't mean he's not a good person,"

Arya was listening intently now. She couldn't believe it! Her sister was actually going back on all that she had ever believed!

"He's a bastard, Sansa," She said it, hoping to get some sort of different reaction out of her sister. To see how much she had really changed.

Sansa sighed, "So is Jon. I never like him much for it, I know. But there's nothing we can do about that. You can't change how a man is born,"

Arya stared at her sister in disbelief. It didn't seem real.

"Sansa, did they give you something in Kingslanding? In fact, are you sure you're my sister? We didn't save the wrong girl, did we?"

Sansa laughed, "Yes sorry, did I forget to mention I'm the Grand Maester Pycelle in disguise?"

Arya grinned. It was the first time she had laughed with her sister since they were little. Never, had she ever known her sister to make jests. It just wasn't her.

Their laughter died out, and silence replaced it.

"Arya," Sansa began slowly, "Why do you want to go back to Winterfell?"

Arya looked at her in confusion, "Huh?"

"Well, I would have thought you'd much prefer to go somewhere else. You've always been the most adventurous one. I thought you might have liked to run off across the narrow sea and lived the rest of your days with the Dothraki,"

Arya frowned, "I might have at one time. But I want to go home. I want to see Bran and Rickon and Jon!"

Arya smiled at the thought of her brothers. She missed all of them dearly. It was hard to believe it had been almost six months since they had left Winterfell. It felt like six years.

"Me too!" Sansa said happily, reverting back to her old demeanour, "I was just surprised. That's all,"

Arya shrugged. Dawn had broken now, and she could see a little more clearly. Through the gaps in the trees she could see Gendry striding back towards them. She tried not to stare at him, but she couldn't help it. When she saw the smile on the face she felt herself wanting to smile too. It seemed he had affected every part of her.

"Arya! Sansa!" Gendry's voice carried through the trees towards them. Arya pulled herself onto her feet as did Sansa, just as Gendry reached the place in which they were sat.

Gendry looked at her and grinned.

"What?" She asked him, wondering why he was looking so happy.

"The Kingsroad, it's this way,"

Arya and Sansa met each other's gaze. The Kingsroad may have been dangerous, but she'd rather risk that than being overcome with outlaws in the woods. At least on the Kingsroad they might have some idea of where they were going.

Arya pulled herself to her feet, ending the conversation between her and Sansa.

Gendry led the two girls through the trees. Morning had washed over the sky completely, and they could easily see now. Arya walked behind Gendry, her eyes tracing the dark hair on his head, down to his neck. Desire stirred in her, but she had to squash it down. She was a maiden, but she found herself wondering whether he had ever been with a girl. He had lived in Kingslanding all his life, surely some girl must have taken his fancy. If he had been born into a highborn family, he would be married by now. The only reason Arya was not betrothed was because her father knew how set in her ways she was. He had turned away all potential suitors, most if not all of them offering because of the Stark's power in the north. Arya had thought no man would ever look at her the way they looked at Sansa. She thought no one would ever want to marry her _for her,_and not the power she held. The way Gendry looked at her – she knew he desired her too.

They reached the Kingsroad, Arya's feet stepping on the familiar ground. It wasn't as though the road held the best memories for her, but it was their best option.

They reached the road, and a man riding at top a horse, carrying a cart stopped nearby them. Sansa immediately drew back. She covered herself with her cloak, and stood behind Arya. Arya could emphasize with her on that point at least – a girl who had nearly been taken by a man twice her age would of course draw back from any man stopping to speak to them.

The man looked down at them. Arya noticed his smile was kind, not malicious like the Tickler's, or a sarcastic smirk like Polliver's. His features softened as he looked at the group.

"Where you headin'?" Arya recognized his accent as being from the North, and she knew she could trust him.

Gendry looked at Arya hesitantly, and drew himself up into a protective stance, "What's it to you?" His brow was furrowed, and Arya knew Gendry would best the man in a fight, if it came to that.

The man backed away from Gendry, holding his arms up defensively, "I'm not lookin' for trouble. Just thought you lot might want a lift, that's all,"

Gendry continued to eye him suspiciously, but Arya placed a gentle hand on his arm, causing his features to soften.

"It's alright. You're from the north, aren't you?" She looked to the man for confirmation.

"Aye, and you?"

Arya nodded, "Is that where you're going?"

"More or less. Heading to the wall with provisions,"

That was when Arya noticed the colour of his clothes. He was dressed entirely in black, his face proud and stoic.

Arya couldn't help but smile slightly to herself. She imagined Jon dressed in the same clothes, the same look upon his face. He would be a man of the Nightswatch by now.

Arya looked up at the man, grinning, "Do you know Jon... Jon Snow?"

"No!" Sansa voice piped up behind her. Her sister shot her a warning look, which Arya understood. It'd be better not to let him know who they were. Even so, he was a man of the Nightswatch. Arya trusted him.

The man ignored the sisters exchanged and laughed, "You mean _Lord_Snow? Right handful that one,"

Arya frowned, "Lord?"

The man looked amusedly at her, "Nick name some of the lads gave to him. Never been bested by anyone in a fight. He thinks just because he's Ned's bastard, he'll be a ranger. Not likely. You have to earn your position up there,"

"Hey!" Arya took a step closer to the man, "Just because he's a bastard doesn't mean he can't be a ranger!"

"That's not what I said. I've got nothing against bastards. They're not at fault for their birth," Arya glanced at Gendry while the man spoke, but he was pointedly ignoring her looks, "Anyway. How do you know Jon Snow?"

The man's eyes scrutinised her and Arya hesitated for an answer, "He... He was kind to me once. I wanted a sword, but I couldn't afford one... So he had one forged for me,"

It wasn't entirely a lie, but then again, it wasn't the honest truth.

The man raised his eyebrows but didn't ask why Arya had wanted a sword. She liked him better for that.

"That was very... kind of him," The man sat upright on his horse, "Anyway, if you'd like a lift we'd best get going. I have to get this lot to the wall by the next full moon," He leaned closer to Arya so that only she could hear, "Snows falling. They're stocking up for the winter,"

The man coughed and moved away from Arya. She continued to stare at him until he caught her looking. He smirked at her and jerked his head to the cart.

The three of them moved to the back of the cart, which Arya saw was full of cabbages. She wrinkled her nose. They would be riding all the way to the north in a vegetable cart. Still, it was better than nothing. The man was kind, and a man of the Nightswatch.

Gendry jumped onto the back of the cart, helping Sansa onto it after him. As he grabbed Arya's hand to help her climb onto it, he spoke in a low, hushed voice, "M'lady,"

Arya scowled, "I told you not to call me that!"

Gendry smiled at her and acted as though he had not said anything.

Once they were on the cart, the man of the Nightswatch pulled in the reigns of the horses.

"Aye, the Starks are always right in the end. Winter is coming,"

* * *

_Hi! So this chapter was mostly just Sansa and Arya talking, but I like exploring their relationship! Aside from the first, this is also my longest chapter, and I don't understand how that happened, I guess I just kept writing and writing haha! _

_As usual, thanks to Krizzle, baybegrl0703, ravengreenmoon and Lady Blade WarAngel for reviewing the last chapter, and to everyone else who is reading this as well! _

_The next chapter is mostly from Gendry's POV which I haven't written for a while now, so I'm quite excited about it :) _


	20. No one can know

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
_Chapter Twenty_**

The group was silent for the journey. It wasn't as though there was any animosity between them, but it was hard to talk freely when they were trying to hide their true identities.

Gendry's mind would wonder occasionally. To his life in Kingslanding, to the Hound whom they had left at the tavern. But mostly to Arya. He knew she was a highborn and he was a bastard. He knew they wouldn't be possible.

But then why was that not stopping him from wanting Arya? He told himself it was because she didn't care about his status. She didn't want to be a lady anyway. But he knew, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, that he loved her. Perhaps it was a bit too soon for that - they had only known each other for half a year, but he couldn't help it. The way Arya grinned at him and told him to shut up. The way she hated him calling her M'lady. The way _she _had kissed _him. _It was impossible _not _to let himself fall in love with her.

He watched Arya now. Her large, doe eyes were glazed over, staring into the distance. She had not even noticed the cold winds, lapping around her hair. It seemed the cold was coming fast. Gendry knew little of all the houses in the seven kingdoms. Why would he? He was an armourers apprentice for half of his life, and a bastard for the other. But he knew this. _Winter was coming. _And it was coming fast.

He wanted to sit beside Arya. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and bury her in his chest, just as he had in the tavern. But something was stopping him. He was afraid of how she would react. She had been acting funny ever since they had escaped that place. Of course she would smile and make japes here and there, but in her eyes something was off. He realized she'd never actually told him what had happened when she had left the tavern in search of her sister. She'd left him with The Hound, forcing him to stay there. He should have gone after her, he realized. Maybe then he could have saved her from whatever was bothering her.

But The Hound had fallen to the floor. He hadn't known what to do. The man looked to be dying and Arya would be furious if Gendry had left him. No. Maybe he did do the right thing after all. He'd kept The Hound alive long enough to say his goodbyes to Sansa.

There was a feeling, in the back of his mind, that maybe The Hound was actually still alive. Maybe the barmaid had saved him out of kindness. He had not been dead when they had left him. Maybe now, he was still alive. Maybe he was searching for the three of them at this very moment.

Gendry wondered if the entirety of the journey would be this silent. It wasn't comfortable. It was the sort of silence that was unbearably loud. It drilled into your ears and made your head hurt. He tried to think of where they were heading. Of Winterfell.

From what Arya had spoken of throughout their time together, Gendry was looking forward to going to Winterfell. He wanted to meet her brothers, especially Jon. She spoke most fondly of him. He was a bastard too, he'd understood. But from what he knew, Jon was at the wall, making the only way for them to speak, if somehow Arya persuaded whoever controlled Winterfell, to let her go. He remembered her mother from the Eyrie. She had said something about going to see Robb with his bannermen. He was preparing for war. And if he was preparing for war, he would not be at Winterfell. That would mean Bran would be lord of Winterfell now. He wondered how the little lord was taking all the responsibility. He was younger than Arya, and he remembered how she had told him, he was the brother that had 'fell' from the tower and lost the use of his legs.

They had been riding for almost a day, he realized, when the night began to fall on them. The strange group had ridden in silence for the most of it.

The cart began to slow at an abandoned shack. It seemed the inhabitants had fled the area, leaving it empty. The man dressed in black parked the cart outside of it, and tied the horses to a tree, using their reigns.

"We'll stop here, for the night. I would go to an inn, but it's dark, and there's none nearby," He said.

Gendry nodded at the man and climbed off the cart. He helped the sisters in turn, to get off the cart. He squeezed Arya's hand a little harder than necessary and her eyes flickered to his. He felt the odd feeling in his chest again. He tried to stop it, but he found that to be harder than he thought. One minute he wanted to be with Arya - the other, everything inside him was telling him it was impossible.

They entered the shack slowly. It was one room, and a small table was in the middle, an unlit candle in the middle. There was also a hearth in the far corner, which was not lit either. Whoever had lived here had left a long time ago. The table was thick with dust when Gendry ran his hand over it. It wasn't what girls like Sansa were used to, but he knew it would be better than sleeping outside, with the risk of sell swords and the rain beating down on their backs.

The farmer, who had not yet told them his name, produced some matches from inside his tunic, and lit the candle. Gendry shivered, realizing now just how cold it was. He took the candle and lit the hearth with it, the flames jumping up instantly. He sat beside the fire, the warmth comforting him. It reminded him of the forge, which he now realized, he missed dearly. His master may have thrown him out with no explanation, but Gendry had spent most of his life in that place. It felt odd not to be bent over a piece of metal with a hammer in his hands every day.

He saw shadows on the wall and he knew that the three of them had settled down for the night. Gendry turned around, and saw the farmer was in the corner, rested against the walls with his eyes shut. Sansa had taken to wrapping her cloak around her once more, so she was cocooned in it. His eyes landed on Arya, who lay down the furthest away from everyone, her face to the wall. Gendry stood up and walked over to her. He lay down next to her, his back to hers. It felt comforting to him to know she was near, and he hoped that she felt the same. He wanted to be the one to comfort her, even if he had no words to say.

The cold was preventing him from falling asleep, no matter how hard he tried. He heard the others gentle breathing, and he knew he was the only one awake. That was until, Arya stirred behind him. Slowly at first, and then more quickly. He felt her stand up, and heard the door of the shack creak as she walked out. He should go after her, he realized, and so that's what he did.

As quietly as he could, he stepped around Sansa's sleeping form and left the safety of the shack. Outside it was dark, and the rain was pouring down heavily. He saw Arya, sat on the ground not far away. His body ached from the cold, his hair already sodden, but he ignored it. Gendry walked towards Arya slowly, and perched himself next to her, unsure of how she would react to him.

She made no indication that she had even noticed he was there at first. She continued to stare into the distance, as though there was somebody there. But of course, there wasn't. There was nobody there but the trees.

Without looking at him, she spoke, "I killed the Tickler," Her voice was soft, and she did not speak in the tone he was used to.

Gendry found he was not surprised for some reason. There was no spark inside him that told him he had expected anything but this. He had not known what to expect, but when she told him, he knew.

"Oh," Was his reaction. What else was there to say?

Arya looked at him, her face covered by the night. Rain was pouring down her face and hair, just as it was with his. He reached a hand out to her, and wiped some of it from her face. Her eyes followed his hand, to his arm, and then to his face. Slowly, she leant forward, and lent forward into his chest. He held her tightly, while she said nothing, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He didn't know if she would allow even that, but she made no reaction.

"Before we left, before Bran's accident," Arya spoke quietly, and Gendry had to strain to hear her voice over the rain, "I remember, one day, Bran was practising archery, but he was never any good. Robb and Jon and Theon were laughing at him. I shot an arrow from behind him and hit the target. Mother and Father were watching from a distance as Bran chased after me..."

She paused, and when she spoke again, Gendry could hear the smile in her voice. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he would listen all the same. He was hers, no matter how much he tried to fight it.

Arya continued, "That was the best moment of my life. Before all of this happened. We were... happy,"

"It's like I'm just waiting for more people to leave me. Soon Sansa will leave some way or another. She'll find a knight from Dorne and I'll never see her again. Robb's out fighting a war with mother. For all I know, Bran and Rickon could have already died and Jon's going to be at the wall forever. And one day... You'll leave me too,"

Gendry heard something in her voice he had not heard before. She sounded... scared. Maybe she really was afraid of him leaving her. Maybe he did actually mean something to her, "I won't leave you, Arya," He told her, his voice confirming the fact to himself.

Arya looked up at him, "Promise?"

Gendry nodded, "I promise,"

She spoke softly again, changing the subject instantly, "When you kissed me..."

Gendry raised his eyebrows, amusement seeping into his voice, "_You_ kissed me,"

"But you kissed back," She said, "It can't happen again. Unless-"

A lump formed in Gendry's throat before he could stop it. She was right. It didn't matter how either of them felt. She was Arya Stark of Winterfell. He was a bastard from Kingslanding.

"Okay, M'lady," Calling her by her title wasn't amusing any more. It was a necessity. He loved her. But he could never have her.

"Wait! I'm not finished, stupid," She looked up at him, her eyes wide and hopeful, "What the golden cloaks said. If you are King Roberts bastard. What if we could get you legitimized?"

Hope shot up in Gendry, but he quickly squashed it down. _If _he was Robert's bastard. And even if he was, he knew that couldn't happen. That would make him heir to the iron throne. That was more hassle than it was worth. He could choose Arya, but cause another war. He knew he couldn't do that.

"No," He said. Arya looked down, as though she had been expecting it, "You know I can't. Besides, I might not even _be _Robert's bastard,"

Arya didn't say anything after that, she just looked at him. She leant forward slowly, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled away quickly, as though it had never happened. The rain was getting heavier, but Gendry didn't feel it. His lips were warm with the kiss.

"We don't tell anyone?" She asked him, her eyes anxious for an answer. Gendry couldn't believe it. This was actually happened. Arya actually wanted to kiss _him. _ He knew he should say no. It would be dishonour on her. But he didn't.

Gendry leant forward and answered her with a kiss, his lips warm against hers. He still had his hands around her waist, and she pressed herself against his chest. Her mouth parted slightly, and he deepened the kiss. It was mingled with rain and the cold air, but it was perfect. Arya was his, forever.

Arya broke away this time, and Gendry buried his face in her hair. It smelt of smoke from the fire and something else that Gendry couldn't quite describe. He breathed deeply, wanting to hold this memory forever.

Arya began to shiver, the rain had soaked through both of their clothes, "We should go back," He said.

Arya nodded and stood up slowly. She walked back towards the shack by herself, Gendry staying outside for a little longer. When he was sure she had gone inside, he got up and followed her.

He entered the warmth of the room, he mussed through his hair in an attempt to dry it, and lay down next to Arya's 'sleeping' form. She nestled herself into him, pressing her small body against his. Gendry wrapped an arm around her waist, in an attempt to keep her close. He knew he couldn't let Sansa discover them like this, but for now he'd allow it to happen.

* * *

Morning came and Arya was the first to wake. There was an unfamiliar presence wrapped around her waist, that wouldn't budge no matter how hard Arya tried to wriggle her way free. She turned, to see who her captor was and found herself face to face with Gendry. He was sleeping still, his chest moving up and down with every breath he took. His eyes were closed, but she knew the colour beneath them by heart. Her eyes travelled to his lips as she drunk in every feature of her face. The memories of last night clouded her mind, and she could feel her lips on his. The rain pouring down their backs. The warmth of the kiss expelling the coldness of the outside.

Something stirred in the corner and Arya's head snapped towards it. The man from the Nightswatch appeared to be waking now, ready to leave for the day.

"Oi! Stupid! Wake up!" Arya hissed in Gendry's ear.

Gendry's eyes opened immediately, "What? Is someone there? What's happened?"

"No! No one's here. Get off of me, stupid!" She said, indicating to his arm which was still wrapped around her waist.

He looked down and realized what she was trying to say, "Oh," His cheeks reddened and he removed his arm, "And don't call me stupid!"

Arya smirked, somehow pleased that she could be the one to make him blush, "I'll call you stupid because you are stupid!"

Gendry frowned, "I am not stupid, M'lady,"

Arya huffed and rolled her eyes, "Stop calling me that!" She sat up, and Gendry followed her.

"Then stop calling me stupid!" He said.

Arya stood up, her legs still weak from sleep, "No! You are-"

Someone yawned and both their heads turned to see who it was. Sansa was awake now, watching the exchange with a small smile on her face. There was a mischievous in her eyes that Arya had not seen before. Arya blushed, before she could stop herself, remembering what her sister had told her the previous day. Yes, she knew Gendry felt that way about her, but it was different to hear it from someone else. It somehow made it more real.

"Good morning," Sansa said sleepily.

"Morning," Arya said, all traces of annoyance and humour gone from her voice, replaced with a sheepishness that Arya did not know she possessed.

Neither of them had noticed the nightswatchman had even left the shack when his head popped round the corner of the door. His presence broke the awkward atmosphere immediately. Arya was afraid that sooner or later, he would discover the sister's identities. She knew he wouldn't cause them any harm, but he'd probably want to take them to her mother and brother. She didn't want that. She wanted to go home.

"There's nothing else..." The man spoke, "So who's for cabbages to break their fast?" He grinned and held out two of the vegetables.

Gendry burst out into laughter when Arya groaned. She _hated _the things!

* * *

_Hello again! I couldn't resist having that as an ending because I feel like I needed to give them some happiness haha! _

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews from Krizzle, Lady Blade WarAngel, Ravengreenmoon, baybegrl0703, ardleighstreet, allego, twilightnemo and 'guest' for reviewing again! It really means a lot when I get a new review :3 _

_I've been using a programme called Write or Die to write first drafts, and it's honestly brilliant, aside from the fact that when I stop writing it plays Rick Astley songs ahaha :') _


	21. The Crow

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords****  
__****Chapter Twenty One**

It was two weeks passed by the time the group reached the neck. In that time, Arya and Gendry had not managed to find anytime alone since the first night in the rain. Arya would slip him a sly smile occasionally, but he always did his best to look at her bemusedly. She would have been annoyed, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Gendry was doing a better job at hiding their relationship than she was.

Although Sansa had admitted she knew of their affections for each other, Arya did still not think it would make her sister entirely happy if she knew what sort of relationship they had. Arya was younger than Sansa, and Gendry older than both of them still. Even without that, it was embarrassing! Arya had gone back on all that she had said as a child, and she was afraid of how Sansa would tease her if she admitted to it. Fear cut deeper than swords, and just this once, Arya was going to let it.

The constant stream of people venturing onto the Kingsroad had slowly lessened the further north they travelled. Arya occasionally wondered why most people were fleeing south, but she didn't let herself wonder for too long. Whatever it was, she was sure her brothers in Winterfell would explain it to her. She planned to ask if she could visit Jon at the wall once they got there. She could see no reason why not – it had been too long since she had last seen her favourite brother. She tried not to miss Needle's constant presence at her side, but the truth was, it had been her reminder of Jon. She had felt like nothing could hurt her when she had Needle, because it _was _Jon. But now it was gone.

They reached the border, separating the North from the Riverlands. Arya knew they would all be safer in the North. She would not have to worry about her identity once she was there. The Northerners loyalty lay with the Starks. They would not hurt her.

Suddenly, the cart halted. Arya managed to keep her balance by grabbing hold of Gendry's arm. He smirked at her and she quickly released her hold. She heard voices and realised why the Nightswatchman had stopped the cart.

Voices travelled through the trees, sounding rough and brutal, "-and then they chopped the head off that bloody wolf and stuck it on his,"

"Bloody hell. What about the mother?"

Arya strained to hear the conversation. _Wolf? What wolf?_

"Killed her in 'all. And the rest of them. The entire army gone. Mind you, I'm not complaining. The Starks are more trouble than they're worth,"

Arya's eyes flickered to Sansa's. Her sister's piercing Tully eyes stared back at her. She had heard it too. The Starks. The Wolf. The Mother. _Their mother._

Arya's face remained frozen as the men's footsteps grew closer. She could not move even if she had wanted to. The men were lying. They had to be. Her mother wasn't dead, she was with Robb and his bannermen.

"Arya," Her sister's voice spoke to her softly, "_Grey Wind. Robb's wolf,"_

"No, it's not. It can't be," Arya spoke hurriedly. Anything to deny the truth she knew to be true.

The men's voices continued, "What about the girl? What's her name? The younger one,"

"How should I know? Anyway, she wasn't with them. Walder's got _us_looking for. He can do his own dirty work if you ask me. He can't still think he's going to get away with marrying her to one of his sons? But there's nothing we can do. We're supposed to be on the lookout for her," The man spoke sarcastically, "She's dead if you ask me,"

The men grew closer and the three of them looked around hurriedly. _They were talking about Arya._

_Gendry seemed to have realized the same, his eyes widening as the men drew closer, "Arya, quick! We have to move," _

The Nightswatchman turned to Arya, realization seeping into his eyes, "You're her?"

Arya bit her lip and nodded. Gendry had used her name – there was no point in denying the truth now.

He nodded shortly in return and climbed from his horse, "Off! Quickly!"

The three of them climbed from the cart and he ushered them off the Kingsroad, "Stay here. All of you,"

The three of them crouched behind the bush, watching the exchange from afar. The Nightswatchman walked back to his cart, standing defensively.

The men walked into view, dressed in Frey colours. They stopped when they caught sight of the Nightswatchman.

"What's going on here then?" One of the Frey men said to him.

"Taking provisions to the wall," He spoke, his accent as Northern as ever.

"Oh aye?" The second man mimicked his voice, "And what do _you_think of what Walder's done with Robb Stark? Pretty good job if you ask me,"

Both men had the same weasel-like features. Arya wondered if they might be brothers. They were both clearly as stupid as each other.

The Crow just glared at the two men, the kindliness that had been present in his face when he spoke to Arya was gone.

"Oh alright then," The Frey man said, "What you carrying in the back here?"

"I already told you. Provisions for the wall. Now are you going to move out the way or will I have to make you?"

The man ignored him, "Wouldn't happen to be carrying the young Stark girl with you now, would you?"

The Crow stood away from his horse and unsheathed a blade from his belt, "I said, are you going to move or will I have to make you?"

The Frey took a step closer to the man, smiling broadly to his companion, "I think you'll have to make me,"

The Crow held his sword at arm's length, stopping the Frey from moving any closer to him. Arya jumped up to intervene, but Gendry held her back.

"Get off!" She whispered to him, the frustration seeping through her voice.

Gendry turned her to face him, "He told us to stay here! Go out there now and they'll kill you,"

"What? You think I can't defend myself?"

"That's not what I said Arya! But there's two of them, and one of you,"

"There are three of us!" She said, gesturing to Gendry and Sansa, "And him!" She indicated to the Nightswatchman.

Gendry struggled for words now. She had him. She knew it.

"Just... Just wait, okay?" He told her, exasperation in his voice.

Arya rolled her eyes at him and refocused her attention on the three grown men. The Frey men had both drawn their swords.

"Now, now, Crow," One of them said, "You want to make sure you're not missed at the wall, don't you?"

The Nightswatchman stood taller. He seemed to have realized the same fact that Gendry had. There were only two of the Freys.

"The Starks. What happened?" He asked them.

Arya should have turned away, she didn't need to hear this. But she wanted to know. She had to.

The Frey man clicked his tongue, "Walder Frey. Killed 'em. The Lady Stark and her eldest son,"

The Crow narrowed his eyes, "Why were they there?"

"I don't know, some bloody wedding. The Lady Stark's brother. The Tully. The son was promised to one of Walder's daughters, but he married someone else, didn't he? So Walder got pissy and killed 'em. After they had taken guest right in 'all,"

The other Frey looked around suddenly and Arya ducked quickly. She prayed silently he hadn't seen her. _Not today. Not today._

"So," The Frey who had been talking previously began again, "That's all the Starks gone then. Except the older girl in Kingslanding. And even she's escaped,"

Arya looked round to Sansa who was watching the exchange just as intently as she was. If they knew she was no longer in Kingslanding, did that mean there were men looking for her? If so, they weren't doing a very good job. The group had evaded them for weeks now.

"All of them?" The crow said, "What about the two in Winterfell... The younger ones?"

The Frey man stepped closer, the blade touching the Crow's, "Why do you want to know so much? Be on your way,"

He repeated the last bit fiercely, the original maliciousness in his voice reappearing.

With that, the crow swung his sword sharply at the man's neck. He wasn't wearing any armour, so it should have been an easy hit. But he missed. The Frey ducked out the way, hurtling his blade at the crow.

"No!" Arya ran out from their hiding spot, just as the Frey slit the Crow's throat.

She drew her dagger from her belt, holding it high, as the Frey men stared at her. One of them had his eyes wide, the other was smirking.

"Arry!" Gendry followed her, using the nickname they had joked about before they had entered Kingslanding.

The man's smirk fell when he saw Gendry. Before, he was just facing a small, seemingly defenceless girl. Now, Gendry was here, his frame towering over theirs.

Arya glanced at Gendry, and then back to the bushes, where Sansa was still hidden. She could only hope her sister would have the sense to stay there. The men might not have recognized Arya, but she doubted the same could be said for her sister. Her flaming red hair and noble clothes would be an obvious giveaway.

"What happened to Bran and Rickon?" She said, using their names in her haste.

"What business is it of yours boy?" His eyes flickered between the dagger she held high, and Gendry, "Put that down. Somebody could get hurt,"

"Somebody already has," She spat, sparing a glance towards the Crow who had been so kind to them. He had realized who she was. Who Sansa was. He died trying to save them. He was just another person Arya owed something to.

She thought about that a lot. She owed the Spider for getting them out of Kingslanding, and she had owed Tyrion Lannister, for protecting her from the Golden Cloaks. But her debts to them were nothing in comparison to what she owed Gendry. He had saved her. Countless times. She wondered when he would see sense and know that she would never stop putting herself in dangerous situations.

The Frey man unsheathed a sword, bringing her back to the present. Arya did not even spare a glance at it. _Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords._

"Well he should have kept his trap shut. Nosy bastard didn't know when to stop,"

"What's happened to Bran and Rickon?" She repeated, "_Tell me_,"

The man rolled his eyes, "The Greyjoy boy. He killed 'em. Why d'you want to know anyway?"

"Theon?" Arya asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"How should I bloody know? Do I look like a history book?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why do _you_know so much anyway?"

Arya panicked. Her curiosity had gone too far. She had to change the subject. Now.

"What do you think Walder Frey will say when he finds out you killed a man of the Nightswatch?" She asked him in attempts to divert his attention.

The man laughed, "I doubt he'd give two shits, boy. You heard about the wedding, right?"

Arya smiled. She had known he would say that, "Fair enough. But what if someone else hears of this? What if they hear two Frey men killed a man of the Nightswatch?"

"Arry..." Gendry said slowly. His voice had a low, warning tone to it.

Arya ignored him, "Walder Frey might not give two shits about it, but I'm sure the Tully's respect the watch enough. They're already at arms against you for breaking the guest right,"

She saw the man's face falter, and she knew she had him stumped.

"If they wanted revenge for the death of a crow, what do you think he would do to make them happy? He'd kill you two,"

The man stood, lost in thought, until a smug smile grew on his face, "And how's any of these highborns going to find out? You going to tell them?"

Arya paused, racking her brains for something to say. The man was quicker though.

"Think we're going to believe something like that, do you boy?"

He jabbed the blade in his hands forward, but Arya jumped back. The other Frey man clambered towards her, but Gendry held his outstretched hand high in the air. She watched him, his face red with the strength it was taking to hold the man back, his eyes angrier than she had ever seen them.

The other Frey took advantage of Arya's distraction. He darted towards her, and almost caught Arya off balance. He was quicker than she had expected him to be, she'd give him that.

Arya lost herself in the fight, all that was going on around her was lost. It was just her and the Frey. She envisioned him as being Walder Frey. As being the man who killed her kin. For all she cared, he was.

_Swift as a deer, quiet as a mouse. _Arya's quick steps confused the man, and she alternated between fighting side face and facing him. She pretended to stab him at his waist, at his leg, at his shoulder. She smiled mockingly at him, his face was flustered.

She would kill him. She knew she would. This man killed Robb. He killed her mother. He killed the kindly crow.

_Not today. Not today. Not today. _The phrase was repeating in her head. It was the only thing that mattered. The only thing she could focus on.

She wouldn't slow down. She wouldn't stop. The man would tire soon and then it would be easy to end him.

He didn't though. He wouldn't tire. He seemed to be trying as hard as she was to win the fight.

Littlefinger's blade was in her hand, and she noticed the mockingbird encrusted on the handle. An emerald was encrusted where the eye should have been. _Or maybe there was an eye. _

The light caught the jewel, catching Arya's attention. There it was. The eye. She was sure of it. The yellow eye was staring back up at her. _Nymeria! _

Her eyes snapped upwards as the whistling of a blade hurtled towards her.

It was a well aimed move, and it was going to hit her. She saw everything in slow motion. She was going to die. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was about to come. She saw it coming towards her slowly. She saw the blade slicing through her stomach.

But it didn't. Arya opened her eyes and saw the tall boy stood in front of her.

Gendry had deflected the hit. The Frey man paused and stared up at him.

Arya looked over to the other Frey, who was clutching his arm, his face twisted in pain.

"Go," Said Gendry, his voice emotionless, almost scaring Arya, "Leave. Now,"

The Frey took in a shaky breath and nodded. He ran, taking his companion with him.

That was when Gendry turned to Arya, his face instantly twisting in pain.

She looked down to his leg, his clothes soaked in the blood. Where it would have run Arya through, it had sliced through Gendry's leg. Arya stared at him, her wide eyes never blinking. He stared back, the blue piercing straight through her.

His legs nearly gave way, but Arya caught him on her shoulder. It was taking all her strength to keep him upright, but she wouldn't let go. She was determined. She would not let Gendry fall.

"Cart," She heaved through breaths, the fight with the Frey man and the weight of Gendry catching up with her, "Now,"

She was determined. The cart stood a few steps away, the dead Crow's body lay lifeless beside it.

"Arya," Gendry's voice was thick and hoarse, "It's fine... I'll be fine,"

"You don't sound _fucking _fine," She snapped, frustrated under the effort it was causing her to heave Gendry over to the cart.

They reached it and Gendry sat on the end. Sansa ran over to them, hearing their argument. Her hair was windswept, a silent question on her lips. She reached them and she was silent.

"Let me look," Arya said, worried to know how serious the damage was.

"Arya it's fine. Just leave it," His eyes looked seriously at her.

"No! This is my fault! If I hadn't of been fighting you wouldn't have stepped in front of me!" Arya's voice got higher towards the end.

"He would have killed you!" Gendry shouted.

"I don't care, stupid! Let me look and we'll find somebody who can fix it,"

Reluctantly, Gendry sat still as Arya rolled up his breeches. She gasped involuntarily when she saw the wound. The knife had cut deep, but it had missed the muscle and bone.

Arya breathed out a sigh of relief, "It's alright. It's only on the flesh, you'll be fine..."

She trailed off when she caught Gendry looking at her oddly. He was smirking slightly, a wild look in his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, "W-we'll cross the border. We'll make it to Winterfell. It's only a couple more days ride from here if we go quickly,"

Gendry nodded, his smile never faltering.

Sansa coughed beside them. She too, was hiding a smirk, "We should leave then,"

"What about him?" Arya indicated to the dead crow.

"We'll bury him," Said Gendry, "Like we did..." He trailed off and Arya knew he was thinking of the same thing as her. The girl they had saved from the Golden Cloaks. Only Sansa didn't know about that.

Arya nodded, "I'll do it,"

The two of them nodded. Arya had trusted the man more than the two of them had – it was only right that she should be the one to say goodbye. It wasn't her first goodbye, and it certainly wasn't going to be her last.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm feeling quite excited about what's going to happen next, because finally they're going up north, which is what I've been wanting to write since I started this story! _

_I'm not going to be able to update on Sunday, because I'm going on a camping trip (which I am not looking forward to, at all), but chapter 22 will be up next Wednesday as usual! :D _


	22. The Warrior Queen

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords**  
_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

The first of the snow fell the moment Winterfell came into sight. The wound of Gendry's leg had worsened over the journey up north, but it was far from fatal. Even so, Arya knew they had to see a Maester, and soon. The infection had not kicked in yet, but she knew it would, the longer they left it.

Arya knew the woods around her well. She had played in them with Jon and her other brother's many a time before they left for Kingslanding. She knew that they were gone now though. Now it was just the memories echoing around her.

She had hoped for the most of the journey that what the Frey men had said about Bran and Rickon was untrue. She had tried her very best to believe it not to be true. But the closer they got to Winterfell, the more she believed them, and the less she believed herself. There was something off in the air.

Then she had seen Winterfell, and she knew what the men said to be true. The once majestic castle was a shadow of its former self. The only thing left was the stone. The trees around it had been burnt to a crisp and smoke was still flying from it.

Arya felt tears prick at her eyes but she forced herself to keep them back. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Gendry. Perhaps Theon had not burnt everything down. Perhaps there would still be something for him in the Maester's stores.

Theon. Betrayal coursed through her. A different kind of hatred. One that she had never felt before. She had trusted him, as had her brothers. If what the Frey men had said was true, then he was to blame for this. He had burnt Winterfell down to the ground. She knew from what her father had told her when she insisted he tell her stories about battles and wars, that the Greyjoys took what they wanted. They paid the iron price, not the gold. And Theon had wanted Winterfell, so he got it. She just didn't understand why he had to kill her brothers in the process.

"Arya... It's gone," Sansa looked to her, the shock evident on her face.

Arya nodded. No words would come to her. Winterfell was gone. Her home was gone. And while there were still the same walls and floors... it was gone. But then, Arya thought, it hadn't been her home for a long time now. It wasn't her home. Not without her father or her mother or her brother. Now she and Sansa were the only Starks left, unless you counted Jon. But no one ever did count Jon. He was a bastard to everyone in the world but her - to her, he was more of a Stark than any of them.

It didn't matter now though. Even if he was not a bastard, Jon couldn't do anything to change this. He was a man of the Nightswatch. He was sworn to defend the wall and never leave it for the rest of his days. If he tried to help them, he'd be killed for desertion. Arya couldn't do that to him.

"We should go anyway... See what's left," Said Arya, her voice void of emotion. She'd got good at that - pretending she didn't feel anything when she felt everything.

Gendry sat up, "Arya if you don't want to see it, we don't have to go. We can find somewhere else to go for my leg,"

"No," Said Arya, "You're not going to last much longer with that. We've been lucky enough already," The words cut through her as she said it. Gendry had promised he wouldn't leave her. But he couldn't help this. She would make him stay, no matter how much the odds were against them.

Her two companions were silent then. Slowly, Arya drove the cart towards the wreckage of what was once her home. It was no longer that now. She couldn't think of it like that. Gendry, Sansa and Jon were her home now. They were the only people she had left in her pack.

They reached Winterfell, the cart passing under the stone archway that was the entrance. The smell of fire and ice was strong. The ashes were covered in a light layer of snow, but Arya wouldn't shiver. She was from the North - the cold meant nothing to her.

Her eyes scanned the area. Black soot covered the walls, and most of what had been here was gone. She recognised the remnants of the forge in the corner and smiled. Gendry would have liked it there.

Anyone and everyone that had lived here was gone. She hoped they had fled long before this had happened, but something told her otherwise. If Theon had arrived here with an army, she knew the people of Winterfell would have put up a fight. They would have tried to stop this. But the Greyjoys were brutal, and determined to get what they wanted. The men would be dead, the woman raped and the children captured. And that was being hopeful.

She wondered if her brother, Robb knew of what Theon had done before he had died. She knew Theon had been closest to Robb out of all her brothers. She knew the betrayal she was feeling must be nothing compared to what her brother had felt.

"Over there," Sansa said suddenly, pulling Arya out of her thoughts. She was pointing to where Arya knew the Maester Luwin had kept his supplies. She wondered what had happened to him. If he had of been here, he could have fixed Gendry up in no time.

"Can you walk?" Arya asked Gendry, thinking it might be safer to be inside. Whoever had done this was long gone, but the forests around Winterfell were dangerous. The wild beasts in the forests would see this as a fortress no longer. They would see it as something to scavenge from, just as the Greyjoys had. Not that Arya was scared. She just knew better than to leave an injured man out in the snow, when it was nearing nightfall.

Gendry nodded. He heaved himself up from the cart, his face wincing in pain.

Arya slung a strong arm around her shoulder, allowing him to put half of his weight on her again. She was going to help Gendry, whatever it took. She owed him too much.

Sansa smiled at them and opened the remnants of what had been a door. It creaked open, revealing the darkness of the man's supply cupboard.

Sansa walked inside bravely, and after a few strangled minutes, she stuck her head out, "It's fine. It's been damaged but it's not destroyed. I imagine he would have found more interesting things to destroy than the Maester's store,"

Arya noticed her sister did not use Theon's name. Arya would have. Like she had always made a point of saying, she was different from her sister.

Gendry breathed out heavily and she noticed the sweat beads forming on his forehead.

"Inside, now," She said to him, and she helped him to limp into the dark.

The room was pitch black, aside from the flicker of a small candle Sansa had lit in the corner. Arya helped sit Gendry down on a small, wooden chair in the corner. Apart from the damage inflicted on the door, the Maester's store had not been too damaged. Arya sighed heavily. She knew their luck would run out sooner or later.

Arya stood back, allowing Sansa to take care of Gendry. She knew more about what he would need than Arya did, and even though Arya wanted to be the one to help Gendry, she knew it was better left to Sansa. Arya would have no clue what she was doing.

Sansa was busying herself in the store, while Arya watched Gendry. He wasn't looking at her, like she had expected him to. Instead, his eyes were trained on the floor, seemingly determined not to look at her.

Arya looked around the room. In certain lights, it was as though nothing had happened to the place. Everything was back to normal, and she would walk outside to find Bran practising his archery, her brothers laughing at his failed attempts. Her mother would be smiling fondly, and her father would be there too, his kind face watching all of them. She would see Nymeria and Ghost wrestling with each other as Arya and Jon had. She would see the other direwolves moving around, protecting their owners from anyone.

But she knew that wasn't there anymore. That was gone. She couldn't think of that any longer. She was no longer Arya Stark of Winterfell, because there was no Winterfell. She was Arya. Just Arya.

She turned her attention back to her sister. She was giving something in a goblet to Gendry, instructing him to drink it.

"What's that?" Arya asked, her ever present curiosity taking hold of her again.

Sansa looked to Arya as Gendry took a sip from the goblet, "Milk of the Poppy. It's the only thing I could think of. I overheard the silent sisters talking about it in Kingslanding..."

She trailed off, her face becoming serious, "They were there when Ser Hugh of the Vale died. They were talking about giving it to the other injured knights,"

Arya nodded. She understood what her sister was saying. They gave them it when the pain was too much to bear. Gendry hadn't complained at all during the journey about the cut, but perhaps he was in more pain than he was letting on.

She looked to Gendry again. His eyes were drooping and he seemed to be going to sleep, "Are you sure it's supposed to do that?" Arya asked her sister.

Sansa nodded, "It's just lucky most of the supplies were still here..."

Arya didn't reply to that. Her throat had become thick as she watched Gendry fall in and out of consciousness. She watched Sansa idly, as she prepared a dressing on the counter.

"Let me do that," Arya said to Sansa, wanting to be the one to treat Gendry.

Sansa seemed to understand, and she gave Arya the bandage.

Arya took it from her, kneeling beside Gendry in the process. She looked into his eyes, which were glazed over, in a stupor from the milk of the poppy.

She ripped open the part of his breeches that had covered the cut. There was no time for modesty now. She was too concerned about Gendry to care anyway.

She heard the door creak shut, noticing her sister had left the room. She should have told her sister not to go outside. It was dangerous, and it was almost nightfall. But she didn't. She was glad for the alone time with Gendry, even if he was asleep.

Hesitantly, she wiped away some of the dry blood. She placed the bandage on his leg, unsure of what she was doing. She wrapped it around his leg as best she could, hoping it would somehow prevent the spread of infection.

Her heart jumped when she caught Gendry looking at her. She bit her lip, trying to fight the blush that was working its way up her cheeks. He was smiling dreamingly at her, and Arya wasn't sure whether he was fully aware of what he was doing.

She broke the contact, forcing herself to look at the floor.

"M'lady," Gendry's voice croaked.

Arya looked to him again and scowled, "Shut up, stupid,"

Gendry grinned. Slowly, he lent forward and captured her lips. They were sweet, tasting of the milk of the poppy. As soon as it had started, it stopped. Gendry pulled away, a faint smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Goodnight, M'lady," He murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight Gendry," Arya smiled, the taste of the kiss still on her lips.

She stood up away from him, hoping it would be alright to leave him here. Arya backed away, and pushed herself through the door to look for her sister.

She found her, leant against the wall outside the store cupboard. Arya sighed and stood next to her. The two sisters said nothing, but they were thinking the same thing. Their home was gone, forever.

It was dusk, the sun was going down and the moon coming up. It was colder now, but still Arya did not shiver. Her clothes were fit only for the Eyrie, having taken them from there. But she wouldn't give cold that satisfaction. She was a Stark. Winter was coming.

"We should go to the wall," Said Arya. It was the only place they could go now. Jon was there.

"In the morning," Her sister agreed. There was another moment of silence before her sister spoke again, "You know. If they're dead. I'm the heir to Winterfell. I should find our people and fix it. I should put what Theon did wrong, right,"

Arya paused, weighing her sister's words. She was right. She was Lady Stark now. Of course she always had been, but now, she was the Lady Stark.

"Maybe we could. Once all this is over," Said Arya, not sure what she was referring to. She hoped her sister would take it her meaning as when Gendry gets better, but Arya knew it wasn't that. She meant once the war was over. Once the Lannisters stopped searching for the sisters.

"I always loved you best, Arya. You're my only sister and I know you hate me... But I did. I loved you best," Said Sansa suddenly.

Arya raised an eyebrow, but the guilt welled up in her instantly. It was true. She had always hated her sister before. But that was before all this had happened. She didn't hate her sister anymore.

"I don't hate you," Said Arya, "Maybe I dislike you a lot but..." Arya grinned, hoping her sister would understand her jest.

Sansa smiled. Something howled in the distance and the girl's heads instantly snapped in that direction.

"We should go inside," Said Sansa. She turned and walked into the castle without waiting for Arya's reaction. She was right. It was no longer safe out here at night. Arya creaked the door open and followed her sister inside.

Gendry was sat where Arya had left him, snoring softly. Arya grinned automatically but quickly hid it when she caught Sansa looking at her funny.

Her sister slid down against the wall and prepared herself to go to sleep. Arya found herself thinking that they could easily go back to one of the other rooms in the castle, to see if there was anything else left behind to sleep with, but then she remembered the howling, and found going outside much less appealing than it had seemed.

Arya did the same, settling herself somewhere between her sister and Gendry.

Sleep was coming easily to Arya. After months of travelling, she was finally in the place she wanted to be, whether it was as it was or not. Her thoughts began to wonder and all the worry left her. Gendry was going to be alright. Sansa would make sure of it. Tomorrow they would leave for the wall and she would see Jon again. Although she missed him the most, Arya refused to ever let herself think of him. It was always too painful to know that she might never see him again. But now she was going to. She was going to see her brother.

That's when the scratching at the door started. Arya jolted awake with a start, having always been a light sleeper. The noise at the door was getting louder and Arya couldn't help but think of the time the Golden Cloaks found her and Gendry in the village near Maidenpool. But it couldn't be them - they were too far north. Surely the Lannisters would not want to waste precious men that were needed so desperately down south. She did not see any point in that. Arya was believed dead, and neither of them would believe Sansa could have made it this far north on her own. It seemed they all underestimated her sister.

But then she thought of Gendry. What about him? If Cersei believed he had a legitimate claim to the throne, would she really be that determined to capture and kill him? Arya thought of Cersei. The flowing golden hair accompanying the tight lipped smile on her face. The woman was lethal. And without knowing so, she had let Gendry escape her clutches. She had not recognised him when they were captured in Kingslanding, for surely she would have killed him there and then if she had. In fact, she had saved him from Joffrey, whom was mad with power. Arya smirked, and silently thanked whoever was listening for their luck.

The scratching got louder and Arya pulled herself to her feet. Sansa was just stirring now, but Gendry was still asleep under the influence of the medicine.

"What is it?" Her sister said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

Arya pointed towards the door. Holding the dagger she had taken from Littlefinger, Arya edged closer towards the door. She was silent. She would not be afraid. But what sort of soldier scratches at the door? They would knock and demand entry. They might even break the door down themselves. Something told Arya the creature behind the door was not a soldier. They couldn't be.

She moved closer and lowered the dagger. In one swift movement, Arya pushed the door. It swung open and Arya found herself looking at empty air. The scratching had stopped.

Then she looked down. A mass of grey fur looked up at her, the yellow eyes boring into hers. Before she had chance to react, the animal threw itself onto Arya, tackling her to the ground.

Sansa screamed, waking Gendry, but Arya laughed as its fur tickled her nose, its tongue lapping at her face. She pushed the creature off of herself, still laughing.

The animal looked at her and cocked its head.

"Nymeria?" She said, the shock breaking through in her voice.

Arya swore the wolf nearly smiled at her, and it dived forward, tackling Arya to the ground again.

"What," Arya heard Gendry's voice in the midst of Nymeria's furs, "In seven hells is that?"

* * *

_Hello again! So for those of you who might not know, I didn't post on sunday because I was away, but I'm back now so regular updates will continue as usual! _

_snapeslady22: You should read the rest of the books! They're great, and if you like the tv show and the first book, you won't be disappointed! _

_Lady Blade WarAngel: I originally thought of him as being Yoren, but when once I started writing the chapter, I realised that would not have worked, because Yoren should have left the capital months ago, so lets just say it was another friendly crow! :D _

_And also thank you to Krizzle, I-Have-A-Dark-Side and 'guest' for the reviews! It really means a lot that you take the time to review etc... :)_

_On a completely unrelated note, I've just seen The Perks of Being A Wallflower, which has always been one of my favourite books, so if you get the chance to see the film, I would definitely recommend it!_


	23. Jon

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

Arya awoke with Nymeria's breaths on her face. The Direwolf had stayed next to her all night, although it had taken some persuading of Gendry to let her stay in the room. Arya didn't know what he was afraid of - it was just Nymeria! But it was strange, she'd never seen Gendry that taken aback before. He'd taken to sleeping as far away from the wolf as possible, with Arya having to oblige. She couldn't part with her direwolf now that she had been returned to her.

She'd watched Sansa's jealous eyes as the wolf lay down next to her. It seemed she had still not quite parted with Lady, whom had been killed on Robert Baratheon's orders. She remembered that day at the river and fought down a smile. She had beaten Joffrey, even though he wouldn't admit it. Her smile faded when she remembered the Butcher's boy, Mycah, and what The Hound had done to him. No matter whether The Hound had rescued them from Kingslanding or not, she would never forgive him for that. He killed her friend just because his master told him to. It was hardly far justice.

Arya opened her eyes a fraction and saw Gendry was still asleep, his hand subconsciously clutching his leg in pain. Arya pulled herself up and walked over to him. His face was screwed up and a thin layer of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Gendry," She whispered, desperate to wake him. He was okay, nothing was wrong with him.

He didn't reply.

"Gendry!" She said more urgently, her patience wearing thin. She brought his hand to hers and held it tightly. She glanced at the bandages she had treated his leg with the night before. The blood had soaked through and Arya panicked.

"Sansa!" She said loudly, not caring who she alerted of their presence, "Sansa, get up! Wake up now! It's Gendry, he's-"

She stopped when her sister woke immediately. She rushed over to them, her eyes as wild as Arya's. Sansa took one look at him, and glanced at his dressings as Arya had done.

"Is it bad?" Asked Arya, her eyes never leaving Gendry.

Sansa nodded, "There's nothing I can do Arya. We'll need to take him to a Maester,"

Arya stood up, "The wall. _Now_. There's one there,"

"Arya that's days away! He could get worse by then! He could be d-"

But Arya was already gone. She knew what the end of Sansa's sentence was going to be, and she didn't want to hear it. She knew Gendry was ill. She knew she couldn't help him. But she wasn't going to let him die. She would get him to the wall, whether it took a day or a month. Arya knew Gendry was stronger than her sister thought anyway. And he was stubborn. He wouldn't die if Arya could help it.

Arya walked blindly through what had been the courtyard of Winterfell. The snow had fallen heavily over night and she regretted not dressing in something warmer. She knew her house's motto. Winter is Coming. And it had come. She should know better than anyone what that meant, but she ignored the thought. Nothing was going to happen. It had been years since the last winter. Surely, whatever had plagued those was gone. Besides, they would be safe once they reached the wall anyway. There was nothing to worry about.

She reached the cart that had taken them here, and brushed some of the snow off with her hands. She had made sure the night before that the horses were safe, knowing she couldn't afford to lose them too.

But they wouldn't be fast enough. Horses or no horses, they wouldn't make it to the wall in time to save Gendry.

Arya sighed heavily and leaned against the cart. She couldn't allow herself to get upset, and let her emotions show. She had to be strong. For Gendry and for Sansa.

She heard a bark and looked up to see Nymeria staring at her. She was panting, her beady, yellow eyes staring pointedly at her.

"What?" Said Arya as she walked closer to the Direwolf.

Nymeria cocked her head again.

"What? Nymeria what is it?" Arya kneeled in front of the direwolf, so their faces were directly in front of each other's.

The wolf nodded its head slightly, in the direction of the cart.

"Nymeria we can't. We won't get there in time. The horses won't be able to get through the snow,"

But still, the wolf nodded her head towards the cart. She scratched at Arya's arm with her paw, her eyes somehow smiling.

Suddenly, an idea began to form in Arya's mind. Nymeria. She was a direwolf. She could pull the cart.

"You can pull it?" She asked.

The Direwolf nodded her head again. Arya grinned. They were going to get there, Gendry would be alright.

Arya stood up, patting the direwolf on the head gently, "Stay," She told it, and then rushed back to the storeroom, where her sister and Gendry awaited her.

"Sansa! We need to get him out there, now!" She told her sister, who was busy pressing a cloth to Gendry's forehead. Her sister nodded hurriedly, and began rummaging about the supplies.

Arya frowned, "What are you doing?"

Sansa spared a glance at Arya, "Packing supplies. You never know what we might need Arya,"

Arya tapped her feet impatiently, and bit her lip, "But we need to go now! I know how we can get there!"

"Just wait a minute Arya! You'll be thanking me if he gets worse, or something happens to us on the way there,"

Arya huffed, knowing it would only take Sansa longer if she carried on arguing.

She watched her sister take various things from different cupboards, and put them in a moleskin bag she found, laying next to the Maester's alchemy counter. Her eyes drifted to Gendry, whose face was still clenched in pain, his eyes still closed. The fever had appeared, and what happened to him now depended entirely on Arya's judgement. But she wasn't going to let him die. She loved him too much for that.

"Ready!" Said Sansa, her eyes alive with an adventure that Arya wasn't used to seeing in her.

Arya nodded and grabbed Gendry's arms, "Help me get him to the cart,"

Sansa pulled Gendry's feet into her hands and waited for Arya to say so. Arya nodded, and the two sisters lifted the Smith. Arya's arms strained under the pressure, even now, with Sansa helping her. But she wasn't going to drop him. She could do this.

Sansa kicked open the door to the storeroom, the same familiar creak sounding when it opened. The cold winds lapped around her hair, but her sister didn't seem to care. It was so typical of Sansa, to put others before herself, when Arya normally would have done the opposite. But this was Gendry. He wasn't no one.

Their feet crunched through the snow, although it had stopped falling now. Arya thanked the gods for the small respite. It would only make it harder to get Gendry to the cart if the snow was preventing their steps.

The cart was in sight, and once they reached it, the girls placed Gendry atop of it.

"What are you doing?" Sansa was watching Arya adamantly, as Arya removed the reigns from the horses and attached them to her Direwolf, who had been waiting patiently for them.

Arya looked up in annoyance. Her sister was only slowing her down. She didn't have time to explain, but she did anyway, "The horses won't get us there. Nymeria will,"

Sansa looked at Arya as though she had gone mad, but eventually she nodded. Arya wanted to ride atop Nymeria, as she had done when they were still back in Winterfell. But now she was afraid to. The beast was no longer a pup, but a fully grown Direwolf. _And _She didn't want to take any chances in slowing it down.

Instead, Arya climbed on to the back of the cart, where Gendry was still asleep, his face still suffering. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew it wouldn't make any difference to his state. Besides, they needed to get to the wall. Quickly.

Arya pulled herself to the front of the cart, and held the reigns in her grip. She pulled them quickly and Nymeria moved forward.

* * *

The wind flew through Arya's short hair, but she paid it no mind. She was going to get to the wall, even if it killed her. She didn't need to direct the cart - Nymeria seemed to know where she was going. Instead, Arya sat atop the vehicle, anxiously glancing at Gendry every few seconds. She didn't like to admit it, but she was getting impatient now. The ride felt as though it was taking forever, every second feeling like a minute, every minute feeling like an hour.

The snow wasn't helping. The further north they went, the whiter the landscape became. Arya had never seen snow like it before. As her father had told her back in Kingslanding, she had been born in the long summer, and an equally long winter was coming.

"C'mon, hurry up," Arya muttered under her breath, even though the Direwolf was going as fast as she could. They were flying over the landscape, but Arya still had to grip tightly to the sides of the cart.

In her haste to get to the wall, she hadn't given any thought to what might happen when they got there. Maybe Jon wasn't there. It had been months since she had last seen him - would he even recognize her? Her hair was short now, and her body had grown more womanly.

_No,_ she thought,_ Jon is my brother, he will know me. _

But maybe Jon wouldn't be there. Arya knew of his ambitions to be a ranger. Maybe he had gone out on an expedition and gone missing months ago. It would make sense that she wouldn't know then. Why alert a bastard's family that he is missing? Arya wouldn't let herself get her hopes up. She had lost too many people, just to be let down again. Gendry and Sansa were all she had left of her pack.

Arya wasn't quite sure when she had started including Gendry in her pack, although she knew it was probably when she first told him her identity. Without even realizing it, she had trusted Gendry. With her secrets and her life. He was part of her now, and he always would be. She wasn't going to let him die.

The rest of the journey was spent in bated silence. Arya knew Gendry would hold on, he wouldn't let go. He had promised not to leave her. But that didn't stop the sick feeling bubbling in her stomach. Her mouth was dry and her throat thick.

When finally the wall came into sight.

Neither of the sisters had ever been to the wall before, but she had heard of its size. But that didn't stop her from gasping in astonishment at the sight of it. It was made of ice, and looked to be over one thousand foot high. To the left of it was the Godswood, which Arya recognized from the significant heart tree in the centre of it, the formerly pink leaves covered in a light layer of snow.

They drew closer to the wall, and Arya pulled the reigns sharply, and Nymeria slowed to a halt, until they were outside a building, made entirely from wood. A set of stairs led up to them, each one getting steeper the higher they went.

Arya jumped from the cart just as a rather rounded boy approached them. His eyes were wary, but he had a kind face. When he reached them, he gave Arya a small smile.

"Hello!" He said happily.

Arya muttered a small greeting and then got down to what she was here for, "The Maester. I... We need to see him now. It's urgent,"

The boy glanced behind Arya to the cart, the smile on his face fading. On closer inspection, Arya noticed the boy was not a boy, but a man. He was older than he had looked at first glance, and stubble dusted his circular face.

"The Maester Aemon would be happy to see you. I'm Samwell, the steward," He still looked happy, but Arya could see there was a hurried look about his face now.

Arya nodded and spoke hesitantly, "Is Jon here... Jon Snow?"

In the moment it took Samwell to answer to her, she felt as though she'd been stood in the snow for hours. She knew her brother might be dead, or worse. But she needed to know.

Samwell's face lit up with curiosity, "Of course, I know Jon! Although he's Lord Commander Snow now,"

"Lord Commander?" Arya said in disbelief, her eyes widening. Her brother, Commander of the Nightswatch! He'd only been a part of it for a few short months. And more to the point, he wasn't dead. Jon wasn't dead!

Samwell nodded, smiling still, "Should we get your friend to Maester Aemon? He doesn't look too well,"

Arya bit her lip. In finding out about Jon she had almost forgotten about Gendry.

She nodded quickly, walking back over to the cart so she could help Gendry off of it. The fever still had its grip on him and Sansa gave him a pitying look. Samwell helped her sister off the cart, the same smile on his face. Normally Arya would have been annoyed at the man's constant grin, but she couldn't help but find it endearing. The boy had a certain innocence about him, unlike she would have imagined a man of the Nightswatch would have.

Arya swung Gendry's arm around her shoulder, heaving him from the cart in the process. Samwell did the same, acting resistant to any pain that the weight of Gendry might be putting him under. Maybe he was a man of the Nightswatch after all.

They carried Gendry up a set of wooden stairs, Sansa following behind them. His eyes were open a fraction now, allowing him to walk a little, taking some of the weight off of the Arya and Samwell.

Arya had no idea where they were going, but Samwell seemed to know. He was stronger than she would have imagined the boy might have been.

They made it inside hurriedly, as the snow had begun to fall outside again. Arya did not have time to marvel at the size of the wall or the dark corridors that alternated between wood and stone. She could hear Sansa's footsteps behind them, echoing against the stone. Every sound seemed to be pressing against her. She was going to see her brother. She was going to see Jon. But first she had to get Gendry safe. Her brother could wait.

The Maester's office was full when Samwell and Arya burst through, holding a breathless Gendry. The men's faces turned to them as the door flew open, their faces quickly transforming to shock.

"He needs to see Maester Aemon," Samwell announced a little too happily, indicating to Gendry.

The man stood nearest to them took one look at Gendry and scowled, "We are not a charity Tarly! We can't just go out giving help to anyone!"

"Jon would help him," Said Samwell defiantly.

Another man spoke, this one was missing his two front teeth, wearing a black leather cloak, that was customary for the men of the Nightswatch to wear, "What the Lord Snow would or would not doesn't matter. He's right, we're not a charity,"

Arya stood up taller then, determined to ignore the protests from the pain in her shoulder from carrying Gendry's weight, "Help him. We've travelled from the neck just to get here! If you don't I'll... I'll..." Arya struggled for what exactly she would do to them.

One of the men laughed, "Do what boy? We can't help him. That's the end of it,"

"I'm not a boy!" Arya snapped, frustrated that she still could not run away from her reputation, "I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell! Now help him or shall I tell Jon that you wouldn't?"

That was when the men's laughter chorused through the room. Every crow was laughing aside from Samwell, who was staring at her in awe, "Arya Stark is dead! Whoever you are, leave now and take him with you," He nodded to Gendry, whose eyes were staring stubbornly at the man who had first laughed at her. He didn't speak, but he was determined not to give up.

"It's true!" Said Arya, knowing there was no point in hiding her identity now. Jon was here and he would keep her safe.

The men carried on laughing until another one spoke, "And who's the pretty one behind you?" He was looking at Sansa, who had been silent since they had stepped off the cart, "I bet a hundred stags you'll say that's the other girl. Sansa is it?"

Arya blushed fiercely. She would not be made a fool out of. Not when she thought she'd finally found somewhere safe.

She was just about to protest when she heard the voice from behind her. Her heart jumped at first, and without looking, she knew who it was.

"Sansa?" The voice spoke, the shock evident. Arya turned around, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Arya?" The man's eyes widened in shock even more so. Arya grinned at the black haired man, dressed entirely in black now, but his face just as familiar as it had been.

She nodded and the man who had been a boy the last time she had seen him returned her smile, "Jon!"

* * *

_So they've finally reached the wall! _

_And also, we reached 100 reviews within the last chapter, which is something I never thought would happen, so thank you so much :D _

_Thank you to baybegrl0703, lalyta8, Lady Blade WarAngel, I-Have-A-Dark-Side, chatalie and another guest for reviewing C22! You all had me grinning like an idiot haha! _

_To Lady Blade WarAngel: I would never be able to kill them off, I'd feel horrible! But as for whether Sansa and Arya will find out whether they're alive or not, I can't say :')_


	24. We were safe here

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords**

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

"Jon!" Arya threw her arms around her baseborn brother and buried her face in his cloak. He smelt the same as she remembered him, the warmth of his hugs engulfing her as they once had. Jon hugged her back and Arya grinned. All worries were forgotten. Jon was here, and everything would be put right again.

Arya didn't want to let go of her brother, but eventually she was forced to. She was aware on the men behind her, watching her every move. She had revealed her identity now. She was Arya Stark.

When Jon released her Arya immediately turned her attention to Gendry, who was leant against the wall, his face weak but with a small smile on his lips. The worry was back with her, but it wasn't as strong as before. Gendry was at the wall now. She could take care of him. He would live.

"We need to get Gendry to the Maester," She said hurriedly, the words tumbling out her mouth before Jon could greet her sister.

"Arya, wait... Who?" Jon's face flickered between confusion and a fierce protectiveness that only her brothers could have over her.

"Gendry," Arya said impatiently. She bit her lip, "He's hurt,"

Arya moved out of the way of the door, as did her sister, revealing the injured armourer's apprentice. Gendry nodded as a way of greeting Jon, and Jon nodded back. Jon eyed him suspiciously, before directing his attention to the men in the room.

"Would everyone except Maester Aemon leave please? We need to deal with this alone,"

Arya was surprised when most the men nodded and stood up, although some of them raised an eyebrow to their friends along the way. Most of these men were nearing their fiftieth name day, and Jon had not yet reached his twentieth. She wondered briefly how Jon had come by the position of Lord Commander. But that story could wait, she reminded herself.

She watched Samwell leave the room last, until the only people left in the room were the party she had arrived with, Jon and the Maester Aemon. The Maester was an old man, grey hair dusted his head, and his eyes were unseeing. The man squinted at her, and Arya noticed the whiteness in his eyes. This man was blind. She did not know how a blind man would be able to help Gendry, but she would not question him all the same. If the Nightswatch trusted him enough, then so did Arya.

Arya helped bring Gendry over to a chair in front of the Maester's desk. He sat down unsteadily, putting no weight at all on his injured leg. The Maester sat forward slightly, and stared at Gendry. Arya was unnerved by the man's ability to see people without actually seeing them at all. She remembered what Syrio had once told her. The eyes were the true seeing. If this man was blind, maybe she would never be able to see what he was actually thinking.

"What's paining this boy?" When Maester Aemon spoke, his voice was high and frail. It seemed to be taking all his strength just to get those words out. But the man continued to act stronger than someone of his age should.

"His leg," Arya spoke for Gendry, hoping they would get help quicker if they didn't have to listen to Gendry struggling to tell them what was wrong with him. _He was too stubborn to admit pain anyway_, she thought, "We got in a fight. Gendry stood in front of me. It was _my_ fault," She added on, when she caught Jon's irritated look.

"That man would have killed you if I hadn't," Gendry grumbled, looking at Arya irritably.

"You shouldn't have done it Gendry! I was doing fine without your help!" Arya retorted angrily, but she knew Gendry was right. He had saved her life yet again, and now he was in real danger for it.

The Maester stood up shakily, preventing Gendry from answering back. The old man walked beside Gendry and placed a hand on his forehead. He then ran his hands over the wound, Arya having to look away as he did so. She had known it was her fault all along, but only now did how much she really did owe Gendry, hit her.

The Maester spoke, "It seems the worst of the fever has passed, you're lucky. But I would still advice cleansing the wound daily and giving the boy milk of the poppy until this week has past,"

Arya looked around the room as the man spoke. Sansa was nodding, intent on catching every detail of what the man was saying, whereas Jon's eyes kept flickering between her and Gendry. Every time she caught him looking, he feigned looking away, but Arya couldn't help but feel guilty under her brother's gaze. There was something accusing about it, and it made Arya shiver. The boy she had left had turned into a grown man, and not just that, he was the Lord Commander now. Something about that scared her.

After the Maester had advised them how best to take care for Gendry, Arya turned to Jon, expecting him to tell her what to do next.

He caught her eye and cleared his throat, "There are guest chambers near here. You and Sansa can share and Gendry can stay in the rooms nearest here, incase anything happens,"

Arya nodded and smiled weakly, grateful for her brother's help, despite his obvious disdain towards Gendry.

But Jon had not finished speaking yet, "While you're here, it would be best if you kept to yourselves,"

"Why?" Said Sansa curiously.

Jon hesitated, looking between his two sisters. He stared at Arya for a little while longer, and spoke, "Lord Stannis is here. With some red priestess who goes by the name of Melisandre. I just don't want you two getting into trouble, that's all,"

Arya opened her mouth to protest, but Jon interrupted, "And by you two, I mean _you, _Arya," He smiled at her while Arya could only look sheepish.

Sansa stood up taller, keeping her eyes on Jon. Arya knew the two did not particularly get along with each other. They did not have the same kind of bond that Arya and Jon shared. But Arya knew her sister must have been thinking the same as her. Jon was the only brother they had left now. There was no one else, "Lord Stannis?" She said.

Jon looked at her and nodded, "It would be better if as few as people as possible know you are here. If the Lannisters learn anything of your whereabouts, they'll be furious. I'll have a word with the men that already know,"

"But they can't do anything to us here, can they?" Arya said, brushing her short, dark hair from her eyes, "They wouldn't waste so many men so far up north,"

Jon shook his head, "Of course they won't, but who's to stop them from sending one of Varys' little birds to take you in the midst of night? Sansa may not be Joffrey's betrothed anymore, but he still meant to keep her, to use however he desires-"

Jon's sentence was stopped halfway by Sansa's splutters. Her face had gone white, her eyes wide, "I'm _not_ Joffrey's betrothed?"

Jon opened and closed his mouth stupidly, "You didn't know?"

Sansa shook her head so Jon continued, "After you left, the Queen decided a traitor's daughter wasn't worthy of the crown. He's to marry the Tyrell girl,"

There was silence after his words. Arya knew what this meant. Her sister would no longer be queen. She would no longer be the most powerful woman in all of the kingdoms. But she was free. Free from Joffrey and whatever he had planned for her. A smile appeared on Sansa's face, and soon they were all laughing. They still had to be careful, but Sansa no longer belonged to the queen. She would never have to go back to Kingslanding again. Neither of them would.

The laughter died down and Jon spoke again, "I'll show you to your rooms. Can he walk?" He pointed to Gendry.

Gendry did his best to glare at Jon, and Arya almost laughed. She had a feeling the two were not going to get along, not without some help from her at least. But this was her brother, and Gendry. She would make them be friends if it killed her.

They waited by the door for Gendry to stand up, one hand leaning on the Maester's desk. Arya was tempted to take his free hand, but she knew it would be a bad idea with Jon in the room. They had agreed not to tell anyone about the two of them, and she would not, until the right time came.

Arya let Gendry walk in front of her, giving him a small smile as he went forward. He smirked in return but instantly dropped it as Jon turned around to check that they were still following him.

As they passed through the solid walls of the Maester's tower, Arya noticed things she had missed the first time, like the way the snowflakes poured through a hole in the ceiling, waiting to be repaired, and the constant bitterness of the cold, that was freezing her fingertips. It was colder than The Eyrie by miles, but Arya knew it was the closest she would get to home.

It was nearing dark already and Arya realized she had left Nymeria with the cart outside the walls. She wouldn't go back for her though. The creature was a Direwolf. It belonged near the wall. And when Arya needed her, she knew Nymeria would come.

Arya noticed Gendry was limping heavily and she winced. She did not think she would ever get over the fact that it was her fault Gendry was injured in the first place. He thought he had saved her, but he hadn't. Arya would have seen the Frey's blade coming and she would have moved, she knew it.

They travelled down a set of stairs which they had not on the way into the tower. Either the building had more secret passages than Arya would have thought, or Jon was serious about not wanting people knowing they were here. She hoped for the former. Arya had not felt the rush of excitement she got from harmless adventure since she had been chasing cats in Kingslanding. Sure, her and Gendry's journey to the north had been an adventure of sorts, but there was always the constant threat of death. Always having to check your back for a Lannister or a Golden Cloak. Here, she was free to explore however much she wanted. No matter what had happened to her, Arya was still young. She was nearing her fifteenth name day sometime soon she knew. Womanhood would come quickly, but Arya would still be the same person. She wouldn't let what was expected of her to get in the way of what she wanted to do. She was Arya Stark of Winterfell, and she always would be.

The group stopped abruptly and Arya almost bumped into the back of Gendry. During her thoughts she had failed to look where she was being taken, and now they stood outside a wooden door, the stone walls still surrounding them. She doubted they had left the castle, if it could be called that. The wall was as long as it was wide, and for all she knew, they could be at the other side of it by now.

"You'll be safe here," Said Jon, indicating to the door. Sansa opened it, revealing a room with two twin beds in it, a water basin in the corner and a small table with a candle upon it, "Please stay here Arya. At least until I tell you it's safe,"

Jon looked at her with pleading eyes, the greyness of them matching Arya's. Arya nodded, more out of guilt to her brother than anything. She wanted to explore, but she knew she couldn't. Not when Jon asked her like that.

"What about Gendry?" She said, not wanting to be far from her companion.

Jon looked to the injured smith, "He'll be nearby. I'll make sure the Maester checks on him often," Jon leaned closer so only Arya could hear, "Don't go looking for trouble Arya. Stay here please,"

Arya nodded one last time, showing her brother that she understood. Finally, she stepped into the room and stood by Sansa. She didn't want to leave Gendry nor Jon, but she would do as he said. Jon had always been the only person to have that power over her, no one else. If someone else asked her to do something she would agree and then go against her word. But Jon was different. He was the only person who truly knew her. And if he wanted her to stay here with Sansa, she would do it, and she would trust him completely.

Gendry gave Arya one last weak smile before Jon closed the door, leaving the two sisters in the light of the room, provided by the single candle on the table.

Arya studied the room carefully. The walls looked strong and there were no windows. No way for one of Varys' little birds to discover their presence. Arya rarely thought of the Eunuch, but when she did she often wondered whether they had been right to trust him. Maybe he would have helped them escape the cells, if Littlefinger had not intervened. Or maybe he wouldn't have, and she and Gendry would have been left to die. But that didn't matter now, they were out of Kingslanding and they were safe. It was better to push those things to the back of her mind, just like Arya had done with so many things that had happened on their journey here.

"I wonder why Stannis is here..." Sansa muttered idly while she combed down the bed sheets.

Arya shrugged. She didn't care about any of the 'kings' that were at war with each other, nor did she care for who sat on the Iron Throne. Arya just wanted to stay with her family and Gendry, and maybe chase a few cats along the way.

Arya forced herself to the opposite bed and lay herself down. Looking up at the ceiling, she began to feel the familiar chill of the north again. Every time she closed her eyes she longed for Winterfell, but Arya knew it was gone now. She could no longer imagine that one day she might return to her home. Theon had taken that away from her.

She had added him to the list of people she would kill too. She had created it in the back of her mind, never speaking to anyone of it, for fear that they might think of her as crazy. But Arya knew she wasn't. She was just vengeful.

She began to recite the list in her head. Joffrey Baratheon. Cersei Lannister. Ser Illyn. Ser Meryn. Littlefinger. Walder Frey. And now Theon Greyjoy.

* * *

Gendry had the feeling Jon did not like him. He would act nice enough to him when expected, but Gendry had caught Jon giving him weird looks whenever he thought no one was looking. Maybe it was expected, his two sisters had turned up with an injured man, the younger of the sisters insisting he be treated. Gendry couldn't help but feel guilty for that. Arya and Sansa should have been having some sort of a happy reunion with their brother, but Arya was adamant that Gendry be helped first. That didn't mean he regretted saving Arya. Gendry knew he would give his life for her, and that's exactly what he had almost done. Gendry had just been too stubborn to die.

Although most of the journey north was mostly hazy, especially Winterfell, Gendry had held on. He promised Arya he wouldn't leave her, and he hadn't. Not for some stupid cut in his leg.

That's why now, he was limping heavily as Arya's elder brother led him to a room. The pain in his leg was dull if he did not put any weight on it, but the moment he put his foot down, pain seared through him. He could only hope that whatever plan the Maester had for him would work.

They stopped outside a door similar to the one they had stopped at earlier. Jon had not lied, the room was a short walk from the two sisters. From Arya. But that did not mean Gendry felt close to her. He had not held her in weeks like he had been so used to doing. All Gendry wanted to do now was to feel her running her fingers through his hair and to see her doe eyes staring up at him.

But that would hardly be possible at the wall. Jon was here, as well as Sansa now, and they only served to make Gendry feel guiltier about what he was doing with their sister. He knew it was dishonourable. He was a bastard, she a Stark. But the look Arya gave him always softened his resolve.

Jon pushed open the door for Gendry with a short smile, which Gendry returned. He shuffled into the room, which was as black as the girl's room had been.

"I'll send Maester Aemon down soon," Said Jon, his voice forced and polite.

Gendry nodded and muttered thanks. He had to say something now, to let Jon know he wasn't what he thought he was. To let him know that he cared for both the sisters.

"Arya spoke of you often. She always said she loved you the best," It was a weak place to start, but it was the best Gendry could hope for.

Jon voice softened slightly, "I'm sure she did. How did you meet?"

Gendry hesitated, unsure of how he should approach the question, "In Kingslanding," He said slowly, "Then at Baelor... We left the city together,"

Jon's eyebrows rose in surprise, "And you've not left each other since then?"

Gendry shook his head.

"I've never known my sister to act like she did back there," Said Jon, "The way she insisted the Maester treat you. She... She cares for you,"

Jon avoided Gendry's gaze, looking determinedly at the floor. Even so, Gendry smiled, "As I do for her,"

Jon looked back to Gendry and then looked away again, "I'll send the Maester and I'll let you know how we best approach Stannis,"

Gendry nodded in indication that he understood. If what Arya feared was true, Stannis was Gendry's uncle. Not legitimately, but by blood still.

A gush of wind curled around Gendry's feet, and he knew Jon had closed the door. Gendry wanted to feel relief was over him, but he couldn't. They should have been safe now, but something told Gendry they were far from it. It truly was winter now, and he barely remembered the last. All Gendry knew was that the wall was the only thing standing in the way of them and what lay beyond it. He just hoped the wall was high enough.

* * *

_Hello again :) Thank you so much to baybegrl0703, Lady Blade WarAngel, First Death, I-Have-A-Dark-Side and Krizzle for reviewing chapter 23. I'm a lot further into the story than I ever imagined I would get, but don't worry, there's a lot more chapters to come! :D _


	25. A Rude Awakening

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

"Where is he?" Arya had been repeating the same question impatiently for the past three hours. She knew it might take a while for Jon to do whatever he was doing, but Arya was not a patient person. She didn't like waiting.

"Arya for the last time shut up! I don't know where he is and it's not use asking me!" Sansa snapped, not even looking at her sister. She was laid on the bed, holding something closely to her eyes.

Arya scowled and began to tap her hands against the wall. The waiting was driving her mad! She wanted to see Gendry again - she wanted to know how he was, but she had promised Jon she would stay here, and so she would.

"Stop that!" Her sister said, her blue eyes flaring with anger. Arya stuck her tongue out at Sansa, who redirected her attention onto the thing around her neck.

"What is that?" Asked Arya, curiously. She crept closer to her sister and knelt beside her. It was a golden necklace, but Sansa hid it beneath her dress before Arya could get a better look at it.

"Nothing," Said Sansa, avoiding Arya's gaze.

"Who gave it to you?" Asked a smiling Arya, knowing she was irritating her sister now.

"I got it in Kingslanding. Now shut up and sit on your own bed," Sansa twisted her body so her back was facing Arya.

"Did Joffrey give that to you?" Arya's tone was serious now, all the playfulness from her voice gone.

"That's none of your business!"

"He did! Didn't he?" Anger flared up in Arya. How could her sister keep something that monster gave to her? After all he had done to her as well? "I don't believe it Sansa! You could have at least got rid of it on the journey here!"

Sansa sighed, still not facing Arya, "I didn't remember I was wearing it until we left Kingslanding! And then after everything with The Hound and Gendry... I didn't think it was important! Besides, it's just a necklace Arya,"

"A necklace _he_ gave to you," Said Arya. She was not going to give up the fight with her sister that easily.

"Fine!" Sansa tore the chain from her neck sharply, "Happy?" She dangled the necklace in front of Arya, who noticed that it contained a tiny, golden lion on it. Sansa stood up, and threw the necklace in to the shadows of the corner of the room, "You'll never see it again, okay?"

Arya frowned but eventually nodded. It was just a necklace, even if Joffrey shit-faced Baratheon did give it to her.

Arya returned to her bed just as the door flew open. Jon walked in, and closed it hastily behind him. Arya flew onto her feet again, staring anxiously at Jon for news. He took in her small form and walked closer to her, and Sansa.

"Stannis and his men are at Castle Black. Once your friend is well enough to travel again, I'll make arrangements for you to go to Eastwatch. It won't be entirely safe from his men, but it's the best I can do for now,"

Arya nodded, but Sansa opened her mouth to speak, "I don't understand though. Why can't Stannis know we're here?"

Jon hesitated before answering, looking from the floor to Sansa, and back again, "When Stannis arrived... We had a bit of trouble with Mance Rayder. He likes to think he's the King of the Wildings," Jon added on when he caught Arya's confused looks, "Stannis helped us defeat him. After that he wanted to legitimize me so he could have the support of the North. But I became the Lord Commander instead. You're the heir to Winterfell and the North Sansa. If he finds out you're here, he won't rest until you've supported his claim,"

"But Stannis is the rightful King! Why shouldn't we... I give him the support of the North?" Said Sansa.

Jon shook his head distastefully, "The North is powerful Sansa, but not powerful enough to hold off all of the Lannister's supporters. It would bring the war to the north, to the wall! Winter is Coming, and we can't afford to be fighting someone else's battles right now,"

Sansa looked like she was about to argue again, but Arya interrupted her, "We'll go to Eastwatch. When will Gendry be alright to travel?"

Jon shrugged, "He made it this far, but I'm sure you'd rather him to be back in full health before you go there,"

Arya nodded in understanding. But Eastwatch was at the other side of the wall. Jon was the Lord Commander, his place was here, at Castle Black. She would have to leave him again.

"You're not... You're not coming are you?" Said Arya slowly.

Jon shook his head, "My place is here. People would talk if I were to leave. They'd get suspicious. But I'll send Samwell with you, he'll keep you safe,"

Arya smiled in memory of the man. Samwell had seemed nice enough, but he wasn't Jon. And the idea of him defending them against whatever was out there was ridiculous. Arya could defend herself.

Jon made to leave when she remembered something she had been meaning to tell Jon. She had been feeling guilty about it the entire time she had been at the wall, and she had prayed Jon would not notice its absence. But now she felt she had to tell him. For all she knew, she was not about to see her brother again for a very long time. She needed to tell him now. Needle was gone.

"Jon!" She called out, and he turned curiously, "I'm sorry... I lost it... The Lannister's - they took it... I..." Arya trailed off lamely.

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Took what?"

Arya sighed, "Needle. They took Needle,"

At this, Jon let out a hearty laugh. Arya frowned, "What's so funny? I lost it,"

"I'm just glad you two are okay. You're more important than a sword Arya!"

Arya smiled, even though she was still upset that she had lost Needle.

"I'll have the smith here make you a new one," Said Jon. Arya's smile widened and she jumped forwards to embrace her brother. She could no longer jump into his arms but she squeezed him as tightly as she could. When she pulled away from him, he was smiling at her just as he had done when he gave her Needle, all those months ago.

"So..." Arya said slowly, smirking slightly "Does this mean I can leave here now?" She indicated to the room around her, which was darkening with every second. She didn't care how dark it was outside though. She had to get out of this bloody room.

Jon looked hesitantly at Sansa before speaking, "I won't say you cannot. But just be careful Arya. Don't let any of Stannis' men see you... Or any of the watchmen see you either! Promise me?"

Arya nodded eagerly, "I promise,"

Jon replied with a nod, "Good. I'll see both of you tomorrow then,"

Jon left then, leaving Arya and Sansa staring at the spot he had been a moment ago. There was silence for a few minutes, and Sansa sat herself on her bed with a sigh.

"I'm going," Arya announced and quickly darted towards the door before her sister could say anything to stop her. The door creaked behind her and she stepped outside. The cold air hit Arya's face instantly. If it was cold in the room before, it was freezing outside. Arya wrapped her arms around herself, and took tentative steps out into the area. She didn't have a clue where she was going, but that was what she loved best. Sometimes the unknown wasn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, it was an adventure.

Arya kept to the shadows as she crept along the stone floor. She wouldn't let any of the men see her this way. She was silent as a mouse, quiet as a shadow. Arya imagined she had needle at her side still, her hand on its hilt. She imagined she was back in Winterfell. Her father was alive, as was her mother and brothers.

The snow fell as silently as Arya walked, the only light she could see coming from the occasional torch on the wall. The darkness of the place would have reminded her of the dungeons in Kingslanding, had it not been for the overwhelming feeling of home that she felt. She wasn't _home _exactly, but she was in the North. She was the closest she was ever going to be to home now.

Arya didn't know what she was looking for exactly - she just knew that she needed to get out of that room, and be alone for a while. Then, and only then would she find Gendry. Arya thought maybe she should have asked Jon where he was staying, but she thought that might anger her elder brother. She still had not forgotten the glares he constantly gave her friend.

So Arya kept walking, the corridor seeming longer than it had been when she had first walked along it. She kept one eye constantly ahead of her, looking for any shadows that might indicate men walking towards her. But there were none. Arya was alone.

But then there it was. Arya heard it before she saw it. A man's footsteps sounded behind her, their breathing heavy. Arya scuttled quickly ahead, pressing her back to the wall as tightly as she could.

But it was no use.

"Hello?" The man's voice sounded and Arya breathed out a sigh of relief when she recognised it. It was the man who had brought them to her brother. Samwell.

Arya stepped forward slowly, and emerged from the shadows. She gave the man a shy smile and he grinned broadly at her, "Oh hello! Arya isn't it?"

Arya nodded, "And you're Samwell..."

"Sam. You can call me Sam. Jon calls me Sam," His smile didn't falter and his voice was cheery, "Where are you off to at this hour?"

Arya shrugged, "No where. Where were you going?"

"The library," Sam replied, "I go a lot... Passes the time, you see," He trailed off slowly and there was silence again before he spoke, "Your friend! He's here, I can show you where to his room, if you like,"

He was talking about Gendry, Arya knew, and so she agreed. She had meant to visit him later anyway. Samwell indicated for her to follow him, and she did so, appearing beside him as they walked. Arya paid no attention to where she was going - the halls here were all the same anyway. Arya wanted to say something to break the silence. The man seemed nice enough, and if Jon trusted him with her identity, then so would she.

"You're friends with my brother, aren't you?" She said, thinking this was a good enough place to start conversation.

"Yes! Met him on my first day here. That was before we had even taken our vows - now look at him! Lord Commander! But Jon still treats me well, he always has done," The man smiled in the memory and Arya nodded. Jon was a bastard she knew, so what did that mean Samwell was? He could have been a bastard, a rapist or a murderer, although the latter two did not seem likely in Arya's eyes. The man was too joyful for those kinds of things.

"Ah! Here we are!" Sam suddenly proclaimed, standing in front of a door that looked much like the previous ones they had passed. Arya would never have guessed there to be anyone special behind there, and suddenly, she was grateful for Samwell's help.

"I'll leave you here then, if you're alright to find your way back?" Sam asked her, his face hesitant.

Arya nodded. Suddenly her throat had gone thick, and she couldn't find the words to speak. She knew she should stop being stupid. This was Gendry.

Samwell left her and she waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before she placed a hand on the door. It creaked open, revealing a room that looked identical to her and Sansa's, aside from being smaller and there only being one bed. Gendry was laid down on the bed, his eyes shut. He was sleeping, Arya knew, so she crept forward silently, closing the door as quietly as she could behind her.

The warmth of the room enveloped her but she did not move away from the door.

"Arya?" The voice spoke and Arya jumped. Gendry was sat up now, smirking, "Did I scare M'lady?"

"No!" Arya said a little too fast, "You caught me by surprise, that's all. I thought you were asleep,"

Gendry's smirk widened into a grin, "So I did scare you,"

"You did not scare me!" Arya scowled and sat on the bed beside Gendry, "Move over," She shoved his non-injured leg out the way to make more space.

"And what did M'lady want with me?" Gendry flashed his teeth at her and Arya's felt her stomach flip. She had to stop that!

Arya made no indication that he had affected her at all, refusing to let him see what he did to her. This was stupid, he was stupid! They both knew their feelings for one another, but it had been so long since they had spoken alone properly, that there was a strange feeling to the conversation.

"I didn't want anything with you, I came here by accident," Arya lied, returning Gendry's smirk. If he was going to do that to her, then she would return the favour.

"Of course. Although I'm told lying is improper for a Lady,"

Arya smacked his leg then, causing him to wince in pain, "I'm not a lady so stop calling me one!"

Gendry continued to smile, although he bit his lip trying to hide the pain in his leg. Arya felt guilty then for hitting him, but it wasn't her fault! He was just some stupid Bull-headed boy who refused to stop calling her a lady.

"Oh sorry, what was it you said to the men before? 'I'm not a boy, I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell'. Sounds like a Lady's name to me," He teased.

Arya glared at him, "Shut up! It's because I said that, you're here now, otherwise we might be stuck out in the snow!"

"No we wouldn't. Your brother would have turned up and he would have recognised you anyway," Gendry insisted.

"Gendry just stop calling me M'lady-" Arya's words were caught by Gendry's lips upon hers. Arya pushed him away quickly, her face flushing angrily, "You can't just kiss me every time you know I'm right!"

Gendry smirked, "I can try,"

Arya stood up then. She didn't know why she was so angry with him exactly, but after everyone she had lost, all Arya didn't want to lose Gendry too.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," She said slowly.

Gendry's smirk fell, anger beginning to form in his eyes, "What is?"

"Us! This!" Arya shouted louder than she was meant to, and she looked to the door quickly, imagining Stannis' men bursting through the door.

"What?" Gendry pushed himself onto his feet, putting no weight on his injured leg, "You can't kiss me one minute and tell me you think it's a bad idea the next!"

Arya blushed, despite her fury, "_You_ kissed me! Besides, what if someone found out? Sansa? Jon? Do you honestly think Jon would let you get away with this?"

"Me?" Gendry shouted, not caring who heard him, "You're as much a part of this as I am Arya. I took a _fucking _knife for you!"

"I didn't ask you to!" Arya whispered angrily.

"So I should have just let him kill you?" Gendry lowered his voice, but the hurt was still evident in his voice.

"No! Yes! I-" Arya spluttered, "You're... You're just a stupid bull-headed bastard who thinks he can get away with anything Gendry!"

It wasn't true, she knew, but Arya needed to get out. It felt like the air was pressing in on her lungs, forcing every breath out of her. With that, Arya ran to the door.

"Arya! Wait!" Gendry yelled and she felt a hand grip round her forearm.

"Let go off me stupid!" She said, but his hold on her was too strong. He pulled her closer, away from the door, and Arya had no choice but to let him.

"I'll stop calling you M'lady when you stop calling me stupid okay?" He said more gently, seeming to brush away her insults towards him.

Arya nodded, although her eyes were filled with tears of frustration. Gendry pulled her closer to him, and sat them both down on the bed. He held her hands in his, and normally Arya would have pushed away, but she couldn't find the heart to do that tonight.

"That's not what this is about is it?" He asked softly and Arya shook her head.

"It's just..." Arya stared at the floor determinedly, she couldn't look at him as she spoke. Admitting that he meant so much to her was embarrassing enough for 'Arya Stark', but it would be even worse if she saw his reaction.

"You, Sansa and Jon are all I've got left. And I don't want to do this if I'm just going to lose you too!" Gendry made to interrupt, but Arya stopped him, "I know you promised not to leave me, but like you said, you took a knife for me... What if it's more serious next time? You'll die and it'll be fault Gendry!"

There was silence as Gendry weighed up her words. Arya risked a glance at him, but he was staring at the floor just as she was. Finally, he spoke, "Arya... I don't care if we get attacked again and I get hurt... I took that knife for you and I'd do it again. If you're going to leave me just because it _might _happen, then who's being the stupid one now? If there's one thing I've learnt from you, it's to take each day as it comes and not care about the future..."

"But Gendry-"

Gendry stopped her, "I've got no family, no place in Kingslanding... I might as well take the black like my master intended me to, except that I've got you! So... _please _don't leave me Arya,"

It was silent again and Arya bit her lip. She knew she didn't want to leave Gendry, but what if it did happen? What if he did die?

"I should go. Sansa will be worried," She said and stood up.

"Stay. Please," She looked at Gendry's pleading eyes, he pouted mockingly and Arya couldn't fight down the smile appearing on her face.

Maybe Sansa could wait, and the future was just as risk she would have to take.

"I'll stay. Just as long as you don't call me M'lady," She said, smiling.

Gendry grinned, and pulled her down to sit beside him, "I mean it Arya. I don't want to lose you,"

Arya smiled softly and leaned in closer towards Gendry. She pressed her lips against his gently and pulled away slowly. The kiss was a promise that she couldn't find the words to speak for. She wouldn't leave him, not now. Not today.

Before she knew what was happening, Gendry had his hands on the nape of her neck, kissing her harder than before. She responded by putting her hands through his hair, on his shoulders, down his chest, the feeling in her stomach taking control of her.

She became braver and parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. The kiss becomes hungrier, more powerful as the world seems to disappear around her. The only thing she can focus on is Gendry. His hands travel further down her back until they reach the top of her trousers. Arya pushed him backwards, their lips parting while she makes sure she hasn't caused his leg any pain. His eyes are looking at her, darkened with desire for something. _Desire for her. _

His hands move to her small breasts and Arya tenses. But she doesn't stop. She pushes herself so she is on top of him, leaning forwards slightly so they are only touching lightly. She blushes slightly when she can feel _him _pressing against her. Gendry looks away embarrassed, the moment obviously lost.

"I... erm," He hesitates and pushes Arya off him, "We can't. Jon would kill me,"

Arya nods slightly, refusing to meet his eyes. She _knew _what he was talking about and all she could think about was how her sister used to giggle with her friend Jeyne about how a man and a woman shared a bed. He was right, Jon would kill _both _of them. Besides, she was only four and ten. She would wait if she had to.

She lies down on the bed, her back to Gendry. The moment was obviously passed, and Arya's cheeks were still burning with embarrassment. There's a moment, before Gendry lies down next to her, an awkward silence filling the room.

"Goodnight M'lady," He sighs and Arya smiles to herself. _This Lady will do as she pleases, _she thought.

Arya awoke to the darkness, and her face was pressed against something. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light. She was buried in to Gendry's shoulder, who was snoring lightly. It wasn't the first time Arya had fallen asleep next to Gendry, but this time was different. She'd had a choice this time, whereas before they had simply slept next to each other out of necessity. The thought made a familiar blush creep up her neck, and Arya was glad it was dark. There was knocking at the door, and a muffled voice saying.

"Gendry!" She whispered, trying to wake the boy from his sleep.

He opened his eyes slowly and yawned, "What?" He muttered, turning over to go back to sleep.

"Wake up stupid!" She said, shaking his shoulder none too gently. The memories of the night before flooded back to her, but she forced herself to ignore them, "There's someone here. At the door,"

The knocking persisted and Arya couldn't help but be reminded of the morning the golden cloaks had found them in the village. She prayed to any god that would listen that the same thing was about to happen.

"Open up! In the name of the one true King, Stannis Baratheon," Arya's heart jumped, and Gendry sat up immediately. The two met each other's eyes, neither of them sure what to do.

The door was thrown open and Arya stood there in shock. Stannis Baratheon was staring back at her, and behind him was Jon, his pleading eyes moving from Stannis, falling on Arya. His face became unreadable, but Arya knew that all the Gods in the seven kingdoms could not save her from him.

* * *

_Hi again! So Stannis is here, dun dun dun! _

_Thank you to brandonstaark, Sacred3, grumpirah, I-Have-A-Dark-Side, quietandclear, Emeloo2, baybegrl0703, ardleighstreet, Allego, Lady Blade WarAngel, RavenGreenMoon and guest for reviewing the last chapter. As much as I wanted to get Stannis to legitimize Gendry, that would be too easy haha! _

_I'll see you all on Wednesday with the next chapter! :D_


	26. The King's Bastard

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords**  
_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

Arya remained frozen to the spot, her eyes staring into Jon's. His face had assumed a stony expression, his jaw set, looking at Gendry as though he would murder him. Arya couldn't speak. Her throat had become numb and the way Jon was looking at her was enough to forget that Stannis Baratheon was watching the exchange.

"Your grace," Said Gendry, his voice unusually high. He was addressing Stannis she knew, and he was doing a much better job of remembering his courtesies than Arya.

"Your grace," Said Jon, repeating Gendry's words, "I shall remove my _sister _from the room, and you two can talk in privacy,"

Stannis nodded stoically at Jon. If he was going to draw conclusions, he would. That didn't explain why he was here though. Jon had told her and Sansa that they were trying to _stay away _from Stannis, not give themselves up to him.

Arya looked hesitantly from Gendry to Stannis, and then finally to Jon. Quickly, she slid past Stannis, muttering a small 'excuse me' as she went. It was the best she could manage, the shock of the situation taking hold of her. Once she had left the room, Stannis walked in it, bolting the door behind him. It was still dark, and the dim moonlight was the only way she had of making out Jon's face.

"Get back to your room," He said, his voice emotionless apart from the harsh bitterness that Arya was not used to hearing from him.

"But-" Arya began. She wanted to explain to Jon. She knew what he must have been thinking, and Arya knew how protective Jon was over her. If Jon had not been _Jon _then Gendry would hang for this, she knew. A highborn Lady found in a bastards quarters before dawn? It was unheard of. Arya could only hope that Jon's time at the wall had not changed him too much.

"You've left your sister all night. She'll be waiting for you, I'm sure," He said, avoiding Arya's eyes.

"Jon, wait - nothing happened. It wasn't Gendry... It was me! I-" She stuttered, but Jon stopped her before she could go any further.

"We'll discuss this in the morning Arya. Go to your sister," He said a little more softly, but his eyes still did not meet hers.

Arya nodded, finally realizing that all hope of convincing him of anything now was a lost cause. She would wait until the morning. To tell the truth the Jon _and _to find out why Stannis knew they were here.

"Go on then," Said Jon, and he turned around briskly, the black cloak billowing out behind him.

Arya bolted down the darkened corridors, using the dim moonlight to guide her way. She was making too much noise she knew, it was nothing compared to the silence her footsteps normally produced. But cautions aside, Arya had to get to her sister. She prayed to the gods Sansa had not stayed up waiting for her - that she had gone to sleep as soon as Arya had left.

The floor sloped down suddenly and Arya had to hold onto the wall to keep her balance, the stones slippy from melted snow and rain. It felt like days had passed when Arya finally reached her room. She stopped outside it to catch her breath for a moment, and then she pushed it open gently, trying to avoid the familiar creak it made.

It didn't matter though, Sansa's eyes flew open immediately, making Arya's heart jump into her throat, "Arya!" Before Arya knew what was happening, Sansa had jumped from the bed and flew in to Arya's arms. Arya patted her on the back awkwardly, but her sister refused to let go, "I thought something had happened, I thought Stannis or Cersei or someone or-" Sansa's words came out hurriedly and Arya lost track of what her sister was fretting over.

When Sansa had finally let go of her, Arya walked further into the room, closing the door behind her, "I'm fine," She tried to give her sister what she hoped was a reassuring smile, but Sansa's worried expression did not fade.

"You were gone _all_ night Arya! I waited up for you for hours! Where could you possibly have gone that was so important that you didn't think to tell me?" Her sister walked back and forth as she spoke, ringing her hands anxiously.

Arya bit her lip, trying her best not to look guilty and think of a decent answer at the same time. Sansa caught her expression and her eyes widened, "You were with Gendry!"

It was a statement, not a question, but Arya nodded slowly, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"_All_ night? What could you possibly have been doing that-" Sansa stopped herself, and looked at Arya furiously, "You didn't did you? Arya please tell me you didn't,"

Arya's eyes widened, a blush rising from her neck, even though she knew Sansa's accusations were not true, "No!" She half-screeched, her voice unnaturally high, "Sansa no! How could you even think that?"

Sansa hesitated and bit her lip, "Well... Sometimes... Men will take advantage of women. You told me what the man from the Golden Cloaks tried to do to you!"

"Gendry's not like that, Gendry's different!" Arya shouted, her eyes filling with tears no matter how much she tried to keep them down.

Sansa sighed, noticing her sister's obvious discomfort, "Arya, just please promise me, you didn't... lay with Gendry. Please,"

"Of course I didn't! You may have been betrothed to Joffrey at my age, but that doesn't mean I'm about to go around throwing myself at anyone I fancy! Anyway, Stannis knows we're here," Arya's voice softened and her sister shook her head.

"_What?_" Sansa's eyes almost bulged out her head then, and she held onto the bed frame for support, "How?"

Arya shrugged, "I don't know. Jon said he'll tell us in the morning," She said, and added on, "He wasn't happy with me. He thinks... I think he thinks the same as you. Please, Sansa, you know I didn't! Please help me convince Jon, if anything happened to Gendry..."

Sansa smiled softly, "Of course I will Arya. I jumped to conclusions before, I'm sorry. How's his leg?" Sansa asked, with a hint of a smile.

Arya looked at her sister, momentarily alarmed at being awoken from her daydream, "Better. I think,"

"Good," Sansa smiled fully this time, in the motherly way that only Sansa could, "We'll be off to Eastwatch in no time, and if Stannis does not know _I'm _here,"

Arya bit her lip and looked her sister fully in the eye, "I don't want to go to Eastwatch. I don't want to leave Jon. It's my fifteenth name day soon! I want him to be there. And Stannis knows I'm here, _and _Gendry! Jon may have well told him that you're here too,"

"But if he hasn't... We can still go," She said hesitantly, staring at the floor, "And we'll be safe there..."

"I don't care about being safe! I care about Jon!" Arya snapped, her tiredness causing her frustration.

Sansa looked like she was going to retort for a moment, but she didn't. She snapped her mouth closed and turned her back to Arya, while saying, "Go to sleep Arya, you'll need it. We both do,"

But Arya just continued to glare at Sansa's back, as if daring her sister to say something else to challenge Arya. But she didn't, and eventually Arya sighed and heeded Sansa's advice.

Sansa was right, Arya did need to sleep. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she breathed out slowly against the worn bed sheets. It was the first proper bed she had stayed in for months, since the Eyrie. She didn't know whether she preferred it or not. Sure, it was nice to have the luxury of a warm bed to lie in, but there was something she missed about the hard forest floor, with Gendry's presence at her side. She found herself missing it already, and almost, just almost, Arya wished they were back on the road again. The wall may be safer, and Jon may be here, but at least they were free there. No one knew of Arya's status and because of that, Gendry didn't treat her any differently. Arya liked that best about him, she thought.

* * *

Arya had left that morning, Jon guiding her away from the door. He would have been scared of Jon, had it not been for Stannis Baratheon stood in front of him. The King's brother. And, if the rumours were true, he was Gendry's uncle. That didn't solve his problem though. What could Stannis possibly want with him? The men in Kingslanding did not talk much of Stannis. It was mostly talk about Robert, how he'd found another whore and fathered another bastard. Occasionally they spoke of Renly - everyone seemed to love him. The only thing he had heard of Stannis was that he was as different from his brother's as chalk was to cheese.

Gendry stood quickly, the world blacking out around him for a second as he tried to keep his balance on his leg. He muttered another 'Your Grace' as Stannis entered the small room, accompanied by two men behind him. Stannis took one look at him, his face passive. Gendry did not make eye contact, afraid of what the man would say if he did so.

The King sighed slightly and studied Gendry's face carefully, "The Lord Commander tells me your name's Gendry," He said, his voice strong and tough, as he imagined a soldiers would be.

"Yes, your grace," He said, risking a glance at Stannis' face. His eyes were a darker blue than Gendry's, he saw, but his hair was the same black as his.

"Leave us," Said Stannis, "I should like to speak with the boy alone,"

One of the men made to leave, but the other man hesitated, "Your grace, are you sure?"

"Aye," Said Stannis, his eyes never leaving Gendry, "Leave us,"

The man nodded and followed the other out of the door, clutching the hilt of the sword at his side the entire time. The moment they had left, silence filled the room. Gendry said nothing, unsure of what to say, and Stannis' face had formed into a tight frown.

"Where did you get that?" He said, pointing to the wound that was on its way to healing.

"The Frey's," Said Gendry, unwilling to tell him any further information. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man, more that he didn't think it wise to tell Stannis the entire story of how he had acquired the injury.

Stannis nodded, making no comment on Gendry's answer. The man's face remained serious as he said, "The rumours were true. I've never set eyes upon another that resembles my brother more,"

Gendry knotted his brow in confusion, "Your grace?"

"Renly," He said plainly, "Of course you're Robert's though. Renly was too young to father anyone, and even if he had not been, he was too busy with the Tyrell boy to have a care for women,"

Gendry did not know what Stannis was talking about, but he didn't question it. From what he could make out, Stannis was saying that he was indeed the late King Robert's bastard. That made Stannis his uncle by blood. The first member of his family, other than his mother, that he had met. And the man was about as humorous as a battlefield.

"So King Robert was my father..." Gendry said slowly, more to himself than Stannis.

He answered anyway, "Yes boy. Which makes you my blood. My brother had other bastards too. You have a brother who was cared for with Renly and you've a sister in the Vale,"

The information hit Gendry sharply in the chest._ He had a family_. He may not have known them, but they were his family all the same. But it still didn't make sense. Why was Stannis telling him all of this? He did not seem to care for his brothers, why would he care for Gendry?

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Gendry, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. He did not know Stannis, so he did not care for him, but he was the King all the same.

Stannis looked at him seriously, "Joffrey is the false King. He's a bastard born of incest between the Queen and the Kingslayer. The Iron Throne is mine, seeing as Robert had no true born children,"

Gendry nodded, taking in what he was saying. Was it true? Joffrey - a bastard? He hoped it was true, but another part of him was telling him if it was, it was bad news for him.

"The Lannister's will not stop until you are dead," Stannis continued, "You're a son of Robert, and bastards can be legitimized. If that were to happen, you would be a threat to the Iron Throne. The throne which belongs to me,"

Gendry's eyes widened as the malice seeped into Stannis' voice. Gendry knew a threat when he heard one, and that was a threat. He looked at Stannis wearily, hoping anything he might say will convince him Gendry _wasn't_ a threat. He didn't want to be king. He wouldn't seize the throne, "But I haven't been legitimized. Only a Lord can do it, and you're the only Lord I know of,"

Fury lit up in Stannis' eyes but it was gone as quickly as Gendry had noticed, "I'm a King, not a Lord, you will address me correctly boy,"

Gendry blushed at his mistake, but Stannis continued, "I have no intentions of legitimizing you, but you are still a threat to my throne,"

He paused, and the words he said next seemed to hover in the air as he said them, "You will take the black. Stripped of all lands and titles that you might acquire. You will not take a woman or father any children. You will stay at the wall for the rest of your days, and do as the Lord Commander asks of you,"

Gendry tried to interrupt, forgetting his courtesies but Stannis did not let him, "You _will _do this, or I'll have your head, just as Joffrey has done to every dark haired child in Kingslanding,"

Gendry opened and closed his mouth stupidly, while Stannis stared at him, waiting for him to say something. But there was nothing _to _say. He had to do it, or he was dead. The thought of Arya floated into his mind. 'He would not take a woman or father any children,' Was that what he thought of when he thought of Arya? Did he want to take her for a wife? The thought had not even crept into his mind until last night, when his honour had prevented him from disgracing her. But it was pointless. He _loved _her, yes. But he would always be a bastard, and she a Lady. The whole notion of marriage was impossible to the two of them.

"Yes, your grace," Said Gendry finally, his throat dry. Stannis said nothing as he left the room, closing the door sharply behind him. The room was left dark, the only flicker of light coming from the gap in the bottom of the door, where dawn was approaching. Gendry stood in the darkness for a moment, the dull pain in his leg forgotten. Even after all Stannis had told him, he could think only one thing. He had to get to Arya before Stannis. He would not leave her.

* * *

It wasn't a moment after Arya had closed her eyes, that she was being shaken awake again by Sansa, "Arya! Get up, Samwell has brought us breakfast,"

Arya groaned and muttered something about wanting to sleep a little longer to Sansa, but her sister wasn't listening. Arya did not feel like she had even slept, and she yawned lightly, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

The world came into focus, and Arya found herself staring at her sister and Samwell talking. Samwell was smiling as always, and Sansa had resumed the polite expression she always wore when she spoke to new people. That at least, had not changed in her time in Kingslanding.

"Hello!" Said Samwell pleasantly, and Arya realized he was talking to her.

She mumbled morning and reluctantly pushed herself off the bed. She walked over to them, every joint and muscle aching from their constant ride up North. Samwell asked her something which she paid not mind to. The smell of food had persuaded her to join the two. She peered over their shoulders and felt her stomach grumble with hunger. Bacon and eggs. She had not had a proper meal in months.

"Arya!" Said Sansa, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Mm?" She said, looking to Sansa. Her sister nodded her head slightly towards Samwell, and she noticed he was staring at her expectantly.

"Sorry?" She said sleepily.

Samwell laughed, "I said normally we don't get this sort of thing to break our fast here at the wall, but Jon insisted since you've been riding for months. How was your friend last night?"

Arya had to try hard not to blush at the mention of Gendry - she just wished everyone would stop mentioning him to her. Ever since Sansa had questioned Arya about what had happened, she couldn't help but feel nervous whenever someone mentioned him. She thought about what that could possibly mean. She didn't want to lay with Gendry did she? Sansa had certainly thought so. Maybe she was expected to want to by her sister. And that's certainly what Jon must have thought as well. That, or that somehow Gendry had tried to take advantage of her. She knew she would be having _that _discussion today and her stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

"He was... His leg's better," Said Arya, deciding that was the proper answer.

"That's good! I suppose Jon has told you that Gilly and I will be accompanying you to Eastwatch?"

"Gilly?" Said Sansa, before Arya had time to say anything about Stannis.

Samwell went quiet then, he blushed faintly and spoke fondly, "She was one of Craster's daughters beyond the wall. Only now she's here with us because of the fight with Mance Rayder,"

Sansa smiled warmly at him, while Arya grinned. Even after one conversation they two could see the man's affections towards the girl. It seemed odd for Samwell to have affections for anyone, Arya thought. He just didn't seem the type.

"What's she like?" Asked Sansa, as Arya picked at the breakfast they had been given. The bacon was still warm, she let the warmth of it fill her mouth. Only then did she realise how much she had missed hot food and regular meals.

"She's... Well I'm not really supposed to say," Samwell said hastily staring at the floor.

"You're not," Agreed Sansa, "But I've heard some of the men leave the wall to visit the brothel in Molestown,"

Arya sat down, her eyes still on the conversation. Samwell coughed awkwardly, "Gilly... She's..."

Sansa laughed and Arya smirked too. She should tell him about Stannis, about how they might not even be _going _to Eastwatch, but she couldn't find the heart in her to break this moment. She wanted to forget about what was going to happen now. About what Jon was going to say and what Stannis had possibly spoken to Gendry about.

"I have to leave. Enjoy your breakfasts!" Said Samwell, smiling. He left them and Sansa said her goodbyes to him, and Arya waved, too busy eating to say goodbye.

Arya peered out the doorframe and saw the figure walking towards their room, his eyes intent on Arya's. Jon got closer to them, his jaw set hard but his eyes slightly less angry than they had been since earlier in the morning.

When he reached them, Arya stepped backwards, scared of the man for the first time in her life. She was scared of what he might say, what he might think. What he would do to Gendry. But no, he would see sense. Arya would make him understand. He was Jon, and she had always loved him best. Just as he had her.

* * *

_I know I've left that at quite a loose end, but of course, it'll carry on in the next chapter! :)_

_Thank you to lalyta8, I-Have-A-Dark-Side, supernaturalgal, quietandclear, Sacred3, grumpirah, guest, and Lady Blade WarAngel for reviewing!  
Gaia'schild: As you can see now, that's actually the closest any one's got to guessing what was going to happen, so congratulations on your physic-ness haha :')  
RavenGreenMoon: Oh my god I was laughing so much at your review, i know exactly how you feel ahah :')  
ThisStarkGirl: Hi! Your review made me smile a lot to think that someone spent all day reading this, because i've done that to other fics so many times, it's just strange but really nice to hear that :D But thank you for your review! :D_


	27. Affections

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot :)_

* * *

"We need to speak somewhere more private," Said Jon, taking his time to look around the room. Arya gulped, knowing that surely saying that meant this was serious. It wasn't as though they had actually done _anything _though! They had slept next to each other many a time on their journey here. Jon didn't know that, but Sansa did. Perhaps her sister would vouch for Arya.

"You too Sansa," Said Jon, when he started to lead them to wherever he was taking them. Sansa gave Arya what must have been what she hoped to be a reassuring look, but it turned out more like an odd grimace. The two girls followed their base born brother, Sansa's footsteps falling in line with Arya. Before they had left for Kingslanding, _before all this had happened_, Sansa would have scolded Arya for having even friendship with Gendry. But now Sansa understood. She understood Arya better, as Arya did her. They no longer fought as much as they used to, although they still bickered sometimes. But the sisters had grown up, and they knew this war was not going to be won if they argued amongst themselves.

Arya paid no mind to where they were being led to by their brother, her mind was too busy focusing on other things. What would happen to Gendry. Stannis and Sansa. Herself. So they reached the steps to the Silent Tower, Arya nearly slipped backwards in surprise. The steps were icy, and that did not help. She did not fall though, she was nimble still, and the man who feared losing had already lost. She had to remember that. If she feared she was to lose Gendry then she would indeed _lose _him. So she would not fear it.

The door was opened in front of them and Jon led them through in silence. There was a round table inside, chairs surrounding it. A fire had been lit but other than their footsteps, the room was quiet. The door shut abruptly behind her and Jon looked at her straight in the eye.

"Arya, whatever I ask of you, I want you to tell me true," He said, his voice solemn. Arya nodded slightly and she could feel Sansa's eyes on her. Then Jon continued, "Has this Gendry... Has he been forcing you to do anything?"

Arya squirmed uncomfortably and shook her head, "No. I told you, nothing happened! I went to check on his leg and stayed there. He didn't... _force_ me to do anything,"

"Are you sure? I only want to protect you Arya, unlike some men. They're only after one thing which is-"

"I know what they're after!" Arya interrupted him before he could go any further. The subject was embarrassing enough to talk about with Sansa, never mind _Jon_, "Gendry's my friend, he wouldn't do that without permission,"

"Permission?" Jon voice roared suddenly and Sansa flinched while Arya realized her mistake, "What's that supposed to mean Arya?"

Arya took a step away from Jon, pushing her back against the table. _What was she supposed to say? _Arya avoided Jon's gaze while she struggled for an answer, "I only meant that... I..."

Sansa spoke then, saving Arya from making up an excuse, "Arya has stayed with Gendry since father _died_," She had to force the word out, looking bitter as she said it, "He cares for her... They care for each other! Do you not... Maybe think you're over-reacting?"

Arya bit her lip at Sansa's words. It was true, Sansa and Jon did not get on with each other as he and Arya did. Sansa had chastised him in the past, refusing to call him anything but their 'half-brother,' - but it was different now. Jon was Lord Commander of the Nightswatch. He had chosen honour over family, so how would he treat his family now?

She saw Jon falter uncertainly, before looking straight at Arya. He spoke more softly, his voice quieter, "You do realize, King Stannis _saw _you. These affections you have for each other... they don't matter. He's still a bastard and you're a lady, Arya,"

Arya pushed herself away from the table, her face flushing, "I've told you I don't want to be a Lady! Is _anyone _ever going to listen to me?"

"You can't change anything Arya! Besides, even if it were possible. Stannis wants Gendry to take the black. He won't be able to take a wife or-"

"What?" Arya was the one shouting now, her fury getting the better of her, "Why? Since when can Stannis tell people what to do? He can't do that!"

"He can, and he will," Said Jon. He took a step closer to Arya, placing his hands on her shoulders gently, "I can't control Stannis. I'm sorry Arya, there's nothing I can do. It's for the best anyway. Once Gendry takes his vows, he'll be a part of the Nightswatch. He'll be out of the Queen's reach, and neither she nor Joffrey will be able to hurt him. At least he'll be alive-"

"Wait," Said Arya, removing his hands and turning round, unable to face him, "How do you know the Queen's after him?"

There was silence but Arya did not turn to look at Jon. He spoke suddenly, his voice assuming a hesitant tone, "Lord Stannis told me he's the late King Robert's bastard. If what he says is true, then Gendry is safer here,"

Arya turned herself swiftly to face her siblings while Sansa took her turn to speak," If Stannis knows who Gendry is... What about us? Are we safe? Won't he try to gain the support of the north if he learns who we are?"

Jon paused, looking from Arya to Sansa, "I had to tell him. He knew of Gendry's birth, what's to say he doesn't know of yours too? If I were to lie to him, the Nightswatch would be shamed once he becomes King. I _know_ it's not ideal, but we'll just have to deal with Stannis the best we can,"

There was silence and Arya forced her eyes onto the fire. If Stannis knew who they were they would no longer be going to Eastwatch. They would have to stay here and negotiate with the only surviving Baratheon, "No," Said Arya suddenly, "There must be another way. We don't even know if Joffrey and Cersei know of our whereabouts. They wouldn't send men this far north anyway. You _can't_ let Stannis do this Jon!"

Jon stood, staring at the spot in the fire that Arya had only a few moments ago, "It's not just Gendry's safety Stannis is concerned about. He's... afraid that Gendry will try to take the throne. If Gendry were to be legitimized, he would have the best claim to the throne, not Stannis. Stannis wants to be King, and he won't have any of his brother's bastards getting in the way of that,"

Arya sighed, but she had not given up. She would find a way to save Gendry no matter how long it took. She would wait weeks, months, years. It didn't matter, as long as he did not take the black. She needed Gendry, and once you took the black, there was no going back.

"How long has he got? Until he has to take his vows?" Arya asked Jon uncertainly. She did not know whether Stannis would wait to make Gendry take his vows with the other men. From what she knew, he liked to do things traditionally. But, given the circumstances, she was unsure as to whether he would make special arrangements.

Jon did not answer Arya right away. He stared at her uncertainly and then looked to the floor. Finally, he spoke, "A week. That's when the other men take them. Arya please don't do anything-"

But Arya's face wore a determined expression. She ignored Jon's words and flung the door open. She threw herself into the cold air, the snow hitting her full force in the face. She was going to find Stannis, and she was going to make him change his mind. She would not let him take Gendry away from her.

* * *

The week passed slowly, each day as repetitive as the last. Arya and Sansa were confined to their room for most of the time, while Gendry was forced to stay there out of necessity. Arya had mentioned repeatedly to Jon how stupid this was, seeing as Stannis most probably already knew who they were, but Jon would not listen. He said the queen could have spies up here, and even though the Nightswatch was an honourable force, there were still those more loyal to the Lannisters.

She would not let Stannis take him her away from her still. She was determined about that. She wanted to shout and kick and scream at him, no matter the fact that he was King and there would be consequences. But she couldn't. She had not seen Stannis again. He had kept to his quarters with the Red Priestess whom they called Melisandre. And trying to get into there to see him would be the perfect example of a stupid idea.

It was only at night, when Arya would sneak out to see Gendry. Those were the times she treasured the most. His leg was healing quickly, with Maester Aemon's help. Still, every night Arya would go and check on him, her worry getting the better of her most of the time. She hadn't mentioned what Sansa had thought they were doing the first night, fearing it would not only embarrass her, but also make things awkward for him as well. If it happened, Arya wanted to make sure the time was right, and it was as least awkward as possible. She wanted it to be special.

Each night, she would stay and talk to Gendry for a time, but mostly they sat in silence, each others presence being enough to comfort the other. Then she would sleep beside him as she had done, and in the morning he would kiss her on the nose before she left. The thought of it made her feel the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach worsen.

She did not question him at first about his conversation with Stannis, but they both knew their time together was nearing an end. It was only on the night before Gendry was due to take his vows, that he spoke of it.

"Stannis says the rumours are true," Said Gendry, while Arya lay next to him, her back against his. She turned herself over so she was facing him.

"I think you already knew that," She said because it was true. Why else would the Golden Cloaks go the effort to take him to try to take him to Kingslanding, only to have Tyrion Lannister save them? She still did not know why the imp had done them that kindess, but she would be forever in his debt. If it hadn't been for him, Gendry would be dead, Arya raped and imprisoned along with Sansa. She owed Tyrion her life, and she would never know why.

She placed a hand gently on his shoulder, her fingers tracing the muscle underneath, "I'll stop him. I don't know how, but I will,"

"How?" Gendry turned over so their faces were almost touching, "Stannis will kill me if I don't take the black. I'll still see you, just not... Not like this,"

Arya sighed and looked at the ceiling, while Gendry's bright blue eyes stared at her oddly. She looked straight into them and frowned, "Stop it,"

Gendry smirked, "Stop what, M'lady?"

Arya grinned, despite trying to stop herself, "Looking at me like that,"

"Why not? M'lady is beautiful," Gendry's smirk widened when Arya swatted him on the shoulder.

"I'm not, and you're not to call me that ever again," Said Arya, ignoring the light feeling in her chest. He grinned, displaying the dimples in his cheeks.

"It'll be alright you know. I'm no ranger, but Jon will let me stay in the forge and you can stay here for the time being, and we'll still be near," He said.

"And what?" Arya snapped, her fury taking hold of her once again, "You'll take me into your bed at night but no one can know? I will not be forced to do that Gendry! That's not what I want,"

Gendry's smile dropped and he stared at her intensely, "Then what do you want?"

"What?" Arya looked at him, confused.

"_What do you want?_" He repeated, his stare never faltering, making Arya's breath hitch in her throat.

"I don't... I... I don't know," She finished lamely, "But I know I don't want Stannis to do this. He can't,"

"He can," Said Gendry, "He's King. And my uncle. He has every right,"

"He has no right!" Snapped Arya, "You told him you don't want the Iron Throne, and you don't! No one's going to legitimize you, so why in all the seven hells won't he believe that?"

"I don't know," Said Gendry quietly, so Arya had to strain to hear him, "But there's nothing I or you can do about it. Jon neither,"

There was silence and Arya felt her eyelids beginning to get heavy. But she couldn't go to sleep. She didn't want to. Tonight was the last night of freedom she would get with Gendry, before he was banished to the wall forever. Before Arya could think any further, Gendry spoke again, "Goodnight Arya," He said, and he kissed her lightly on the forehead, like he always did. Arya smiled while Gendry turned over. She could still feel his kiss on her forehead, the feeling causing a funny sensation inside her. She had to sleep, for tomorrow would come, no matter how much she tried to slow it. And Arya would be ready to say goodbye to Gendry forever.

* * *

The morning rose and Arya left as usual. Sansa said nothing about her disappearance, although she knew perfectly well where Arya had been. But it didn't embarrass Arya as much anymore. Sansa understood, better than Jon who had turned a blind eye to Arya and Gendry when they were together.

Gendry was left alone, expected to go down to the courtyard to meet Jon and Stannis, who would be there when he took his vows along with the other men. They weren't making a big fuss out of it. He wasn't some special case where his vows would have to be taken sooner rather than later. He was being treated as the person he was. A bastard about to join the Nightswatch. He wasn't any different from the other men now, and he would be even less so once they had all taken their vows.

Of course Gendry didn't want to join the Nightswatch, but he valued his life. At least this way, he could still see Arya. This way they would both be safe, just as Stannis had told him.

With the help of the Maester and Arya's more than frequent visits, Gendry's leg had healed enough for him to stand on it. It was a relief, to finally be free of the burden, but that didn't mean he regretted what he had done. He would do it again if he needed to, a thousand times over.

Gendry dressed in the clothes that Samwell had left for him, having Jon sent them along the night before. He was to be dressed entirely in black just as the men of the Nightswatch were expected to. The clothes were old, and he wondered who had worn these before him. They were most likely dead now anyway. Gendry gulped nervously. The person who had worn these last had died at the wall, maybe even beyond it, just as he would now.

He combed through his hair in an attempt to make himself presentable to Stannis. He may have looked a mess when Stannis had visited him before, but Gendry wanted to make the right impression still. There might have even been a chance that Stannis would change his mind suddenly. It was unlikely, but there was still a chance, thought Gendry.

With Arya gone and Gendry dressed in black, he opened the door to reveal the light of the dawn. They were to take their vows soon. The time he had left with his freedom was quickly running out.

Treading carefully on the icy, stone steps, Gendry made his way down to the courtyard. Half from instructions, half from memory. He was shaking he realized no matter how much he tried to calm himself. He had no reason to be nervous. He had no lands that he might possibly hold one day, no titles, no possible future. Except Arya. But deep down, he knew he could never have her either. No, he shouldn't be this anxious. There were men who had given up their whole lives to join the Nightswatch, it wasn't like he had had a future other than working in a forge anyway, and that was exactly what Jon had promised him he would be doing here.

The courtyard was in his sight. Vaguely, he could see the figures of Jon and Stannis, stood in front of a small group of men. He knew most of them would be murderers or rapists, and suddenly Gendry was filled with rage that soon he would be cast aside with them, looked upon with the same amount of respect. He would be treated like on of them, but he wasn't one of them. He hadn't committed any crimes, all he had done was born by the wrong father. It wasn't his fault his father was a drunken fool who threw himself at any whore he could find.

He drew nearer and Jon gave him a slow nod, his face almost softening as he did so. Stannis was not nearly as sympathetic. The man ignored his base-born nephew entirely as he went to stand with the other men. _You did this_, he thought, _and now you won't even acknowledge me_?

He had hoped Arya would have been here, or even Sansa. Some sort of familiar presence would have been comforting. He could still imagine Arya now, barging in late and drawing needle against Stannis. They were treasonous thoughts, but they made him smile all the same.

Jon called for the men's attention, and they all fell silent. The Lord Commander cleared his throat, and spoke with a formality that Gendry had not heard from Jon before. From what little conversation they had spoken that had not consisted of protective glares.

"You are all here to take the Black. To join the Nightswatch. This... honourable force has protected the wall from what lies beyond it for centuries, and it will do for centuries to come. Some of you may go beyond the wall, into Wildling territory. And it's not just the Wildlings beyond the wall. Before you take the oath, I will warn you, Winter is Coming. There are dark forces rising that we could never have imagined ten, twenty years ago, even in the last winter. I've fought them myself, I know what they're like. So, let this serve as a warning. Once you take the oath, there's no going back,"

Gendry drew himself up to his full height, and stood defensively. It wasn't as though he had a choice anyway, nor did most of these men. They had probably been given the same ultimatum as Gendry had. Take the black or die.

"If there's no one that serves the Old Gods," Jon continued, "You'll take your oaths here now,"

There was a pause, and no one spoke up, all of these men having arrived from further south than the neck. None of them served the old gods, if they served any gods at all.

"You all know the words," Jon said, and the men kneeled, so Gendry did the same. Jon nodded, indicating the men may start reciting the vows. Gendry watched Stannis' eyes flicker to his for a second, before they quickly darted away, as though nothing had happened.

Gendry drew in a deep breath, and repeated with the other men, "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death,"

He could say something. He could still stop this. Something would save him. Stannis or Jon would change their minds. This wasn't happening.

Except it was. Gendry continued with a shaky breath, "I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the wall,"

"I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I-"

"No! Wait, Lord Commander! Jon!" Gendry stopped abruptly and turned his head to see the source of the voice that had saved him. Samwell was running as fast as he could, up to the steps where Jon stood watching over the men. Arya was running behind him, and she caught his eyes just long enough for him to realize that something had happened. Something serious.

Samwell was clutching a note sent from a raven. The paper was crumpled, indicating the two of them had made it here with some haste. Jon took the note from the steward and read it quickly. His eyes widened as Stannis took the note from him.

Once Jon had recomposed himself, he looked to the group of men again. Some looked annoyed at being interrupted, while some wore the same look of euphoria that Gendry was sure must have been on his face also.

"The King is dead. Killed at his wedding to Margery Tyrell. The Queen is sending her remaining bannermen to attack the wall. They'll be here soon enough," He paused to let the information sink in with the men. _Joffrey Baratheon, dead. _It seemed too good to be true.

Jon continued, "You may not have finished your vows, but you are still brothers of the Nightswatch. You can go home, or you can stand and fight with us, it does not matter. But know this, my brother was King in the north before he was murdered. Do you fight for him or those who murdered him?"

There was a small cheer from the crowd and Gendry was surprised at Jon's way of enthusing the men. Maybe Gendry had misjudged them. Or maybe most of them were just thirsty for blood.

"Why?" Said one of the men nearer the front, "Why would they march north?"

At this, Arya's eyes met Gendry's, as did Jon's. The two Starks stared at him intensely as Jon spoke, "My sisters are here. The Queen wants them back. They say they're also looking for the bastard named Gendry. We're to hand the three of them over, or we're all to die,"

* * *

_Hey guys! Thank you for following/favouriting as usual, and thanks to iForgotMyPenName, I-Have-A-Dark-Side, quietandclear, grumpirah (the plague sounds good, i agree), ThisStarkGirl (no problem! :D ), ardleighstreet, Krizzle, Bitchpudding, chatalie and guest for reviewing chapter twenty six. _

_I hope you all enjoyed :) _


	28. The Red Priestess

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

* * *

Jon had dismissed the men, but Gendry stayed behind, knowing whatever discussion they were about to have would involve him.

"I don't understand," Said Arya as Gendry drew closer, "Why would the Lannisters send so many men up north, when they've got enough problems in the south?"

The group of people spared Gendry a glance as he stood next to them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Stannis began, saying exactly what was on his mind, "I think the bigger question here is how they knew you were here. They must have spies somewhere. We need to root them out and-"

"No!" Said Jon, looking only slightly guilty for interrupting the King, "Forgive me your grace, but we don't have the time nor do we have the men to spare. We can't give my sisters up to them, _or Gendry_. They're marching north anyway. We have no choice but to fight them or risk being slaughtered," Gendry felt a rush of affection for the Commander then, but it quickly faded away as the dread of what was about to happen washed over him. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't risk the men here giving their lives to protect himself, Arya and Sansa. But he couldn't let Sansa or Arya be taken by the Lannisters either.

"I'll go," He said, "Maybe then they won't want Arya or Sansa and they'll leave you alone! The wall needs men guarding it... like you said, there are _things_ behind the wall that Westeros needs protecting from and you can't do that with no one here to protect it,"

There was silence while Jon and Stannis seemed to be considering his words. His eyes met Arya's and she shook her head, her eyes wide. Gendry shrugged and Arya bit her lip. If this was the only option he would do it. That way Arya would survive, even if he had to leave her.

"No," Jon and Stannis said at the same time. Only Jon continued, "You mean to save my sister, I know that. But that's not the only way of making sure they're safe..." Jon paused before he told them his plan. Finally, he spoke, "Eastwatch won't be safe. We don't know where the Lannisters will attack and when. But we know this. They won't to risk going beyond the wall. So you'll go there," His eyes met Arya's and Gendry watched the reluctance flair in her eyes.

"No!" She said, "I can't, I won't!"

"You'll be safe, I'll send men with you-" Jon tried to say but Arya continued to shout in protest.

"I don't care about being safe! I want to stay and fight... Sansa can go, I won't leave you!" She said, her eyes wild.

Gendry and Stannis stood watching the brother and sister, Arya's eyes filled with fire, while Jon tried to plead with her. After a while, Stannis appeared to have had enough of the argument, "Enough!" He said, his voice filled with the right kind of authority that a King should have. Or a soldier, Gendry was not sure which, "You girl, you and your sister will go beyond the wall like your brother tells you. Take the steward with you, and he can take that Wilding girl too. Too many people missing will attract too much attention,"

Arya was silent, but she glared at Stannis, who stared back at her with the same amount of disdain, "Your brother and the bastard will stay here and fight, like they should,"

Gendry didn't react to being called the bastard, after all, he had been all his life, but he saw Arya frown at Stannis. It was going to be as it should, he told himself. Arya would be safe, even if he wasn't the one there to protect her. He would fight for her, and if he survived, he would not stop until he found her again. _If he survived_. The thought made him shiver.

"How long until we should leave, _your grace_?" She asked him, her voice sarcastic, as though she was trying to test him. _Careful Arya, he's still a King_, Gendry found himself thinking.

Stannis either chose to ignore her cheek, or he missed it completely, "The Lannisters should arrive here within the next moon or two, but that depends on when they sent the raven. Or they might choose to send some of their banner men. Like you said, why send so many Lannister men up north? But either way, you and your sister should be long gone by then,"

"And Gendry?" Arya said eagerly. Gendry shook his head at her, as if telling her not to be concerned about him.

Stannis did not hesitate in answering, "He'll stay here, with the other men. None of these men know him by sight and you heard what your brother said - all the members of the Nightswatch are to stay here and fight,"

Gendry was tempted to tell Stannis that he was not actually part of the Nightswatch yet. He had not completed his vows, not really. But still, he didn't dare. He would fight anyway if he had to. He was no soldier, but the rest of the men were fighting partially for him, and he would help.

Arya looked as though she wanted to say something again to Stannis, but Jon gave her a warning look and she bit her tongue. If truth be told, the man scared Gendry a little. He was so serious all the time, his face never cracking into a smile. It meant he did not know what the man was capable of - what his motives were. Whether he was really on theirs, _and Gendry's_ side.

"You should tell the other men as soon as you can," Said Stannis to Jon. Jon nodded, an odd look forming on his face. It was a mixture of amusement and worry, Gendry thought. But right now, Gendry was too overwhelmed to think about what Arya's older brother was thinking. He had escaped the imprisonment of the Nightswatch, but only by a hair. But now the Lannisters were marching north, something he and Arya could never have predicted. Maybe it was a lie. Maybe they were tricking them in the hopes that they would give up the sisters and Gendry anyway. But they must have known Jon better than that. He was Ned Stark's bastard son, and he was the most honourable man in the seven kingdoms, so Gendry had heard. He wouldn't ship off his daughters to the queen to save his own skin, and neither would Jon.

Stannis left, the fiery stag on his back visible even from afar. The moment he was out of sight, Arya spoke again, "Please make him stop! Let me stay here Jon, please!"

Jon took Arya's face in his hands and spoke to her, "Arya. I can't change his mind, and even if I could, I wouldn't keep you here. You've never seen a battle Arya, not a proper one. You've yet to tell me of your journey here but I know it must have been... exhausting. A battle is worse Arya. You don't know whether you're going to see your friends in the morning, you don't know who's going to win. You don't even know if you yourself will survive! I have to send you away. I know you're not Sansa, but you're still my sister, and I want to protect you,"

Arya smiled when Jon pulled her into a hug but she was still insistent on fighting, "But I can fight Jon! Father paid a man to give me lessons in Kingslanding and... I killed a man on the way here,"

Her voice was breathless when she said it, and Gendry remembered the Tickler. Neither of them had spoken of that night since she had told him.

Jon looked shocked for a moment, but his face quickly turned to forgiving, "Arya, both of us will have to do things we don't want to do. Some of them may be terrible, like killing this man. But you have to go Arya. I can't risk you dying,"

Arya's lip quivered, and for a moment she looked as though she was going to cry, but she bit her lip and held in the tears, "Then why can't you come with us? You _and_ Gendry?"

"You know I can't," Said Jon, "I'm Lord Commander. If I left, the wall would fall, and we can't afford that. The _things_ out there, I've seen them. I've killed one of them. The wall is the only thing standing in between them and Westeros. And as for Gendry, you heard Stannis. He's to stay here. I _can't_ change his mind," Said Jon, when he saw that Arya was about to interrupt him. The brother and sister looked at each other, Arya's eyes pleading with him, until a man called for Jon in the distance.

"I have to go. We'll speak later Arya," He kissed his sister on the head and hurried off in the direction where the man was calling from.

Arya looked to Gendry then, and he gave her a lop-sided grin in an attempt of cheering her up, "I'll be fine," Said Gendry, though his own voice was shaky.

"Shut up!" Said Arya, in the way that she always did to Gendry, "It's a battle, I know you might not be _fine_, I'm not stupid. Why do you think I want you and Jon to come with me?"

Gendry nodded modestly, "Of course M'lady. I was stupid to think otherwise,"

Arya scowled again, causing Gendry to smirk unexpectedly. She slapped him round the shoulder and he backed away with his hands up in surrender, "Well that was unladylike,"

Arya pushed him again, although she was smiling now. Gendry smiled with her, glad that his attempts to cheer her up had worked. After they had both stopped laughing Gendry looked at Arya seriously again, "That was good timing M'lady, thank you for saving me from the Nightswatch. To think, I might not be able to own any lands, or hold any titles!"

She smirked when she realized he was teasing, "Or take a wife?"

Gendry blushed, despite trying to stop himself. He had known Arya would mention it as soon as he had said what he had. She smirked, his reaction amusing her. But Gendry wouldn't let her know his embarrassment, "To think! The shame. Besides, who would want to marry a bastard like me anyway?"

Arya stuttered, and this time it was Gendry's turn to smirk. He'd thought about the idea of taking a wife ever since Stannis had told him he was to take the black. He thought about who it might be. And the only person who came to mind was Arya. If he had not been a bastard and she a highborn, just then, he might have worked up the courage to ask her. But he was a bastard, as everyone including himself were so happy to remind him.

Gendry continued to smirk after Arya said nothing, his smile widening as she blushed too. He couldn't help it. To see this reaction from her confirmed what she had been implying to him all along. He had her and he always would.

Arya quickly snapped out of her blush, slapping Gendry on the shoulder again, "Stop smirking!" She said while Gendry continued to smile at her, "Next time, I won't be here to stop you from taking the black!"

And with that, she turned and stormed off. Gendry watched her as she walked away, the smile still firmly planted on his face.

* * *

Arya had told Sansa of Jon's plan, who looked more surprised to hear that the Lannisters were attacking, than the fact that her and Arya would have to leave the wall. Arya did not understand. They had felt so safe here previously, and now they were as safe as they were in the Neck or in The Eyrie. She smiled faintly when Arya told her of Joffrey though, but she got the feeling she was not up to talking further about _him. _

"I still don't understand why they would attack so far north," Said Sansa for what felt like the hundredth time since Arya had told her.

Her sister was pacing again, as she always did, and Arya had given up watching her. All she could think of was what Gendry had said about taking a wife. How she had been lost for words, unable to think of some retort as she usually would have done.

There was a knock on the door, which caused Sansa to stop her pacing to open the door. Samwell stood there again, smiling as always. He had become a frequent presence to Arya here at the wall, and Arya could understand why Jon trusted him so much to carry out even the most secret of tasks. Because Samwell _was_ trustworthy, unlike so many others at the wall.

"Jon wants to meet you in the main keep," Said Samwell cheerfully, "He says you're to break your fast with him,"

Sansa looked to Arya immediately, with a mixture of worry and curiosity in her eyes, "I wonder why..." She said to her, but Arya wasn't listening. Sansa always had to question things, whereas Arya just liked to charge into things head first.

She had mostly learnt her way around Castle Black by now, but Samwell still had to correct her from taking a wrong turn here or there. She pretended she didn't care, but she avoided his eyes in embarrassment all the same.

They reached the hall where Jon was waiting for them. Arya pushed the doors open, with all the strength she could muster. It was hard, considering she was about a quarter of the size of them, but they opened and Arya grinned to herself triumphantly. Her size had never stopped her from proving she was stronger than other people had thought.

Jon sat at the head of the table, and he smiled when he saw Arya. She knew it was mostly false, to reassure her that he was still here. She hadn't lost him yet. But in the back of her mind, their argument burned. She had not forgotten that soon she would be leaving him, how could she?

Without asking, Arya flew down into the chair beside Jon eagerly, while Sansa took tentative steps towards it, and sat down hesitantly. Clearly her sister was still suspicious as to why Jon had asked them here. He had not asked them to meet with him privately since they had arrived at the wall, besides the morning Stannis had found Arya and Gendry. It had been just over two weeks since then, and yet so much had changed. There must have been a traitor at the wall, someone informing the Lannister's of the two Stark girls and Gendry's identities, but who? It could have been anyone, for all they knew. Or maybe they weren't spying for the queen. Maybe they had been spying for Varys, scurrying in tunnels, listening in on conversations. Arya liked that thought much better than the idea that they had a traitor in their midst.

There was food already on the table - nothing special, just the usual bacon and eggs that Sansa and Arya had been given by Samwell every morning. She wondered how the people at the wall never tired of the same meal every morning.

Arya helped herself and Jon waited until she was finished for her to finish before he spoke. When he did, his voice was as it used to be, back in Winterfell. After all, why was there any reason to put on the 'Lord Commander' act now?

"I want to send you two away in a couple of weeks. I can't risk you leaving the night before, the Lannisters will be near then, and who knows whether they will have put guards around the wall or not?" Said Jon, staring into his plate of food.

"Where will we go?" Said Sansa, who was eating her food much more elegantly than Arya, who was shovelling it down as fast as she could.

"Samwell will find somewhere. There are thousands of empty wildling villages that will serve as shelter until it's time for you to come back," Said Jon.

Arya's eyes lit up, "So you think we'll come back then?" She said, her mouth full with bacon.

Jon smiled, "Of course you will. You don't think I'm sending you away so I'll never see you again do you? Southerners never fair well up North,"

There was silence for a moment before Sansa spoke, "How do you know they're even marching north?"

Arya gave Sansa a sharp look but her sister ignored it, "It might be a trick. To get you to give us to give us and Gendry away anyway. _Maybe_ they don't even have any intention of attacking the wall at all,"

Sansa finished, looking satisfied, and staring at Jon expectantly. Her brother didn't agree with Sansa though. Jon sighed and avoided both of their gazes. He spoke solemnly, "Even if they are, it's better to be on the safe side,"

"And Gendry?" Arya said, breaking the tension between her two siblings, "Will he still have to take the black?"

Jon looked Arya in the eye seriously, "After the fighting is done, if Stannis still commands it, then that is what shall happen,"

At that, the doors flew open dramatically and Stannis marched in, a woman with flaming red hair behind him. Arya presumed she must be the red priestess who apparently followed Stannis' footsteps wherever he went. She had not seen the woman before, but Arya was intimidated by her, and the atmosphere in the room went cold.

Jon stood up and bowed shortly to Stannis, but Arya would not do the same. She remained in her seat, glaring dangerously at Stannis. Stannis ignored her, but she caught the red woman returning her gaze, "You should curtsey before your king," She said, but Arya did not. She refused to break her stare, something about the woman forcing her not to trust her. She got the feeling that anything Stannis said, weren't really his words. They were hers.

Stannis spoke to Jon then, and only to Jon, "Once we have won this fight, I and my men will march south. We'll be out of your skirts soon enough,"

Stannis stared into the fire behind Jon, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, "Joffrey Baratheon is dead, your grace," Said Jon.

"And his brother rules in his place," Stannis said shortly, sounding impatient.

"Tommen Baratheon is a little boy," Said Jon, his voice rising slightly. Arya felt as though she should not be seeing this exchange, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. She noticed the red woman was eyeing her carefully, but Arya tried her best to ignore her. She did not like the woman much.

"A little boy, yes, but a pretender all the same. No doubt Cersei's really the one pulling all the strings. I will not harm the boy much, but try and stop me and the moment I am King, we'll find a new Lord Commander,"

Stannis stood up tall, and brushed himself off. Jon and Stannis met glares for a second, before the King marched out the room again, with the red priestess behind him. Jon gaped at the door for a second, until he seemed to remember that his sisters were both staring out him.

He looked at them both, giving them both a weak smile, "You'll be safe beyond the wall. I promise,"

But it was not their safety Arya was concerned for.

* * *

_It's chapter twenty eight and suddenly my humble fanfiction has turned into a full blown novel._

_I'm joking of course, but I can't see this ending anywhere near in the future ahaha :') Originally I planned for it to have 32 chapters, but with the way things are going, it's going to end up more like 40 :'D_

_Anyway! This was more of a filler chapter, because I wanted to span out time between events, but I couldn't just skip it :D_

_Thank you for all the follows and favourites, and of course thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_


	29. Wildling Territory

_**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**__**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

Arya had not seen Stannis or his Red Priestess since that morning. Not that she minded much. Both of them seemed to be sour company. Time spent with her brother and Gendry was precious, and she intended to use up as much of it as she possibly could.

Gendry had been granted permission to use the forge, after much pleading from Arya on his part. Gendry was avoiding conversation with her elder brother whenever he could, and it frustrated her to no ends. They both wanted to protect Arya, but neither of them could have a proper conversation with each other.

So Gendry spent most of the time he could in the heat of the forge - his help was needed desperately anyway, with all the preparations for battle. Everywhere she went, men were talking of the fight or of Lord Stannis or of Joffrey's death. Arya smiled every time she thought of that. Joffrey dead. Her list had become one name shorter. She was one step closer to getting vengeance for her father. _Whoever had killed him deserves to be King, _she thought, _or Queen..._

Arya wandered around the halls most days, fighting imaginary foes. Sansa scolded her for it, but there was so little else to do, and there was not a chance in seven hells that she would sit down and practice needlework with her sister.

She slashed at the air, giving men cause to give her odd stares. But she didn't care. She knew she was a better fighter than they would ever be, even without Needle.

Her fifteenth name day was coming soon, as Arya had insisted on making everyone around her aware. Even amongst all the preparation for battle, she thought she still deserved some happiness while she could.

Down the familiar narrow steps she went, forcing her enemies into the ground. She reached the courtyard and slid through a narrow cut between two of the wooden buildings. She arrived at the door which she knew to be the forge from frequent visits, the heat radiating from it.

Arya pushed it open, revealing Gendry stooped over the anvil, his brow furrowed. He did not notice Arya as she stepped closer, concentration entirely on whatever he was making.

"What's that?" She said curiously, causing Gendry to jump and look up at her alarmed.

"Seven hells Arya!" He quickly hid whatever he was working on behind him, moving in front of the anvil to talk to Arya.

"What was it?" She said with a smirk.

"Nothing! Something for the men that's all," He said, avoiding her eyes.

"Right..." She said slowly.

There was silence and after a while he spoke, "Why are you here?" Said Gendry, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. The forge was empty but he still looked around cautiously.

"No reason," She said idly, trying to see what it was that he had been so eager to hide.

Gendry stood in front of her, blocking her view, "Right well I'm busy Arya. You'll have to visit me later,"

He spoke hastily and picked Arya up easily, while she squirmed underneath his grip, "Let me go Gendry!" She shouted and hit his chest but he wouldn't release her. He grinned, which Arya returned with a frustrated scowl.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to look until I tell you, alright M'lady?" Said Gendry with a smirk, his strong arms still holding her tightly.

Arya nodded reluctantly and Gendry set her down on the floor. She watched him as he walked towards whatever he was working on and held it behind his back.

"Close your eyes," He said, his lips twitching into a smirk.

Arya looked at him for a moment, before obeying. She felt Gendry draw closer to her, his footsteps getting nearer. He held her hand out in front of her and placed something in it. It was cold in her hands, but light, fitting her grip perfectly.

"You said it was your name day soon," Said Gendry sheepishly, as Arya opened her eyes to see what he had given her. In her hands, was a sword. A Needle.

She stared at it for a moment in disbelief, while Gendry watched her nervously. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, their eyes locking for a moment. Then she smiled. Happiness coursed through her for the first time in months. She gripped the handle of the sword and placed it down.

Arya leapt in Gendry's arms just as she had with Jon, only this time she held his face in her hands, pressing a more than enthusiastic kiss against his lips. He smiled against the kiss and Arya broke apart, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," She murmured into his shoulder, desperate to let him know how much this meant to her.

Gendry said nothing, but Arya didn't mind. She was quite content in his arms.

Eventually, Arya released her hold on Gendry's neck, and set her feet back on the floor. Gendry watched her as she picked up the sword again, studying it in awe. It was light and nimble, just as Needle had been. Except the hilt was different. She looked at it closer, and found a small silver wolf engraved onto it. Nymeria.

Arya's smile widened and Gendry watched her just as happily, "So... you like it then?"

Arya punched him on the shoulder, "Of course I do, just don't get to big headed about it!"

Gendry laughed but Arya was too busy looking at the sword to join in. She tested it, swinging it about in the air as she had with her imaginary sword every morning at the wall. Gendry swerved backwards, his face momentarily taking on an alarmed expression, "Careful! You'll cut someone's eye out with it,"

"Shut up," She said frowning for a moment, until she realized Gendry was smiling again. She grinned and punched him on the shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards a step. It was in times like this, Arya thought, that she loved Gendry Waters the most. Neither of them were pretending to be someone else or acting with caution incase of raising people's suspicions. He was Gendry and she was Arya. These were the times they could just _be_.

Arya snapped out of her thoughts when she caught the bright blue eyes staring at her intently. Arya looked at him and smiled shyly, placing the newly reformed Needle carefully on the ground.

"Let's run away," She said slowly, biting her lip as she said so.

Gendry's face changed so that he looked as though this was not what he had been expecting her to say, "Arya... Wait what?"

"Let's... run away. Leave the wall. Leave the fighting up here. Get away from Stannis and the wall. We could go beyond the wall together and..." She trailed off when she realized how stupid an idea it was. The Nightswatch were fighting the Lannister's _for_ them, and she wanted to repay them by running away?

But the more she thought about it, the more Arya found herself wanting to leave the wall with Gendry. She didn't want to be told where to go, or when to fight and when to yield. She wanted to be free, and if they were leaving the wall anyway, why couldn't she leave without the Nightswatch's protection?

"We can't," Said Gendry, his throat hoarse, "Stannis said I'm to stay here. Besides, it would be dishonourable-"

"Never mind," Arya cut him off with a glare, not wanting to hear him make her feel like more of a fool than she already did.

Gendry's face softened and he stepped closer to her. She looked up when she felt his hot breath on her face. She realized just how close they were - Arya's eyes were level with his chest, having never had height on her side of course.

Their eyes met and her breath hitched in her throat. His eyes were blue - lighter Bran's, but darker than Sansa's. She had noticed before, but she had never really thought too much of it. _Stop it Arya. You're acting like Sansa,_ she thought.

He smiled and prevented Arya from stepping away. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Gendry leaned closer to her and said, "Happy Name day, M'lady,"

Before Arya had time to say anything, he kissed her. Stronger than before, but somehow even more gently. A feeling in her chest caused it to flutter, as she stood up onto her tip-toes to move closer to him. She wound her hands into the hair on the nape of his neck, which was slick with sweat.

Gendry's hands were on her waist, touching her so lightly as though he was afraid she would break if he held her in his grip any stronger.

Arya pressed herself harder against him, as if trying to tell him it was okay to hold her. She wasn't going to crumble underneath him that easily. He got the signal and held her tighter, and Arya pushed him backwards towards the wall. His back was pressed against it, cold against the heat of their bodies.

She parted her lips slightly, curious to know what it felt like to have Gendry's tongue beside hers. He obliged and Arya allowed herself to lose herself in him. He was her bull, and she was his wolf.

He nibbled gently on her lip and a gasp escaped Arya. Any time to be embarrassed that the noise has escaped her was gone, and Gendry didn't seem to mind. Instead, he flipped her round quickly, so she was the one with her back against the wall.

She moved her hands down from his neck, to his collarbone, feeling the year's worth of muscle underneath. In return, she felt Gendry's hands move to her breasts, caressing them gently. Shock flowed through her, but Arya didn't deny it. The moment was a mixture of sweat and heat and lust, and all Arya knew was that she wanted more of it. For all she cared, this moment could have lasted forever.

She opened her eyes briefly, as Gendry began trailing kisses down her collarbone. The smoke in the forge was thick, making it hard to see anyway.

She groaned impatiently and forced Gendry's lips onto hers again.

In midst of the moment, Arya began unlacing Gendry's tunic, pulling the strings out quickly and in sharp movements. Gendry didn't object as she pulled it off, allowing her hands to roam everywhere on his bare chest. It wasn't as though she had not seen him like this before, but this time it was different.

It was only when Gendry began to do the same to her that she began to feel embarrassed. Sansa's words were in her mind as he removed the loose fabric from her chest. _You didn't lie with him did you_? Arya flushed as she remembered. This was the closest she had ever come to it.

She made an effort to try and cover her chest, but Gendry stopped her. He looked at her seriously, his eyes dark, his lips swollen. He said nothing as he prised her hands away. _This was stupid. She trusted Gendry. She loved Gendry. _

So Arya ignored Sansa's words. She knew Jon would be furious if he found out, but what did she care?

Their movements were clumsy as she straddled her legs around his waist. They moved against each other instinctively, only their small clothes between them. He wouldn't take her, she knew that, even though Arya found that she wanted him to.

Without warning, someone's voice began to shout in the distance.

"Gendry!" The voice said, from not too far away.

They stopped suddenly, both of their faces pointed in that direction. Gendry looked to Arya, which she returned with wide eyes.

"Gendry," The voice called again, as Arya began to climb off the smith hastily, clumsily searching for her shirt, which had been discarded on the floor. She found it, and shoved it over her head, throwing Gendry's at him as she did so.

"There you are," Samwell stood, with a scroll of parchment in his hands. Arya ducked to the floor, less stealthily than she would have liked. She prayed to every god that there was that the Steward had not seen her.

She looked up to watch the exchange, just in time to see Gendry smile at Samwell uncertainly. His tunic was unlaced she noticed, and his hair was clearly mussed.

"What were you doing?" Said Samwell, looking as oblivious as ever. Any other man would have questioned Gendry's state, but Samwell did not.

Gendry broke eye contact when he spoke, looking uncertain, "I was... looking for something,"

"Looking for what?" Samwell smiled cheerfully.

"A sword," Gendry blurted out, and Arya had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the alarmed tone in his voice.

"Oh!" Said Samwell, his eyes studying the forge, just as he did to all the books he liked to read. Arya held her breath, in the hope that he wouldn't notice her. If he did, he said nothing.

"Did you want something?" Said Gendry impatiently and Arya smirked.

Samwell looked surprised for a second and then he appeared to remember what he had interrupted them for, "Jon sent me to ask if you had seen Arya. She's been missing all morning,"

Gendry shook his head, as though words had failed him, "No," He said, his voice thick. He coughed and answered again, "No. I haven't seen her,"

Samwell nodded and Gendry cast a look down at Arya. She shook her head trying to warn him and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Are you quite alright?" Samwell asked Gendry, whose face was torn between confusion and alarm. Gendry nodded, biting his lip as Arya did.

"Okay then," Said Samwell, "If you see Arya can you let Jon know?"

Gendry nodded again and the Steward left. The instant he was gone the two exchanged a relieved smile. The smile turned into laughter, and soon the two of them were acting as though whatever had just taken place had not happened.

"You should go, if your brother wants you," Said Gendry, although he was still smiling. Arya nodded, without saying a word. She picked up Needle from the floor, and smiled awkwardly at Gendry.

"See you later, stupid," She added on the nickname in the hope of stopping him from looking at her like that.

It didn't stop him though. He smirked, and bowed mockingly, "M'lady,"

She stuck her tongue out at him as she turned to leave, holding the new Needle to her side like it was the most important thing in the world to her. Which technically, it was. She knew it represented her family, her brother, her home. And so did Gendry. And now it was a reminder of him too.

* * *

Arya went to see Jon just so he knew she was safe. That was all he had wanted anyway, but Arya didn't mind the extra company of her favourite brother. He knew it was her name day soon too, but she took extra care to remind him of it whenever she could anyway.

She had quickly stored Needle in her room before she had visited Jon - she got the feeling that he would not like the idea of Gendry giving her such a personal gift, that _he_ had originally given her. But he wouldn't understand anyway. Needle had been with her when she had first met Gendry, and up until they had visited Kingslanding, it was the only thing that reminded her of home. _Gendry understood_, she thought, _better than Jon would_.

The eve before her name day, Arya was sat in the courtyard, making sure she kept to the shadows so no one would notice her. She held Needle in her hand, watching as the men walked past, completely oblivious to her presence.

Then she saw her sister. For the first time in days, Sansa had left their room by herself, unguarded by any men. She was hurrying, looking as though she was looking for someone specifically, a worried look on her face.

Then Arya saw in her hand, a scroll of parchment. It had been opened, and Arya felt dread fill her stomach. She knew what was in that parchment. And she knew who Sansa was looking for. Her.

Arya stood up slowly, clutching Needle as tight as she could, not caring if Sansa asked who it was from now or where she had got it.

"Sansa!" Said Arya, while she stalked out of the shadows. Her sister looked at her, momentarily alarmed, until her face softened, "What is it?" Arya said, as she drew closer, even though she knew what it was.

Sansa's face grew tight, the anticipation radiating from her face so that Arya could almost feel it. Or maybe she could, considering she felt the same.

"They're here," Said Sansa finally, giving Arya a strange look. She glanced at Needle for a second, and hesitated. But she said nothing. Apparently now was not the time for arguments.

"How close?" Said Arya, hoping they were further away than she suspected. She wanted to see Gendry and Jon. She wanted to say goodbye to her pack properly.

"Not far. Molestown at least. Samwell gave this to me to find you right away, Arya. We need to leave now!"

Arya took in a breath of anticipation, her nails digging into her hands so hard, she was sure they were bleeding. _No_, this was wrong. She needed to find Jon and she needed to find Gendry. They couldn't just leave without letting them know.

She took note of Sansa, and realised she was clutching a bag as well, which Arya presumed carried what little belongings they had. She had wasted no time in ensuring that they leave soon.

"Jon?" Said Arya, hoping that by this, Sansa understood that she was asking about Gendry too.

"He's making sure the men have enough weapons. Gendry too. He told Samwell to take us as soon as we were ready,"

Arya felt her heart drop. He hadn't even wanted to say goodbye? Neither of them had. She felt betrayal and anger and sadness all at the same time, but she couldn't feel them, because they had to go. _Now._

"Lady Stark!" A voice called out that they recognized to be Samwell's. He reached them and he was about to call Arya the same when she stopped him with a glare. She was not in a good mood, and calling her a lady would only worsen her mood further.

Behind Sam, stood the girl called Gilly. Her eyes reminded Arya of a doe, and they were wide, much like Arya's. _She's pretty_, Arya thought, feeling unusually jealous of the girl. The girl gave a small smile to the two sisters, looking as nervous as Arya felt. She held a babe in her arms, Arya noticed, and she wondered how she intended for the baby to survive beyond the wall. Before she remembered that this girl was a wildling in the first place. She would know how to help them survive better than any of them.

"Jon told me I'm to take you beyond the wall now," Said Samwell, his voice sounding unlike his own.

"He told _you_," Arya muttered to herself, hoping no one could hear.

No one appeared to though and Samwell instructed for them to follow him. They did so reluctantly, being led down tunnels which were filled with darkness. They reminded her distinctly of the tunnels in the red keep, aside from the dragon skulls and constant feel of fear she felt from being discovered. Now it was a different kind of fear. Now she feared for someone else.

They reached the end of the tunnel, an iron gate blocking their way. Suddenly, it began to open, and Samwell led them beyond it. She took tentative and reluctant steps out behind him, feeling the chill of the cold already. And then she was out. The gate closed, locking them beyond the wall. But she didn't feel any safer, no matter what Jon had assured her. They were in wildling territory now.

* * *

_I feel so evil for separating them haha! _

_Once again, thank you to everyone for the favourites/follows, and thank you to silver-nightstorm (I want to punch him too ok :') ), Ravengreenmoon (I'd be lying if i said no, so i won't say anything!), emeloo2, marsmonster, grumpirah, bitchpudding (i completely approve of that nickname for her ok), I-Have-A-Dark-Side, Lady Blade WarAngel (I love Jaime/Brienne too, but maybe I'll write another fic for them haha!), Gaia'schild (It's almost as if you can read my mind O.o) for reviewing! :D_

_I'm posting this a bit earlier tonight than I normally would do, because I've just been writing so fast this week whereas normally I'd spend today finalizing this chapter, but today I didn't have to, which is kind of a weight off my shoulders :') And also, it helps that Misfits is back tonight, which is one of my favourite tv programmes (behind game of thrones of course ;) ) _


	30. Escape 2

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**_**Chapter Thirty**_

* * *

Gendry presumed Arya had left by now, in fact, he knew she would have done. Jon would waste no time in getting her sister out of here. The Lannisters had arrived sooner than they had expected - he said Lannisters, but most if not all of the men were not from that house. They were commoners, just like him. Sworn to defend the Lannisters just because of the place they had been born.

He felt guilt whenever he thought of Arya now. In truth, he had not wanted to say goodbye to her. Goodbyes were final, and he did not want to think that he would never see her again. It was hard being without her, he found. After staying with each other for so long, not having her constant presence beside him was odd.

Jon had told Gendry to stay in the armoury, helping the men with their swords and shields. He knew he was strong enough to fight, but Gendry was grateful all the same. He was no soldier and he had to stay alive for Arya.

In truth he had wanted Jon to stay with him, but the man had told him rather pointedly that he had to be out on the field. Not only was he the Lord Commander, but aside from Stannis, he was also the best fighter there was at the wall. No. Jon had told him he needed to be out there.

The fighting was taking place just outside of the wall, and the noises of the soldiers could be heard from where Gendry was stood in the armoury. Jon had told him that were they to win the battle, they would go out beyond the wall immediately to go and find his sisters. He had not said what would happen if they did not.

Gendry knew that most of the men he was handing swords to had probably never held one in their lives before they arrived here, which probably explained the looks they were giving him. Or maybe it was a fact that he wasn't actually a part of the Nightswatch. He wasn't one of them, but he was still allowed to share their roof. Or maybe it was because he wasn't fighting and risking his life, when they were.

Most of the men had left now, leaving Gendry to stand by himself, along with several other stewards who were either too old or too unfit to fight. Maester Aemon was there too - the man who had practically saved him from the wound that threatened to kill him at one point. Gendry tried to catch his eye in want of someone to talk to, but the man seemed to be purposely avoiding him. It wasn't as though he had done anything wrong. Maybe it was just because he was feeling just as bitter as he imagined anyone who knew his identity would be. He was glad most the men did not, or he would probably be thrown onto the battlefield with them.

The men of the Nightswatch were perfectly happy to fight for Arya and Sansa - they were Starks, and both ladies. But why should they fight for a bastard? Why should they care at all? Still they could not do anything about it. Their Lord Commander and King had commanded them to do so, and they were sworn to follow their orders.

So the hours passed, or at least it felt like hours, with the men who had remained inside sitting in silence. Some of them spoke to each other, but none of them to Gendry. Occasionally, one man would venture inside from the battlefield, their faces covered in blood, looking exhausted. Without good reason, he knew they would be beheaded for desertion. If not by Jon, then certainly by Stannis.

It was only when Jon walked inside, that Gendry knew something was wrong. He walked towards Gendry, his eyes alive with worry.

"What is it?" Said Gendry, his voice unusually high pitched.

Jon looked around the room, while the other men looked at him expectantly. He stepped closer to Gendry, his voice lowering to a whisper, "We've lost. The Lannisters are getting closer. YOU need to get out of here,"

Gendry began to protest but Jon shot him a warning look. The other men weren't to know he and Jon were escaping.

"Stannis?" Asked Gendry, raising an eyebrow in inquiry of his uncle.

Jon sighed, while he grabbed as many weapons he could carry, "Still fighting,"

Gendry's eyes widened in realization, "He doesn't... He didn't..."

Jon shook his head. Stannis had not sent Jon, Jon had come on his own accord. Jon was the one saving Gendry.

"Why?" Said Gendry, stepping closer to Jon so there would be no reason to whisper.

Jon avoided his eyes as he spoke, "If you're not here, then most of these men will stay alive. The Lannisters will find no reason to punish them," He added on with a smirk, "And Arya would kill me if I let anything happen to you,"

Gendry grinned, but stopped himself when he remembered the protective glares that Jon was so insistent on giving him most of the time.

Jon finished with the weapons, and motioned for Gendry to follow him outside. He ignored the stares they received from the men inside, the guilt gnawing away in his stomach at leaving them. But he knew they couldn't go with them. They needed to find Arya and Sansa, and they could not do that with a group of twenty men.

The fighting was louder outside, cries and screams echoing all around it. They stopped off at the kitchens quickly, and Jon led them both to the stables. While he was unreigning the horses, Gendry drew up the courage to speak to him honestly for the first time since they had met. He spoke hesitantly, as if afraid the sullen man would reprimand him for it, but he didn't.

"You're Lord Commander... You're not supposed to leave your post... Why?"

Jon looked at him fleetingly, and then back to the horses, "The men will be safer with Stannis. And... Arya and Sansa need me more than these men do. They're my sisters... I can't leave them to the Wildlings..."

He trailed off and Gendry nodded in understanding. Besides he didn't want to push the matter any further so that Jon would no longer trust or talk to him.

The horses were ready and Gendry took the reins of one of them uncertainly. He was from Kingslanding, he couldn't ride a horse. The only time he had ever needed to was when he was with Arya, and even then she had helped him. Her presence was the one comforting him. And now she wasn't here, and he wasn't sure he could do it alone.

But Jon was already sat atop the horse, waiting for Gendry awkwardly. So Gendry placed one for in the stirrup and hoisted himself onto the seat. It was alright. Arya had helped him before, and the determination he had to find her would help him again.

Jon nodded at him, and spoke in a low voice, "Follow me. Quickly,"

And so Gendry did. His hands were shaking at the prospect of going beyond the wall, but he couldn't slow the horse. He wouldn't. Not only would he die if he stayed here, but he had promised Arya he would never leave her. And he had left had, even if it hadn't been by his own choice. He was going to find her again.

So Gendry followed Jon on the horse, his mind racing with how ridiculous this was. He was a bastard who worked in a forge. The prospect of him going beyond the wall with Ned Stark's son was ridiculous, but he had to. All because of Arya. From the moment she had stepped into that forge he had felt something for her. Maybe not the feelings he held now, but at least curiosity. She was beautiful, even dressed in breeches with mud all over her face. But it wasn't just that. He loved the way she would try to suppress a smile when he called her M'lady, and how she would call him stupid in return. No. He was completely and utterly in love with this girl, and that was why he was doing this.

They reached the tunnels underneath, the sound of the fighting fading, but Gendry's nervousness not easing at all. He had heard stories of monsters beyond the wall. Monsters that could reawaken the dead. _What if Arya was already dead_, He thought. But he refused to believe it. She couldn't be. She would stay alive for him surely.

The tunnels were dark, but Jon carried a torch in his hand, lighting the way only a little. The ride through the wall seemed to go on forever, until they rode upon a gate. The iron bars were blocking their way, and Gendry looked at Jon curiously.

But it did not matter. The gates opened, allowing them to see their way into the wild. It did not look much different from the other side of the wall, and maybe it wasn't.

The snow still covered every inch of land, as they walked out beyond the wall, but the air was the same. There was only one thing that was different. The sound of the fighting had stopped. It was eerily silent as they reached the other side of the wall, and if you did not know, you would never have guessed that thousands of men were risking their lives on the other side of the wall.

Gendry shivered, partially from the cold, and partially from that thought. He looked at Jon, who was looking around, a determined look on his face. They were both dressed in black. Wildlings could attack them at any moment. But the thought did not stop him. He did not turn around. He would find Arya even if it killed him.

* * *

The coldness beyond the wall was worse than Arya had ever felt it. She had tried to fight it at first, her pride forcing her to keep on walking. But after a while, her teeth had begun to chatter involuntarily, and now she was walking with Sansa's spare cloak wrapped around her.

Gilly seemed to be coping the best out of the lot of them, although that was to be expected, seeing as she was from beyond the wall anyway. The babe was still in her arms, and she clutched it protectively, as though if she loosened her grip the child would disappear. The girl avoided everyone but Samwell's eyes most of the time, although Sansa had tried to strike up a conversation with her several times. Each time had been a failure though. So they had to endure Samwell chattering on about goodness knows what.

Arya tried to listen at first, knowing it was rude to ignore a friend, but after a while her mind drifted away. She couldn't bare to hear about what the man had read in his books much longer anyway.

The only thing on her mind was the wall. The fighting going on there. She missed Jon already, but even more so Gendry. She didn't think being parted from him was going to affect her that much, but it was. She missed calling him stupid and his cocky grin. And although she tried not to think about it, she could not help but worry that both her brother and her lover could be killed, without even saying goodbye.

She felt herself blush when she realized what she had called Gendry. Lover. It felt strange to call him that, but that was what he was. They were not husband and wife, but they certainly were not _just_ friends. But lover was a term that Sansa would apply to something secret. Something unsafe. _But that's what it is,_ thought Arya, _It is a secret_.

And so they had been walking for what surely must have been at least half a day. They had stopped only twice, but Gilly, when she did speak, insisted that they must keep going. There were abandoned wildling villages somewhere around here and they would serve as better shelter from the cold than the harsh winds outside would.

Night had already fallen when they had ventured beyond the wall, and Arya could no longer feel her toes. She doubted Sansa could either, but her sister seemed to be doing a better job of hiding it than she was. Sansa conversed politely with Samwell from time to time, and even as the sun began to rise, she showed no signs of her beginning to tire.

_The sun was up_, thought Arya, _It is my name day now. _In any other world, today would have been the day her parents would have presented her with a suitor. Some posh lord from the south, wanting Arya's hand in marriage. Arya doubted whether she would have _gave _him her hand, but that is what would have happened all the same.

But she was not in that world. Her parents were dead, and to most but the Lannister's, she _and_ her sister were believed dead. But most of all she did not want to marry a posh lord from the south. She wanted... She did not know what she wanted. But the only person she could ever think of in _that_ way was with her brother back at the wall. Fighting this war for her because he felt the same way about her as she did him.

Arya did not have much longer to dwell on the thought however, as soon the thick cluster of trees began to dissipate, revealing a clearing, which Arya guessed to be one of the abandoned villages Gilly had been talking about.

There was a small group of houses in the distance, none of them with smoke rising from the chimneys, leaving Arya to conclude that they had been empty a long time. She wondered briefly what it was exactly that had driven the Wildlings away. But she could not dwell on that now. The cold was pressing at all sides of her, and she wanted nothing more than to welcome the warmth of any shelter that they could get.

She let Samwell and Gilly walk ahead, falling behind them slightly, her footsteps silent. The door opened almost silently, leaving a strange feeling in its wake.

They peered inside, and once it had been deemed safe, the four of them tumbled inside the shack as fast as they could. It was cold still, but it was certainly warmer than the outside, and soon enough Samwell had a fire going in the corner, which Arya sat by quickly, Sansa following her.

It was morning, but all Arya wanted to do was sleep. They had walked miles, and her eyes were drooping closed, no matter how hard she tried to keep them open.

Soon enough, Gilly and Samwell were asleep, curled up in the corner next to each other, the babe in the Wilding girl's arms. Sansa gave Arya a knowing smile, which Arya returned with a roll of the eyes.

"You should get some rest, Arya," Said her sister, looking into the flames of the fire.

"What about you?" She asked her, knowing that they had both been walking as long as the other.

Sansa shrugged, "I'll keep first watch. I'll wake you up when it's time,"

Arya could have protested, but she did not. Tiredness was taking hold of her, and she nodded in agreement with Sansa's plan. Curling herself into a ball beside the fire, she allowed her eyes to draw to a close, the sound of the crackling fire lulling her into a deep sleep. And soon enough, everything went dark.

She awoke to a foul smell filling her nose. She couldn't quite place it, but she wrinkled her nose in disgust all the same. It was only when she opened her eyes that she realized what it was. It must have been at least midday, and her sister had fallen asleep beside her.

The door to the cottage was open, and looking through was a wildling. Except it wasn't a wildling. At least not properly. It was dead, and its eyes stared at Arya with such intensity that they could have pierced through her. They were bright blue, she noticed, but not as Gendry's were. No. There was something eerie about them, and it didn't take long for Arya to notice the blood stain on its shirt.

The injury wasn't affecting the wildling. Which wasn't a wildling at all. Dread filled her stomach as she thought back to Old Nan's stories. If what she thought was true, then this was a Wight. And they had to get out of here now.

But the Wight was not moving. It just stared at Arya, and she hesitated in breaking the eye contact, as though even the slightest movement would cause it to attack. But she couldn't stay staring at it forever.

Slowly, without removing her eyes from the thing, she nudged Sansa on the shoulder. Her sister stirred and complained to Arya sleepily.

"Shh," Arya hushed her sister as she sat up. But it was too late. The moment Sansa saw what Arya was staring at, she screamed. It all happened so suddenly that Arya could not be quite sure what was happening.

Samwell and Gilly woke up and were on their feet in an instant, and the Wight was racing towards the two sisters as fast as its dead legs could carry it.

Which was surprisingly fast for a dead man. It ignored Sansa, heading straight for Arya, who backed away against the wall. She could not help but be glad that it was not carrying a weapon, else Arya would have been dead already. Instead, it's cold, clammy fingers wrapped themselves around Arya's neck, despite how hard she was kicking at its stomach.

She attempted a scream, but all she could think of was the way the Tickler had wrapped his fingers around her neck, blacking the world out from her.

_Not today_, Arya thought desperately, anything to stop the Wight from killing her. But her pleas did not work, and the last thing she could see, were the Wight's icy eyes staring void of emotion into Arya's.

* * *

_Happy Halloween haha! No really, I didn't even plan this chapter to be published on Halloween it sort of just happened, I guess that's fate for you ;)_

_Thank you to I-Have-A-Dark-Side, Krizzle, silver-nightstorm, Emeloo2, Lady Blade WarAngel and bitchpudding (dammit i know) for reviewing the last chapter :D _

_Arya and Gendry won't be apart for long, because I miss writing them together already ahaha :') _


	31. Blue Eyes

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords**  
_**Chapter Thirty One**_

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to GRRM  
_

* * *

The heat of the fire was the only thing keeping them warm right now. Well Gendry at least. He stared into it sleepily, as Jon sat beside him, staring aimlessly into goodness knows where. Neither of them had been able to find any traces of the group they were searching for, and both had agreed that it was probably about time to stop searching, and start a fresh in the morning.

Jon had refused to build a fire at first, but after finding a small cave, hidden by a cluster of trees, he had agreed to it. Gendry knew it was because the Wildlings were still out there, and not one of them would hesitate to kill either of them. But the cold was still getting the better of him, and Gendry found himself wishing he had brought more than the thin layer of clothes he had with him.

But neither of them could sleep, and Gendry had given up trying. He was worrying about Arya, and not only that, adrenaline from their escape was pumping through his blood as though it was the only thing there was. He didn't want to speak to Jon either. _He couldn't_. His throat had gone dry, and the Lord Commander was intimidating enough at the best of times. Perhaps he wouldn't have been normally, until he had found out about Gendry and Arya. Since then, any conversation between them was awkward, and he would rather have no conversation at all.

They were both on the same side of course. Both of them wanted Arya and Sansa back, but that didn't mean either of them got along particularly well.

_He missed her._ He missed her presence at his side, and he felt empty without her. But he didn't regret the day he left Kingslanding with her. No. That had been the best decision he had ever made, even if it had got him here, beyond the wall.

Jon sighed next to him, and Gendry gave him a wary look, "We'll go east in the morning," Said Jon, "There's a village nearby. Mayhaps they have gone there,"

Gendry nodded slowly, although Jon could not see him. So Jon knew his way beyond the wall then? He didn't know why he was so surprised - Jon was Lord Commander, of course he had been beyond the wall. He just didn't think his knowledge of the Wildling territory would be that thorough.

When Gendry questioned him about it, Jon had sighed again, and spoke slowly, as though he was about to begin telling him a story, "The first time... Well the first time I properly ventured beyond the wall... I was with the Halfhand. We found a Wildling camp, and one of them... A woman with red hair, called Ygritte. I couldn't kill her,"

Emotion flashed across Jon's face for the first time, and Gendry listened attentively. He doubted Jon had told anybody of this story properly, so why was he telling him?

"We lost the Halfhand, and by the time we found him again, the two other men we were with were dead because of me. Because I couldn't kill her. Then I had to kill the Halfhand, to get into the wildling camp. So they would trust me. Me and Ygritte... _You know_,"

A faint blush worked its way up his face and Gendry knew exactly what 'you know' meant. He raised an eyebrow as Jon continued, "Then on the fight at the wall. I couldn't save her. She died and there was nothing I could do to stop it..."

Jon paused and sighed heavily, "I don't know anything about you Gendry. But you seem decent enough... I can't take you away from Arya, not with the way she thinks of you. I just can't do it..."

He finished, leaving a regrettable look on his face. But Gendry did not know what to say. He should say something he knew, but he couldn't find the words. What was he even saying? That he wouldn't stop Gendry from going after Arya? Was that it?

By the time Gendry had finished thinking, Jon was looking at him for the first time since he had begun to speak. His eyes were the same colour as Arya's, Gendry noticed. They had both taken on the Stark look, whereas he could only presume Sansa looked more like her mother.

He knew he should say something now, especially while Jon's attention was on him. But still the words would not appear. It did not matter though. Jon spoke for him, "Do you love my sister? Truly?"

Gendry felt his face turn pale as he struggled to string together an answer, "I... of course I care about her..."

"I know you care about her," Jon dismissed Gendry's words with a wave of the hand, "But do you _love_ her?"

"I..." Gendry avoided Jon's gaze as he spoke, "It would be improper. I'm a bastard, she's a Lady... I can't..."

To his surprise, Jon smiled, "I'm a bastard too, remember?"

Gendry returned the smile weakly, and continued to look at the floor as Jon spoke, "I think Arya needs someone to love her. She was always too wild, even as a child. She needs someone to calm her down, and you're the only person who seems to be able to do that. Gendry... Do you love my sister?"

"I..." Gendry heard himself speak, but his throat had gone dry. Still he had to answer. It was now or never, "How can I not love her?"

A blush rose on his cheeks, but if Jon saw he ignored it.

"I'm not saying I will, but if I could somehow find my brothers... Bran would be Lord of Winterfell now. I could ask him to legitimize you?"

It was said as more of a question than a statement, and Gendry realized Jon was giving him a choice.

"Why?" Said Gendry, unable to look at Jon, even though the Lord Commander looked at him.

Jon said nothing as he raised an eyebrow, and Gendry nodded in understanding. He suspected he already knew the reason anyway. But Gendry couldn't. He could not be legitimized. That life just was not for him, and there was only one reason why he would agree to it. Arya.

"No," Said Gendry, "I'd be heir to the iron throne. I don't want a part in that. Besides, Stannis forbade it from happening. He'd have my head, as well as your brother's,"

Jon spoke instantly, as though he had been expecting Gendry to say this, and he knew what to say, "Give it up. Pass the throne to Stannis. Say you want no lands or holdings. The Lord's title is all you need. Arya... would never be one to marry for a peace offering between two houses, or for money or for any of those reasons. What I'm trying to say is, once this is over... you have my blessing," Jon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and Gendry knew his face would be redder than it had ever been, even in the darkness. For Jon to admit that he knew of their love for each other was embarrassing enough, but to agree for them to marry? That was a different story.

They sat in silence, with no sound echoing from any corner. It was fitting, he thought, that the two bastards would sit together in search of the same girl. And not just Arya of course, but Sansa too. They had to find Sansa as well, and when they got back she would marry some southron lord like she had always dreamt of doing.

"We'll set off at dawn," Said Jon, breaking the empty silence.

Gendry nodded, "Thank you. For... You know,"

Jon grinned, a sight that was not unseemly on his face, "You know?"

Gendry could not help but smile too. He had a feeling that in any other situation, he and Jon would have been friends. Maybe it was still possible that they could be.

Silence fell again, and Gendry rested himself against the stone wall of the cave. It was warmer in here than outside, but every part of him was still frozen. His mind wandered to Arya again, not that she had ever really left it.

"I'll look after her. If there's ever a time you can't," Gendry found himself saying, with a smile on his face.

Jon looked at him, with a look that was a little less than surprised, "I know. I don't doubt you,"

They said nothing more after that, both preparing themselves for what was about to come in the morning. And what would happen would happen.

* * *

There was nothing. The darkness surrounded Arya and she could not see. She couldn't remember. There was nothing left. She tried to move, but flinched in pain. It flinched through her throat sharply, making any other movement impossible. She could open her eyes, but she was afraid even the slightest bit of movement would hurt.

She could hear hushed voices speaking a while away from her. A man and a woman. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but the feeling in her gut told her that they were talking about her. She wasn't dead then. This wasn't what being dead felt like. She would know. Her father and Syrio were not here. There was no Winterfell. This wasn't home.

Then she remembered. The crystal blue eyes staring into her's as everything blacked out. The moment everything had faded. She had been sure she was going to die then, so maybe she was dead. But she couldn't be.

There was a presence next to her, a hand combing through her hair. She tried to feel what she lay on, but her body was numb. There was no feeling.

The voices started again.

"We can't give her any more. It'll kill her!" This was the man's voice.

"But there must be something! Anything. Please Samwell," The woman's voice. No not the same woman's voice. A girl's voice. The girl that sat next to her. It was Sansa. She was talking to Samwell. _Pleading_ more like. She had never heard such desperation in her sister's voice before.

"She's been out for weeks now! There must be something," Sansa spoke again. She'd been unconscious for weeks? No wonder her limbs felt so heavy, her mind so numb. Sansa's voice shook, and Arya would not have found it hard to believe if she was crying, "There must be a Wildling remedy... Or something. Please! This is my fault, I should never have screamed,"

The voices stopped, and the silence returned. She heard footsteps shuffling, and they seemed to be getting closer.

"Lady Stark, it was not your fault. Anyone would have screamed. But I can't do anything for her, she will wake when she wakes,"

_Lady Stark_, Arya tried to smile then, and to her surprise, her mouth moved. She felt nothing in her neck. Her eyes opened just a fraction, and she saw Sansa's vivid red hair, matted and strewn across her face. She could not make out where they were, only that it was shelter, and the snow was locked outside. And there were women. Women everywhere. That surprised her. Hidden in the corners, some of them girls, and some of them past fifty.

There was a light that Arya knew to be a fire. It blinded her at first, and her eyes snapped shut. Now wasn't the time. Her neck still hurt like hell - she couldn't move it just yet. But then as quickly as she had woken, the blackness filled her vision. And Arya Stark stayed still for two moons before she finally awoke.

This time, it was daylight when she woke. She wasn't so sure that it had been night when had first woken, her memory of it was so hazy, but all she knew now was that sunlight streamed through the cracks in the wood. The fire was still lit, but it did not hurt her mind as it had done.

Sansa was no longer sat next to her either. She squinted, but it was impossible to see her sister in the crowds. She wondered briefly where she was, but the thought was quickly pushed down again as a girl hurried over and knelt beside her, a fleeting look on her face.

"She's awake!" It was Gilly. That was Gilly's voice.

The voices were no longer hushed now, and she saw Sansa and Samwell's figures appear in front of her. Arya smiled weakly at her sister, who threw her arms around Arya's shoulders before she had chance to speak. She expected the pain through her neck to be sharp, but it wasn't. More like a dull ache, from a long ago injury.

"Oh gods Arya," Her sister murmured into her hair, "I thought... I thought," And then she stopped talking, the words caught in her throat.

"How are you feeling?" Samwell asked her, as Sansa untangled herself from Arya, allowing her to get a full view of the room. It was dark still, _and_ cold. But it was safe at least. Safe from the Wight that had attacked her.

Arya propped herself up, so her back was leant against the wall. She smiled at Samwell as best she could, "I've felt better,"

"You were gone for nearly three moons Arya! We were so worried you might not wake," Sansa carried on talking hurriedly as only _she_ could. When she was finished, Arya wore an amused look, even though she knew she should probably not be smiling at the moment. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. So much she needed to know.

She started off with the simplest.

"Where are we?" She said, looking around at their surroundings curiously. She did not recognize the place, but she knew they were still beyond the wall.

Both Samwell and Sansa looked to Gilly, the wildling girl then, who returned the look with wide eyes, "This is where I lived before I went to the wall. Our husband looked after us, and kept us warm,"

Arya raised an eyebrow suspiciously, even though she knew it was probably rude to do so, "Husband?" There were other girls here. Dozens. How many wives could a man want?

Samwell coughed, his eyes looking kindly from Gilly to Arya, "Another time maybe. We don't want to go talking about that just as you're well again Arya,"

Arya bit her lip, but she did not press the matter any further all the same. Instead, she changed the subject, "What happened? To the Wight?"

At that moment, Sansa let out a sob again, which Arya ignored. She wasn't in the mood to hear more of her sister's apologies, when Arya didn't even blame her in the first place.

"Dragonglass," Samwell murmured modestly, avoiding eye contact as he did so.

Arya frowned, she had heard of Dragonglass only once when she was younger. Her father spoke of it in the tales he used to tell them. How long had it been now she had heard one of them? But she wouldn't let the sadness consume her. Not now.

"Dragonglass can kill Wights?" She asked. Samwell nodded. Something else was pressing at the back of her mind though. Something important. The wall. She questioned them about it and Sansa bit her lip, as Arya did. She looked sad for a moment, and her face softened as she spoke, "They lost. The Lannister's won. We haven't had any word from Jon..."

She felt something drop in her stomach. It hit her from the inside and spread through her like a fire. There was no word from Jon. The Lannister's had won. But she wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't even think it. Her brother was not gone. And Gendry...

"Gendry?" Her throat had gone dry all of a sudden, and even saying his name hurt. Her heart pounded in her ears, and the split second it took Sansa to answer felt like an age.

"The same," Her lips barely moved, but Arya heard all the same. But she wouldn't believe that. Jon being gone was one thing - it felt like she was being ripped out from the inside and then sewn back up again. But Gendry had promised he would never leave her. He wouldn't. He would have put up a fight or escaped or something! Gendry would never have left Arya.

"No," Arya's thoughts were voiced aloud and she felt herself standing up from the ground. She ignored the protests from her body as she did so. If Gendry couldn't find her she would find him.

"Arya stop!" She ignored Sansa as she made her way to the door. She was going to find them. No one was going to stop her, for without Gendry she _was no one_.

Sansa's pleas carried on as Arya ventured outside, the cold hitting her face in an instant. But she didn't feel it. Her hair had grown to shoulder length since Gendry had cut it, and the wind blew it in her face annoyingly. She frowned, and persisted to walk out into the wild. The walk broke into a run, and soon she could no longer hear her sister behind her. She was alone. Alone and beyond the wall. She was more a wildling now than she had ever been.

She kept running, her lungs screaming silently, the cold almost stopping her. Almost. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to find him. She needed to find Gendry. It became the only thought running through her mind, his face as vivid as the words were. She knew no one would hear her coming, her footsteps were silent as they had always been. Her only chance of finding Gendry was to keep running.

The hours past, or at least it felt like hours. For all Arya knew it could have been merely minutes, or it could have been days. No it couldn't be days. Sansa would have found her by now if it had been.

_Snap_. Arya stopped quickly, her balance off, but she stayed upright all the same. The noise caught her attention, and she knew it was nearby. There were men talking. She would have been safe if she had kept on running. But Arya had stopped. And now the men would see her. She pressed herself against the tree, trying her best efforts not to be seen. She would not be seen. She couldn't be.

The men drew nearer, their voices louder. They sounded sullen, and one of them paused. The closer they got, the harder Arya's heart pounded in her chest. _Closer and closer and closer_.

_Closer._ The men stood in front of her. They had seen her. She had to run. _Now_. But her feet were glued to the ground, as she heaved in heavy breaths. She stared at them with her pale grey eyes, and the ever so familiar blue ones stared back.

* * *

_Jon/Gendry may just be my new favourite bromance ;) And I know a lot of you wanted Jon & Gendry to save the day, but how could I resist Sam the Slayer? :')_

_Writing's getting a bit hectic lately - I've got a lot of studying to do but I'm determined to stay on top of things! _

_Thank you for the follows/favourites on Chapter 30 (That sounds so weird saying that, considering I remember just starting out on this story, and being so nervous to publish it!) And thank you as usual to Gaia'schild, Krizzle, I-Have-A-Dark-Side (Samwell ftw), grumpirah, Lady Blade WarAngel, Emeloo2, bitchpudding, 'moremore', 'guest', bynaat and anjie for reviewing it! :D _

_In response to krizzle's question about it sounding like desertion: I thought a lot about that, and I agree with you, it doesn't sound like something he wouldn't normally do at first, but then I remembered how he was ready to leave the Nightswatch to go and fight for Robb, and Samwell/Grenn/Pip brought him back? I figured that although the Nightswatch is important to him, his family is even more so :D_


	32. That Stupid Cat

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and as much as I would like to be, I am not dear old George._

* * *

It wasn't her. It couldn't be. He must have been seeing things. They had been searching for moons now, and he had almost given up hope of finding her. Maybe that was what was causing him to hallucinate like this. His desperation to find her was driving him mad.

_That's what it must be. It can't be her._ And that's what Gendry believed, until she returned his stare. Her eyes were too alive for him to be hallucinating. He saw recognition and fear all at the same time, her chest heaving up and down, and he gathered she must have been running. Running, but from what?

Gendry didn't have another moment to think before Jon noticed too. Shock flashed across his face, but it quickly broke into a grin. If Jon could see her, he wasn't imagining things. This was her. Arya Stark. She had found her way back to them, when they could not find her.

Arya didn't move, but she did not need to. Jon had run over to her, without Gendry's notice, and he encased her in a bone crushing hug. Arya grimaced, in what looked like pain, before smiling. She looked happier than Gendry could ever remember her being, and it suited her. Gendry was grinning too, he realized. A smile so wide, he was sure it covered his entire face.

Jon released her, placing her down on the floor gently, and she began to run towards Gendry. Gendry did the same, his long strides matching her quick pace, and soon she was in his arms too. He was aware that Jon was watching them, but Gendry wanted nothing more than to kiss Arya right now. She was frozen, her face red from the cold, but she was beautiful. And not only that, the anticipation that they might never find her again gnawed at Gendry's stomach constantly. But that was gone now, and she was here.

She untangled herself from Gendry's arms, but before he had chance to step away, she was doing what he had dreamt of for months. She kissed him forcefully, her hands losing themselves in his hair. He kissed her back a little less enthusiastically, not that he didn't want to, but Jon was watching them. And even though the man had consented to their being together, he doubted he would react well to Arya practically throwing herself at Gendry in front of him.

So it was with that thought in mind, that Gendry reluctantly pushed her away from him. He broke off the kiss, his arms lingering on her waist for just a fraction of a second longer, only to see that Jon was looking awkward.

Gendry felt himself blush vividly, but Arya wore a smug expression on her face, which would have almost made him laugh, if it wasn't for the tense silence that now filled the air.

"Nice to know you've missed one of us, at least," Said Jon, smirking slightly. Gendry could have let the earth swallow him whole right there and then, but it didn't of course.

Arya grinned, but managed to look sheepish at the same time, "Shut up, I've missed both of you,"

"Clearly," Said Jon, an eyebrow raised in a sceptical manner that didn't really suit him.

It was only then, that Gendry got a good look at Arya. He was right, she had been running, her breathing heavy, and she looked as though she had left in a hurry. Arya bit her lip when she caught Gendry looking at her, but he did not look away as he normally would have.

"What's happened? Where are the others?" He could sense something was wrong, just from the look in her eyes. The happiness had faded now, leaving what looked to him like guilt.

"I left them," She said, her eyes fixed on the floor. He heard Jon splutter slightly in exasperation, but Gendry was silent, waiting for Arya to finish, "I... A Wight attacked us the night we left. I'm not really sure what happened, but I've been unconscious for days, and when I woke, Sansa told me you two were not with us. So I left... to look for you,"

Jon's eyes met Gendry's briefly when she had finished speaking, giving him a knowing look. He knew what he was trying to say - they needed to get back there now, the others would be going crazy looking for her.

"Then we have to find them," Said Jon, voicing his thoughts.

Arya looked at him disbelievingly, "How? I left them in such a hurry, I paid no mind to where I was going. They could be anywhere! Unless..." Arya paused, while Jon and Gendry both gave her an odd look, "Gilly mentioned something about living there, before she left for the wall,"

Jon's eyes lit up hopefully, "Craster's Keep?"

Arya shrugged, but Jon was already back at his horse, looking at them expectantly.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked him, as he pulled himself on to it.

"Finding your sister. Hurry up!" He said, with a smile.

Arya grinned, not needing any encouragement to be back on horseback. How long had it been since she had last gone riding, he wondered? Weeks, _months_ even. She was better at it than Gendry had ever been, even if he had been on horseback for the past three moons.

As Arya was pulling herself up onto the horse, Gendry coughed.

"What?" She said, an eyebrow raised.

"That's my horse you're on, M'lady," He said, smirking slightly, causing a faint blush to rise on her cheeks. He could only relish in the satisfaction of getting this reaction for a moment however, before she rolled her eyes at him.

"Then get on the back then, stupid bull,"

Gendry stuttered for a second, giving Jon a wary look. But Jon was not watching them, he was staring in the other direction rather determinedly, deciding that this conversation was one he did not want to be part of.

Jon said nothing against it, so Gendry straddled the horse, sitting behind Arya. They were uncomfortably close to be in Jon's presence, but seeing as Arya had just kissed him in front of Jon, she did not seem to bothered. Gendry should not either, but he could not help feeling slightly shaky as he wrapped two strong arms around her waist to support himself. She fit perfectly into his hands, but Gendry held her lightly, afraid that if he held her any tighter he might hurt her. He was sure he heard her mutter stupid, but Gendry ignored it with a simple smile.

Jon was still avoiding having to look at them as he gestured ahead quickly, and pulled the horse into a canter. Arya followed him, and Gendry knew she had a wide grin on her face.

Arya was certainly better on a horse than Gendry had ever been, and it wasn't as though he minded the break from it. He rested his chin on her shoulder slightly, causing her to smirk at him. He didn't want to risk talking to her though, afraid that any distraction might break her concentration.

Jon seemed to know where he was going well enough, so they followed him without hesitation. After what must have been hours, although the ride had gone quickly enough for Gendry, Arya drew the horse to an abrupt stop.

They were outside a huge wooden shack, which certainly looked more inviting than the caves and solid, snow covered floors that he and Jon had spent their nights on, not wanting to risk being discovered by any wildlings. But if what Arya said was true, and Gilly had lived here before hand, then he could only presume they were safe here. Anticipation and excitement welled up inside him at the thought of finally being in the warmth. He was sick of the sight of snow, and he didn't know how anyone from the north could possibly have put up with it for so long.

He was drawn out from his thoughts by Sansa, who was running towards them clumsily, intent on getting to Arya. She stopped short when she saw Jon and Gendry, but appeared to think it best to leave questions for later.

Arya bit her lip, as she jumped off the horse effortlessly. Sansa did not give her chance to think before she was hugging her sister though, and then gesturing for them to follow her inside.

The heat hit him instantly, reminding Gendry undoubtedly of the forge he used to live in. It was that, that he missed most of all about Kingslanding, if he truly missed anything.

There were women everywhere, he realized, all of whom were looking at him nervously. Arya gave him a reassuring smile for a second though, and brushed her hand against his, before they were introduced by a very excited Sansa.

* * *

That night, both Jon and Gendry had exchanged their stories of how they had left the wall, and how they had been looking for the group for months, and in return, they were told of the Wight and how Gilly had thought this might have been the safest place to stay.

Gendry felt his heart jump at the mention of the Wight, an alarmed expression forming on his face, but Jon and the others just nodded as though it was a regular occurrence. _But it was up here. Winter is coming, and the Stark's are always right in the end._

After an evening meal had been shared, Gendry watched Arya venture outside cautiously, and without thinking, he stood up to follow her.

Neither Jon nor Sansa said anything as they watched him leave the hiding place, for which he was glad, because he did not know what he would have said to them if they had.

She was sat cross legged on the snow covered floor, staring into the distance absent mindedly when he found her. She did not notice him until Gendry got closer, and sat down next to her. He shivered when the snow brushed against his hands, but Arya did not seem to feel the cold.

"M'lady," He said, with a low smirk.

Arya rolled her eyes at him, "I was _trying_ to get some time alone,"

"Then I'm sure the snow is great company for you," He said, an amused tone to his voice.

"Shut up," She snapped, in the familiar way that she always would. Gendry's heart fluttered, despite her anger at him. It wasn't as though he had not known how much he had missed her, but having her back now brought all the feelings he felt for her back to him, twice as strong as they were before.

"I like the snow," She said, grazing her hand over the top of the floor, "It feels like home,"

She smiled sadly, and Gendry grabbed her hand on impulse. She stopped staring at the floor, her eyes meeting his instantly. She was freezing, and he wanted nothing more than to encase her in his arms again. But he had a feeling Arya would just punch him on the shoulder and call him stupid as she always did.

"Arya," He said slowly, unsure of how she would react, "I've got something to tell you..."

Arya raised an eyebrow, her attention entirely on him now. He still held onto her hand, but she did not feel any warmer. He didn't know quite what to say now. He wanted to tell her of what Jon had told him that first night in the cave. He had had plenty of time to think about it anyway - it wasn't as though there was much else on his mind. But it was only since he had been told of the Wight that he had really gathered the courage to tell her.

"Your brother... Jon... He said we can..." He struggled to make the words string into a sentence, his heart stammering wildly against his chest, "With the Wight and everything. If the others _do_ exist, then that means we might not survive much longer beyond the wall. And... I want to live knowing I spent the rest of my time with you,"

Arya's face softened, and looked as though she was about to say something, but Gendry did not give her chance to speak. He said his next words so fast, that he was sure she might not hear them, "I love you Arya, and Jon said that if I could be legitimized then we could marry, but there's not much chance of that now, but that doesn't change the fact that I still love you, and stealing that cat off you back in Kingslanding was the best, _stupid_ decision I've ever made. So-"

He stopped abruptly when he caught the look on Arya's face. The corners of her lips were twitching slightly, but her eyes were wide and curious.

"What?" He said, his trail of thought completely lost to the expression on her face.

She opened and closed her mouth rather stupidly, before understanding flashed across her face, "You love me?" Her voice was unusually high.

Gendry nodded, unable to make any noise leave his mouth. Arya bit her lip, a blush working its way across her face as she appeared to be lost in thought. Gendry did not say anything, allowing her to think in silence, and when she had finished, she met his eyes again.

"And Jon told you, you could marry me?" She said, frowning ever so slightly.

He nodded again, his stomach dropping slightly when anger flashed across her face. She stood up suddenly, dropping Gendry's hand in an instant. He felt cold all of a sudden as she started to storm back into Craster's Keep.

"Where are you going?" He shouted, his voice breaking slightly.

She turned around, a wide blush spread on her face. Gendry could not tell whether it was because of the cold or because of what he had just said to her.

"He can't just sell me off like father did with Sansa! I'm not... I don't want to..." She looked around aimlessly, words failing her.

Gendry took a step closer to her, but she still looked defiant, "He didn't sell you off," Said Gendry gently, "He didn't say we _had_ to do anything. Besides, if he was going to sell you off, he would have sent you to some Lord down south. I don't want to be a Lord, I just... I just want to be with you,"

He finished, and walked further towards her, closing the distance between them to only a couple of centimetres, "I love you Arya Stark," He said, his voice shaking slightly, anxious to see her reaction, in case she got angry at him again.

But she didn't. Instead she looked saddened for a moment, refusing to meet his gaze, "But why me?" She said slowly, "Back in Winterfell... they used to call me Arya Horseface. I'm nothing compared to Sansa!"

Gendry smiled when she bit her lip again, "Because you're perfect. I love _you_ Arya. You and no one else, certainly not Sansa,"

They were both silent for a second, but the second felt like hours to Gendry. After a time of watching her nervously, she met his smile with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned, "Stupid," She said, grabbing the front of Gendry's tunic and pulling his lips down to meet hers. He kissed her back enthusiastically, pushing her back into the forest further away from Craster's Keep. Once they were out of sight, he pulled away from her rather reluctantly.

She frowned at him, and tried to pull him back towards her but Gendry stopped her.

"What?" She said, looking ever so slightly put out.

Gendry frowned, "I need to know Arya... Do you love me?"

She sighed and refused to meet his eyes, "Stop it! As soon as I say yes you'll try and get me to marry you again,"

Gendry grinned, "What was that?" She had said yes. Or had implied it in the least.

"What was what?" She said, looking at him, a slight frown in her eyebrows.

"I'm sure I heard M'lady say yes," He said, his smile widening.

Arya was silent. She pouted at him slightly, although he could see the corners of her mouth twitching. They stared at each other determinedly, but Gendry would not look away. Not until she admitted to what she had said.

Arya chewed the inside of her cheek and spoke almost silently, "Yes,"

"Sorry?" He teased, grinning from ear to ear.

He earned a punch on the shoulder for that, "I said yes! I love you, you stupid bull-headed bastard!" She shouted it, but anyone could have heard for all he cared. Arya loved him. _Arya loved him_. It did not matter how many times he repeated it over and over in his head, the words still would not sink in. He loved her, and she loved him.

Arya smiled shyly at him, and she avoided his eyes, ringing her hands anxiously. Gendry smiled, placed his hands on her waist, and brought her closer to him. He held her hands in his, making circles on the backs of them.

"I won't try and make you marry me. Even if Jon insists... I'll refuse," He said softly, her eyes slowly moving to his as he did so, "Besides, I know better than to force M'lady into anything,"

Her eyes flashed to him then, and she scowled, "Stop calling me M'lady!" She said, smacking his chest forcefully. He fell backwards onto the floor, grabbing hold of her legs so she fell down with him.

Arya landed lightly beside him, laughing as she did. The ground was frozen, and already he could feel himself beginning to shiver, but Arya did not give him chance to dwell on it. She hit his arm suddenly, and Gendry looked to her in surprise.

"What?" He asked innocently, turning his head sideways to face her.

"_You_ wouldn't refuse Jon, I would. He's _my_ brother," She said, huffing in indignation.

Gendry chuckled at her, knowing better than to say anything back to provoke her. The smile faded from his face slowly, as he watched her curiously. While she stared up at the sky, something stirred in Gendry's chest. Arya was not beautiful like Sansa, yet she _was_ beautiful anyway. It was a different kind of beauty, he thought. Her eyes were always so alive, and her cheeks rosy. She bit her bottom lip more often than not, and her dark hair her framed her long face perfectly. Arya Stark could easily have been the most beautiful woman in Westeros, and he found himself wondering why she had chosen him. A baseborn smith from Flea Bottom. What had he done to make her stumble into his forge one day, and change his life completely? Even more so, what he done to make her put so much trust in him, the day he helped her to escape Kingslanding?

"Stop it," Said Arya, not giving any indication that she knew he was watching her.

"Stop what?" Said Gendry, turning himself onto his back, resting his arms behind his head, despite the protests his body made because of the cold.

"_Staring_ at me," She turned her head to face him now, a frown forming at her forehead.

"I... I'm not," He said, his voice wavering slightly.

"_Yes,_ you were," She answered instantly, and when Gendry turned his head to her, she smiled playfully. She scooted closer to him, burying herself next to his chest. Gendry placed a protective arm around her, smiling contently as he did so.

She moved a hand across his chest, her fingers trailing lightly on his shirt. He shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. She moved them slowly, her hands travelling inside his shirt to his chest.

"Arya, what are you doing?" He said slowly, placing his hand over hers to stop her.

She sighed heavily, and moved away from. She stood up, looking at him expectantly, "We should get back. Jon will murder us if we're outside too long,"

Gendry nodded silently, standing up after her. For some reason, he could feel disappointment bubbling up inside of him, and he wished he had not said anything.

He called for her, but Arya wasn't listening. She was looking in the distance curiously, her eyes searching the forest.

"Shh," She snapped, "I heard something,"

Gendry's heart pounded in his chest nervously. The visions of Wildlings and worse that had plagued his nightmares since walking beyond the wall flashed before his eyes. Arya stepped away from him, in the direction of the sound. But Gendry grabbed her hand, preventing her from getting any closer to whatever she had heard.

"Come on Arya. It was probably nothing," He said, trying to pull her away, but she wasn't moving.

"I _did_ hear something," She said, her eyes meeting Gendry's fleetingly, and then looking away again, "There!" She said, pointing to something that Gendry could not see at first. But then he saw it. The bright blue eyes staring at him and Gendry knew what it was in an instant.

"Is that-" Gendry began, but Arya was pulling him away.

"Shut up!" She said, already running away from the creature. He glanced backwards as he ran, and it was following slowly, its eyes traced on them. He ran as fast as he could, his long strides matching Arya's quick, short ones. They reached Craster's Keep, and Gendry did not dare look behind him now, for fear that it was even closer than it had been.

He pulled the door open, allowing Arya in, and then he followed behind her, shutting the door tight behind them. Sansa stood up immediately, but Jon was the one that asked them.

"What's wrong? What is it?" He said, looking from Gendry to Arya, a worried look in his eyes. Gendry did not speak, because he did not have to. Arya spoke for them. She bit her lip and said, "The White Walkers. We saw a White Walker,"

* * *

_N'aww cute Gendry makes me sigh :3 _

_As usual, thank you to krizzle, Gaia'schild (Thank you! I wasn't sure how well I was portraying Jon, and out of all the characters, he is probably the one I'm least confident writing, so reading your comment reassured me a lot! :D ), silver-nightstorm (I hope you're okay after the hurricane! Stay safe! :D ), 'Guest', I-Have-A-Dark-Side, Martionmanswife, rcool98, Anjie (I will do in further chapters, but it will be a little while from now :) ) and Emeloo2 for reviewing C31! _

_And also thank you to everyone who favourited/followed too! _

**_Just to let you all know, I won't be updating on sunday, because something's come up with 'the family' and I'm away for the weekend. But I'll update on Monday, and then Wednesday as usual! I hope you all enjoy :)_**


	33. Sam

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords**  
_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

_**Disclaimer: **90% of it belongs to GRRM_

* * *

Jon reacted instantly, pushing past Gendry and bolting the door shut. Sansa was slower, as she ushered Arya next to her, cradling her sister in her arms. Jon was busy conversing with Samwell, and Arya was sure they were discussing the Dragon Glass that had already been used to save her own life.

Her sister was clinging to her for dear life, squeezing Arya so hard, that normally she would have told her sister to leave her alone, but Arya did not have the heart to right now. If Arya had not heard the White Walker first, surely she and Gendry would be dead. That was not something she wanted to think about right now, not when she was safe, and nothing was going to happen.

Her brother Jon rushed over to her, his eyes wild and alert, "Was there only one? You just saw one?"

Arya nodded, while he searched her eyes for something else. But whatever he was looking for was lost on him, as he stood up suddenly away from her, and began to further barricade the door, looking what Arya could only describe as comical, had it not been for the dire situation.

The Wildling women were torn - half of them looked completely calm, as though they had expected this soon enough. But the other half were looking frenzied, their eyes were wild, and the older ones whispered words into the others ears. Sansa noticed too, who then looked to Arya, a slightly guilty looking expression on her face.

"We should help them," She said, slowly letting go of Arya.

"You go," Said Arya, knowing her sister was better with words than she was. Sansa appeared to understand, as she left Arya and walked over to the women. She spoke to them softly, and Arya did not have time to watch any longer as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched, her nervous state getting the better of her, but when she turned, it was only Jon, who instantly wrapped her in a hug. Arya squeezed back, breathing in the familiar scent of him.

When he let go, he held Arya with his hands on her arms, looking serious, "It'll be fine. We have the Dragon Glass," He said hurriedly and Arya nodded. It had saved them once before and it would do again.

"But," Jon began and Arya's heart sank. She knew what was going to happen before he told her. Jon was going to leave them again. Jon was going to leave _her_ again.

"If anything does happen, get out of here Arya. I might not be able to go with you, but if things look bad, get out of here. Take your sister and run. I won't let anything happen to you two, okay?"

Arya nodded stiffly, even though she could feel the tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes flickered to Gendry for a moment, who looked sullen in the corner of the room, but his eyes watched her. It was happening again, she realized, they were both going to leave her _again._

But no. That was not going to happen. They had the Dragon Glass. Besides, the White walker might not have followed them this far. Maybe she was worrying for nothing.

Jon hugged her again, and Arya clung to him as though he was the only thing left for her. No. She would not leave him again. Not Jon.

But when he let go, everything went cold. A chill frosted over the room, and Jon left her, grabbing a piece of Dragon Glass in his hands. She did the same, ignoring Jon's protesting looks and edged over to Gendry. She needed him right now, and she would not leave him. Besides, it was their fault that this was happening. Maybe if they had not have ran to Craster's Keep, the White Walkers would have chased them someplace else. By coming here, they had only put everyone else in danger. She felt guilty just thinking about it.

The room had gone eerily silent as they waited. They waited to see who would scream first. They waited to see whether they would live or die.

She felt Gendry wrap an arm around her shoulder, and he pulled her in, tight against his chest. She clutched the Dragon Glass steady in her hands. She wasn't going down without a fight, and she wasn't going to leave them, no matter how much Jon had begged her to.

She could feel the frost gradually get closer to them. The ice covered the walls slowly, and by the time it reached them, the room was unbearably cold. There was still no noise outside, and they waited in silence. Their breaths sounded heavy, and she felt as though hers could be heard a mile off.

In five, ten years time, what happened next would be difficult for Arya to remember. Everyone moved so fast, and Gendry pushed Arya out the way sharply, and she landed on the floor with some force. Pain shot through her, but she ignored it, forcing herself to stand to her feet.

The Dragon Glass was still in her hands, but she was having difficulty making out the scene.

There were White Walkers. More than she and Gendry had seen in the forest. _Dozens more._ They overwhelmed the keep, and Craster's wives were running frantically in all directions.

No one paid her any mind while she shrank back in to the shadows. Gendry had pushed her so far out the way of the scene that she could have watched it and no White walkers would have bothered her they were finished with everybody else.

But she wasn't going to let that happen. She needed to find her pack.

She darted forward, in and out the lines of rushing people. She could see Sansa still, holding the hands of a younger Wildling. As Arya ran to them, the younger girl scurried away in fear, leaving only Sansa to stare at Arya in shock.

"Get up!" She said to Sansa, not even bothering the keep the irritation out of her voice. Her sister frowned at her, but she stood up next to Arya all the same. Sansa grabbed a hold of Arya's hands and tried to pull her in the other direction, but Arya refused to move. She would not leave without Jon and Gendry.

She searched the room desperately, and Sansa stood next to her, pleading her to leave. Telling her that they would be alright. But Arya wasn't going to leave them again.

And then she saw them. Gendry was pushing the monster that was attacking him away with all his strength, while Jon helped what remained of Craster's wives to escape. She tried to get their attention, but it was no use. The White Walker was winning against Gendry, forcing him almost to the floor.

Instantly, Arya ran forward, ignoring her sisters screams. She clasped the Dragon Glass in her hand so tightly, she was sure she had cut her own hand in doing so. But she didn't feel the pain. She needed to get to Gendry.

In and out she darted through the more frantic looking women, until she reached him.

"Arya no!" Gendry shouted at her, as she jumped on the White walkers back. She was not sure what the situation would have looked like to anybody watching, but it was good enough for her. Whether because he felt her on his back, or whether Gendry's eyes flickering to her were the reason, the White Walker moved away from Gendry.

The creature swiped at its back, but Arya darted out the way. She wrestled around its hands, while Gendry tried to get the White Walker's attention. She steadied her hands, and time seemed to slow. She should stab the Other now. She should use the dragon glass.

And with one thought in her mind, it was done. _Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords_.

The Other, once tall and strong began to crumble, its flesh melting away from its body as it fell. Then she was falling with it. The White Walker had been tall, towering above even Gendry. But now it was gone and Gendry was there to break her fall. He carried her easily, despite her protests for him to let go of her.

"Stupid bull!" Said Arya, despite the fact that her hands were shaking slightly from the encounter with the White Walker.

Gendry said nothing, his face taking on the familiar stubborn look as he carried her to Jon, Sansa quickly following them.

Jon looked to them, a hurried look on his face, "Go," He said but neither of them moved. Gendry set Arya down and he looked at her oddly.

"Run!" Jon shouted, but still Arya would not move. The White Walkers were retreating away, whether from seeing one of their own kind reduced to a puddle on the ground, or not, they were leaving. She stared at their ice cold bodies in curiosity. Had she not known what they were, and what they could do, there was nothing dangerous looking about them at all. They looked almost ethereal.

The only thing that told her was the air of foreboding surrounding them. Their eyes were almost see through, aside from the flecks of blue gleaming through. They did not look like the ruthless killers they actually were. No. They looked more like the mythical creatures Sansa loved so much, in the stories they were told as children.

"They're leaving," Arya spoke the words, only realizing afterwards. Jon and Gendry turned their heads in the direction of the Others. And she was right. They were leaving. She almost felt relieved. But she did not. A feeling was nagging in the back of her mind, in the pit of her stomach, telling her this was not okay. They _couldn't_ be leaving. She connected eyes with the Other that was leading the party for a fraction of a second. It almost... smiled at her. She was sure of it. But it looked away before she could think.

By that time the Others were leaving. They were leaving. No one could say anything for the shock that now overwhelmed them. They were safe. Unharmed. Most of the Wildling women had left in the panic, and some of them lay scattered on the floor, injured or dead. Arya had been so intent on getting to Gendry that she had missed them. But she could not feel pity. Only guilt. Knowing she had killed them by her actions was worse than knowing she killed the Tickler by her own hands.

Only a few remained, including the girl that had cowered away from Arya as she tried to get to Sansa, and Gilly. Gilly was there, Sam surrounding her protectively as he always did. She held the babe in her arms still, and when she caught Arya looking at her, she did not smile.

Then there was Sansa, stood next to Arya. Her hair was bedraggled, her hands caked in mud and... Blood. Jon still wore the same expression as he had a few moments ago - a mixture of shock and worry. And then there was Gendry. His forehead was creased, beads of sweat dripping down it, despite the cold weather. Looking at him almost made her forget the nagging feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach.

And then without thinking, she leaned up and kissed him. She knew both Sansa and Jon would be staring at them right now, but she did not care. In the midst of everything that had just happened, the fact that they were both still alive had to be some sort of miracle.

Gendry broke off the kiss, and Arya was right. Jon was staring at them looking extremely awkward, and slightly angrily, and he looked from Arya and Gendry, his mouth opening stupidly as he did so.

"Do you really have to do that?" He said, indicating to the bodies around the room in anger. Arya bit her lip guiltily, thinking now that it probably wasn't the best thing to do. The relief had just overwhelmed her in the moment. And now the feeling that it wasn't quite over was back again.

Her suspicions could only be proved right.

Sansa pointed ahead of them, to the spot where the White Walkers had left. She looked horrified, and the stench filled Arya's nostrils before she saw them.

She was right. It wasn't over. There was a reason the White Walker looked as though it was smiling. Because they weren't finished with them yet. And instead of risking themselves with the Dragon Glass, they had sent _them_ in.

There were only a few Wights at first, their bodies almost fully decayed, and their eyes empty. And then around them as they stood, the dead began to rise.

The Wildling women that had been killed by the White Walkers were rising against them, their eyes the same blue as the Wights outside. The Others had ensured they were surrounded. Sansa grabbed Arya's hand, and Arya only squeezed it just as tightly, as the Wights closed in on them.

The women nearer to them scared Arya even more so than the Wights outside. They were not long dead, their original features still on their faces. It was more like they were possessed as a human, than as a dead Wight. And that's what scared Arya the most. There was still life left in their eyes.

They closed in on them, and Arya pressed her back against Gendry's, her hand still in Sansa's. This was it. They were going to die. She was sure of it. There was no way out of it now. The Wildling woman's eyes got closer to her, and Arya wondered briefly whether she had any recollection of her memories. Maybe the reason she was so adamant to do this was for revenge. Maybe she knew that Arya's actions had killed her.

The dead drew closer towards her, then Wight's from outside joining them now. Arya closed her eyes, preparing herself for death. Welcoming it almost. At least she would be with Sansa, and Jon and Gendry. And her father. She would see her father again.

"Oi!" The voice shouted in the corner of the room, and Arya's eyes flew open. Of course.

Samwell Tarly stood there, shielding Gilly from the Wight's, but standing up to them all the same. He held Dragon Glass in his hands, which Arya noticed were shaking constantly.

"Over here!" He shouted again, and the Wight's heads turned.

"Samwell no! Just leave!" Jon pleaded with the man, but Samwell shook his head.

"You saved me when I arrived at the wall, so I'll save you now," He said, almost smiling at Jon. Arya did not know what he was talking about, but it was confusing the Wights, for they were no longer moving towards Arya. Only straying slightly towards Samwell.

"What?" Jon spat out, looking confused, "I didn't save you! Just leave now. While you still can,"

"No," Samwell shook his head, "You were a friend to me there when I needed one. My father sent me to the wall to _serve_ the wall and its commander. So that's what I'll do,"

The two of them stared at each other, a look of understanding passing between them, until finally, Jon looked away.

"Sam please," Sansa was pleading with him now, her voice more desperate than it had ever been. Arya wanted to say something too. She knew she should, but her throat was dry and all words she tried to make out made no sense. There was something much more terrifying knowing your actions killed a friend, than committing the murder yourself.

The Wights were no longer looking at them - all their attention was focused on Samwell and Gilly. Gilly. Arya had killed her too. How could she have been so stupid?

"Gilly, run," Said Samwell, his kind voice lacking any confidence at all. He indicated to the baby in her arms and then spoke, "Go with them. Take him with you,"

But Gilly did not move. She only stood up defiantly next to Samwell, and for the first time, Arya saw the Wildling in the girl. She was brave, Arya knew that. And although she did not know what had happened between her and Craster still, she could tell that the experience had hardened the girl. She did not look scared. She looked as though she was about to welcome death with open arms.

"No," She said, looking to Samwell, "I won't leave you,"

Samwell looked to Gilly, and whispered something to her, to which she responded by kissing him gently on the cheek. Then Samwell looked to Jon again, and swallowed shakily, "Please Jon. Leave,"

And as Arya looked around, she saw they had no choice now. The vast number of Wildling Wights consumed Samwell and Gilly, and she could hardly let their deaths be in vain. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Jon," She said, tugging at her brothers arm, "Come on,"

But he would not move. He stared at Samwell, who was now slashing at the Wight's furiously, shielding Gilly from them as best she could. He looked to Arya briefly, and then looked down sadly.

He looked as though he was about to say something to Samwell, but he stopped himself. He let Arya pull him away, his eyes never straying from Samwell. She saw the Steward close his eyes as the Wights overwhelmed them, the Dragon Glass useless against the vast number of them.

They left the keep in silence, and no Wights followed. They had been saved, but at a price. And the price was too high for Arya to even think of.

And after all the things that had happened that day, there was only one thing she had truly learnt. Samwell Tarly was no coward.

* * *

_i'msorryi'msorryi'msorry actually i'm not sorry, okay maybe i am just a little bit sorry but yes plot lines and what not and i can't speak coherently right now_

_thank you as usual for the reviews on last chapter, i've actually been blown away with the support for this story and it means a lot! :D _


	34. Guilt and Grief

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
****_Chapter Thirty Four_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_If I owned anything, my name would be George. But it is not. Therefore I own nothing. Phew, got there eventually. _

* * *

It was dawn. The group had been on the run from the Wights for hours now, and the blisters on Arya's feet were the only thing she could concentrate on. No. Not the only thing she _could_ concentrate on, but the only thing she _would_ concentrate on. The memories of last night were still fresh in her mind.

In all of their minds actually. While Arya and Gendry were torn between the overwhelming guilt that was consuming them, and the common sense that they _had_ to keep going, Sansa had not spoken more than a few words, and even they came out as mostly uncontrollable sobs. But Jon was who scared Arya the most. He had not spoken a word since they had left Craster's Keep. Not one. Not even when Arya tried to talk to him. He seemed to be taking a vow of silence for his lost friend.

And that was when it hit Arya. She had killed Jon's best friend. Her older brother, her _only_ brother left to her. She had killed the closest person that was not family to him. And Samwell was her friend too, and he had saved her life twice before. Once when he took them in the Wall's care after weeks of sleeping on the Kingsroad, and again, when he saved her from the Wight that first night beyond the wall. And this time, saving her had come at a cost. He had given his life up for theirs, when he could have easily escaped himself. She bit her lip until she could taste the blood in her mouth. In truth, she did not feel like crying, as Sansa was. She could not feel anything other than guilt. Not even remorse for him. Just guilt.

Gendry did not seem to be fairing much better than her. She was not sure how close the two were, but he was just as silent as the rest of them. Arya did not even attempt to talk to him, the brooding look on his face enough to tell her what he was feeling.

So the pain in her feet was the only thing she would think of.

She wished they had brought the horses with them, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that would have been impossible. There was no sign of them when they had left, and they must have run away in the White Walkers presence.

She was exhausted, she knew, and she could feel the startling effects of dehydration creeping up on her. But she didn't complain. They followed Jon as he seemed to know where he was going better than they, and Arya was not as insensitive enough to ask to stop.

It was funny, that there was so much water everywhere, yet it could not be drunk. It was frozen. Solid against the ground. But Arya tried not to think of the snow. It only made her want for water worsen.

It was midday when they finally stopped. The cold winter chill blew around them, and it was unnaturally dark for the time of day. It was Jon who stopped them, saying almost silently that it would be better to stop now when they could actually see any incoming walkers, than later when they would be harder to spot.

But the more Arya thought on it, the more she doubted they would actually see any of the creatures. They had walked for hours, and they had come across none. It was almost as though fate was telling them that the walkers were there for them only, when they had stumbled upon Craster's Keep.

They did not see any Wildlings either, which Arya had to admit was odd. They were so deep into their country, she was sure they would have stumbled upon them by now. But they did not, and she wondered whether maybe it was Jon keeping them out the way of what he knew to be Wildling camps.

She did not dare ask him though. She didn't know whether he was angry with her or not. Whether he blamed her for the death of his friend. She certainly blamed herself.

Her brother told them he would keep watch, while they could sleep, and Arya complied almost happily. She felt horrible sleeping, just as she did with every action she took, but sleeping was worse. She felt as though she needed to allow the guilt to consume her. But exhaustion took control of her, and even the dehydration could not stop her eyes falling heavily closed the moment she laid her head on the ground.

That night... day, Arya did not dream. She woke all of a sudden, feeling panicked for no rational reason. She looked around the area, and it seemed as though she was the only one that had actually managed to get some sleep.

Sansa lay on the floor a little way away from her, but she knew her sister had not rested as she should. How could she after what they had just seen? The memories would plague her nightmares for months. And then there was Gendry. He was sat down, knees up to his chest against a nearby tree. His eyes were open wide, and she noticed they flickered to her as she made her way over to him. He was the only person she felt she would talk to her now.

As she perched herself next to him, she knew Jon would be watching them, from where he sat, nearer to Sansa than them. Gendry did not look at her, nor did she look at him. She was glad of it though. She was scared that if she looked at Gendry, his eyes would be just as accusing as Jon's.

_Did he blame her?_ He had followed her back to Craster's Keep, but she was the one that had chosen to go there. Even if the others blamed him too, it was more her fault than his. They didn't know that, but Gendry did. And if Gendry blamed Arya she did not know what she would do.

She moved her hand slowly, and entwined her fingers in his, testing whether he would move away. He did not though, which relieved Arya somewhat. She sat there, with her hand in his, while neither of them met each other's eyes.

They did not stay like that for long, however. Soon enough, Jon was saying it was time to go, telling them they would find another Wildling village and stay there for the night.

Arya stood up, and felt the familiar ache return to her feet. She felt worse after sleep, she thought. While she was no longer exhausted physically, her head was pounding as she tried desperately to block the image of Samwell and Gilly that kept resurfacing to her mind.

They followed Jon, and Arya ignored the pangs of protest screaming out from every inch of her. She had spent months of the Kingsroad, yet she did not think she had ever felt worse than this. The cold was getting the better of her, and her fingertips were numb. She longed to be back in the forge, where the heat was comforting to her.

The sky darkened as the day carried on, and Arya knew they would have to stop eventually - shelter or no shelter. Walking in semi - darkness as they were now was dangerous enough, but if it was pitch black, how were they supposed to see _any_ enemies? Never mind where they were going.

Arya didn't have to worry about that for too long though, as the outlines of a village came into view. There were no signs of any life, and Arya presumed the Wildlings from here too had left. She remembered back to the first night she had stayed beyond the wall. The Wildlings had fled there too. But just what had they fled from?

Arya decided not to think about that. She shivered as she remembered the Wight that had appeared in the doorway that first morning. It's cold, bony fingers around her throat. The world blacking out and then-she felt a hand around her waist. Arya flinched.

It was alright though. The hands were warm, and she recognized Gendry's familiar scent. She was proved right when she looked up into his blue eyes. They were slightly softer than they had been before, and he nodded ahead to the village.

Sansa and Jon had gone ahead of them, and it was only then that Arya realized she had been stuck in thought for a little too long.

Gendry ushered her forwards, his arm wrapped around her waist comfortingly. He dropped it when they reached the first building. If it could be called that. It was more a shack than anything else. Jon had already lit a fire, but aside from that, whatever belongings the Wildlings had owned, they had taken with them.

Still it was better than nothing. She was just glad that they had some shelter.

She did not think she could sleep though. Not only was she not tired, but thirst was finally taking a hold of her. Her movements were slow, her head dizzy. The moment she saw Sansa joining them with several full water skins, her heart jolted.

She did not question her sister, while she happily took it off her, and gulped down the water as fast she could. Sansa watched her with wide eyes, and then took the water skin from Arya once she was finished.

Arya sat nearer the fire, warming herself from the cold that had lingered around her for the past day. They had got here just in time it seemed, as the moon was high in the sky by the time Jon had bolted the door to the room. She knew he was thinking of the last time he had done that - it had hardly proved any use had it?

Still it was better than no defences against what might be out there. Arya's stomach gave a grumble, but food could wait until the morning. None of them would dare go outside now.

They all gathered around the fire, and after what felt like years of being alone, she was glad for the companionship. It was then, that Jon spoke for the first time, other than to give directions.

"We need to go back to the wall," He said, with some sort of finality.

Sansa was the first to react, "Why? The Lannister's will be in control of it now. We'd be as good as giving ourselves up to them,"

"I know," Said Jon solemnly. Arya watched her brother curiously. The moment they had set out for the wall, she had anticipated that he was no longer the boy she had known when she left Kingslanding, but in the past day, he had seemed to have aged ten years. He sighed heavily and continued, "But what other choice do we have? Stay here and die fighting the White Walkers? We have to warn Westeros at least. They might not believe us, but at least we can say we did. The White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years... and now they're back,"

He met Arya's eyes and frowned. Arya returned the look and spoke to Sansa, "Jon's right. What if the White Walkers defeat the Nightswatch? It would be our fault,"

Sansa looked disheartened but she agreed with a nod, "Tomorrow then?"

Jon nodded, "Tomorrow,"

That was the last her brother spoke that night. He simply stood up and stalked over to the corner, lying down with his back facing them. Sansa's eyes drifted from Arya to Gendry, and she almost smiled softly.

"I'll see you in the morning," She said, and then she too lay down to sleep. But Arya still was not tired. She had slept during the day anyway, whereas they had not.

She could feel Gendry's eyes on her, and she turned to look at him. At that moment, he looked away almost ashamed.

"You should get some sleep, M'lady," She supposed the nickname was meant to be comforting, but Arya did not smile nor did she shout at him as she usually would.

She nodded silently, even though she knew she would not sleep. She lay down, and without asking, Gendry lay next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her close. Neither of them spoke as Arya sighed almost contently. She was freezing, despite the fire, but Gendry was the opposite. She turned around, facing his chest, breathing in the heat radiating from his body.

His breathing slowed soon after that, and Arya knew he was no longer awake. But no matter how comforted Gendry made her feel, Arya did not sleep that night.

* * *

The memory of Samwell's face was the first thing he saw when he woke. For a moment, Gendry had thought it was real, but he soon realized he had imagined it, and a mixture of guilt and grief welled up in him. Guilt and grief. That was all he felt.

Guilt because he had followed Arya into Craster's Keep. He held her hand. He could have led her somewhere else. _He _should have known.

And then grief for his friend. He did not know whether he could actually call Samwell that, considering Jon's relationship with the steward was so much stronger. But he had always been on good terms with Samwell, and he liked the man. And he had died for them.

How long had it been since then? A day? Two? The time it had taken to escape Craster's Keep had blurred into one.

He felt hot breaths on his chest, and Gendry looked down, knowing it was Arya nestled into him. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she was not asleep. Bringing a hand up from round her waist, he brushed the hair out of her eyes. Arya's eyes opened then. She looked up at him, and just for a moment there, she looked like the child he had met in Kingslanding. There was a sort of innocent sadness on her face, which made Gendry instinctively press a kiss to her forehead.

He thought he saw a flicker of a smile on her face, but the moment he looked again, it was gone. He could hear Jon beginning to stir across the room, and Gendry removed his arms from her. Arya rolled away, looking almost cat-like, which made Gendry's face form a lop-sided smile. It felt wrong to be any sort of happy, but Arya had that effect on him.

She stood up, all innocence gone from her face, looking defiant. She brushed the hair out of her face that had fallen back in front of her eyes again, and gave her sister a gentle shake on the shoulder.

Sansa was already awake though, and Gendry felt a blush grow on his face at the thought that she might have seen them. It was stupid, he knew. Even after all Jon had said to him, Gendry still felt improper having the feelings he had for Arya. But he couldn't help them, and _Lady Stark_ would just have to put up with them.

Not that she appeared to mind. Sansa seemed like the perceptive type, and she had never been anything but kind to Gendry.

He watched Arya again, who tentatively prodded her brother on the back. Jon turned around immediately, eyes wide and ready to strike. Arya jumped backwards, but warmed more to Jon as the realization on her face dawned on him that it was only her. Gendry couldn't blame him. They were all on edge after all that had happened.

They four of them exchanged a knowing look and a little while later, they were ready.

They left the Wildling shack in a hurry, their stomachs running on empty. It was only after Sansa suggested that they might stop to eat, that they actually broke their fast.

Arya caught the rabbit skilfully, her quick feet and silent steps helping them more than Gendry's strength ever could. And after that, they were ready. Ready to face the day ahead. And ready to start the journey back to the wall.

* * *

_So this was more of a 'filler' chapter focusing on their emotions etc, and seriously I wish I could have put more dialogue in this, but the characters ended up writing themselves!  
__I'm sorry I did not thank each of you individually for reviewing last chapter, so thank you to everyone who did! :D  
_

_And I'm glad everyone *liked* (or at least felt something) about Sam and Gilly, I was quite nervous to publish that chapter, but I figured if GRRM isn't afraid to kill off Robb and Cat (WHY WOULD YOU THOUGH), then I shouldn't be afraid of doing something that I had planned from the beginning :3 _

_So thank you to I-Have-A-Dark-Side, Lady Blade WarAngel, Anjie, grumpirah, baybegrl0703 and AntisocialGirl (your english is perfect! but yes sam is awesome :-( ) for reviewing Chapter 33, I'm glad you didn't all hate me for it haha! _


	35. The Heart Tree

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

_**Disclaimer: **GRRM owns 'dis _

* * *

They had been travelling to the wall for weeks now. The snow storms had grown more frequent, and stopping in every empty Wildling camp they found was not helping matters. Jon had not grown any happier either - none of them had. Arya knew that the pain he felt for his friend would never leave him. And the guilt it left her with... that would stay with her forever.

None of them complained about the cold though. The Starks had always endured. And they always would. That being said, nor did Gendry, being the stubborn bull that he was.

Jon had skilfully navigated their way around Craster's Keep, as none of them fancied going near there again, and the moment Arya saw the crimson leaves of the heart tree, her chest flipped.

There was the Godswood. She had not seen one in so long that she had almost lost faith in the Gods. But there it was. Her father's gods. A lump welled in her throat whenever she thought of him, the pain having not lessened over time. So much had changed since she had last seen a Godswood. Her father was a dead man. Her mother and brothers were dead too. But yet the Godswood stood there, the heart tree standing almost proudly in the middle. How could so much have changed, yet so much have stayed the same?

She looked to Jon, and he had noticed too. They shared a look, but Arya quickly averted her eyes. She wanted to go in. To say goodbye to her father properly. To say goodbye to her mother. To Robb and Bran and Rickon. To Samwell.

And she knew Jon was thinking the same.

"You two go ahead," Said Jon to Sansa and Gendry. Gendry gave Arya a curious look, but she said nothing to him. Nothing to indicate where they were going. No matter what had happened between Gendry and Arya, the Godswood was hers and Jon's place. They were the only ones who knew what it was and what it meant.

Sansa understood though, and she said something to Gendry quietly. Jon gave the two of them a nod and led Arya to the Godswood, a protective hand on her back.

The closer they got the woods, the more nervous Arya began to feel. She had not been alone with her brother since the incident with the Others, and she could not help but feel that even if they had been the closest of the Stark siblings, the damage she had caused could not be repaired this time.

That was where Arya was wrong. Jon would have told her he was not a Stark, for his name and bastard status meant he was not to the rest of the world. But he was. He was more of a Stark than any of them. Even Rickon, who was almost as wild as his Direwolf, Shaggydog. And even Arya. He was more of a Stark than Arya was too.

They walked slowly through the woods in near silence, the only sound being made was from the snow crunching beneath their feet and the wind rustling through the trees. They reached the clearing, and Jon stepped closer towards the heart of it alone. Arya stayed behind, her eyes transfixed on that of the heart tree's. It seemed to be staring right through her. Its sad face was there as ever, and the carved wooden eyes wept, as though it knew what she was feeling. _But they were always weeping,_ She thought, _It's not for me._

Arya stepped closer, as silently as she could. _Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow,_ she thought, with a sad smile. Jon knelt in front of the heart tree, bowing his head, his eyes closed. Arya sat herself gently on the ground beside him. She did not need to pray, for it was almost as if the gods were answering her already. If she listened closely enough, the god's whispers could be heard through the leaves. _Or mayhap I am just going mad,_ she thought, with a wry smile.

But no. It was peaceful here. And that was all she needed. Just the peace to think. And after everything that had happened between her and Jon, the simple fact that he had allowed her to visit here with him told her all she needed to know. He forgave her. He always would. Because out of everyone, Jon understood her best.

She grazed her hand lightly on the ground, the memories of her very first visit to the Godswood flooding back to her. Her father had been there. Just the two of them. She had woken up one morning with him nowhere to be found, and after asking every person in the castle, she had found him in the Godswood. When Arya asked him what he was doing, sitting with his back resting against the heart tree, watching the water in the lake go by peacefully, he told her - This was the way he prayed. He went to the Godswood, and the Old Gods listened. To whatever he was thinking or asking of them. He told her the quiet did not mean they were ignoring him, it meant they were listening, catching every single word he spoke.

_He's gone now,_ She thought, biting down on her lip hard, _He's gone and he's never coming back._ It felt as though Arya had not had the chance to properly confront that fact. And she needed to. She could not keep everything bottled up inside as she had.

She sat cross-legged, and allowed herself to close her eyes, drinking in the peace that the woods offered her. Their faces were conjured up in her mind before she could stop them. Her mother, scolding her for teasing Sansa, but with a hidden smirk on her face. Robb, grinning wildly as she defeated Bran at one of the many 'forbidden' sword fights they always had. Bran _and_ Rickon. Bran in his bed after the fall, and Rickon by his side, staring at his brother with wide eyes.

And then there was Samwell, telling them some outrageous and entirely random fact that he had read in some sort of book. Gilly was laughing at him, the babe in her arms. She should have stayed. They all should have. But what use would it be if they were all dead? Staying seemed the honourable thing to do, but what about the rest of Westeros? Who would tell them about the White Walkers? They had no other choice than to leave Samwell, and he had given them that chance. They could be nothing but grateful for it.

"Goodbye," She whispered, the faces of the people she had lost heavy in her mind. When Arya opened her eyes, Jon was staring at her with the same look that he always gave her. One of slight admiration and amusement. She smiled at him, and he moved a hand over her cheek, wiping away a tear that Arya did not realize she had shed.

They both stood up, and without warning, Arya flung herself into his arms. Jon caught her, but only just, and he swung her around as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She repeated the words over and over until Jon untangled her arms from around his neck, placing her down onto the forest floor.

Arya bit her lip, and Jon looked down to her, no longer having to kneel as he used to, "It's fine. _Sam_ says its fine. He doesn't blame you Arya. He did what he did for us, and he says he would do it again if he could,"

Jon smiled at her and Arya eyed him curiously, "_He_ says?"

Jon nodded and said nothing, looking back to the Heart tree with a look of courage on his face, "Ready?"

Arya grinned, an odd mixture of relief and curiosity filling her. It was as though coming here was what she had needed all this time, and now that she had, she could move on. Not just from Samwell, but from her family. Of course not entirely. Never entirely. But saying goodbye meant she was ready. Ready to face whatever would be put in her way. Their faces would no longer plague her nightmares, because they were alright. Her family were safe, and Samwell forgave her. It was more than she could have hoped for.

She drew in a deep breath, giving the Godswood one final look over, memorising every feature. Every corner. Every carving on every tree.

"Ready," She said, and smiled at her brother again. Jon placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. And they walked together, out of the Godswood, leaving their troubles behind them. There to stay. Forever.

* * *

They reached the wall in what seemed like no time at all to Arya. While the journey had been equally as hard on Arya as it had been before, her mind no longer hurt now. There was no lingering feeling in the back of her head that made her stomach queasy. And she was ready. Whatever the Lannister's had to throw at them or wanted to do to them, she would fight them. What else was there to do?

The gates which they had left the wall through opened the moment they reached them. As though somebody had been expecting them. Waiting for them to give themselves up. But there was no one there. The gates had opened of their own accord.

Jon led them through the dark tunnels, carrying a torch he had taken from the walls defensively in his hands. He slashed it about in the air every so often - at what, Arya was not quite sure what. Sansa went next, trailing behind their base-born brother with delicate steps. But she held her head high and proud, and it dawned on Arya that Sansa knew better than anybody how to handle the Lannisters. They should be listening to her sister's advice, not Jon's.

But then would the Lannisters really be here, or would it just be their soldiers? Arya highly doubted that Cersei would journey all the way up to the wall by her own free will. Besides, Arya suspected there was too much going on in the south to bother her up north. Cersei commanded people to do things for her, she did not do them herself.

Then it would be the soldiers guarding the wall then. And that meant... _What did that mean?_ Thought Arya, biting her lip anxiously_. It means that they won't recognize us._

That was it. Gendry and Jon could pass as brothers of the Nightswatch, _and_ if she played the part well enough, Arya could pass for a Wildling. She doubted anyone who had known her in Kingslanding would recognize her now anyway. Her hair was shorter, her hips wider, and her chest larger. She looked like a woman now. A completely different person.

But then there was the small matter of Sansa. She had not changed so much as Arya had. And having spent more time in Kingslanding, there was a higher chance of the soldiers recognizing her.

But it was too late now to put any more thought into the matter. They had left the tunnels now, and they were at risk of being seen at any moment now. The courtyard was dark, encased in snow where it had not been shovelled away.

Jon stopped suddenly, and placed the torch down. His eyes looked straight past Gendry and Sansa's, straight to Arya's. Almost as if he was looking to her for advice. Arya shrugged at him, but that did not seem to stir any emotion in him.

"Where...?" Sansa asked Jon, and he gestured ahead towards the path which Arya knew to be his chambers uncertainly, in answer to Sansa's unfinished question.

So Jon led them, and they followed in silence. Arya could safely say that what they found in the Lord Commanders chambers was not what she had been expecting.

The doors flew open before either of them had reached it, and Lord Stannis stood up immediately, his frown momentarily lifted to that of surprise. The four of them stopped in shock, but Stannis took a step towards them slowly, as if testing the ground before him to see if it were real. Jon walked forward, taking the responsibility upon himself to explain themselves.

Arya took the chance to look around the room. The fire goddess, Melisandre, stood tall, meeting Arya's eyes with a look of distaste. Then in the corner, there's a girl. She looks to be younger than Arya, though not by much. Two or three year's maybe. Half of her face is rotten, reminding Arya briefly of the Hound, who also had half of his face disproportioned to the other half. Her eyes however, are blue. As blue as Gendry's. This must have been Shireen Baratheon, Stannis' only daughter... Gendry's cousin.

Stannis stared at Jon in question for what seemed like an age. His eyes were unflinching in emotion, and his serious face seemed to look straight through them. It was Jon who spoke first.

"We lost..." He said slowly, realization dawning on his face.

Stannis' face did not flinch, "No. We were _losing_," He did not give away anything else, as Sansa stood forward bravely. Arya noticed Melisandre's eyes were now flickering from herself to Sansa.

"Then what happened? Where are the Lannisters?" Said Sansa. There was a hint of an accusing tone to her voice.

Stannis chose not to address Sansa at first, opening his mouth slightly, and then closing it suddenly. He drew back from them, and stood closer to Melisandre. Arya did not need to think long before putting two and two together.

"Lady Melisandre was kind enough to... take care of them," Said Stannis, standing in front of the fire goddess defensively.

Arya looked to Sansa, and for a moment, her eyes flashed with rage, something that Arya had rarely seen before, "What does 'take care of them' mean?"

Arya was not sure that she wanted to know the answer. But she learnt it anyway.

The Asshai woman stepped forward, her foreign accent accenting the mysterious look on her face. She wasn't giving anything away. Neither her feelings nor her plans. The fact that Arya could not read the woman did nothing but scare Arya ever so slightly.

"The Lord of Light took them, as I commanded him so," She said, an almost cruel smile twisting at the corners of her lips.

No one said anything, each of them processing the information differently. Arya was the first to speak, "You burnt them," She said, her voice faint, lacking the natural defiance that it normally carried.

Arya had never been one to pity the Lannisters of course. She hated them. But those men weren't the Lannisters. They were common folk, forced to fight for Cersei. Had the Queen herself been on the field, Arya knew she would have not commented on the fact. In fact, she would have supported it. But even Arya could not will herself to feel okay with what the woman had done.

Jon spat out his next words, with a foul look on his face, "Yes Arya... She burnt them,"

Neither Stannis nor Melisandre spoke. Arya's eyes flickered to Shireen Baratheon, but the girl's eyes did not betray anything other than fear and curiosity. Her eyes were wide, and she was biting her lip. Why wasn't she with her mother?

Stannis sighed, and moved to sit down in the chair behind the desk at which he had previously been sat. He indicated for Jon to sit in the chair in front of him. He did so, and Arya moved forwards to stand behind her brother. She placed a protective hand on his shoulder, hoping that he knew that whatever Stannis was about to say, Arya would be with him. She would not leave her only brother.

"You've been gone for near five moons. I've appointed a new Lord Commander, as was required. You deserted the Nightswatch to save yourself, and the punishment for that is death,"

Arya's heart skipped and she heard Sansa gasp involuntarily behind her. _This was wrong. Jon didn't leave to save himself! He left to save Arya and Sansa!_

But Jon did not speak. He sat in the chair stoically. Unmoving. Almost uncaring. As though he had known this was coming.

"However," Said Stannis, and Arya's heart skipped for a second time, "Starks are running out quickly nowadays, and even as a Snow, you still have Stark blood. I am willing to look past tradition on one condition,"

Arya knew this was not like Stannis. The Stannis she knew lived by tradition. It was the most important thing in the world to him. So what did he need so much that he would be willing to ignore his faith for?

Stannis' eyes travelled to Sansa, and then Arya understood. Stannis wanted to be King. And to be King, he needed the support of the North.

"Lady Sansa, with your brother's dead, you are _the_ Lady of Winterfell. If you were to give me your support, and your army, I will spare your brother's life,"

Sansa frowned, and she looked at Arya for support. But Arya could give her none. What could she say that would be any use? Arya would do whatever she had to do to save her brother's life.

"Winterfell is in ruins," Said Sansa, her voice shaking slightly, "And I do not control the north. Not really. Northerners follow the leader who is strongest, and I am hardly strong, Your Grace,"

Stannis shook his head, "But you are still the eldest true - born Stark. You can give me the North, without ever having to confront the Northerners. After that they will have to follow me... If you do not do this, Lady Sansa, your brother _will_ die. I will make sure of it,"

Arya frowned at him, hating the way he spoke to Sansa as though Jon was no longer in the room. But he was. And whatever decision Sansa made now, Jon would know it would be her fault. He would die knowing his sister's actions had killed him.

Arya looked to Sansa and gave her a stern look. Never mind how Jon would take it, if Sansa chose to condemn their brother to death, Arya would never speak to her sister again.

Hesitantly, Sansa nodded, and she gave a small smile to Stannis. Arya knew it to be more out of politeness than genuine happiness.

"Good," Stannis said shortly, "Now that we have the matter sorted, there are a few other things I would like to discuss with you,"

When Sansa indicated for him to go on, Stannis took a look at Arya, and then back again, "It would be more... prudent of you to ensure that your claim to Winterfell is a strong one. The Dornish have never been men to meddle with affairs, but their support will also be needed if I am to take back the throne..."

"You want me to marry," Said Sansa, her voice strong now, but showing no joy at the prospect that once delighted her.

"You _and_ Lady Arya," Said Stannis, looking Arya up and down.

"No," Gendry's voice spoke out unexpectedly, the first words he had spoken since they had entered the room.

Arya looked to Gendry, his eyes betraying his feelings exactly. Arya gave him a pointed look and then directed her attention to Stannis.

"Your Grace... I do not wish to marry, nor have I ever. I-"

Stannis interrupted her, "What you _want_ is not important. The North is not as strong as it once was, and to regain full power, you need to marry. Lord Edric Dayne of Starfall will make a perfect suitor for you,"

"No," Said Arya, repeating Gendry's earlier tone. She could feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, no matter how much she tried to stop them, "No!"

Arya span and stormed out the room, ignoring the accusing eyes of Stannis Baratheon as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_This chapter was quite refreshing to write actually! The writing just seemed to flow, if you understand what I mean :') There wasn't a lot of Arya/Gendry interaction, but I enjoyed writing Jon/Arya sibling love actually! :D _

_Once again, thank you for all the lovely comments, grumpirah, emeloo2, anjie, i-have-a-dark-side and guest!_

_I will not be able to update for the next week or so, as I'm away again :') So I'll leave it here, and I hope you enjoy! :D_


	36. Forest Love

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords**

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

**Disclaimer: **I have never been GRRM

* * *

The door slammed after Arya, and the look on Stannis' face was murderous. Without waiting for someone to speak, Gendry instinctively pulled the door, which flew open in his face with a start. He could practically hear Stannis' thoughts shouting obscenities at him. Nevertheless, the man said nothing to him, and Gendry took that as the permission he needed to leave. Not that he needed it anyway. He was going after Arya whether Stannis' allowed him to or not.

He knew his way around Castle Black from the map he had drawn up in his memory. But Arya was quick. It had not even been a minute since she had left the room, but already she was nowhere to be found. Gendry ignored the stares from the Crows as he walked past them, his paces quickening as panic started to well up inside of him.

She had to be here somewhere. And he had to find her.

And he did. It was quieter now, in the more empty parts of Castle Black, and when he strained his ears, Gendry could hear Arya's quiet sniffles from wherever she had hidden herself.

"Arya?" He called out, his heart beating wildly against his chest in anticipation.

"Over here," Was her reply, and Gendry took small steps towards the source of the voice. He found her, hunched on the floor, with her knees up to her chest. Arya took one look at Gendry, before he sat down beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

Arya curled into him, and Gendry pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. They sat in silence, while both of them thought about the conversation back in the Commander's Chambers. Arya had to marry. Gendry had to leave her. But he did not want to. And, if he was any good at guessing, he would say that Arya did not want to leave him either.

But there was nothing either of them could do about it. They both knew that.

"This Lord of Starfall sounds nice..." Said Gendry, unsure of how to approach the subject that he knew was on both of their minds.

"Nice?" Arya untangled herself from him, her voice raised, "Neither of us have met him, yet I am to marry him! How can you even say he sounds _nice_?"

Gendry would have laughed if the situation had not been so dire, "I'm sure he'll make a suitable husband for M'lady."

But there was no humour in Gendry's voice now. He supposed he had known this all along. He would eventually have to leave Arya. For she was a high born, and he a bastard. And a King's bastard at that.

When Gendry looked to Arya, her face was flushed in anger, "You're just going to give up? Just like that?"

Gendry stood up now, and even though he towered over Arya in height, he could not help but feel small compared to her. No... and yes. That was what he was saying.

Gendry cleared his throat and avoided Arya's eyes, "Stannis says you're to marry him. There's nothing I can do to change that!"

Arya hit him roughly on the shoulder and not out of jest this time either, "What happened to 'I love you Arya'?" She said, throwing his words back in his face, each one punching him in the stomach, "I don't want to marry Edric Dayne! I want to marry-"

She stopped herself, her breath caught in her throat. Her words were quiet, and she appeared to be still when she spoke her next words, "I want to marry you."

Gendry did not speak. _He could not speak_. Arya's words had knocked the air out of him, and his throat was dry. Arya looked at him, her eyes sparkling but deadly serious. What Arya had said - she meant it. There was no flicker of humour in her eyes.

"But," Gendry began, his voice high pitched. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and continued, "You would not marry me. _You_ said that. You can't just use me as an excuse _not_ to marry whomever Lord Stannis tells you to,"

Arya blushed, but took a step closer to Gendry. She placed a small hand on his chest, avoiding his gaze the entire time, "I _don't_ want to marry Lord Edric. But... you told me you loved me Gendry, and the more I think about it, I think..." She hesitated, biting her lip in an anxious fashion, "I think I might love you too."

Her words left silence in the air. Arya continued to avoid Gendry's gaze as he searched for something in her eyes. Something to hint at any lie... or something to tell him that she was not being truthful. But there was none. _Could Arya truly love him?_

Gendry did not answer and the look Arya gave him caught him on unawares. She smiled at him, and said simply, "The Godswood,"

Gendry forced himself to speak, "Sorry?"

But Arya was paying no attention to his confusion. He could practically see the plan forming in her mind, the cogs turning in her head, "Sansa will help. I _know_ she will."

Gendry caught Arya by the wrist and pulled her closer. He looked at her seriously, but she was smiling.

"Arya," He began, "Whatever you're planning, don't do it. Stannis says-"

"Fuck what Stannis says!" She said wildly, her outburst causing Gendry to move backwards a step, "If I marry you, he can't reach me. None of the suitors Stannis has planned for me will ever be able to touch me,"

She looked at Gendry, eyes raging with the Stark wildness that Arya had always possessed. But Gendry could not meet her eyes, his heart beating rapidly, "That's not it. Stannis would still be able to annul the marriage. We would have to... I'd have to..." Gendry stuttered with his words and a blush crept up his neck, "We'd have to lay together,"

Arya smirked, and her smile widened when she saw Gendry's surprised look, "I know," She said simply.

When Gendry said nothing, Arya placed a gentle hand on his arm, causing him to look at her in wonder. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Sansa always said that a Lady should only ever lay with the one she loves, and that's you. Gendry... please do not let Stannis take you away from me. I don't _want_ to never be able to see you again, because that's what Stannis will do. He'll see you as a threat to me and once I am married, I'll be carted off to Dorne and we will never speak again. Gendry, _please_,"

Her pleading eyes bore right through Gendry, the hand that was still on his arm tightened. Gendry placed his hand over hers, and pulled her hand away. He entwined her fingers in his and gave her a weak smile, "I won't let that happen Arya, I promise. It's just that, I've never... you know," He said, the blush never receding from his face now.

Arya's eyes widened, as she understood what he was hinting at, "Never? Not even in Kingslanding? But I thought loads of girls would have wanted to-"

"They wanted to," Gendry chuckled slightly, "And I got close to it a few times. But it never happened. I know you're probably thinking what sort of a man hasn't been with a woman, but that's just it. It just never happened,"

Gendry finished, scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably. He looked to Arya, worried about how she might react, but she said nothing. There was a small smile playing on her face, and in return, Gendry smiled too. She reached out and hit him on the chest as she always did and murmured something about not being bothered by it.

"Meet me at the Godswood, tonight then," She said, adventure playing in her eyes. Gendry just nodded. He said nothing about how they were going to get out of the wall, or who was possibly going to help them. But he trusted her. And he knew from their days on the Kingsroad that it was always better to trust her.

* * *

Night fell too quickly for Gendry's liking, and his stomach churned nervously all day. He _was_ nervous, yes. But the more he thought about it, Gendry was excited. He would never have asked Arya to marry him beyond the wall if he had not been sure, and now she had accepted. Even if she had accepted for reasons that seemed slightly desperate to him, _she had agreed._ He and Arya were to marry. Tonight.

He had spent the day in the forge, only after being granted Stannis' permission of course. It seemed that every man now went to him for command, and even those who recognized Jon ignored him now. Even if Gendry was on Jon's side, he was not surprised. They didn't know the details of what had happened. To them, especially the men that had been waiting with Gendry while the battle was happening, Jon was a deserter. And now he was back with his head still firmly attached to his shoulders? He was surprised worse had not been said to Arya's bastard brother.

From what he knew, Jon had stayed under the watchful eye of Stannis all day, only to be released from the King's chambers tonight. He had no idea whether Arya had told him of the plan or not.

There was one person who knew however. To say Gendry had been surprised when Sansa turned up at the forge in mid - afternoon would have been an understatement. The girl looked worried, but when she told him of what Arya had said to her, she appeared to understand all the same. Gendry believed that Sansa was no longer the girl that Arya had described to him.

The girl was to help prepare Arya for the ceremony. It would be just the two of them there, although Sansa told Gendry she had insisted upon being there, but Arya would not let her.

"Apparently it's too dangerous," Said Sansa, with a roll of her eyes.

The more Gendry thought of the plan, the more he resented agreeing to it. It was not as though he did not want to marry Arya of course, but there were no Godswoods at the wall - only beyond. And Gendry could not help but think that even with all of Arya's 'planning', they were going to get caught. Stannis' guards were at every station, and even more so, the King would surely be paying special attention to the Stark girls.

But night fell anyway, and Gendry found himself leaving the forge without thinking. His hands were shaking, a mixture of cold and nervous tension coursing through him. He was going to marry Arya. They were going to marry. This was happening.

In the day, when Sansa had visited him, she had told him to wait at the gate leading out beyond the wall at midnight. He did so, wearing the black cloak that he had taken with him beyond the wall, hoping that anyone who saw him would believe him to be a member of the Nightswatch, out on guard duty.

Nobody stopped him, as he had hoped, keeping his face hidden beneath the cloak. He made it to the gate with ease, but the moment he reached it, his heart leapt with surprise.

A figure stood there, watching him. Unflinching. But Gendry did not stop. He continued to walk closer, and as he did, the man lowered the hood of his cloak.

Jon.

The two nodded at each other weakly, as a way of silent greeting, and Gendry raised his eyebrows in question. But Jon said nothing. He nodded his head in the direction of the gate, and Gendry followed him towards it. It began to open slowly, and it each moment it took, Gendry could hear his heart beat growing louder in his ears. This was happening. They were escaping. The fact that no one had found them yet was more than a miracle.

Jon led Gendry through the gates in silence. _Maybe Jon was feeling just as anxious as he was,_ thought Gendry. Maybe he was. After all, had his sister been marrying under normal circumstances, tonight was the night that Jon would be saying goodbye to his sister. Forever. _But these weren't normal circumstances, _Gendry knew. After tonight they would have to keep their marriage a secret, until the time came when Stannis tries to force another suitor on Arya. What would happen then would be too unpredictable to guess.  
_I will lose my head, most likely._ But if it saved Arya from being forced into marriage, then he would do it. That much Gendry had long ago decided. He would do whatever he could to save her.

Jon was leading him through the tunnel back beyond the wall quickly, both of them still hidden behind their Nightswatch cloaks. He knew the Godswood was just a little way away from here. There was not a long way to walk.

"Will you be there?" Gendry found himself asking.

Jon shook his head," The Old Gods do not require witnesses. I'll be waiting here to open up the gate again."

Gendry nodded in return to Jon's answer and the two walked a little further until they reached the end of the tunnel. Together, they watched the far too familiar territory pan out in front of them. The cool breeze hit their faces and instantly Gendry the memories of the White Walkers resurfaced fresh in his mind. The only reason they had ventured back to the wall in the first place. But no, he would not think of that now. For now, he would only presume that Jon had told Stannis of the situation while Gendry was with Arya. What Stannis had said was another matter. For now though, Gendry would concentrate on Arya. He was marrying her and she was the only thing left to him anyway. The only thing he had left to protect.

They stopped and Jon turned to Gendry," You must go to the woods and wait there. I'll make sure Arya gets to you safe,"

Gendry nodded without question of Jon. He trusted him after all. Jon left him, and Gendry did not move until he could no long hear the man's footsteps behind him.

Then he took a step beyond the wall. Two steps. It was growing colder. Three steps. The gate closed behind him.

The Godswood was in his sight. He directed his feet towards it, ignoring the ever present cold that was pressing at every inch of him.

He could see what Arya had called the Heart Tree in the centre of it. The red leaves shimmered against the moonlight, its branches reaching tall into the sky. Even now, he could hear it. What may have been the winds rustling through the leaves to any other southerner, they sounded like the whisperings of long forgotten gods to Gendry. Arya had never spoken to about her religion to Gendry, and Gendry had not spoken to her about his. But he knew one thing. The seven had never granted him any luck. Maybe the old gods would.

The whispers called him. Closer and closer. He just needed to get closer to them to hear them. Through the trees he went, his footsteps unusually silent. The trees slowly thinned, until they opened out into a clearing.

He stopped. Just for a second. The heart tree stood tall and proud in the middle and as Gendry's eyes wondered, they fell upon the face that had been carved into it. It was weeping. Or it had been made to look that way anyway. Around it, the floor was covered in fallen leaves, each of them layered in snow.

It was cold here, but no colder than it had been outside. In fact, Gendry thought it seemed warmer here. No. Something was keeping him warm here. Maybe the old gods that watched over Arya were watching over him too.

"It's peaceful here," The girl's voice sounded behind him, and his heart leapt in surprise. He turned towards the voice, wrapping the cloak around him tightly as he did so. His eyes met Arya's and for a fraction of a second, he smiled.

She stared at him with curious eyes that somehow gave away no question.

"It is," Gendry agreed and Arya stepped closer to him. She wore her normal breeches, having had to keep up the pretence of being a boy to leave the wall. But her hair was different. Sansa must have somehow tamed it, and it flowed free down Arya's back. And her eyes. They were different too. Gone was the initial anger that had filled them when she had first learnt of Stannis' plan. Now, her eyes were sparkling with adventure.

Without waiting for Gendry to speak again, Arya walked past him towards the Heart Tree. Her shoulder brushed against his, causing his stomach to leap in apprehension.

When he turned to look at Arya, she motioned for him to follow her. And he did so, without question. She kneeled on the floor, and Gendry did the same without being told so. Their eyes met and Gendry raised an eyebrow in question. He knew nothing of how marriage ceremonies went in the old religion. He supposed Arya would be the one to tell him.

But instead, they sat in silence for an age. Their eyes never left each others, not even when the cold winds began to howl through the trees. It grew darker, as did Arya's face as the night dawned on. And then she closed her eyes.

She inhaled deeply and then re-opened them. And then she did what Gendry had been least suspecting. She sang.

"I'll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass,  
But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass,"

Her voice was soft, and as the winds grew louder Gendry could barely hear her. She finished, and bit her lip anxiously. But Gendry could only smile at her, the smile soon turning into a grin as he could make out the blush that was rising on her face.

She motioned to the cloak he was wearing, with a small smile, "You have to give it to me,"

Gendry looked at her bizarrely, "If you're cold, you really should have brought your own-"

"No," Said Arya, rolling her eyes, "_You have to give it to me,"_

"Oh," Was all Gendry said, understanding what she meant. It was how they married. He gave her his cloak, and that was it. Arya was his, and Gendry was hers. For the rest of days.

He stood up, unfastening the cloak from his shoulders. Arya looked up at him, no longer smiling. She watched his every move as he knelt down, and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. And then it was done. As fast and simple as that.

Gendry kneeled down in front of her again, unable to stop the stupid smile that was growing on his face. When Arya saw him, she smiled too, and bit her lip.

The two stared at each other in silence again, the full weight of what they had done dawning on them. Pressing down on their shoulders. Finally, not being able to stand the silence any longer, Gendry leant forwards towards Arya. He pressed his lips against hers gently, not allowing him to lose himself in her for too long. He wanted her to make the first move. Then he would know she was okay with it. He wouldn't pressure her into anything.

While he pulled away, Arya stared at him with a hesitant look on her face. And then slowly, her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned closer towards him. Their lips met again, and the kiss was just as innocent as the first. But Arya did not pull away as he had.

She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, and he pressed his against the small of her back, pulling her into towards him gently. She deepened the kiss, pushing Gendry against the forest floor as she did so. He landed on the ground softly, and Arya pressed herself against him.

He ignored the cold. He ignored the way it froze each corner of his skin. The fire that fuelled in the pit of his stomach told him only one thing. Arya was his.

He moved his hands up and down the nape of her back, ravelling themselves underneath the fabric of her tunic. Arya's lips parted from his, as she allowed him to pull the piece of fabric from over her head, the cloak coming off with it and discarding it on the bed of leaves nearby.

He relished in the way goosebumps appeared over the skin where he kissed her. He trailed them down her collarbone and her breasts, all the way down her stomach until she stopped him. She unlaced his tunic slowly, her eyes never moving from his. She did not look scared as she pulled the cloth off of him, and began to kiss his chest, her hands trailing lightly over the year's worth of muscle.

The hands reached the edges of his breeches, and his breathing fastened. He could feel himself hard against her, and he knew Arya could feel him too. She smirked, and pressed her body against his, as though she was teasing him. Making him beg for her to go further.

But he could not stand it any longer. He clasped a hand around her waist, and lifted her onto the ground gently beside him. Without waiting, he climbed on top of her, his hands supporting him from above her.

She stared up at him with a daring look in her eyes. Gendry smirked at her, his smile cut off when she leant upwards, wasting no time in kissing him. Her hands snaked around his neck, and Gendry found it in himself to go further.

He pressed a hand between her legs, and Arya shivered as he began to unlace the breeches that separated him from her. She helped him to pull them down her legs, uncaring of how she looked to Gendry. Not that it mattered, she was beautiful to him anyway.

And then she lay beneath him, naked. Her body was flushed from the way Gendry had been kissing her, and her eyes were wide with lust when he caught her looking at him. He traced circles on the skin of her stomach lightly, moving further down below in between the wetness of her legs, and she shuddered.

With determined hands, Arya slid a hand into his breeches. Her hands danced lightly around his manhood and he moaned in response. He closed his eyes as Arya pulled down his breeches firmly, and he kicked them away eagerly.

Arya reached a shaky hand out, and Gendry was still as he allowed her to explore him. Her fingertips moved lightly all over him, and then, with a sudden spark of bravery, she began to stroke his cock.

"Arya," He moaned her name, and his eyes flew open. He couldn't take it anymore. _He wanted her. He needed to be with her._

He managed a questioning look at her, and she replied with a nod of the head, "Are you sure?"

"Stupid bull," Was her answer, and she pressed her lips against his again. She parted her legs without want of permission, but Gendry waited. He rested against her, all lust lost with apprehensive tension.

Arya wrapped her arms around Gendry's neck, and groaned impatiently. And then, he slid inside of her. Arya squealed out in pain, and Gendry stopped, knowing her maidenhood had broken. Waiting for her to give him permission to continue.

And she did. Not a moment later, Arya began to move her hips against his. Her breathing quickened, and Gendry pushed in and out of her.

Guilt and worries forgotten, he murmured her name breathlessly as her lips sucked delicately on his neck. This was right. This was good.

His eyes fluttered open and close, meeting Arya's eyes each time. It didn't take long the first time. The look on her face alone enough to make him climax. His seed spilled inside of her, Arya gave a sudden shudder beneath him shortly afterwards.

He pulled out of her and collapsed onto the forest bed beside his wife. _His wife._ The words were foreign in his mouth, but he decided he liked them. Arya was his now, and Stannis could not touch her.

Arya's face met his, a dreamy look in her eyes. Gendry pressed a kiss to her forehead as a word of silent reply, and she smiled.

"I'll be your forest love, and you can be my forest lass," He repeated the words of the song she had sung previously, and she grinned sheepishly. Arya laid her head on his chest, and Gendry smiled. The Old Gods had brought a kind of peace to him that no one could touch.

* * *

_Words of advice: When you've been writing 1000 words a day for 4 months, do not take a weeks holiday. I ended up handwriting this entire chapter, as it was the only way I could get back into the flow of writing again! But don't worry, my love for Arya & Gendry has not faded ;) _

_I was a bit hesitant about including the forest love bit, but I couldn't resist :') _

_**grumpirah** - i don't think i've ever met a person who likes melisandre ahah!, **quietandclear** - i do try my best to make things angst-y haha!, **Anjie** - thank you! it was one of my favourite scenes to write, so i'm glad you liked it :D and bran and rickon will make an appearance eventually, but i don't want to give anything away too soon :), **oohhh please** - stannis is a grumpy old man, i think we should all unite and cheer him up!, **Guest** - thank you! :D, **Lady Blade WarAngel** - problem solved ;), **Gidi808** - thank you! :D, **silver-nightstorm** - yes, kill him go for it! i have no objections ;) _

_thank you for reviewing/favourites/following as usual! *hands out free topless gendrys* _

_one last thing, with christmas coming up, everything's getting a lot busier, so i'm going to be updating weekly now, every sunday. I hope this isn't annoying to anyone or anything, but i don't want chapters to feel hurried, so i can't write two a week anymore. thankyou! :D _


	37. Free

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords  
**_**Chapter Thirty - Seven**_

_**Disclaimer: **Grrm's property_

* * *

"You'll be pleased to know that the Dayne's have turned down our proposal, no doubt," Stannis' bored eyes fell on Arya's from across the table.

"Sorry?" Was the only reply Arya could muster. It had been a week since she had wed Gendry, and while they had not spoken about it to anyone aside from Sansa and Jon, Arya was sure that her more than frequent visits to the forge had not gone unnoticed. That was why her heart had almost jumped from her throat when she had been told to meet Stannis in his chambers.

"If your previous behaviour is anything to go by, you did not wish to marry him," Melisandre spoke up from her place behind Stannis' shoulders. _Stannis' bitch,_ Arya had nicknamed her. She was always with him. Doing his bidding. Speaking for him. It was as though the Baratheon heir did not have a mind of his own. And what was worse, she had seemed to hate Arya from the moment she had met her.

Arya took one look at the woman, and then looked back to Stannis. Wanting him to know she was talking to him and _him_ only, "I did not," Arya agreed, "But why?"

Despite being overly relieved at the prospect of not having to marry the Lord of Starfall, she was still curious as to why he had turned down Stannis' request.

Stannis sighed and sat straighter in the chair, "The Dornish have never particularly been fond of meddling with Westerosi affairs, unless absolutely necessary. To marry what most the realm see as a traitor's daughter would be turning against the Lannisters. As you know, Cersei is already aware you're here. There would be no hiding your identity from her,"

"Therefore," Stannis paused for a second and Arya felt her heart drop, "I am granting you and your sister one hundred men to help rebuild Winterfell. I have already told Lady Sansa of this. Once all is completed there, I will take Kingslanding with the Northern men at my side. Then we will take further action towards your marriage."

Arya nodded, taking all the information in. She would not be forced to marry. At least not any time soon. Not that she could anyway without breaking the law as well as her family's honour. She was married to Gendry and to put it bluntly, she was 'soiled goods.' But Stannis did not know that, and the longer he did not, the better.

Arya caught Melisandre's eyes at that moment, and the red priestess smiled at sweetly. But it was a fake smile, she knew. Before Arya knew what was happening, the woman was speaking to Stannis in the controlling tone that she had oft heard her use to manipulate his will.

"My Lord, might I advice that it would be for the best if the Lady Arya stays away from your brother's bastard also? Their... friendship is far too improper, and who knows what the boy has in mind."

Arya bit had to bit her tongue to stop herself from speaking, the words leaving a silence in the air that could not be filled, and both Arya and Melisandre said nothing as Stannis appeared to weigh up the woman's words.

Arya kept her eyes trained on Stannis, determined that she would have the first words before Melisandre reacted to his answer. She knew that if she said anything now, Stannis would brush her off without a second thought.

The silence seemed to last forever before Stannis finally spoke, "Lady Melisandre is right," He said, looking Arya straight in the eyes. The look he was giving her was unnerving her enough already, "When you go to Winterfell, the boy must stay here."

Arya said nothing. She just looked at Stannis with disbelieving eyes, while doing her best to give the Red Priestess an unflattering stare.

"When will we leave for Winterfell, your grace?" She asked him through gritted teeth.

"In the morning. The sooner the better. There's no use in waiting," Was Stannis' reply.

Melisandre was surveying Arya, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had expected Arya to say something. She had expected Arya to object.

But Arya only nodded.

"May I be excused, your grace?" She frowned at Stannis as she said it, but if he noticed he said nothing.

"You may."

Arya stood up and walked away from Stannis, feeling the Lady Melisandre's eyes fixated on her back as she left.

* * *

Gendry held Arya close to his chest, his hands tracing circles on her bare back. She had gone straight to him as soon as she had left Stannis' chambers, and he promised he would not leave her. The two of them would leave for Winterfell together, whether Stannis liked it or not.

He'd given up on working for the day, preferring to spend his time with Arya instead of working in the forge. His eyes drifted to the girl who looked to be sleeping, her breathing slow and steady.

It was nightfall already and nobody had bothered either of them all day, so it was hardly likely to happen now. Gendry leant his head forward and pressed a fleeting kiss to her forehead, brushing away the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. Arya stirred and her hands clung tighter his chest, unwilling to let him go.

"Arya," He whispered, but she did not reply.

"Arya," He repeated her name a little more loudly, hoping that the girl might wake now.

He was answered with a smack on the shoulder, "Shut up Gendry," She said, before returning back to her sleep.

"Arya, it's late. You have to go back."

She groaned and pushed herself off Gendry. Arya picked her tunic up off the floor and slung it over her head, "No one will even notice I'm gone," She said, matter-of-factly.

Gendry sat up too, so their faces were closer together, "That foreign woman who follows Stannis around will have. You told me so yourself."

Arya scowled, and looked away from Gendry, "I'm not going." She kept her eyes glued to the floor, and Gendry could tell she was doing her best to try and make him feel sorry for her.

"Fine," He said, attempting to give Arya a stern look, but the smile breaking out on his face anyway, "Stay here, but if Stannis walks in I'll just say that you seduced me and I was powerless to defend myself and-"

Arya cut him off, kissing him forcefully on the lips. She grabbed his shoulders in her hands and pushed him backwards onto the bed, and Gendry wrapped his arms around her waist without objection. He pulled her closer to him, and moaned as Arya sucked on his collarbone, shivers going through his body.

Arya straddled him, her movements clumsy but determined.

"Arya," Said Gendry, reluctantly pushing her away from him, "Arya someone might hear. _Someone_ might tell Stannis."

Arya sighed, looking down heartened. She untangled herself from Gendry, and lay down beside him as she had done. Gendry had not meant to upset her, but he knew he was right. They might be leaving for Winterfell tomorrow, but if anyone found out about their marriage now, Gendry could still be killed.

It was silent. The heat vapours from the forge travelled through to the room where they both lay, but that was the only sign indicating that somebody had been here all day. There was a small candle lit next to them, which only illuminated Arya's face ever so slightly.

Gendry closed his eyes, as Arya shuffled closer to him, content to allow himself this moment of peace. They would be leaving soon, and then they would no longer have to sneak around each other. Both of them would be free.

Arya's voice came out of the darkness, breaking it the same way that light could have, "When we get to Winterfell," She began and he could feel her breath hot on his face, "You don't have to stay in the castle. I mean, unless you want to of course. But I'm sure you can stay in the forge. I'll stay here with you too."

Her words were unexpected, and Gendry raised his eyebrows in surprise at them. He had never given it any thought really. What would happen once they reached Winterfell again. Of course it would have to be rebuilt, but after that, who knew what was going to happen? The White Walkers were back, as Stannis knew all too well. Would he retreat back to the south, leaving them with the problem? It was all too much for Gendry to even comprehend.

Arya spoke again, not waiting for Gendry to answer, "I don't mind... I mean I don't care that your mother and father never married, but... if you would like, Sansa can legitimize you once she's Lady of Winterfell. Bran could have, but since he's gone..."

She stopped herself suddenly, but Gendry still waited. Waiting to see if this softer side of Arya was going to say anything else. But she didn't. Gendry sensed her unease and pulled her closer to him, hoping to comfort her in some way. He knew her brothers were gone, and she preferred not to mention them.

"I don't care if I'm a bastard Arya, as long as I've got you," He whispered the words and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the familiar scent. Slowly, Arya looked up at him. Their eyes met and he gave her a small smile which she eventually returned. She searched his eyes for something, and he allowed her to just as easily.

Arya leant forward and kissed him softly, pulling away quickly.

"I love you Gendry. I hope you know that," She said almost silently, as if afraid to say it, "I didn't just marry you so Stannis could not wed me off. I love you."

She bit her lip and looked at him, as though waiting for approval. Gendry's chest swelled with something he could not quite place, and he placed a hand on her chin, forcing her to look directly at him.

"I love you too." He said, for he did. He knew that Arya had not married him as a way out. She was his and we was hers, for the rest of their days.

He felt Arya grin, and he did too. The knowledge of their conversation was safely in his heart, and slowly, he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him.

* * *

The noise was silent at first. Gendry did not hear it at least. Not until Arya was shaking his shoulder none too gently

"Gendry," She whispered harshly, and he sat up suddenly.

"What?" It was still nightfall, but the candle that was lit by their bedside had now gone out.

Arya pointed to the door and bit her lip, "I heard somebody."

Gendry raised an eyebrow but Arya just pointed to the door again, adamant that he go and check. Sighing, Gendry pulled a shirt over his head, and climbed out from the bed. With one last hesitant look at Arya, he walked through the door that led from the Smith's room to the forge.

It was dark, but the flaming red hair could not be missed.

The Red Priestess stared at him with a smile on her face, and Gendry looked at her with a bewildered expression. The woman pursed her lips, and spoke to him in the tone that he had heard her use so many times before, "How are you enjoying your work here, Gendry?"

Gendry frowned, as the woman's eyes flitted behind him just for a fraction of a second. But long enough for Gendry to know that she was not here to ask him about how he was being treated.

"Well enough," He said shortly, moving so his huge frame blocked the door behind him, "Why are you here?"

The woman smiled and took a step closer to him, her hand trailing along the various weapons in the forge, "Stannis has asked me to look for the Lady Arya. Would you happen to know where she is?"

Gendry tried to make his face look innocent, "No. Why would she be in here? It's not even dawn."

The woman bowed her head and took a step closer to him. Although he towered over her in height, she somehow managed to make him feel like cowering beneath her. The woman scared him. She was from Asshai. She knew magic. Who knew what she was capable of?

"You seem very close to her. And let's not forget your first morning here. Lady Arya was in your chambers then," She lowered her voice, and Gendry's heart began to race. He had to stay calm. He had to lie to her.

Gendry forced himself to stand straight, trying his best to look intimidating to the woman.  
"That was when I was ill, M'lady. She was checking to see if I was alright."

The woman made a noise of disbelief and looked straight to Gendry. She studied him for a moment. A moment that seemed like an hour. An hour that seemed like an age. And then, she placed a hand on his arm, gripping it firmly.

Gendry pulled his arm away sharply, and the woman's smile widened.

"M'lady?" His question was enough to make her take a step back from him.

"May I check your chambers? Forgive me," She laughed sweetly. But the laugh was filled with poison, "But I need to know you're not lying to me."

She pouted and the two of them stared at each other again. No. Gendry could not let her. Arya was in there. But stopping the woman would only cause her suspicions to increase. In the end, Gendry did not get the chance to make a decision.

Before he knew what was happening, the woman had pushed past Gendry, sliding into the room behind him, which he had been trying so hard to conceal. Gendry followed her in there, the excuses already on his lips. But Arya was nowhere to be found.

Gendry breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"I know you are here, Lady Arya. I saw you enter earlier, and you did not leave. There's no use in hiding yourself from me," Her voice was strong and commanding, but Gendry could not find it in himself to say anything.

The moments passed and still Arya did not reveal herself. Slowly at first, but then quickly, Melisandre began to search the room, pulling back blankets and tracing over every corner. Eventually she found Arya, her back pressed against the wall behind the door. The woman smiled and Arya glared at her.

"You've been _watching_ me?" Arya spat at the woman as she pulled herself away from the door and into the room. She stood beside Gendry, and he did his best to cover her from Melisandre.

Melisandre took a step closer towards both of them, and the two of them stepped backwards. She led them into the main room, without a care of who might hear the exchange that was about to happen. She nodded and spoke, "And you did not see me? I thought a waterdancer was supposed to _see_ with her ears?"

Gendry frowned. How could the woman possibly know about Arya's dancing lessons?

The woman continued, "I knew something was different between you two from the moment you stepped back in this place. And your meeting with Stannis today only proved that, Lady Arya. I would have expected you to react differently to the rejection of your marriage. You should have been happier. You should have felt safer. That's why the raven was never sent in the first place."

Gendry saw Arya's eyes widen in disbelief, "You did not send the raven? No... You stole the letter from Stannis. You posed as the Lord of Starfall to see how I would react!"

Melisandre gave no indication as to whether this was true or not, although Gendry knew it was. But that meant... She had knowledge of his and Arya's marriage. She must have.

"No one stopped us when we left the wall," Gendry said quietly, afraid that he had said something he should not have. He looked more surely at Melisandre, "No one stopped us... because of you."

She nodded again. Arya stood taller and stepped out in front of him. She spoke to the Red Priestess, "Why?"

Melisandre took her time before answering. Her hands trailed along the weapons in the forge again, and a sinking feeling filled Gendry's stomach. She was closer to them than they were. If anything were to happen, she had the advantage.

The woman cleared her throat and began, "I did not know what you were planning at first, so I made sure the guards for that night were drunk. None of them would stop you. The moment you got back to the wall I knew. But I had to be sure."

She breathed deeply and withdrew a small dagger from the pile of weapons that were so neatly arranged. She held it up to them, no look of fear on her face. Only vengeance.

"If Stannis knows of your marriage, the pact he has arranged with Lady Sansa will be off. He _needs_ the north. He can't do that when the Starks have been shamed by the marriage of a highborn Lady to a baseborn smith," She spat, looking at Gendry in disgust.

Gendry's eyes flitted to the dagger she held high against them, and he took a step closer towards her.

"Put it down," He said, his voice low and dangerous. But Melisandre did not flinch. The woman was not intimidated by Gendry. Why should she be? Even with all his strength, she had more power than him.

"It will look like an accident at first. One of your precious Nightswatchmen wanted to avenge the desertion of Jon Snow. So he kills his sister and her precious lover too," She pouted as she said it, and then her lips formed into a thin smile, "The Lady Sansa will be upset for a while, but the North will be safe. Then Stannis can take Kingslanding, and all will be as it should be."

The woman was mad. Gendry was sure of it. She was from across the narrow sea. Who sat on the Iron Throne should have been no concern of hers.

She took advantage of Gendry's distraction, a bony hand gripping his wrist with more force and strength than the woman initially looked to have.

"You first," She said, while Gendry struggled against her. But he could not break free. She must have been using her magic to keep him from escaping.

Arya was frozen behind him, and he was glad. He did not think he could bear her screaming as the last thing in his ears.

This wasn't right. He shouldn't be dying here. The woman was mad.

But the look in Melisandre's eyes told him different. She was not mad. She was protecting Stannis.

Gendry closed his eyes as the woman brought he dagger closer to his throat, preparing himself. Arya's face was in his mind, the last thing he would ever think of. Death was coming for him, and he would welcome it.

The pressed itself against his throat. The metal that he had once forged no longer burnt hot. It was freezing - as cold as the ice beyond the wall. He felt it move across, and he waited for the pain to hit him.

But then it stopped. The dagger was no longer held towards his throat. He could move.

He opened his eyes and stumbled backwards, his vision only just coming back into focus.

The Red Priestess was on the floor, the blood pouring from her neck. Gendry watched her in shock, as the light drained from her eyes. He would not help her, even though he knew at one time he would have.

She dropped the dagger she was holding as one final action, and then she let out a strangled gasp, as her eyes shut closed. Forever.

Gendry eyes flickered to the figure that stood over the lifeless body of the woman. His eyes widening when he saw who it was.

Jon. Sansa.

Jon's hands were stained with the woman's blood, and Sansa immediately ran over to Arya, throwing her arms around her.

Gendry merely looked to Jon, his mind spinning in confusion.

When Jon spoke, his voice was weak, and as empty as the woman that lay before them, "The deals off. Stannis can take Kingslanding alone. We're leaving. Tonight."

* * *

_I have one final chapter left to post after this one, and then the story is finished. I felt like this was quite a natural end for the story to come to *cough* Melisandre dying *cough*, but I am feeling quite sentimental at the same time :'-(_

_As usual, thank you to grumpirah, I-Have-A-Dark-Side, Gaia'schild, quietandclear, Lady Blade WarAngel, silver-nightstorm, guest and baybegrl0703 for reviewing, even after all this time your comments still make me laugh and cry and nod my head in agreement._

_The last chapter will be posted next sunday! :D_


	38. Chasing Cats

**Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords**  
_**Chapter Thirty - Eight**_  
_**Epilogue**_

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I was, I am not GRRM.

* * *

It feels as though the years have passed. But they haven't. Only one. And yet, so much has changed.

Each time Arya thinks back to her last night at the wall, the memory fades just a little bit more. Stannis had let them leave, his grief for Melisandre too much to bear. She had never seen the man so emotional. So affected by something. _Someone,_ even.

The 'rightful' King had fled south the next morning, taking only a small number of men and his daughter, Shireen, with him. They had not heard from him since. Arya had heard rumours from all over, but she was certain only one was true - he was at Storms End, biding his time until he was ready to fight for Kingslanding again. It seemed the man would never give up.

Winterfell is almost as it was, although it will never be the same. With the help of many, surprisingly willing Northerners, the ashes were swept away, the memories almost forgotten. Almost.

There is no Lord of Winterfell, _or Lady_. Sansa takes up the duties that are required of her, and Arya helps her as much as she can, but Lady Stark refuses to be warden of the north. It is not hers. Not until their brothers are dead. Everyone says they are, but Sansa has not lost hope. Nor has Arya. Bran and Rickon will find them one day. Or maybe Arya will find them.

Arya hears other rumours too. But of course, she knows those to be more than just rumours. The White Walkers attack the wall frequently enough, but there is hope. There has always been hope. The common folk say that Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen lives. They say she has three dragons. They say that once the beasts are fully grown, they will fly over the narrow sea as effortlessly as though it were land. And they will destroy the White Walkers. They will burn them, right to the ground.

No one knows if that is the truth or not. But they must hold on hope. _What else is there?_

That's what Arya thinks to herself every time the worries that she has grip at her. Squeezing their control on her. There is always hope.

And Gendry is her hope. He is by her side, day and night, more devoted than any husband Arya has seen in a marriage. Sansa pretends that their marriage does not bother her. _She says she supports it, in fact._ But Arya knows different. Her elder sister stills makes Arya drink Moon Tea whenever she returns from the forge.

Old traditions will never change.

Arya does not see Jon much. He is her other hope, you see. He's taken men North and South, and West and East. In search for their brothers. She is grateful, and Arya is sure to show Jon that gratitude whenever they meet, but secretly she wishes he would stay with her. Arya may be a woman grown in most men's eyes, but she still craves her elder brother's company every time she is alone.

But that is not often.

Gendry is always there. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder and whispering meaningless words in her ears. But the words do not have to mean anything. He was with her. That alone, was enough to comfort her.

All that time ago, almost two years perhaps, Gendry promised he would not leave her. And he had not. She was his Lady, and he was her 'stupid bull.' It was common knowledge. Everybody knew.

And there were days when Arya Stark could be found chasing the cats away from Winterfell, and the Blacksmith's booming laughter followed her throughout the castle.

* * *

_So! I know it was quite short, but I wanted to tie up lose ends, and not drag it out too much. So in the end, I settled for short and sweet! I know a lot of people wanted to see how Stannis would react to Gendry and Arya's marriage, but that's not the way I wanted to go with the story, and I thought it best to stick to what I had originally planned. _

_Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading, and thank you to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed all the way through! _

_I'll say bye for now, until I ever decide to write anything in the future! Thank you :-)_


End file.
